Broken Souls Mend Hearts
by Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Cora let's the curse take Killian, and her action changes the course of events in Storybrooke, forever changing their lives. A lot will stay to canon to Seasons 1-3 so far with exceptions made to accommodate Killian being cursed to Storybrooke as well as original scenes with Killian and others. Yes, it's been done before, but I wanted to write my own spin on it.
1. Prologue: The Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, though it would be amazing to...alas the story and characters belong to dear Adam and Eddy.**

**I know, I know, I should be working on "Finding Home" and I am, I promise. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone. And, yes, cursed Killian has been done before, but I wanted to write my own spin on it. **

**So it's basically going to be a re-write of the seasons so far, but with changes to have Killian fit in the story. A lot of scenes will be taken from the show and a lot of the dialogue will stay the same or will be similar. **

**There will be original scenes though, especially Captain Swan ones!**

**Please Review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Curse**

The Evil Queen's curse was coming in a fast wave of green smoke. Hook and Cora watched as it covered the Enchanted Forest.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to reconcile with her before her curse destroys the land?" Hook asked.

Cora twirled her scepter. "Regina doesn't need me, not now. Not when she thinks she's about to win." Cora said. "But I still have a place in her heart. And the curse won't last forever. It will end. In twenty-eight years, there'll be a savior. And she'll break it."

"Twenty-eight years?" Hook asked. _Awfully bloody long time. _

"You won't even notice." Cora said. A sly smile crossed her face.

That should've been Hook's first warning.

"You'll be frozen, age wise. When the curse takes you, that is."

Hook's head whipped to her, disbelief in his eyes.

Using magic, Cora flung him away. Quickly, she slammed her scepter into the ground, causing a beam of light to shoot up. The beam spread to create a dome around a small section of the land.

Hook got up and ran to the dome. He couldn't break through.

"Bloody wench." He growled. "We had a deal."

"True, but you're a pirate." Cora smirked. "How could I trust you?"

Hook slammed the dome with his hook.

"Don't worry Captain." Cora said. "When the curse is broken, you'll have a chance at your revenge."

The smoke was close now. It would be a matter of seconds before he was taken by the curse.

"Aye." Hook agreed. His tone match his cold, steely eyes. "And if you ever manage to get to the Land Without Magic, count on waiting for my hook to slice your throat."

Before Cora could taunt him, the smoke consumed him and rose over the dome.

She'd be frozen soon. With a satisfied smirk, Cora closed her eyes. Now it was time to wait.

* * *

Killian Jones woke up the morning of October 23rd, 1983 the same way that everyone, who wasn't Regina Mills, did that morning. Ready to start another perfectly normal day in Storybrooke, Maine, none the wiser to his persona of Captain Hook or that he had been cursed. Just like the rest of the town.

He groaned as his alarm clock buzzed. His left hand hit the snooze button. It was time to get ready for another day at work. Another boring, tedious day.

And he would do this every morning after, for twenty-eight years.

Until the day that she would arrive.

**That Cora, what a bitch. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, though it would be amazing to...alas the story and characters belong to dear Adam and Eddy.**

**These next two chapters are basically the pilot episode. **

**I hope you guys like my take on cursed Killian. **

**Please Review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Birthday**

Emma Swan entered her apartment, exhausted. Her blonde curls bounced against her shoulders as she walked, more than prepared to get out of her red dress and relax. She set a box on her counter and opened it. There was a plain vanilla cupcake, with plain white icing on top, inside of it.

_The hell you know about family, huh?_ Her bounty's words haunted her.

_Nothing_. She had said. It was a painful truth that Emma had known her entire life. And she doubted that it would change anytime soon.

So, sticking a blue, star-shaped candle atop the cupcake and lighting it, she let herself make the same wish she had made every year on October 23rd.

_I wish that I wasn't alone anymore. _

She blew out the candle. A heartbeat later her doorbell rang. Slightly surprised, considering that she didn't have any friends nor was she particularly close to any of her neighbors, she went to open the door.

There was a young boy, probably no more than ten, with a mop of dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh?" Emma had no idea who this kid could be, and she was momentarily at a loss. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry." The boy smiled. "I'm your son."

Taking advantage of Emma's moment of shock, Henry pushed past her and entered her apartment.

"Whoa!" Emma blinked. _What the hell? This was not happening._ "Hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

"Ten years ago." Henry said, with a tone that said that those words explained everything. "Did you give a baby up for adoption?" After a pause Henry answered for her. "That was me."

Emma was absolutely stunned. "Just...give me a minute." Emma turned away from him, heading straight for her bathroom. She closed the door and pressed her hands against it. Taking deep breaths to compose herself; her thoughts making her head spin.

_This was not happening. This was not happening. No, no. This was impossible. _Her thoughts screamed. But he was her son. Her lie detector power said that he was telling the truth. And god, he looked like _him. _Dark hair and eyes; that damn impish grin. So much like _him. _Like the man who broke her heart and her ability to trust.

_How did he find me? It was a closed adoption. How did he find me? _

"Hey, you have any juice?" Henry called out. "Never mind, found some."

Composing herself, Emma stepped out of the bathroom.

She saw Henry drinking juice from the bottle.

"You know, we should probably get going." Henry said.

"Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me."

Emma quirked a brow. This was unbelievable. No, he couldn't be her son. He couldn't be here. Not now. Not ever. Despite the fact that the truth was right in front of her face, Emma knew that she had to do the right thing.

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." Emma told him.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Henry said without missing a beat.

Emma's heart clenched. That was exactly something that _she_ would've said, had she been in Henry's place.

Impressed, if not slightly defeated, Emma sighed, "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep." Henry said.

_Smart kid. _Emma thought.

"You're not going to do that." Emma said, hoping to convince Henry not to do that.

"Try me." Henry said.

_Holy crap, this _**_is_**_ my kid. _But Emma saw something then; her superpower knew that Henry was just trying to get her to come home with him. He _was_ lying, he really wouldn't say that she'd kidnapped him. He was a good kid. She could see that.

"You're pretty good." Emma started, her tone oozing the fact that she was calling his bluff. "But here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life. But I have one skill, let's call it a superpower, I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are."

Henry's face fell. "Wait." He swallowed. "Please, don't call the cops. Please, just come home with me."

Emma sighed. If she wasn't going to call the cops, she had to get the kid home somehow.

"All right, where's home?" Emma asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" Emma asked. _Are you kidding me? What kind of name is that?_ "Seriously?"

Henry made a noise of agreement.

"Okay." Emma nodded. "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

* * *

Deputy Killian Jones was not happy about being pulled on duty. All he wanted for his night off was a round of drinks and pool at The Rabbit Hole with Leroy and Smee, but _no_, something had to come up.

Graham, his boss and best friend, called him in; it was an emergency and, to paraphrase Graham, Killian "needed to get his snarky Irish ass" to the Mills residence. Killian grumbled that he'd be there, thinking that Graham was just as bloody Irish _and_ had a snarky streak a mile wide despite his sweet disposition.

When Killian pulled up to the Mayor's house on his motorcycle, he saw Graham's squad car already parked out front. He wondered exactly how long Graham had been here. It was rumored around town that Graham and Regina were having an affair; Killian knew it to be true, his best friend told him everything. It was also no secret that Killian didn't condone Graham's actions. Personally, Killian never liked Mayor Regina Mills. There was something about her that made his instincts scream that she was bad news. That was one of the reasons that Killian always worried about Henry.

Henry was the Mayor's ten year old, adopted son. He was a smart, clever lad. Exceptional really. But he was always so lonely; Killian never saw him with kids his age. That was why Killian always made time to talk to Henry whenever he saw him alone. Henry considered the deputy to be his friend, which was why Henry shared his castle with Killian. The castle was a little playground on the beach, a wooden structure that looked like a castle. Henry liked to go there when he wanted to be alone. Killian liked the castle because it was on the beach; the sea was always a calming balm for Killian. He often walked along the beach when he wanted to be alone or think; he also often went sailing or fishing with Leroy and Smee.

Needless to say, Killian was attached to the little boy, so when he strode up the pathway to the house and saw Graham open the door, a grim look on his face, Killian's stomach clenched.

"What's the emergency?" Killian asked.

"Henry's missing."

* * *

Emma and Henry were in the bug, driving ever closer to Storybrooke, Maine.

Henry had tried to get her to pull over to get food, but she had shot down that idea for fear of prolonging time with her son.

_My son_. No, she couldn't think like that. She couldn't get attached.

Then she had asked about that book of his, and he said that fairy tales were real and that she was _in his book_. Which was crazy, because she was real and fairy tales weren't. And then he said that _she_ was the one who would fix all of his problems.

Just what exactly was he expecting from her?

To be his mother? She couldn't be a mother. She just couldn't. She was unlovable and she deserved to be alone. Neal taught her that. Her foster families had taught her that. Her birth parents left her on the _freaking side of the road _because of that.

She gave Henry up to give him a better life and a better mother. So why the hell was he here?

After finally arriving in Storybrooke, running into that Archie guy, and Henry telling her that this town was cursed - _yeah right_ - she finally got Henry to tell her where he lived.

She pulled up to a large white house, where a police car and a motorcycle were already out front.

"Uh-oh." Henry said.

Uh-oh was right if the cops were here.

Henry shook his head, "Look, please, don't take me back there."

"I have to." Emma insisted. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I just have a mom." Henry said. "But she's evil."

"Evil? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Emma asked.

"Not for her." Henry said. "She's the Evil Queen, and she doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Kid," Emma sighed, "I'm sure that's not true." Emma got out of the car and turned to go to the other side to get Henry, when she ran into someone, or rather, someone's chest. Luckily, she didn't lose her footing; however, strong hands came to grip her elbows.

"Easy there, lass." An Irish accented voice spoke.

Emma looked up and her breath caught.

Blue eyes, bluer than the sea, looked at her with concern and wariness, if not a little bit of amusement.

"Sorry." She said.

"Hey Killian." Henry greeted, having gotten out of the car.

"Lad, what're you doing?" Killian asked. Worry was evident in his voice and on his face. "You're mum is worried sick about you."

"Yeah, right." Henry snorted.

Killian sighed, as though he had heard similar words from Henry before, and turned to Emma. "And you are?"

"Emma Swan." She held her hand out to shake.

Killian took it. A spark of electricity passed between them, green eyes meeting blue once more.

He was handsome, without a doubt; perhaps the most handsome man Emma had ever laid eyes on. Even in the dim light of the streetlight, Emma could see that. Dark brown, almost black, hair that was short, if not slightly tousled. His scruff was dark, he hadn't shaved in a while, and neatly trimmed.

"Killian Jones." He introduced. "Deputy of Storybrooke. Mind if I ask what you are doing with the Mayor's son Miss Swan?"

_Oh shit, a deputy?_ Emma thought. _And the Mayor's son?_

Before Emma could answer, the door to the house opened.

A woman with dark hair and eyes rushed out, followed by a man with brown hair and green eyes.

Emma assumed that it was Henry's mother and, well if the deputy was here, the sheriff.

"Henry!" The woman exclaimed. She went to hug Henry, who didn't return it. "Are you okay? Where have you been?" She pulled away to kneel in front of him. "What happened?"

"I found my real mom." Henry said. He pulled out of Regina's grasp and ran into the house.

Emma was met with three looks of surprise.

Henry's mother stood to her full height. "Y-you're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi..." Emma trailed off awkwardly.

"I'll just, um, go and check on the lad." The Sheriff, who to Emma's surprise was also Irish, said. "Make sure he's all right." He then left the other three.

Killian wanted to check on Henry as well, but he was much more curious about Miss Swan. Plus, it seemed that Regina was none too happy to see Henry's past in front of her. And Killian loved it when Regina was unhappy.

Regina plastered on a fake smile. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked, slightly joking. She really did need something to soothe her nerves. This night was turning out to be the strangest/most awkward/painful birthday she had had yet.

Killian bit down a smirk. This was definitely his kind of lass.

Regina gave a tight smile and turned to walk back to the house.

Killian and Emma shared a look, neither buying Regina's polite act. Killian motioned for Emma to go ahead first, and he followed her back into the house.

The pair entered the living room, Emma standing awkwardly next to the couch waiting for Regina to return, and Killian leaning against the doorway as if he owned the place.

Regina returned with two glasses and a bottle of cider. She glared at the deputy, obviously preferring to speak to Emma in private, but from past experience, she knew that Jones was too stubborn and unafraid of her. It still bothered Regina that Killian Jones managed to avoid that part of the curse, the part that made everyone bend to her will. She could only believe that it was his iron will - nobody spent 300 years in Neverland with revenge as their sole reason for living if they weren't strong willed and determined - that helped him escape it. Regina motioned for Emma to sit, blatantly ignoring the former pirate (who seemed much more interested in the blonde at the moment having yet to take his eyes off of her), and she set the glasses down and poured the cider.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked.

"No idea." Regina said. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed." Her tone turning slightly colder as she continued. "I was told that the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

Killian watched something flicker in Emma's eyes. Something familiar that he couldn't place, and he felt the sudden urge, need, to comfort her.

"You were told right." Emma's tone neutral, unwilling to give anything away.

"And the father?" Regina pried.

"There was one." Emma stated.

Killian was impressed by her stoicism and the fact that she, like him yet unlike anyone else who had ever met Regina, was not intimidated by the Mayor.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked. There was a lilt of impatience in her voice. She didn't want Emma here, that was all too obvious. The Mayor wanted this over and done with as soon as possible.

"No." Emma said. "He doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about you Miss Swan?" Regina sounded a bit more threatening.

Killian saw that flicker of emotion in Emma's eyes again, and he had a strong feeling that Regina did indeed need to worry about Emma. Whether Emma yet realized it or not.

"Absolutely not." Emma answered.

Regina nodded, and though she remained as stoic as Emma, the deputy and the blonde could tell that Regina was very much pleased with that answer.

Graham arrived downstairs then.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax." Graham said.

Killian choked back a snicker at Graham's formality, earning a glare from both the sheriff and Regina.

"Other than being a tired little boy," Graham continued, "Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina said in a way that told Graham that he was dismissed. He made to leave, but when he saw that Killian didn't make any move to follow, he hesitated. "You are _both_ dismissed."

Killian smirked and pushed himself off of the doorframe. "Madame Mayor." He nodded, a mocking tone in his voice. He turned to Emma. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

Emma's stomach fluttered at the way he looked at her. It was so intense, like he saw her very soul and knew her every thought. However, her walls slammed up in defense allowing her face remained impassive, giving the deputy a curt nod before he and the Sheriff left.

"I'm sorry that Henry dragged you out of your life." Regina said, sounding very much not sorry. "I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time." Emma shrugged. "It happens."

"You have to understand." Regina continued. "Ever since I became Mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" The way she said it implied that she thought Emma _didn't_ have one. That Emma was less than her.

It made Emma's blood boil. But Emma wasn't going to let it get to her. "Yes, I do." She answered. "It's enough to keep me busy."

"Well then, imagine having another one." Regina said. "That's what being a single mother is. So I push for order, and am I strict? Maybe. But it is for Henry's own good. I want _my_ son to excel in life. I don't think that that makes me evil, do you?"

Emma smiled, tight and fake as Regina's had been, "I'm sure that he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

"What fairy tale thing?" Regina asked. _Fairy tales? Does Henry know about the curse? _Regina wondered.

"Oh, you know, his little book." Emma said. "How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

Regina's stomach clenched unpleasantly. "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what?" Emma stood. "It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

"Of course."

Regina walked Emma to the door. The second Emma was out on the porch, Regina shut and locked the door.

Emma glared at it. She didn't like that woman, but _she_ was Henry's mother, not Emma. It wasn't Emma's place to say anything.

Heading to her car, Emma paused and turned to look at the house, feeling eyes on her. Henry was looking out from a second story window. He closed the curtain and turned the light off.

Emma's instincts were urging her to run back, telling her that something was indeed wrong, but she ignored them and got back in her car.

As she drove closer and closer to the town line, she noticed an addition to her bug. A leather bound book. Henry's book.

"Sneaky bastard." Emma sighed. She looked up at the road only to see a wolf in the middle of it. Swerving to avoid it, she crashed into the Storybrooke town sign.

With a groan, her world went black.

* * *

**Don't we all just love cliff hangers? **


	3. Chapter 2: Change is Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, sad as that is. Nope, the characters and the story belong to Adam and Eddy.**

**Please Review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Change is Coming**

Emma woke up slowly, trying to get her bearings. She took in her surroundings; she was lying on a cot, surrounded by brick walls, behind bars. Panic began to rise up. She was in jail. Again. Memories began to force their way into her mind, trying to break free. Fortunately for her, someone was whistling and it was enough to distract her.

She sat up and swung her legs to the ground. There was another prisoner in the cell next to her's.

"What are you lookin' at, sister?" The short, balding man glared.

"Hey, Leroy! Manners." An older man, with an Italian accent, chided. He was wearing a jumpsuit, obviously some kind of repairman.

The only other person in the room was the deputy. At least, that's what Emma could only assume since his face was hidden by the newspaper that he was reading as he leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk.

"We have a guest." The repairman continued. "So you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

Emma swallowed. She didn't want to be back in his life, she couldn't. "Actually, I was just dropping him off."

"Don't blame ya." Leroy nodded. "They're all brats, who needs 'em."

A grunt from behind the newspaper said that the deputy disagreed with Leroy's statement.

The repairman smiled at the deputy. He moved to the deputy's side and ruffled his hair.

Killian folded the newspaper, giving the man a mildly irritated glare.

"I'm lucky to have my Killy here." The repairman said. "My wife and I tried for our own child for many years. But, it was never meant for us to have one. After she passed, I found Killy here on the streets, took him in and he became my life."

Emma smiled softly. It was nice to see a good thing happen to a fellow orphan. And the repairman seemed to be ever so sweet.

"That's enough with the Killy business today, Marco." Killian said. But you could see the tenderness and esteem with which he held the man.

"Saps." Leroy huffed.

The sheriff, who Emma had yet to learn his name, entered then.

"All right Leroy," he began. "If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble."

Leroy smiled sarcastically, earning an amused chuckle from Killian and an eye roll from Graham. He then left, grumpy as ever.

When the sheriff shut the door to the other cell, his eyes, as well as Killian's, went to Emma. Both of them thoroughly amused.

"Seriously?" Emma motioned to the cell around her.

"Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." Graham said.

Marco chuckled before returning to his repair work.

Killian simply smirked at her.

"I wasn't drunk." Emma said. "There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

Killian's eyebrow shot up, and he and Graham shared a look that clearly said that they didn't believe her.

"A wolf." Graham nodded. "Right."

Regina entered the room then, catching everyone's attentions.

"Graham!" She began. "Henry's run away again. We have to…" She stopped dead at seeing Emma. "What is she doing here?" Regina stalked up to the cage, and got in Emma's face. "Do you know where he is?"

Unintimidated, Emma gave her a dry look, "Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi." Emma again motioned to the cell around her.

Killian smirked again. Oh, he liked the Swan girl. Most definitely.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina oozed accusation.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't really have any." Regina said. "He's kind of a loner."

"Every kid has friends." Emma said.

Something in her tone made Killian's stomach knot. She never had friends. He could tell. After all, he was like her. An orphan. Yes, he had Marco, but the fact of the matter was that he didn't _remember_ when Marco found him. Or how old he had been. Killian only ever recalled feeling a deep, resonating loneliness even now, despite the fact that he had a father figure, a best friend who was essentially his brother, and a group of close friends. It was as though this life wasn't really his. It was always a surreal feeling to have.

"Did you check his computer?" Emma continued, pulling Killian from his thoughts. "If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina scoffed. Again, her tone held accusation, as though Emma knew more than she was letting on.

"Finding people is what I do." Emma glared. "Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him."

Regina was about to protest.

"She could be helpful." Graham interrupted.

Regina pursed her lips before she gave Graham her permission to let Emma out. Turning on her heels, Regina fully expected them to follow her, which Graham did.

Emma rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from Killian. Her lips twitched as she followed Graham.

Killian decided that three people looking for Henry was enough. The lad only needed _one_ to talk to. So leaving the station in Marco's capable hands, feeding him a story about errands, Killian exited the station and hopped on his bike.

It was time to visit the little prince at his castle.

* * *

Killian was walking up to the wooden structure not ten minutes later.

Henry was sitting at the top, legs swinging over the side, eyes scrutinizing the Storybrooke clock tower as if it held all of the answers he needed.

Killian climbed up the castle, and moved to sit next to Henry. He didn't say anything, knowing that Henry would talk when he was ready.

"It still hasn't moved." Henry sighed.

It took a moment for Killian to realize that Henry was talking about the clock. "I never noticed it, myself."

"Of course you haven't." Henry said. "You're cursed. No one who's cursed is supposed to know that anything is wrong."

"But something is?" Killian asked. He knew that there was no use arguing with Henry about the curse. Ever since Mary Margaret, who Killian loved like a sister but really what was she thinking, gave Henry that storybook, Henry had been obsessed with this whole curse business. Instead of telling Henry that the curse wasn't real, and force him to accept reality, Killian believed that Henry needed this fantasy. There was something going on in his home life, and it bothered Killian to know that this kind and clever boy could be getting hurt.

"Yes!" Henry said. "My mom is the Evil Queen, and Emma is the only one who can stop her!"

Killian quirked a brow. "How's that?"

Henry gave him an unamused look. "Really? It was _your_ book and you _never_ read it."

A shrug was the only answer Killian could give.

"Emma's the savior." Henry said. "She's the only one who can break the curse."

"Oh really?" Killian was curious. And starting to understand something. Regina, according to Henry, was the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen cast the curse to destroy everyone's happy ending. Henry was unhappy being Regina's son. He ran away, _twice_ now, which screamed that he didn't want to stay with Regina. Emma was Henry's birth mother. Henry believed that Emma could break the Evil Queen's curse. Ergo, Henry believed that Emma was the key to his happiness.

It explained a lot, and why he had sought Emma out.

"Yes, and she will, I know she will." Henry said.

His unfailing belief in a woman that he didn't even know made Killian glad to see that Henry truly believed in all that was good yet his heart clenched at the boy's naivety. The world was unkind, and so were the people in it. Frankly, even though he liked the Swan girl well enough, Killian wasn't sure the kind of person Emma was; he had a feeling that she was a good person, but his feeling was just that. A feeling, nothing concrete. Perhaps Emma was what Henry needed, perhaps she wasn't. Killian knew that it would devastate Henry though, if Emma didn't turn out to be what he wanted her to be.

So, deciding not to argue with Henry and letting him stay innocent just a little while longer, Killian sat with the boy in amicable silence. He just hoped that Henry was right about Emma.

* * *

After she, Regina, and Graham found out that Henry had used his teacher's credit card, Regina and Emma had gone to confront the woman.

And it was plain to see that Regina despised the polite school teacher. Especially after learning that Mary Margaret had given Henry his book of fairy tales, which had started this curse-fantasy nonsense.

As Regina stalked out of the classroom, clearly fuming over the situation, Emma turned back to Mary Margaret.

"Sorry to bother you with this." Emma said. She bent down to help Mary Margaret clean up the books that Regina had knocked over as she left.

"No it's…it's okay." Mary Margaret said. "If what I hear is true, this is partially my fault."

"How's the book supposed to help?" Emma asked.

"What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret smiled. "These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." Emma agreed.

"No, it's more than her." Mary Margaret began. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?" Mary Margaret gasped, an apologetic look on her face. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

Emma swallowed. "It's okay." Really it wasn't, because Mary Margaret hit the nail on the head. And because Emma knew exactly what it felt like. She had asked herself that question everyday. Why would her parents give her up? Why didn't they want her? What was wrong with her? Could they not love her? What did she do wrong?

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have." Mary Margaret stated. "Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Her words kept hitting close to home for Emma. Emma remembered once upon a time when she had hope, when she had believed in happy endings, before a jail sentence and being abandoned by her first love taught her that hope and happy endings were only in fairy tales.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Emma asked.

"You might want to check his castle."

* * *

Emma paused as she took in the sight of the wooden playground. Her eyes found Henry easily, but what surprised her was that Deputy Jones was sitting with him. Emma pursed her lips. Apparently the good deputy was one of a few people who knew about this place and it seemed that he was none too keen to share that tidbit of information.

Had he done so, it would've saved a lot of time, and Emma could be back to Boston by now.

Gripping Henry's book tightly, Emma climbed up the structure and went to sit by Henry's free side. She shot the deputy a glare, and he only smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Turning her attention to Henry, she handed him his book. "You left this in my car."

"The clock still hasn't moved." Henry said.

She quirked a brow, before her eyes looked at Jones expectantly. He only shrugged.

"Was it supposed to?" Emma asked.

"I was hoping that it would." Henry said. "I was hoping that something would change around here when I brought you back. That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid." Emma sighed.

Killian studied Emma carefully. So, she didn't believe Henry either? Unfortunately, Killian was beginning to believe that Henry _needed_ someone to believe in him. Just as much as he believed in Emma.

"Yes, you are." Henry argued. "Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

Emma looked pained. She didn't want to upset the kid, but he was taking this fantasy too far. Maybe Regina was right; maybe Henry needed a dose of reality.

She glanced at Jones, silently asking for a moment with Henry. He hesitated, concern written on his face, which made Emma suspicious - just what was this man's relationship with her s-with Henry?

Jones ruffled Henry's hair. "See you at Granny's for cocoa."

"Count on it." Henry smiled.

Jones then jumped off of the structure, landing gracefully on his feet.

"See you around, Swan." He said, his smirk and tone telling her that he definitely would.

But as he walked away, Emma shook her head. She wasn't staying, no matter what Jones or Henry thought.

"Can you cut it with the book crap." Emma said, softly but sternly. She didn't want to hurt the kid.

"You don't have to be hostile." Henry said. "I know you like me, I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Her heart clenched.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away." Henry told her.

"Listen to me, kid." Emma put more force in her tone. "I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior." She sighed, shaking her head. "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on, let's go." She began walking away, knowing that Henry would follow her.

"Please don't take me back there." Henry pleaded. "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mom." Emma said. She didn't want to hear this. It wasn't possible for her to stay. Staying was dangerous. Staying meant getting attached. Emma couldn't afford that.

"You don't know what it's like with her." Henry yelled, something in him finally snapping. "My life sucks!"

And then something snapped in Emma, because dammit this kid was so innocent and knew nothing of how cruel the world could be. He didn't know how lucky he was that he was adopted and had a mother who loved him and kept him. So Emma turned on him.

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway." Emma said. "My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so then they sent me back." Tears pricked Emma's eyes, and god she should not be telling a kid this, but he needed to realize how lucky he was. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway." Henry said. "That's just where you came through."

"What?" Emma asked. Where she came through? What the hell?

"The wardrobe." Henry explained. "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were." Emma sighed. This kid was not letting any of this go. He was a stubborn one. "Come on, Henry."

* * *

Emma tapped the wheel of her car, parked outside of Granny's Inn. She had returned Henry to Regina, safe and sound. Regina's words still haunted her.

_Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. _

She had, that much was true.

_And in the last decade, while you've been…well, who knows what you've been doing. _

Surviving. Being alone.

_You may have given birth to him, but he is my son._

It was true. Regina had raised Henry. Emma was just a stranger.

_You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. _

The whole "tossed him away" phrase stung, because it was exactly what Emma had thought her parents had done to her. That they had tossed her away, though in her case, it may have been in the more literal sense.

_Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that._

Regina was right. Emma had no rights to Henry. She gave that up so that he could have a better life. So that he could have someone who could care for him. Someone who was worthy of him.

_So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. _

That was a good reason for Emma to be hesitant in leaving. Regina was a very intimidating woman, and Emma could understand that Regina was afraid to lose Henry, but that kind of blatant threat laced with _that_ much hatred for one stranger...

And then Emma asked Regina if she loved Henry.

_Of course I love him._

Her lie detector power said that Regina wasn't _necessarily _lying, but there _was_ something very off about that woman. She was too angry, too defensive. It had Emma worried for Henry's safety.

Besides, Emma had a feeling that if she left, Henry would keep finding her and bringing her back.

That's why she was currently outside of Granny's Inn, debating about whether or not to go in.

A knock on her window startled her.

She looked up to see Jones standing outside, two to-go cups of coffee in his hands.

He stepped back as she exited her car.

"Deputy."

"Killian." He corrected, offering her one of the coffees.

She gave him a suspicious look.

"It's just coffee, I swear." Killian gave her a good natured smile, instead of taking offense like most guys would.

Hesitantly, Emma took the coffee.

"So, you're staying?" Killian asked.

Emma took a sip of the coffee, surprised that he had guessed her tastes right as it had just enough cream and sugar in it to cover the bitterness but it wasn't overly sweet. She licked her top lip as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I want to." She said after a moment.

Killian nodded, as though he expected that answer. "Then stay." He said. "Just don't give him false hope."

Emma looked curious.

"Hope is a powerful thing, Emma." Killian said. "It would be cruel to give it and then take it away."

Swallowing down another sip of coffee to prevent the lump in her throat, and to keep from having to talk, Emma couldn't help but remember just what it felt like to lose hope.

"But then," Killian continued, his blue gaze meeting her with a knowing look, "you know all about losing hope, don't you?"

Her eyes widened as she choked on her coffee.

Killian patted her back to help, and after her coughing calmed, she glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who understands."

Before she could speak, Killian turned and walked away.

Fuming, and more than a little shaken up, Emma stalked to the door of the Inn and entered. She stopped though when she saw the old woman, who she assumed was Granny, arguing with a young woman, who was more than likely her granddaughter.

"I should have moved to Boston!" The girl yelled.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." Granny snapped.

Emma stepped forward, feeling awkward and wanting to get this done quickly, and spoke, "Excuse me? I'd like a room."

Granny turned her complete attention to Emma.

"Really?" Granny said. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." Emma agreed.

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked.

Neither noticed an older man with a limp entering the room.

"Swan." Emma said. "Emma Swan."

"Emma." The man spoke, causing the women to look at him. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks." Emma said. There was something off about this man. It was the same feeling that she got around Regina.

She watched as Granny passed the man a roll of bills.

"It's all here." Granny said.

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear." The man smiled sardonically. "Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma." With that, the man took his leave.

"Who's that?" Emma asked, getting a major bad vibe.

"Mr. Gold." The girl, who had been broodingly quiet since Emma entered, said. "He owns this place."

"The inn?"

"No, the town." Granny said. "So, how long will you be with us?"

"Indefinitely." Emma told her. Despite the fact that Henry only asked her to stay for a week, Killian's words had Emma reconsidering that decision. If she was going to be here for Henry, she was going to have to face up to her past decisions and ensure that Henry was not given false hope.

"Great." Granny smiled. She took a key off of the wall and handed it over to Emma. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

Somewhere in Storybrooke, a little boy who believed and a cursed pirate, one from his bedroom window, the other from the seat of his parked motorcycle, watched as the clock on the clock tower began to move.

Henry smiled.

Killian smirked.

It seemed that change would be coming to Storybrooke after all.

* * *

**There's the Pilot re-write. From here on out I'm going to try to stay canon but I'm going to try and be more original with the dialogue. **

**Hopefully, who know's where this story will go!**

**Well, I do...sort of. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: Adam and Eddy own OUAT, not me. Unfortunately...**

**This chapter and the next are based off of episode 2. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Battle Begins**

Emma shouldn't have been surprised that Regina was on the other side of her door the next morning.

The Mayor had a smile on that looked quite painful and a basket full of apples.

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?" Regina began. "It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

Regina gave Emma one of the apples.

Not knowing how to respond to apple trivia as a greeting in place of something normal, Emma could only say thanks.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home." Regina said.

Oh, this woman despised Emma.

"Actually," Emma began, "I'm going to stay for a while."

A dangerous gleam appeared in Regina's eyes. And Emma couldn't help but feel a sliver of satisfaction that she could piss Regina off.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Regina smiled tightly.

Emma was surprised that the Mayor's face wasn't splitting in two from the effort.

Neither noticed Killian walk around the corner. He stopped, remaining quiet as the two women interacted.

"Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect, Madame Mayor," Emma said, "the fact that you have now threatened me _twice_ in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

And it did. This woman had issues. There was _something_ going on, and Emma was going to find out just what it was.

"Since when were apples a threat?" Regina asked, ice in her tone.

"I can read between the lines." Emma said. "Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

_Good girl. _Killian thought. _Finally, someone who's concerned for Henry. _

"He's fine, dear." Regina practically growled. "Any problems he has are being taken care of."

Killian's brow shot up. _Bloody hell does that mean?_

"What does that mean?" Emma voiced his thought.

"It means I have him in therapy." Regina explained. "It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

_Therapy?_ Killian was incredulous. _He doesn't need therapy, he needs someone who will listen and not judge him._

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." Emma said. It was obvious that Emma didn't think that it was Regina.

Smirk gracing his features, Killian stepped forward.

"It's time for you to go." Regina said.

"Or what?" Killian asked.

Both women turned to him.

"Madame Mayor," Killian tsked. "I do hope that you don't think you can go around threatening people simply because you're Mayor."

Regina glared at him, before turning back to Emma. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan." She hissed lowly, though Killian was too close to not hear her words. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Regina stepped away and practically shoved Killian on her way out.

"Beast, that one is." Killian shook his head. He had two cups of coffee again.

"You going to make a habit out of this?" Emma asked, taking the offered cup.

"Perhaps." Killian smiled.

Emma walked back into her room leaving the door open for him to follow. She plopped on her bed, careful not to spill her coffee, and scooted back to the headboard.

Killian closed the door and settled himself in the chair.

They sat there in silence, both studying each other.

"So, what's your deal?" Emma asked.

Killian quirked a brow. "To which are you referring, darling?" His tone suggestive.

Emma looked unamused.

"Henry." Emma said. "Shouldn't a grown man hang out with people his own age?"

Killian's eyes sparked with anger, the intensity of which startled Emma. "I don't like what you are insinuating."

"That answer just makes me more suspicious." Emma said. Sipping her coffee, she kept her eyes on him, watching every movement, every breath.

He was doing the same to her. Finally he sighed, "Look, Henry just needs a friend. Someone who will listen to him without judging him. That's all I am. I try to be there for him, because, well you've met Regina. And," He scratched the back of his right ear, "I know what it's like to be alone, to have no one be there for you."

A wave of empathy shot through Emma. She licked her bottom lip nervously.

"But then, you know what that's like." He said. "Don't you?" His words echoed those he had said to her the previous night.

Alarms went off in Emma's head. How did he know? Who did he think he was that he could keep pulling that shit? He didn't know her. He had no right.

"How would you know?" Emma growled.

"You're something of an open book." Killian said.

"Am I?" Emma asked.

"More than you know." Killian nodded. He eyed the basket of apples and chuckled. "You know, her thing for apples might be part of the whole Evil Queen thing. You may want to be careful, Swan." He joked, but there was seriousness in his eyes.

He was telling her to be careful, and, dare she think it, he seemed concerned for her.

"I can take care of myself." Emma said.

Killian chuckled, "Oh, I've no doubt of it, love." He stood then. "But that doesn't make you invincible. If you need anything, I'm around." With that, he left her room.

Emma had no idea what to make of the deputy, but one thing for sure was that the man was infuriating. And damn him, he was getting under her skin.

* * *

Between her confrontation between Swan and Jones this morning, and Sidney's lack of dirt on Emma, Regina was fuming. All she could do was wait for Miss Swan to visit Archie. She knew that she would. If there was anything that Regina had gleaned from her few meetings with Emma Swan, it was that the woman couldn't keep herself out of other peoples business.

It was only a matter of time.

Regina just had to be patient.

* * *

Killian watched amused as Emma misinterpreted the cocoa as a gift from Graham. And Graham was ridiculous when he tried and failed to flirt, because as much as ladies loved to look at him, the dear sheriff had no idea how to handle talking to a woman that he was actually interested in.

Hell, had it not been for Graham's affair with Regina and his interest in Emma, Killian would've thought that Graham wasn't interested in women at all.

Killian slipped into the booth across from Graham as both men watched Emma and Henry leave the Diner.

"Aren't you already involved with our dear Mayor?" Killian joked.

Graham glowered at him.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't be smart to get involved with Swan when your already with Regina." Killian said. "It seems that they're already about to start a war over Henry."

"That's what worries me." Graham said. "Emma seems to be a nice enough person, but if things escalate between her and Regina..."

"I think that Emma will be good for Henry." Killian defended. "If it escalates, it'll only be because Regina's a controlling bitch."

"Killian Brady." Graham warned.

"Did you almost full name me?" Killian asked. He chuckled. Apparently Graham thought the big brother act was going to work.

"Regina is Henry's mother." Graham said.

"She also has issues." Killian argued. "Did you know that Henry was in therapy?"

Graham sighed, though his green eyes held amusement. "Didn't know you were into the local gossip, Killy?"

Scowling, Killian leaned back in the booth, throwing his arms out on the back of the booth. "It's not gossip. I went to see Emma this morning and Regina was there. She told Emma about the therapy."

"You went to see Emma this morning?" Graham asked.

Killian could see Graham's curiosity and a hint of something else.

"Is it a crime to take coffee to a pretty lass?" Killian asked.

Graham shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee. "Of course not. As you said, I'm not in the position to get involved."

Killian's face fell at the tone in Graham's voice. It seemed that he and his friend were both interested in Emma. That could very well be a problem. Killian sighed and scratched the back of his right ear.

"Look, Graham..."

"No, don't worry about it." Graham said. "We're brothers, Killy. I'm not going to let a silly little crush get in the way of that. Are you?"

Relaxing, Killian smiled. "No, I'm not. And stop calling me Killy. It's bad enough Marco does that."

Graham chuckled. "Yet, you still call me Humby."

"You are Humby." Killian said, with a somewhat childlike tone.

"Jerk." Graham said, finishing his coffee.

"Bitch." Killian returned.

Graham stood, leaving money on the table for Ruby, and he and Killian left. They headed to the station, ready to deal with next to no crime. Though both of them had a feeling that they'd be seeing Emma soon enough.

* * *

While Graham and Killian were still hanging out at the diner...

Emma was walking Henry to the bus stop.

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked.

"That's not the problem." Henry said. "The problem is her curse. We need to break it, and I have a plan. Step one - identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?" Emma blinked. "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"That's the point." Henry said. "It's a code name, so we can throw the Queen off of the trail."

"So this curse," Emma began, "it brought fair tale characters to this world, and they don't know who they are."

"Exactly." Henry said. "Time has been frozen here. Until you decided to stay."

"Alright." Emma nodded. "What about their pasts?"

"They don't know." Henry explained. "It's all hazy to them. Ask anyone something, like when they met someone or the like, and you'll see, they won't be able to tell you."

"So, for decades, this entire town has been full of people who don't age, with screwed up memories, and stuck here with the curse keeping everyone oblivious."

"Well, not everyone." Henry said. "Killian's different."

Emma quirked a brow. "How so?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Henry scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. "Everyone in town is intimidated by and fears my mom and Mr. Gold. But Killian never has. It's like he knows that something is wrong, but the curse still has power over him so he hasn't figured it out."

Emma mulled over that thought. Henry was right, Killian was different. There was something about him that seemed...more real. Not like anyone here wasn't real, but everyone seemed to be so cookie cutter, well everyone except Regina. But Killian, he knew how the world worked; he knew things weren't simple. Worse yet, he could read her. Emma didn't like that; she prided herself on her walls, but this perfect stranger, a man she knew next to nothing about, came along and figured her out within minutes of knowing her. It made Emma feel oddly vulnerable.

"But anyway," Henry continued, interrupting Emma's thoughts, "that's why we need you here. You're the only one who can break the curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Henry nodded. "But luckily for us, my mom doesn't know that. She may have my book, but I took out the end pages. The ones with you in it." Henry took a few pages out of his backpack and handed them to Emma. "See? Your mom _is_ Snow White."

"Kid..." Emma started. This fantasy was too much. She was not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was just an orphan. An unwanted, and unlovable orphan.

"Look, I know that the hero never believes at first." Henry interrupted. "It wouldn't be a very good story if they did. But if you need the proof, keep the pages. Read them. But whatever you do, you _have_ to make sure that my mom never sees them. If she finds out that you are the Savior, then it could get really bad."

They've reached the school.

"I got to go." Henry smiled. "But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did." Emma argued.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry asked, impish grin in place. He ran into the school building then, effectively ending their conversation.

Mary Margaret approached Emma then.

"It's good to see his smile back." Mary Margaret gave her a knowing look.

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed." Mary Margaret said. "So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows." Emma said. Boy did she. "What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "She's been mayor for as long as I can remember."

Henry's earlier words flashed through Emma's mind. _It's all hazy to them. Ask anyone something, like when they met someone or the like, and you'll see, they won't be able to tell you._

"No one's ever been brave enough to run against her." Mary Margaret continued. "She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

Emma's curiosity got the better of her. "Who does he think you are?"

"Oh, it's silly." Mary Margaret smiled, a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"I just got five minutes of silly." Emma said. "Lay it on me."

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma swallowed, hesitating before answering. "I'm not in the book."

_Snow White. _Her mother, at least according to Henry. Emma had to resist the urge to scan Mary Margaret's features to try and find similarities. Because fairy tales weren't real. Mary Margaret was not Snow White and Emma was not her daughter. Needing to get out of here, Emma asked, "Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

* * *

Emma was flipping through the file that Dr. Hopper had given her earlier.

So the fairy tales were Henry's way of communicating to others. And Regina was the reason that Henry needed therapy, considering the fact that Henry only got his book a month ago, but according to Hopper, he'd been seeing Henry longer than that.

Emma was starting to see that perhaps she didn't give Henry his best chance after all. Not if his adoptive mother was trying to make him think that he was crazy.

A knock on her door interrupted her reading.

Setting down the part of the file that she was reading, Emma answered the door.

Jones was standing there and he didn't look too happy.

"Uh-oh." Emma teased. "No coffee this time, this must be official then?"

Sighing, Killian glanced at the papers strewn about on her bed. "Dr. Hopper called. He says that you came to see him earlier."

"I did." Emma said cautiously. "He's Henry's therapist. I was concerned, so Dr. Hopper gave me Henry's files."

"Unfortunately darling, he's telling quite a different story." Killian sighed. "He says that you two got into it, and then you stole the files."

"Are you serious?" Emma was stunned.

"Yes." Killian said. He nodded at her bed. "And, the evidence is right there."

"You know that this is bullshit right?" Emma asked. "I'm being set up."

"I know." Killian said.

The fact that he actually admitted that surprised Emma.

"It's Regina." Killian said. "She's got her hands in everything. Unfortunately, that includes the police force. So, sorry Swan, but I'm afraid that I'm here to arrest you. Again."

Emma sighed. She knew that there was no point in fighting, so she gathered up Henry's files and let Killian take her away.

* * *

**Poor Emma can't catch a break.**

**At least Killian and Henry are on her side though. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Firing Back

**Disclaimer: I wished OUAT and Hook were mine, but alas, Adam and Eddy are their rightful owners.**

**Before I get on with the story, reviewer James-Padfoot made an interesting review: "**Oh well, this is interesting. But now that Gold has his memory back, and Killian is there, well, it does complicate things, doesn't it? I think you're doing a good job, but trying to stick too close to the episodes are not going to cut it, so I'm interested to see how you spin it. And also, if Gremma's kiss broke the memory charm, then Killian/Emma's kiss should definitely do the same, if not more (like break the curse), since it's a TLK. Good luck, and looking forward."

**I'm glad that James-Padfoot brought up these points because it made me think that perhaps I should explain some things. **

**MILD PLOT SPOILERS AHEAD! Don't want Spoilers, go ahead and skip the note and head down to the chapter. **

**So breaking it down: Gold has his memory back and Killian is there.**

**Yes, that complicates things, and you're all going to see Gold being more openly hostile towards Killian as the story progresses towards the curse breaking. As for when the curse breaks, Killian's going to go through a struggle with his memories back, and you'll find out more about that when we get there.**

**As for sticking too close to the story, that's kind of the point. This story is the show, just with Killian. I am going to try and change as much as I can where I see fit, and I'm still not sure if I'm going to write every episode out. The first three episodes are a definite because Emma arriving, her and Regina battling for Henry, and David waking up from his coma are important episodes. As for the others, I'll just have to see.**

**The Gremma kiss. My belief is that, even though the curse was weakening, Henry had a point. Graham and Emma do have a special connection because Graham had saved her parents' lives and essentially helped Emma be born. I still don't know if that's going to happen in the story with Killian, but I do know what I plan to do with Graham. So prepare yourselves. **

**Killian and Emma's kiss. My idea here is that, though they do have a connection, Emma's kiss won't bring Killian's memories back the way Graham's were. See, the curse was already weak around Killian, because of his connection to Emma. But when she does kiss him, his memories will come back, just not like Graham's did, and that will help Emma's breaking of the curse. **

**As for True Love's Kiss, Snowing had kissed before the Sleeping Curse, it was only True Love's Kiss because Snow was cursed. Before that, she and Charming had had plenty of kisses. The curse changed that, and made them an official TL couple. **

**With Emma and Killian, because Emma doesn't believe in the curse and because she doesn't want to fall in love again, she and Killian won't have TLK for a while. But no worries Shipmates, we'll get there. **

**So I believe that that is all that I have to say! **

**On with the Chapter! **

**This chapter continues on with episode 2. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Firing Back**

Emma was none too keen about having her mugshot taken. Again.

Graham operated the camera; Killian stood off to the side, arms across his chest.

"Archie is lying." Killian said. He'd been trying to convince Graham of Emma's innocence since he and Emma had arrived at the station.

Emma was grateful that she had at least one person with influence in her corner. Though having someone stand up for her was something that she had never experienced before. It was making her feel a lot of emotions that she'd rather not be feeling at the moment, and she was trying her damnedest to remain impassive.

"To the right." Graham instructed Emma. He directed his next words at Killian. "Why would Archie lie?"

"The Mayor put him up to it." Emma said. "She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this town." Her eyes flicked to Killian. _Except him. _

"To the left." Graham said. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

Killian let out a snort of disbelief, earning a glare from Graham.

"This is Regina." Killian said. "She'd do anything to get her way."

"Killian." Graham warned. "This is not the time for this. Just because you don't like Regina..."

"It's not about Regina." Killian argued. "It's about Henry. Emma's only here for him, and Regina is the one firing the shots."

Graham was about to argue further when Henry and Mary Margaret entered the station.

"Hey!" Henry said.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked.

"His mother told him what happened." Mary Margaret said.

"Of course she did." Emma and Killian grumbled.

"Look, Henry," Emma began, "I don't know what she told you..."

"You're a genius." Henry interrupted. "Gathering intel for Operation Cobra was a smart move."

"Operation what?" Killian asked.

"I'm sorry." Graham shook his head. "I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know, Sheriff." Henry said. "And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

Killian's eyebrows rose at that. _Interesting? Hadn't realized she and Emma met._

"You are?" Emma asked, with absolute disbelief. "Why?"

"I, uh, trust you." Mary Margaret answered.

That floored Emma. She'd only met this woman twice, they were complete strangers, yet Mary Margaret _trusted_ her. Between this and Killian's defending her, Emma's emotions were in turmoil. She shook her head. It was time to shove her emotions on the back-burner and compartmentalize.

Graham sighed. Apparently everyone trusted Emma. Not that it was a bad thing, but first his deputy, and now Henry's teacher. Regina was not going to be happy about this. Not one bit.

"Thanks." Emma nodded at Mary Margaret. She then shot a dry look at Graham, "Now, if you can un-cuff me, I have something that I have to do."

Biting back a groan, Graham moved to do just that.

Killian smirked. He had a feeling that he knew just what Emma was going to do. After all, as he said, Regina was the one firing the shots.

It was Emma's turn to retaliate.

* * *

Borrowing that chainsaw from Marco had been one of Emma's better ideas. She really couldn't help but feel a wave of satisfaction flow through her. The Mayor's precious apple tree suffered, yes, and it would suffer more the next time Regina decided to fight back.

_Your move, Madame Mayor. _

Emma walked into Marco's garage with the chainsaw, ready to return it. She stopped when she saw Killian.

He and Marco were sitting at one of the work tables having lunch, from the to-go boxes that looked as though it came from Granny's, which Emma was learning was the place to go for the best food.

Killian spotted her, and turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I do hope you don't plan on using that against me." He said.

Emma glanced down at the chainsaw, "Nope, just here to return it."

Killian's eyes flicked to Marco, who simply shrugged.

"I didn't ask." Marco said.

Turning back to Emma, Killian waited for an answer to his unspoken question.

Smirking, Emma figured he'd get a kick out of it. "Let's just say picking apples was easier than I thought."

Killian's eyes widened almost comically. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Marco asked.

"She cut down the Mayor's apple tree." Killian told him. Impressed was an understatement for what Killian was feeling right now. "Oh Swan, you're a woman after my own heart."

Emma snorted, "Thanks, but not interested." She shook her head and set the chainsaw down. "Besides, I didn't cut down the whole tree. Just a part of it."

Marco chuckled. He knew that it shouldn't have amused him, and that he should probably be irritated that Emma damaged the Mayor's property with _his_ chainsaw, which could only come back to bite him in the ass, but really, he couldn't help it. He liked Emma. She was a firecracker, and she was just what the town needed to liven things up around here.

"Still, that's ballsy Swan." Killian said. "You've got to let me buy you a celebratory drink now."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Emma teased.

"I'd like anything as long as your around." Killian smirked. He unabashedly looked her up and down. "You do make anything look appealing."

Emma rolled her eyes. Was he seriously flirting with her? In front of his father no less? Emma shook her head.

"In your dreams."

"You can check that off the list." Killian said.

Her stomach fluttered. He dreamed about her?

"Pervert." She countered. _Don't let him get to you Emma. He's just a flirt. He probably talks this way to a lot of women. Probably already slept through have of the town. Just ignore it. _

Killian smiled enough to show teeth, letting his tongue flick out across his bottom lip.

Emma watched the movement, biting her own tongue back to prevent it from escaping.

"If you insist." Killian chuckled.

Determined to ignore Captain Flirt, Emma turned to Marco, "Thank you for letting me borrow your chainsaw. Hopefully Regina won't realize where I got it from."

"It's not a problem." Marco smiled, "If she does, then eh, what can you do?"

Emma returned his smile, before nodding at Killian and leaving.

Killian watched her go.

"So, uh, my little boy has a crush?" Marco asked.

Killian's head whipped back to Marco. "What?"

"Killy, it's obvious." Marco said.

"I flirt with a lot of women." Killian countered. "This isn't news."

"True, but you, ah, never looked at any women like that before." Marco said.

"Like what?"

But Marco simply chuckled, a knowing smile on his face, before he returned to eating.

For the rest of their lunch, Killian pestered the man about what he meant but Marco didn't give in. When Killian finally left to return to the Sheriff's Station, Marco began whistling as he worked away in the garage, all the while thinking that it be nice to see Killian fall in love. The boy was already heading there. Marco just hoped that Miss Swan was as well.

* * *

Furious didn't even begin to describe how Emma felt at the moment. First, she was kicked out of Granny's and yeah, she could handle that, because she had her car. Then, her car was booted. She could only hope that the Mayor wouldn't have it towed next.

But dammit all, what Regina did now...it was just downright cruel.

It was time to make peace, she had said. Regina played nice and polite and dammit, Emma fell right into her hands.

Regina had gotten Emma to admit that she thought Henry was crazy, all the while knowing that Henry was there. What kind of mother did that? Yes, Emma was a stranger who Regina felt threatened by. But to use Emma like that, to hurt Henry, and to hurt Henry like that, that wasn't what any mother who loved their child should ever do.

Did Regina really hate her _that_ much?

That woman really didn't have a soul.

Emma had wanted to leave again, and get out of Henry's life before he was hurt even more by this war between his mothers, but after talking to Mary Margaret, Emma realized that Henry needed a protector. Henry needed her.

And that terrified Emma. No one ever needed her. Her life long motto was "Look out for yourself, and no one gets hurt". It had work quite well for her in the years before and following Neal. Hell, after Neal, her motto became a daily mantra. One that helped her to survive. But now, someone needed her. _Her son needed her_. It was a surreal thought, and it brought more emotions to the surface than Emma was willing to have. Guilt, pain, and sorrow for giving Henry up and for seeing what his life was like with that woman. Affection and amazement at the boy who needed her, who came from her, who was so special. Wariness, fear, and panic over the fact that _he did need her_ when she knew that she wasn't fit to be a mother, when she was someone who was unlovable. And above all of that, Emma was beginning to feel hope. Hope that she could be just what Henry needed, and hope that maybe, just maybe, she could finally start to have a family here.

All of those feelings, and thoughts, were what brought Emma outside of the building where Archie's office was. She was going to go in there and apologize to Henry, but she had no idea what to tell him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Her lips twitched. Of course he found her; it seemed as though he was always finding her. Especially when she needed it the most.

Turning to Killian, Emma sighed. She hadn't planned on telling him anything. She was going to brush him off with a comment about him stalking, and then hurry off to Henry, but she stopped.

He looked concerned, worry lines in his brow.

No one had ever looked so genuinely worried about her. Later, she would tell herself that it wasn't a moment of weakness at seeing that look that allowed her to tell him what Regina had done. Her excuse would be that Killian cared about Henry, not her, no matter how much she knew she was lying to herself.

And if that tick in his jaw was anything to go by once Emma had finished telling him everything, then he was just as furious as Emma was.

"That's beyond cruel." He growled. "A loving mother would never allow her child to be hurt that way."

"My thoughts exactly." Emma said. "But I don't know how I'm going to apologize to Henry now."

A contemplative looked crossed his face. "You know, I've said it before, Henry needs a friend, who won't judge him. This curse fantasy, it's his way of trying to reach out to people. That's why we're all characters in his book. But no one is buying his story. No one believes in him, and you and I both know how horrible it is to feel like that. So, instead of just apologizing to the lad, make him believe that you believe in him."

"So what?" Emma asked. "I should just believe that this curse fantasy is real?"

"I'm not saying that." Killian said. "I'm saying that Henry needs to believe that someone believes in him. Just because the curse isn't real to us, it doesn't mean that it isn't real to him. He needs you to believe him, Emma. Go prove him right."

Emma swallowed, stomach fluttering in a way that it hadn't in years. How did he do that? How did he know just what to say? How could he look at her and just know?

Licking her lips, Emma nodded. It was time to go talk to Henry, and time to get away from Killian. The deputy was getting too close to her, whether he knew it or not. Emma refused to ever let that happen again. Nope, she was going to keep the man at arms length, and stay away from him as much as possible.

"Okay." Emma said. "Thanks."

Killian smiled, "I told you, I'm here if you need me."

As the deputy turned and walked away, Emma had to take a few breaths to calm herself. His words said so much. No one had ever been there for her, they had never cared to. And she had decided long ago that she didn't need anyone.

Yet, here was this one man who was throwing her for a loop.

_Someone who understands. _That's what he told her last night. Perhaps that was why he was cracking her walls so easily, because they understood one another as fellow orphans often do. Shaking herself, Emma prepared her walls once more before she entered the building.

Killian was right.

Henry needed her and she was going to make sure that Henry knew that she believed in him_._

* * *

While the good deputy and Miss Swan were conversing, neither noticed a figure watching them from the other side of the street.

Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin as he was known to be called once upon a time, watched the newcomer and the former pirate carefully.

Their interaction was a curious one. It seemed that the pirate cared a great deal about the Savior and her son. Gold wasn't sure what to make of that. He knew that he needed Miss Swan to break the curse, so that he could find his son, but with the pirate here...that complicated matters.

If she broke the curse, and the pirate received his memories, well, he might very well prove to be an obstacle for Rumplestiltskin. All that matter was getting the curse broken and finding his son. However, he might need to rid Storybrooke of it's deputy before he could let that happen.

He just had to wait for the opportune moment.

With a cruel, yet gleeful smile on his face, Gold watched as Miss Swan exited the Cricket's office with her son. Yes, it was only a matter of time before the curse was broken.

Chuckling darkly to himself, Gold limped along down the street. He had an Evil Queen to go and see.

* * *

**I told you that you guys would be getting some Rumplestiltskin. And yes, he isn't happy at all to see Killian around. I don't know what the imp's going to do next, but Killian's in as much danger as everyone else is right now. Rumple's going to be patient and wait, but that doesn't mean that any interaction with Killian will go smoothly.**

**Also, sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'm really excited to move on and bring David into the story, because Captain Charming, the absolute best BROTP ever.**

**All that is coming up next. And yes, there will be more Regina, Mary Margaret, and others. This chapter was mainly a Captain Swan focused one. **

**Yay!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: John Doe

**Disclaimer: Adam and Eddy own OUAT, not me. Unfortunately...**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their positive reviews and for following and favoriting this story! I hadn't gotten such a quick response to my other stories, so needless to say I was pleasantly surprised!**

**So thank you all for reading the story and enjoying it as much as I do!**

**Oh, and David's in this chapter! And so are a few Captain Swan easter eggs!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: John Doe**

Emma was at the diner sipping hot cocoa and looking through the classifieds for a place to live. Unfortunately, there weren't any vacancies available.

She was surprised to see Henry sliding into the booth across from her.

"I think that we need Killian." Henry said.

"Huh?"

"For Operation Cobra." Henry said. "The curse doesn't work on him like it does the others. For some reason, he's different. I think it has to do with you."

"Kid, I barely know the guy." Emma sighed. She tried not to think about how every morning for the past week since she's been living in her car she found a cup of coffee on her hood when she woke up. There was always a note too.

The first one said Mary Margaret had a spare room, and she wouldn't turn Emma away.

The second was a bit more suggestive saying that if Mary Margaret wasn't her type of roommate, there was a bed at his place with her name on it. Emma figured that he meant his own, because he didn't seem to be the type to want or have a roommate either.

The last few called her out for being _a bloody stubborn lass _and mentioned that one of these days she was going to catch her death of cold.

His concern both warmed and terrified her.

Those coffees and notes were, unfortunately, the only communication that she'd had with the deputy lately. She wondered if he was busy at the station, which seemed doubtful considering how quiet this town was, or if Regina or Graham had warned him to stay away from her. The latter idea was laughable. She had a feeling that, despite working for the Mayor and the sheriff, Killian Jones had a problem with authority. If he was warned to stay away from her, Emma was at least sixty percent sure that he'd end up attached to her hip.

"I know." Henry shrugged. "But I just have this feeling that we need his help."

Emma sighed, "Come on, Kid. Let's get you to school." Emma slid out of the booth, leaving money for the cocoa, and she and Henry left.

"So, who is he?" Emma asked. "In your book?"

Henry thought about it. "I'm not sure. The book is the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. So, there might be some people who aren't in it if they weren't involved."

"So, because Killian may not have known Charming and Snow," Emma said, "he isn't in the book? Does that mean that maybe not everyone here is a character?"

"No." Henry said. "Everyone is from the Enchanted Forest. But, some people were more directly involved with your parents' story. Like Ruby and Granny, and Marco and the dwarves."

"Who are they?"

"Well Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf." Henry said. "Granny was a werewolf too, and Marco was Geppetto. He was the one who built the enchanted wardrobe that your parents used to send you here."

_Little Red Riding Hood and Granny were wolves? That's a new spin on the tale._ Emma thought.

"Any ideas on who Killian could be?" Emma asked. _Why the hell are you so interested? It's not like the curse is real. And it's not like you even like the infuriating, flirtatious jerk. _

"No." Henry shook his head. "I'm still trying to figure out who everyone else is. And I'm still trying to find your dad."

"My dad?" Emma asked. "Right, Prince Charming."

"Yeah." Henry said. "He's...missing. I think."

"What does your mom have him locked up somewhere?" Emma joked.

Henry gave her an unamused look. "I hope not. That only makes things harder for us. Part of Operation Cobra is reuniting your parents."

"Why?" Emma asked. She stopped when they reached the school.

"Because they're True Love." Henry smiled. "And everyone knows that True Love is the most powerful magic off all." When the bell rang, Henry hugged Emma goodbye before heading inside.

Emma saw Mary Margaret from the corner of her eye. The teacher approached her cautiously. Emma had a weird feeling that she knew what Mary Margaret wanted.

"Good morning, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine." Emma said. "He told you, didn't he?"

"Who told me what?"

"You know who." Emma said. "He already let me know that you had a spare room."

Mary Margaret dropped her playing dumb act. "Could you please think about it? I know that we don't know each other very well, but Killian and I are concerned. Living in your car isn't the best situation to be in."

"Believe me, crashing in my car isn't the worst thing that's ever happened." Emma said. "Really, thanks for the offer, but I'm not really a roommate type of person."

"I understand." Mary Margaret nodded. "Still, the offers open whenever you change your mind."

"You sound sure that I will."

"Killian is." Mary Margaret said. "It's strange, but he said that you're not going to want to be alone anymore. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Emma shook her head, all the while trying to stamp down on her emotions. "No, I don't. Again, thanks. I should get going."

"Okay." Mary Margaret said.

Ignoring the woman's concerned look, Emma spun on her heels and walked away as quickly as she could debating about going to confront the deputy or not.

He had no right to butt into her business, that was for sure. But to call her on her own feelings when _she_ didn't even know herself. The nerve of that bastard.

Emma finally reached her car, ready to enter it and slam the door, but she stopped. The boot was off of her car. And there was a note under the windshield wiper.

Grabbing the note, Emma read the now familiar handwriting.

_At least move the car to a warmer spot. _

Really, she wanted to be irritated, because she knew what he was trying to do. But that's exactly why she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter and a smile tug at her lips.

_Bastard._

* * *

Gold watched as the deputy parked his motorcycle in front of the Sheriff Station. Despite his cursed persona, it seemed that the pirate still had a penchant for leather. At least he only had a leather jacket; no leather pants, only denim.

Gold tapped his cane lightly against the concrete.

_Try the truth – his father's a coward._

Every interaction with the captain coming to the forefront of his mind. Hook's words clouding his mind causing his grip on his cane to tighten.

_A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._

As if he felt Gold's eyes on him, Killian looked up across the street. They held eyes for a minute.

_Even demons can be killed. I will find a way._

It was no secret that Killian wasn't afraid of Gold, or Regina. It made Gold wonder just why Killian was different than the others taken by the curse.

_You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no lesser coward._

Killian shot him a tight, mocking smile before he turned away and headed inside the station.

_You'll have to kill me first._

"Oh I will, Captain." Gold said. A vicious smirk slowly formed on his face. "Just you wait."

* * *

Mary Margaret oversaw her class hanging up the banners in the hospital. The class was volunteering with the hospital's Outreach Program today. She noticed Henry missing from the students.

Looking around, she finally spotted him in one of the hospital rooms. Sighing, she walked into the room; it was the John Doe's room. The one that she always brought flowers to; the one that made her stomach flutter and her heart skip every time that she looked at him.

Shaking herself, she poke. "Henry, what're you doing in here?"

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay?" Henry asked, opting not to answer. He figured that telling Mary Margaret his real reason for entering the room might not go over well right away. At least not until he knew for sure.

"Henry," Mary Margaret chuckled, "his name isn't John Doe. That's just what the hospital calls him, because they don't know who he really is."

"So, no one knows who he is?" Henry asked. "Not even you?" He was looking at her curiously, and Mary Margaret wondered why Henry would think that she would know the man.

"No." Mary Margaret said. "I don't know who he is."

"He's not even the slightest bit familiar?"

Mary Margaret paused, her eyes going to John Doe's face. She didn't know if he was familiar to her per se, but there was something there. She felt as though it was something that she should know, deep in her heart and soul, there was something about this man that she should know. It was like that tingling feeling that you got in the back of your head when you knew that you had forgotten something and it was on the tip of your tongue but you could never remember what it was.

"Ms. Blanchard?" Henry's voice pulled her out of her stupor.

"N-no." Mary Margaret swallowed. "He's no-not familiar. Not at all."

Henry studied her carefully. His look made Mary Margaret feel as though he knew something that she didn't.

"Come on, Henry." Mary Margaret said. "We need to finish setting up the decorations."

Henry hesitated, as though he wanted to stay, wanted to say more, but he didn't. He walked to the door, but he looked back at the John Doe.

"It's sad that no one knows who he is." Henry said. "He's all alone."

"Yeah." Mary Margaret sighed, looking back at John Doe's face, that feeling tugging at her again. "It's very sad."

"Maybe," Henry turned to her, "he just needs someone to be here for him. I can give you back the book that you gave me. If you read to him, maybe he'll get better."

"I wish it were that simple Henry." Mary Margaret said. "But he's in a coma, people can't just wake up so easily."

"If you read to him, I know he'll wake up."

"We'll talk about it later, Henry." Mary Margaret ushered the boy out of the room. "But for now, we have to finish decorating." As Henry walked back over to his classmates, Mary Margaret glanced one last time at John Doe.

Unconsciously she fiddled with the green peridot ring on her finger.

* * *

Killian and Graham both looked up from their paperwork when Emma entered the room. Not even sparing Graham a glance, she headed to the deputy and kicked his chair out from under him.

Killian fell on ass onto the tiled floor as his chair rolled away.

"Oi!" He glared up at her. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

"That was a warning."

Cautiously, Graham walked to the door of his office, wondering if his deputy might need his help.

Killian smirked, "This is the thanks I get."

Lips twitching, Emma managed to keep the anger on her face.

"I can handle myself."

"I've noticed." Killian stood. He got into her personal space.

It took all of her will not to step back.

"That doesn't mean that you have to do it alone." He said it softly. Soft enough that she knew Graham didn't hear.

Her heart beat quickened; she met his eyes, meaning to glare at him, but his words, and his invasion of her space were affecting her. Unconsciously, she swayed the tiniest bit closer to him, eyelashes fluttering.

"Everything all right?" Graham asked.

Blinking from her trance, Emma stepped away from Killian. She swallowed as she turned her attention to the sheriff.

"Everything's fine." Emma said. "Your deputy just has a problem keeping his nose out of other people's business."

"That he does." Graham chuckled. "But he does mean well."

"Thank you." Killian said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Just because she could and so she could get a little bit of satisfaction, Emma kicked Killian's shin.

"Bloody hell!"

Giving him a "you deserved that" smile, Emma turned around and left, the sounds of Graham's laughter and Killian's cursing following her as she left.

* * *

Emma arrived at Henry's castle and groaned.

Of course. _Perfect, just perfect_.

Killian smirked from his spot, leaning against the castle. Henry was sitting at the top, swinging his legs, his book in his lap.

"What're you doing here?" She asked the deputy when she reached them.

Killian's eyebrow shot up, laughter in his eyes.

"I invited him." Henry said. "I told you that we could use him for Operation Cobra."

"So you told him all about Operation Cobra?"

"Even better," Killian said, smirk still in place, "he's told me his plan to reunite...your parents."

Emma shot Henry a disbelieving look. "You told him? I thought that it was dangerous for people to know."

"It is, but I told you, we can trust Killian." Henry said.

Emma bit her bottom lip.

Killian grinned at her, his face open and honest and sweet.

"Fine." Emma sighed. "So, my parents, huh?"

"Yep." Henry nodded. "I found your dad today."

"Prince Charming, right?" Killian asked.

"Uh-huh." Henry nodded. Henry opened the book and flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. He turned the book around for them to see. It was an illustration of a man with light hair, blue eyes, and a scar on the right side of his chin. "This is him. He's in a coma at the hospital, and no one knows who he is."

"Oh yeah." Killian said. "I remember him. The Mayor found him on the side of the road. He didn't have anything on him. No identification, no wallet."

"The Mayor found him?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"That's not good." Henry said. "If she knows where he is, then she could get to him before he wakes up."

"Kid..." Emma started.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Killian asked.

Emma glared at him. _What are you doing? _She silently screamed at him.

Killian gave her a look that told her to shut up and go along with it.

Kicking him again was tempting, so was maybe punching him in the face.

"My mom wants me home soon." Henry said. "I need you guys to give this book to Mary Margaret and convince her to go read to him. If he hears her voice, and their story, then maybe he'll wake up."

"Kid, are you even sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Henry said. "We need to get your parents back together. If they're together, I think that the curse will weaken. The whole reason the Evil Queen cast it was to keep them apart."

"Fair point." Killian agreed.

"Please, you guys have to do this." Henry said. "You have to break the curse."

After a moment, Emma sighed. "All right kid, we'll do it."

"Awesome." Henry smiled. He handed Killian the book, before hopping off of the castle and giving Emma a hug.

Even though Henry already hugged her once, Emma wasn't used to the affection. It took her a moment to awkwardly return the hug.

"I've got to go." Henry said.

The second Henry was out of sight, Emma turned to kick Killian. Anticipating her move, he caught her leg and pulled her forward, wrapping her leg around his hip.

The move left Emma breathless.

"Quite a tough lass."

"Let go." Emma said. She refused to look at him, trying to ignore their close proximity. Feeling him lean closer, she shivered. His breath ghosted over her ear.

Feelings flooded through her. Feelings that she should definitely not have now or ever. Anticipation, desire, longing. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her. It was too much, and god, she couldn't handle it.

"Please." Emma breathed.

His lips hovered over her ear.

"As you wish." He leaned back ever so slowly and carefully dropped her leg.

Emma, still not looking at him, licked her lips. She needed to compose herself.

"I'll give Mary Margaret a call." Killian said. "We'll meet her at Granny's."

Emma nodded.

They left the beach, heading to Emma's car. They rode to Granny's in silence, save for the quick call that Killian made to Mary Margaret.

* * *

"You're serious?" Mary Margaret asked, fingers tracing the cover of the book that was lying on the table. "You want me to read to a coma patient?"

"It's a part of his curse fantasy." Killian said.

Ruby brought out their orders: two cocoas with cinnamon on top, and a coffee.

Killian noted the quirk that the women shared, remembering that Henry too liked cinnamon. If Henry was right about the curse, though why Killian was even thinking that it could possibly be real, and Mary Margaret was Emma's mother, it was an interesting family trait.

"Look, he thinks that you're Snow White." Emma said. "And, well, he thinks that this John Doe is, well, he thinks that he's Prince Charming."

"So...so he thinks that..." Mary Margaret raised a brow.

"Yep." Emma said.

"He believes that you two belong together." Killian continued. "That if you read to Charming, or well, whoever he is...that he'll wake up, because it's you."

"Right." Mary Margaret nodded. "That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know." Emma said. "Look, if you do this, and Henry sees that it doesn't work..."

"This is about the curse thing?" Mary Margaret nodded. "You want to discourage it, without straight out telling him that it's not real."

Killian made a noise of disagreement, causing both women to look at him.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I just think that maybe, perhaps, it's good for Henry to believe in something." Killian explained. "I know that he's taking it a bit far, and that it does seem...absurd, but all children need something to believe in. Don't you think that taking this away from Henry might be the same as forcing him to grow up?"

"Really?" Emma glared. "And what about when the other kids start teasing him and bullying him? What if the entire town start labeling him the town nut? Do we keep letting him believe then?"

Mary Margaret and Killian were quiet as they processed Emma's words.

"I'll do it." Mary Margaret said. "I agree with Killian, about letting Henry believe in something, but Emma, you're right too. It's nice to believe in something as long as it's not harmful, and, I hate to say it, but kids very well might start making fun of Henry for this. Proving him wrong about John Doe being Prince Charming is a way that we can show him that his fantasy is false, while not showing him that we don't believe him."

"Exactly." Emma nodded.

"One question." Killian said, "What if he does wake up?"

Emma opened her mouth to question him.

"I'm not saying that I believe that the curse is real." Killian said. "But what if by pure, cosmic coincidence this man does wake up when Mary Margaret reads to him, what do you tell Henry then?"

"We'll just have to wait until we cross that bridge." Emma said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to go get ready for my date." Mary Margaret stood, picking up the book. "Meet here tomorrow for a full report?"

Killian and Emma nodded.

Mary Margaret turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at them. "If we do prove to Henry that this fantasy is just a fantasy, then he will need something to believe in. I think that it'll be up to both of you to give him something to believe in." She left before either could respond.

* * *

"Here we are." Killian said when they reached Emma's bug. "Home sweet home."

"Ass." Emma said.

"Well, you could always come home with me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Fighting a smile at his teasing, Emma shook her head. "Sorry buddy, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"And just what kind of girl are you, Swan?" He asked. Invading her personal space again, he caught her gaze.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would."

The alarms went off in Emma's head. _Too much, too much._ She stepped away.

"See you tomorrow, Jones."

"I'll bring the coffee."

Her lips twitched, and she hoped that he missed the movement.

He didn't.

"Goodnight, Swan."

"Night."

He turned away, albeit reluctantly, shoving his hands in his pockets. His motorcycle was parked across the street. When he straddled it, he looked back at her. His expression was unreadable, but the intensity of his eyes made Emma's breath hitch.

He smirked at her, as if reading her thoughts and feelings, which Emma was sure that he could by now. He then started the bike and drove off, _without a helmet_.

Emma shook her head. She wasn't sure if she could classify Killian as a good guy because he was a deputy and he was really kind, or if he was a bad boy with his leather and his flirting and his apparent devil may care attitude. It was as though there were two sides to Killian Jones.

Regardless of any of that, Emma wasn't going to let him get to her.

She wasn't going to open her heart like that again. She wasn't going to fall in love.

* * *

Emma and Henry were sitting in a booth at Granny's, waiting on Mary Margaret.

"Where's Killian?" Henry asked. "He's supposed to be here."

"I'm sure that he's on his way."

Mary Margaret entered the diner and headed straight for them.

"He woke up."

"What?"

"I knew it!" Henry smiled.

"Well, he didn't wake up." Mary Margaret said. "Not in the literal sense. He grabbed my hand after I read to him."

"Because he knows who you are!" Henry said.

"Wait, hold on," Emma started, "what did the doctor say?"

"He said that I imagined it." Mary Margaret said. "But I know that I didn't."

"We need to go to the hospital now." Henry said.

Mary Margaret's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Killian, you'll never..." Mary Margaret stopped. "What?...Are you serious?...Okay, but you know that if I say something..." Mary Margaret's eyes flicked to Henry. "Okay, I'll tell her." She hung up.

"What?" Henry asked. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Um, Henry, I need to talk to Emma alone."

Henry shot Emma a pleading look.

"Sorry Kid, adult time."

Sighing, Henry left the booth and headed over to the counter to talk to Ruby.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"John Doe's missing."

"What?"

"He left the hospital." Mary Margaret said. "He's awake. Emma, we have to help them find him."

"Whoa, slow down."

"Emma, Prince Charming or not, I read to this man and he woke up." Mary Margaret pleaded. "I touched something in him. We have to find him."

"Okay." Emma said. "Let's get Henry home, then we'll go meet Killian."

* * *

"What are you doing here Miss Swan?" Regina asked, tone laced with displeasure.

She, Graham, Killian, and Dr. Whale were all standing outside of John Doe's room.

"I called her." Killian said. "She found Henry once, she may be able to help us find John Doe."

If looks could kill, Killian would be headed to the morgue about now.

Emma had a fleeting thought that they were really lucky that Regina really wasn't the Evil Queen. Who knows what would become of Killian if she was.

"No offense, Sheriff," Regina said. "But I thought I told you to keep your deputy in line."

"It was my idea actually." Graham said. Though it was only slightly obvious that he was lying to protect Killian. He turned to Whale. "How long since you last saw him?"

"Twelve hours ago." Whale answered. "My last shift."

"Will he survive on his own?" Killian asked. "Without the IVs?"

Whale shook his head, "The man's been immobile and on feeding tubes for years. I'd be surprised _if_ he really did walk out of here on his own. Regardless, he needs to get back here right away, he can't survive without help right now."

"Well then let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma said.

Regina looked ready to smack Emma. Controlling her urges, the Mayor turned to Graham.

"Find him, Sheriff." She ordered. "Time is of the essence." She stalked past Emma and Mary Margaret.

"So where do we start?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Security cameras." Emma and Killian said.

* * *

The sun was setting as the four of them searched the woods.

Graham paused. "The trail runs out here."

"Aren't you supposed to be the expert tracker?" Killian jested. His tone, however, held the stress he was feeling. He worried that they wouldn't be able to find John Doe in time.

"This is my world Killian, I've got this." Graham said. "If we need to navigate the stars or tie knots, then you can put your two cents in." Graham wasn't trying to be mean, but he too wanted to find John Doe and get him back safely, and alive.

"What does he mean by that?" Emma asked.

"Graham is kind of an expert when it comes to the woods." Killian said. "It's his thing."

"And the stars and knots comment?"

Killian smirked at her. "I'm more comfortable on sea than land. The woods are Graham's world; the sea is mine."

"What about you Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. "Isn't finding people your thing, too?"

"Uh, yeah." Emma nodded. "But the people I track usually have a paper trail and keep to the city. I can honestly say that none of my marks ever escaped to the woods."

"Finding people is an interesting job." Mary Margaret said. "How'd you fall into it?"

Emma felt Killian's eyes on her, and she just knew that he knew the answer to that. He was concerned about how she'd handle it.

"It's just something I've always done." Emma shrugged.

There was a crack behind them just then, causing all four of them to whip around. Instinctively, Killian placed himself in front of Emma and Mary Margaret. Graham stood and started forward.

Henry appeared out of the trees.

"Henry?" Emma asked.

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you shouldn't be here." Graham said.

"I can help."

"How?" Killian asked.

"He's looking for Mary Margaret." Henry told them. "She woke him up, he wants to find her."

"Henry." Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's not me. The man is just lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time."

"No, it's not that." Henry said. "Stop trying to find him, and let him come to you."

"Henry, you really need to go home." Emma said.

Killian dug his tongue into his teeth. "Perhaps, the lad has a point."

The other three just stared at him.

"What?" Killian shrugged. "It could work."

"Charming." Henry said. "Mary Margaret you have to call out for Charming."

Emma and Graham sighed.

Mary Margaret bit her lip.

"Charming!" She yelled.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma said.

Mary Margaret ignored her. "Charming! Charming come and find me!"

Soon Killian and Henry joined Mary Margaret in calling out for him. Emma and Graham shared a look before they shrugged and joined in.

"Charming!"

As they called out for him, they walked along the stream. The Toll Bridge was in sight.

"Charming!"

Killian then spotted something near the bridge. It was John Doe.

"Hey, over there." Killian said. He ran over to the John Doe, the others on his heels. The man was walking unsteadily before he dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. She and Killian reached him, and knelt beside him.

"We need an ambulance." Killian said.

Graham pulled out his cell phone and called it in.

John Doe looked up at Mary Margaret and smiled.

"I found you."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I'm evil.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own OUAT...as painful as that is to say, Adam and Eddy still own it and the characters. **

**So, now to answer the question, does David remember or not?**

**Read and find out! **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questions and Answers**

They were all back at the hospital. John Doe had passed out after they found him. The doctors were now doing tests to make sure that he was okay.

Mary Margaret chewed at her lip. _I found you_. That's what he had said when he had looked at her. At first, she was so relieved that they had found him and that he was alive, that she hadn't thought about it.

Now, she was torn. He could've said that because he actually heard those words as she read the story, because apparently finding each other was Snow White and Prince Charming's thing, or he actually had been looking for _her_ like Henry had said, or he was simply confused and had no idea what was going on.

Twisting her ring around her finger, she couldn't take her eyes off of him through the windows of his room.

"You keep doing that, that finger of yours is bound to come off." Killian said stepping beside her. He handed her a cup of coffee.

Mary Margaret quirked a brow. "I thought coffee was yours and Emma's thing."

"Shush." Killian leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "It's best not to advertise that."

Shaking her head at him, she sipped the not too terrible coffee.

"I figured that you needed it." Killian said.

They sipped the coffee in silence, Mary Margaret lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet and Killian watching her in his peripheral.

"He found me." Mary Margaret said. "That's what he said."

"And you don't know what he meant?"

"Henry said that he was looking for me."

"But you think that he could just be confused." Killian nodded. "You don't want to get your hopes up."

"I don't know him." Mary Margaret said. "He's been in a coma. Why would he be looking for me?"

"It is curious."

"Hey." Emma said, walking over to them. "I finally got Henry home, but Regina's on her way."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because she's his emergency contact." Killian said.

Graham came over after talking with the doctor. "He'll be fine so long as he stays until the doctor releases him. And he's awake now, so we can go in and ask him questions."

The others nodded and they entered John Doe's room as a nurse left.

He looked up at them, slightly shocked, before he recovered. His light hair was mussed from all of the activity, his blue eyes wide and bright.

Killian and Emma noted how he looked at Mary Margaret and Graham with recognition. However, John Doe covered it up with a confused expression.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Graham Humbert." Graham said. "This is my deputy Killian Jones, and the women who helped us find you, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan."

John Doe nodded, "Hello." His voice was rough from disuse, but he had been given water; the cup and straw on his bed table.

"I know that it mustn't be easy for you right now," Graham said, "but we need to ask you some questions."

"All right."

"First, do you remember who you are?" Graham asked.

John Doe swallowed, hesitating. "Um, no...I don't."

Killian narrowed his eyes, suspicious. He could practically feel Emma's suspiciousness as well.

"Really?" Killian asked. "No name comes to mind? None at all?"

John Doe shook his head.

"Do you know where you are?" Graham asked.

"The doctor said the hospital." John Doe said. "In...Storybrooke?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "Have you ever heard of Storybrooke?"

"No."

"Do you recognize anyone?" Emma asked. "I mean, do any of the nurses or doctors seem familiar?"

Killian glanced at her. _Nice cover, Swan. _He knew she was trying to bait John Doe; trying to make him slip, because she knew, just as Killian knew, that John Doe was hiding something.

"No."

"Can you recall anything at all?" Graham asked. "Do you know how you ended up here? How you ended up in your coma?"

John Doe hesitated again, but he recovered faster this time. "No."

"What about after you woke up?" Killian asked.

Regina burst into the room then. Her eyes landed on John Doe. "Hello." She smiled tight and polite. "I'm Mayor Regina Mills."

John Doe twitched ever so slightly that everyone but Killian missed it. He only caught it because his eyes were studying John Doe carefully.

"Hello." John Doe said.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked.

"Um..." John Doe looked helplessly at the others.

"Regina, let's talk outside." Graham urged. They left the room, and the others saw Regina's polite demeanor drop instantly.

"I don't think I like her." John Doe said.

Killian snorted, "That makes four of us."

"So do you remember anything after you woke up?" Emma repeated.

"I...I remember woods." John Doe said. "I was...looking for someone."

"Who?" Mary Margaret asked, slightly desperate to know.

John Doe's flicked to Mary Margaret, but his eyes were quick to look at the others.

"I don't know."

Emma stepped forward, "Look, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I can tell when someone is lying to me. I've always been able to, and I know that you are lying."

"I'm not lying."

"It's Regina, isn't it?" Killian asked. "You fear her wrath if she finds out that you remember."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John Doe glared. He was on edge with Killian and Emma cornering him.

"Look, you can trust us." Emma said. "We don't answer to Regina. If there's trouble between the two of you..."

"There's nothing." John Doe said. "I remember _nothing_."

Emma and Killian looked at each other.

_How do you want to handle this, Swan? _His eyes and eyebrow asked.

_Don't know. _She sighed. _All I know is that he is lying. You're the deputy._

Killian sighed, and stepped up to the end of the bed, eyes meeting John Doe's.

"Whatever it is that you're hiding," Killian began, "you can trust us. We can help you. Even protect you from Regina."

John Doe held gazes with Killian before his eyes flicked again to Mary Margaret, emotions swirling in his blue irises. Shaking himself, he looked at Killian and Emma. "I don't know anything. I don't even know my own name."

Graham and Regina entered the room again, effectively ending the conversation.

"Find anything else out?" Graham asked.

"No." Killian said. "He doesn't remember the accident or how it happened."

John Doe schooled his features to hide his surprise.

"Very well." Regina said. She turned to Emma and Mary Margaret, speaking with barely concealed contempt, "Perhaps it's time that you two should leave."

Mary Margaret, who had been unusually quiet as they had questioned John Doe, nodded. "You're right. It's late." She turned to Emma. "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Emma followed Mary Margaret out. She had to sprint a little to catch up with Mary Margaret's hurried steps.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's nothing."

"I can tell when people are lying." Emma said. "I...I know that we don't know each other, but I was hoping that, maybe..."

"Yes." Mary Margaret said. "We're friends."

Emma looked stunned by Mary Margaret's blunt answer.

"Which is why, we're going to my apartment, and we're going to have some hot cocoa with cinnamon and take it from there."

Emma could only nod and give her a small smile.

* * *

When Regina and Graham finally left, Killian returned to John Doe's room. Regina had dismissed him some time ago, but instead of heading to the station, he hid down the hall until he saw the Mayor leave.

"I thought you left." John Doe said.

"Yeah, well, I needed to question you again." Killian said. "Without our dear Mayor and my boss present."

"Why?"

"Look, you know that Emma and I know you were lying."

"I wasn't lying." John Doe snarled.

Killian pushed a hand through his hair. This approach wasn't getting him anywhere. He bit his bottom lip before sliding his tongue over it, as he thought of a different way to approach the situation.

Remembering the way John Doe looked at her earlier, Killian figured that he had a bargaining chip. He felt bad for using her, because Mary Margaret was his friend, but if it got him answers...

"You were looking for Mary Margaret." Killian said. "Who is she to you?"

John Doe glared, his tone defensive when he spoke, "I don't know her."

"No?" Killian asked. "Then why are you in love with her?"

The shocked expression on John Doe's face would've made Killian laugh if the situation wasn't serious. At least, Killian felt that it was serious if this guy was faking amnesia to protect himself from Regina.

"Look, I care about Mary Margaret." Killian said. "If she could be in danger because of you, then I need to know why."

John Doe studied Killian for a long moment, the silence growing tense.

"Who are you?"

"Killian Jones." Killian said. "You knew that."

"Who are you _really_?" John Doe asked, arms across his chest.

Killian cocked his head to the right. _What the bloody hell?_

"I am Killian Jones."

John Doe sighed, looking and sounding defeated. "So no one remembers?" Though it seemed that the question was rhetorical, Killian couldn't help himself.

"Remembers what?"

"It's complicated." John Doe said. "Look, I don't think that I can tell you anything. Not that...I think that I can trust you, but I can't trust anyone else. If I tell you anything, who knows what will get back to Regina."

Killian nodded. "All right, mate. I'll let it go for now, but when you can leave, you and I need to talk."

"Okay."

Killian made for the door, but paused, turning back. "I don't know if you have a place to stay or anyone that cares for you, so if you need a place..."

"Thanks...mate."

Nodding again, Killian left. On his way to the elevator, Killian had more questions, no answers, and a lot of new suspicions. Especially in regards to the John Doe and Regina. Though something about the John Doe seemed trustworthy, unlike Regina.

But all he could do was wait. Once John Doe was out of the hospital, then he was getting answers.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. No one remembered their previous lives. No one remembered the Enchanted Forest, or that Regina was the Evil Queen. The Huntsman didn't remember him. Snow...Snow didn't remember him.

Charming swallowed thickly, trying to keep from crying.

His hospital room was dark now; he was trying to get to sleep.

But he knew he'd never be able to. Not when Regina had won. Not when Snow didn't remember him. And it killed him.

She had looked at him as though he was familiar, but she didn't know who he was. There was no love in her eyes. She didn't know that he had been looking for her. There was no recognition. She was Mary Margaret here, not Snow White. Snow White loved him, knew him better than he knew himself, and fought by his side. But Mary Margaret wasn't any of those things, and it broke Charming's heart, because that meant that he couldn't kiss her, hold her, tell her how much he loved her.

Mary Margaret was a stranger, someone who didn't know him, someone who was cursed and would remain cursed until the Savior arrived.

Emma. He knew the moment that he saw Emma Swan that she was _his_ Emma. Snow's eyes, chin, and cheekbones; his lighter hair, mouth, and nose. His baby girl, all grown up.

Charming choked back a sob. His little girl was grown up. He missed _everything_. He missed her first smile. Her first words. He missed her learning to crawl, to walk, to talk. He missed birthdays and holidays. He missed out on training her to be a knight. No archery lessons, no sparring, no sword play, no riding lesson. No balls, no dances. Nothing. He got absolutely nothing. Yes, he knew that the prophecy said that Emma wouldn't break the curse until she was twenty-eight, and yes, he and Snow gave her up for her best chance...but to actually face the _reality_ of their decision. To see the baby that he held in his arms, the baby that he fought for, the baby that he placed inside the enchanted wardrobe, to see her all grown up and realizing just what he missed, to realize that he _wanted_ to be selfish and go back and change it so that he and Snow kept her...it hurt.

Oh god, did it hurt. He felt like his heart was trying to rip itself out of his chest. His throat was tight and his eyes stung horribly. He gritted his teeth, jaw clenching. He felt like a failure. He failed to protect his family and his kingdom. He failed Snow and Emma. He was worthless. A coma? He had been in a godforsaken coma for twenty-eight goddamn years!

His family, his life, it had all been taken away from him by Regina and that damn curse. And there was _nothing_ that he could do about it. He couldn't break the curse. He couldn't go back in time and stop it from happening. There was nothing that he could do.

When it became too much, he buried his face in his pillow and cried. He cried for himself. He cried for Snow, for Emma. For the kingdom. He cried out of anger and self-pity. And god, did he cry out of pain and regret and sadness.

Until finally he cried himself into exhaustion and fell into a restless sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he decided, whoever Killian Jones was, that he needed an ally, and Killian seemed as good as any. At least until Charming could get to know Emma and see how much she knew about the curse.

While he was happy that Emma had found them and while had faith that she would save them, because he always had faith in his girls no matter what, he couldn't help but wonder about what Emma was like and if she knew just how much he loved her after only minutes of knowing her. But he would have to wait.

For now, he had to rest. Then he was getting out of this damn hospital, and he was going to get his family back.

* * *

Against Emma's judgement, Mary Margaret went to visit John Doe at the hospital.

He was still in the same room, picking at his breakfast.

Mary Margaret's heart clenched when she saw the sadness etched into his shoulders. He seemed so lonely and lost. Taking a deep breath, Mary Margaret strode forward and knocked when she reached his door.

He looked up at her, and her stomach flipped at seeing how his face lit up at the sight of her.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." She walked into the room, hovering near the end of the bed, "I just came to make sure that you were doing better."

"I am."

"That...that's good." Mary Margaret nodded. "Good, um, do you...do you need anything?"

"A friendly face to chat with is always nice." He flashed her a smile that made her heart beat quicken.

Mary Margaret bit her lip. "Well, I can always go and get one of the nurses for you." She teased.

"Why would I want one of the nurses, when you're here." He smirked.

Oh god, were they flirting? Mary Margaret felt her cheeks warm. "If that's the case, maybe I should go. Make you pine for me."

He laughed a full throaty laugh that made his face as bright as the sun.

"Trust me, it's not that hard."

His words made her blush harder. She shook her head. "Do you flirt with every woman in your amnesiac state, or am I just that unfortunate?"

"Oh it's all you."

Mary Margaret laughed. She couldn't help it. He was sweet, flirty, cute, and...charming.

Yeah, charming suited him.

"Careful there Charming, I might just take you seriously."

His face fell at the nickname, something unreadable flashing in his eyes.

Thinking that she did something wrong, all of her confidence left her, and she stood back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Ms. Blanchard, what are you doing here?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Oh, um, I was just coming to check on..." Mary Margaret glanced at him, wondering if he remembered his name yet, "...John? Um, I was worried."

"Right." Whale nodded. "Since you're here, I'd like to apologize for my behavior the other night. I know I was a less than spectacular date."

"Oh, that, yeah." Mary Margaret nodded. She practically felt Charming's, um, John's eyes narrow on the doctor, and she sensed that his full attention was on them. "It's fine."

"Even so, I was wondering if maybe..."

"What's going on here?" Regina asked.

The other three turned their attention to her.

"David?" A blonde woman appeared behind Regina, her eyes on John Doe. "David, is that you?" She walked over to the bed. "It is. Oh my god, David." She hugged him tightly.

David for his part looked absolutely shocked.

"Um, excuse me," Whale started, "but may I ask who you are?"

"Kathryn Nolan." Regina answered.

Kathryn pulled away from David, tears in her eyes.

David just stared at her like he was terrified of her presence.

"I'm David's wife." Kathryn said, glancing at the doctor, before her attention was back on David.

Mary Margaret's heart sank. _His wife. He's married._

"Don't you remember me?" Kathryn asked him.

"Um, no." David said. "I don't remember anything."

All the while his head was screaming. _Abigail? I'm married to Abigail. Of all the people, Abigail?_ He really could not, did not want to, believe that this was happening.

"I don't understand." Mary Margaret spoke up. "You didn't know that he was here?"

Regina glared at the brunette, but Kathryn simply gave her a sad smile.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along." Kathryn said. "It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and I told him to leave. He did. And not going after him, letting him go, it was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Whale asked, a tad curious.

"I thought he left town." Kathryn said. "I thought that he never wanted to talk to me again and that that was why I never heard from him. I know differently now." She turned to David. "I am so sorry for everything. Please, can we have a second chance?"

David swallowed. _What the hell do I do now? If I refuse, what will Regina do? If I accept, what will I do about Snow and Emma? I don't...ugh, why now? Why was this happening? Dammit Regina._

"I...I don't..." David shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you...and I don't...I can't. I'm sorry but I don't even know who I am."

"All the more reason to go home with her." Regina said. "Perhaps, it could jog your memories."

"That's true." Whale said. "Familiar surroundings do help with amnesia."

"See, there you go." Regina smiled. "Ms. Blanchard, perhaps we should leave the happy couple to get reacquainted?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret nodded. The two women left, heading towards the elevators. When they entered, Regina spoke.

"I hope that you know what's good for you Ms. Blanchard."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from David Nolan." Regina said. "The poor man doesn't need to be more confused than he already is."

"How does me checking up on a man that I helped, confuse him?"

"Just stay away."

When the elevator dinged open on the first floor, Regina strutted out leaving Mary Margaret dumbfounded.

"What was that about?"

* * *

"I don't buy it." Emma said upon entering the Sheriff's Station.

Killian was leaning back in his chair, legs stretched out with his ankles crossed, hands intwined behind his head. A to-go container of a burger and french fries on his desk.

"Do you always burst into a building as though you own it?" Killian asked.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "I think the whole mystery wife of our lying amnesiac thing is kind of priority here."

"What are you talking about, darling?"

"You haven't heard?" Emma asked. "About John Doe's wife?"

"That must be the call that Graham took earlier." Killian said. "No, I haven't."

Emma told him what Mary Margaret told her about visiting the John Doe, who they could now call David Nolan, and what had happened with David's wife and Regina. She sat on the edge of his desk, arms across her chest.

"And what?" Killian cocked his head. "You think Regina hired Kathryn?"

"No, well, I don't know." Emma said. "Mary Margaret said that it all seemed pretty genuine."

Killian bit his bottom lip and flicked his tongue. "It is suspicious, I agree. David's been in a coma for who knows how many years, but I don't recall a missing person's report filed. Nor did I ever see anything in the news."

"Exactly." Emma nodded. "There is something wrong here. Especially with David faking his amnesia, and him _not_ recognizing his "wife"."

"True."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We?" He cocked a brow. _We? Well now Swan, getting attached much?_

Emma shot him a dry look. "Fine, what are you and Graham going to do?" _Crap, I can't believe I said that. "We?" Really Emma, what is your problem? Why are you even here anyway? This isn't your business. _

"Well, I'm on the clock, so right now, I do whatever Graham tells me."

"So you are his bitch?" Emma smirked.

"Oi, watch it Swan girl." Killian mock glared. "I can lock you up again if you're not careful."

"Oh, didn't know that insulting an officer of the law was a crime?" _What are you doing? Are you flirting with him? Seriously? Dammit Emma, you know better. This is not a good idea. Just back out now, and leave him to do his job._

Killian stood from his chair and leaned into her personal space. He could see the emotions swirling in her eyes. Panic, desire, amusement, fear. He just hoped that her flirting meant that she could overcome her flight response. He just had to challenge her. "Oh it is a very serious crime."

Emma quirked a brow, leaning closer to him, accepting his challenge. Her eyelashes fluttered. "And just what are you going to do about it?"_ What are you doing? Jesus fucking Christ, stop. Do not keep flirting. Not with him, and his infuriatingly, cocky attitude and his damn perfect eyebrows. Wait, hold on, perfect eyebrows? What is wrong with you Emma Swan? Why the hell are you letting this guy get to you?_

"I might very well have to..."

A throat clearing had both of their heads whipping so fast, they were both certain to have whiplash.

Graham was staring at them, curiously though his eyes had the whole "wounded puppy" look.

Killian stepped away, scratching his right ear.

Emma blushed and ducked her head.

"So Killian, did you ask her?" Graham asked.

"Ask me what?"

"Um, well, we just..." Killian licked his lips, "You helped a lot with finding David, and Henry, and well, you seem to know what you're doing..."

Chuckling to hide his surprise at seeing Killian actually _flustered_, Graham stepped forward.

"What Killian means to say is, we would like to hire you." Graham said. "We have it in our budget for another deputy."

"Yeah, and all you need is the badge." Killian continued. "We have the uniforms, but as you can see," he motioned between Graham and himself, "we don't really wear them."

"You want me to be a deputy?"

"Well, since you are staying in Storybrooke, we figured that you'd need a job." Graham said.

Killian nodded.

Looking between the two men, and seeing how serious they were, Emma sighed. "I'll...can I think about it?"

"Sure." Graham said. "Just don't take too long."

"Okay." Emma said. "I'll see you guys around then?" Emma left without waiting for answer.

"So," Graham turned to Killian, "what was that?"

"Flirting." Killian said, his tone sarcastic. "Try it sometime and maybe you'll be able to recognize it when you see it."

Graham held his hands up in mock surrender. "Easy there Killy, no need to get snippy."

"Whatever." Killian huffed before plopping down in his chair.

As Killian returned to his lunch and paperwork, Graham studied him and wondered if his friend was more than interested in flirting with Miss Swan.

Whatever it was that Killian wanted, all Graham wanted was for his friend to not get hurt. And, maybe it was his crush on Emma talking, but Graham felt like Emma could have the potential to really hurt Killian.

However, Killian was an adult and Emma was still virtually a stranger, Graham had no say in what either did with their private lives.

So, instead of prying Killian for answers, Graham entered his office ready yet reluctant to do his own paperwork.

As he stared at his cluttered desk, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was changing. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Yeah, I made Charming remember sorry (not sorry).**

**I figured that it was a good way to keep it in canon yet make it completely AU as well.**

**Now with Charming, Gold, and Regina all knowing about the curse, it should be a very interesting story...hehe**

**And of course, I had to throw in Captain Swan at the end, because this was primarily a Charming and Snowing chapter. **

**No worries, Captain Swan is the ship of our story, but Snowing plays just as important of a role and this chapter reflects that. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but it is Finals week...ugh**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Figuring It Out

**Disclaimer: Adam and Eddy still own OUAT :( Not me.**

**So this will have some of "The Price of Gold", but it will be handled differently than in the show. **

**This is more a filler chapter, but there's Captain Swan and Captain Charming. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Figuring It Out**

"You should do it." Henry said.

He and Emma were at his castle.

It had been a few days since Killian and Graham had offered Emma the deputy job.

Henry wasn't sure what the next step in Operation Cobra could be what with the news of David's "wife" being a snag in the whole reuniting Prince Charming and Snow White phase. From what he'd heard, David was still recovering from his coma at the hospital where Kathryn was a constant presence while Mary Margaret had decided to stay away from there. Still, Henry had faith that his grandparents would find their way back to each other; they always did.

But the news that Emma was offered a job as a deputy? That they could use. If Emma had some authority in town, then she could use it to their advantage.

Not that they couldn't use Killian's connections, but Henry knew that it wasn't easy for Emma to trust anyone. And despite the fact that Henry knew that Killian was on their side, he saw that Emma was more reluctant. It was best for Emma to take the job so that she could find things out on her own and be in the loop on the happenings in Storybrooke instead of hearing it secondhand from Killian.

"I don't know Henry." Emma sighed. "I just don't think that it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Henry asked. "You've already moved in with Mary Margaret, so you're obviously staying here. Getting a job is the next step right? And you were a bail-bonds person, that's kind of like a cop, isn't it?"

"Not exactly." Emma said.

"Come on Emma," Henry said, "what's the harm?"

Blue eyes, wiggling eyebrows, and a tantalizing smirk appeared in her mind. _He's plenty of harm._ Emma thought.

"Think of it this way, whenever something happens in Storybrooke, you'll be in the loop." Henry told her. "And my mom can't say anything because you'll just be doing you're job."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully; Henry did have a point. Plus, taking the job would kind of be sticking it to Regina.

"Fine." Emma said. "It may not be so bad."

Henry smiled. "Great."

Emma lips twitched, not really feeling enough to smile fully. She hoped that if she did take the job, that she wouldn't be making a mistake.

* * *

Marco was sipping his tea as he watched Granny work the diner. She was chiding Ruby for her wardrobe, again, which caused Marco to chuckle lightly.

"Oh just ask her out already." Killian said as he sat on the stool next to Marco.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Marco swallowed.

Killian laughed. "Come on Pop, anyone with eyes can see that you're interested in her."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Marco scoffed.

"Pop, it's okay to want to be with someone." Killian said. "Everyone wants someone. You think Granny's perfectly all right simply working all day, berating Ruby, dealing with customers, and then going home alone?"

Marco scoffed again. "You could say the same about you. What will you do about Miss Swan, hmm? I don't, ah, see you asking her out?"

A faint blush colored Killian's cheeks. "Why are you turning this conversation on me?"

"You started it."

Killian glared.

Granny walked over to them.

Marco saw the gleam in Killian's eyes, but he thought nothing of it.

"Afternoon Killian." She smiled politely, but you could see the traces of her argument with Ruby. "What can I get you?"

"Marco's in to you." Killian said. "You two should go out on a date."

Marco choked on his tea while Granny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Killian Brady Jones!" Marco hissed.

"See you later, Pop." Killian said, jumping off of the stool. He whistled as he left the diner, leaving behind a very flustered Marco and Granny.

* * *

Gold pursed his lips.

The girl was due any day now, and he knew that she was changing her mind.

She got a job as a maid at Granny's Inn. Something just told him that she was getting her life together. He didn't like that at all, because that meant that young Miss Boyd was going to go back on their deal.

No one broke a deal with him. Ever.

And though Cinderella and Thomas tried thanks to Snow White and Charming, Gold was going to make sure that Miss Boyd absolutely could not break their deal again. On the plus side, she didn't have her True Love or her friends on her side. She was all alone.

He smirked to himself. He could get used to everyone being cursed, and only he, and Regina of course, remembering. It allowed him to get away with a lot.

If it weren't for Baelfire, he would consider preventing Emma from breaking the curse.

As it was, finding his son was more important.

That and seeing just what Miss Swan would do next.

* * *

Emma smirked at seeing him leaning against her bug, holding two cups of coffee.

"You do this because you know that coffee puts me in a good mood."

Killian chuckled, "Oh, found your weakness, have I?"

Emma shook her head at him, taking the offered cup. She leant against the bug as well.

"I haven't decided yet." She said.

"Not why I'm here, sweetheart."

Did he always have to use endearments when talking to her? It made her heart do things that her head was uncomfortable with.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been thinking about David." Killian said.

"Aw, and here I thought only I occupied your thoughts?"

Killian laughed, a full throaty laugh that sent a thrill down Emma's spine.

She liked hearing his laugh; it was a pleasant sound. It made him look more carefree than usual, and it gave him an air of happiness that she knew wasn't usual with him.

"Oh no worries Swan, you occupy the majority of my thoughts as of late." Killian said. "I just meant that I was thinking about what you said about the whole thing with Mrs. Nolan, and then our chat with David." _And my own chat with him_.

And Killian had been thinking about it. It didn't make any sense. Kathryn Nolan was married to David Nolan. Kathryn seemed to know who David was, and she was genuine in her actions with him. Yet, she never filed any reports, nor did she ever try to find him. David, for his part, was pretending to be an amnesiac, yet he truly didn't know the woman who claimed to be his wife. On top of that, Killian knew that David was in love with Mary Margaret, a woman who _literally_ was a stranger to him. For some reason, Killian knew that Regina had a huge hand to play in all of this. He just didn't know why. And he had yet to figure out why David was faking his amnesia, or if Kathryn was just a really good actress hired by Regina or not.

"Nothing is adding up." Emma agreed.

"And Regina has a part in all of this."

"The question is, why?"

"I think that our answers lie with David." Killian said.

"Which brings us to why you're here?"

"I think that he'll trust you more than me."

"Why?"

"There's just something trustworthy about you, Swan."

Emma tried to stop the smile, she really did, but Killian had a way about him that just brought things out in her. So a full on smile graced her face.

Killian was momentarily stunned by the fact that she had _actually smiled_ at him, but he quickly covered it up with a wide smile of his own.

The moment, however, was interrupted.

"Miss Swan."

The pair turned to see Regina heading their way.

"Madame Mayor." Emma nodded.

"How was your time with Henry today?" Regina asked, almost pleasantly.

Which, of course, set off both Killian and Emma's warning bells.

"Fine." Emma said.

"Good."

"Good?" Killian and Emma asked, both more than surprised considering Regina hated Emma.

"Yes, because I'm no longer worried about you Miss Swan."

"You're not?"

"No, you see, I did some digging." Regina said.

Emma felt her stomach knot. Digging? That wasn't good. The only question was, what was it that Regina found.

"And what I found makes me feel better about you being around." Regina continued. "Seven, Miss Swan, it all comes down to seven."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, wondering what seven was.

"Do you know what I mean?" Regina asked. "No? It's the number of addresses that you've had in the last decade. Though I do wonder, what was so special about Tallahassee that you stayed for two years."

Emma swallowed. Tallahassee was a sore spot for her.

"I have a place, here in town." Emma said.

She felt Killian step closer to her, offering silent support. Ready to defend her.

"Yes, with Miss Blanchard." Regina nodded. "But, as far as I've seen, you don't have a lease. You don't have any roots. You don't like roots."

"You don't know me." Emma said.

"Oh I think I do." Regina said. "People don't change Miss Swan. If you think that you can, you're only fooling yourself. So, I'm going to tell you one thing, and only one thing. Continue with your transient lifestyle. Have a clean break with Henry. It's only inevitable."

Emma felt a blinding anger. How dare this woman, this _bitch_, claim to know who she was? How dare she demand that Emma leave her son? It was an unfair assumption. Emma's jaw clenched, her hands twitching with the need to become fists and make contact with Regina's perfectly dolled up face. Unfortunately, she was still holding her coffee, so when her hand twitched hard enough to crush the coffee cup, it caused the hot liquid to spew out all over Emma's arm and shirt.

"Enjoy your coffee." Regina smirked. She nodded at Killian, "Deputy."

Regina walked away with an extremely smug smirk.

"That's just great." Emma growled.

"She's truly a witch when it comes to you." Killian said. He looked at the damage to Emma's shirt. "Look, Granny's is right here and they have a laundry you can use. Just make sure Ruby or Granny know that you're back there. I can go get one of my extra shirts from the station."

"You sure?" Emma asked. "I can always go to Mary Marg-to my apartment."

"That shirt will be unsalvageable if you do."

He had a point considering that it was a white shirt, and coffee stained pretty badly.

"Okay." Emma walked toward Granny's.

Killian turned and headed down the street to the station. He wondered how long it would take Emma to realize that he had heard every word Regina had said and now he knew information about her that she wouldn't willingly give.

He just hoped that she wouldn't push him away because of it.

* * *

Emma entered the laundry room with the extreme desire to hit something. Well someone, but that wasn't likely to happen in the foreseeable future.

Pulling off her shirt, she threw it in the washing machine, pouring in enough bleach and detergent to get out the coffee stains. After she started the machine, she turned and leaned against it.

There was a young girl there that she hadn't noticed before.

She was holding pink sheets and on the verge of tears.

"You okay?" Emma asked, her anger deflating.

"They're pink." She said. "They're not supposed to be pink."

"You try bleach?" Emma asked.

The girl lowered the sheets allowing Emma to see that she was heavily pregnant.

"Oh." Emma blinked. A young, blonde girl who was heavily pregnant and all alone. Nope, no flashbacks and painful memories here. None at all.

"The doctor says that it'll be any day now." The girl said.

"That's, uh, that's great." Emma said.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's just...when the baby comes, um, no one thinks...no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks that I can do anything." She held up the sheets again, eyes still glassy. "Apparently they're right."

Emma felt pained. It was very familiar words from so long ago. Between her anger at Regina and the sight of this poor girl, who really didn't need crap dumped on her with what she was going through, Emma felt a surge of anger. This girl needed to stand up for herself, and Emma was going to give her advice that she never had the luxury of getting.

"Screw 'em." Emma said.

Killian froze in the doorway when her heard that. He wasn't in Emma's line of sight.

The girl blinked in surprise. "What?"

"How old are you?" Emma asked.

"Nineteen." She said.

"I was eighteen."

"When...when you had a kid?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

Killian wanted to back away and leave, pretend he was never here, but he feared that the movement might catch the women's attentions. He had a feeling that whatever it was that Emma needed to say, it had to be said now.

"Look, I know what it's like." Emma said. "Everyone thinks that they know better, so they tell you what you can and can't do. Especially when it comes to kids. But ultimately, whatever you want to do, keep the kid or give it up, that's your choice. And I mean it's _your_ choice and your's alone."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is." The girl whispered.

"It never is." Emma said. "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, "No, this is who I am". You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

The girl nodded.

"You're right." She said. "I should."

Killian felt now was the time to make his presence known. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room as both women turned to look at him. He held out his blue button up shirt for Emma to take.

"Here." He said.

Emma took the shirt eyeing him warily. She didn't know how long he'd been there or what he heard, and it made her nervous. He already knew too much about her between Regina's need to spew any information that she knew and Killian's uncanny ability to read her.

"Ashley." Killian nodded at her.

"Mr. Jones."

Killian eyed the pink sheets, mostly to keep his eyes off of Emma as she put on his shirt. "If you re-wash those a couple of times with a cup of bleach and cold water they should eventually get back to being white. Just don't dry them until after they're white, or else the color will set in."

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Aye."

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

"I'm a bachelor, love." Killian shrugged. "I kind of have to do my own laundry."

"Right." Emma nodded. "So, are we still going to talk to David?"

"If you'd like to."

"Let's do it then." Emma nodded. She turned to Ashley, "Remember what I said."

"I will."

* * *

David was distinctly uncomfortable with Kathryn at his bedside. Especially considering that she was still Abigail to him; though, she wasn't exactly Abigail, what with the curse and all.

She was showing him pictures of their life together.

A life that she thought they had; a life David that _knew_ they never had.

A knock on the door to his room was the life saver he was looking for.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from smiling. It was Emma...and Killian.

But Emma was here, and that brightened David's mood considerably.

"Sorry to interrupt." Killian said. "Mrs. Nolan?"

"Yes." Kathryn stood.

"I'm Deputy Jones, and this is Emma Swan."

"Right, yes, you two helped search for David." Kathryn walked over to them, shaking Killian's hand and then Emma's. "I can't thank you both enough for helping him."

"It was no problem." Killian said. "I was simply doing my job, and helping people is just what Emma does."

Emma's cheeks tinged at the compliment. At least, she figured it was a compliment, considering his honest tone.

"Well, still, thank you both." Kathryn smiled.

"Not to be rude," Emma said, "but, Killian and I would like to ask David a few more questions if it's not too much trouble."

"No, of course not." Kathryn said. She turned to David, "I'll just go down to the cafeteria. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." David said.

Kathryn gave him a sad smile before leaving.

"Well, you're looking quite better mate." Killian remarked.

And he really did. He had color in his face, and he seemed to be getting his strength back.

"I am." David said. His eyes were on Emma though.

Killian felt a tinge of jealously, until he really looked at the look in David's eyes. He could see that the way that David was looking at Emma was very different from the way he had looked at Mary Margaret. There was love there, but it was more like the love that Killian had seen in Marco's eyes whenever he looked at him, or Granny's when she looked at Ruby. Parental love. On top of that love was regret and sadness.

But what the hell did that mean? Killian cocked his head. David's in love with Mary Margaret and now he looked at Emma as though she were his daughter. Something itched in the back of Killian's mind. There was something going on, a puzzle that he was close to figuring out.

"So you want to tell us why you're faking amnesia?" Emma asked.

David smiled. _So she inherited my tact..._

"You two just aren't going to let this go, are you?" David sighed.

Emma gave him a "what do you think?" look.

Shaking his head, David leaned back against his pillows. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Killian said.

"Okay, but you're going to think that I'm crazy." David said. He gestured to the door, "Do you mind shutting that? I can't risk anyone eavesdropping."

Killian closed the door and leant against it to prevent anyone from simply barging in.

"Okay, so, uh, do you two believe in magic?"

"What kind of question is that?" Emma asked.

"Humor me."

"No." Emma said while Killian simply said "I guess so."

Killian's answer earned him a "seriously?" look from Emma and a thoughtful look from David.

"What?" The deputy shrugged. "I didn't say I believed in spells and all that. There are different kinds of magic."

"Like what?" Emma scoffed.

Killian met her eyes, all of his self-control keeping him in place instead of walking closer to her. "Like the sparks that fly when two people meet for the first time."

Emma's breath hitched, quiet enough so that neither man heard it, but Killian could see her eyes reflecting how she felt. He knew that she was recalling their first meeting, the first time they touched. That was good, because that's what he had meant. Maybe her recalling that meant that, not only had she felt it too, but that she felt for him more than she let on. Just the thought that maybe Emma felt for him the way he did for her sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy.

But the moment passed and Emma shook her head, attention back on David, who had been watching their interaction with interest.

"So magic?" Emma said. "Go on."

David ducked his head. _She doesn't believe. This is going to be harder than I thought. _"Well, uh, crap, you really aren't going to believe me, but this town is...cursed."

"Oh no." Emma face-palmed. "Not you too."

"Me too?" David asked.

"Emma, let him continue." Killian urged. David had his interest, most definitely. _So he believes that Storybrooke is cursed as well? Is it because Mary Margaret read that book to him? Or...could it be something more?_

David glanced between them, now worried that he had messed up any chance of them at least giving him some benefit of the doubt, but he could see that if he continued, it would only make Emma even more of a skeptic. Killian though...well, he seemed more open to things. He could tell Killian and Killian just might believe him. The problem was trust. While David felt like he could trust Killian, there was no way to know for sure if the deputy truly was trustworthy.

"I know that this is unbelievable, but it's true." David said, taking a leap of faith on Killian more than Emma at the moment. "The Evil Queen, your Mayor, she unleashed a curse back in our land, the Enchanted Forest. It brought everyone here and now they don't have their memories or their happy endings."

"Are you serious?" Emma sighed. "And let me guess, you're Prince Charming too?" Emma shook her head and turned to Killian. "Well he didn't fake amnesia, his memories got replaced by a freaking storybook."

"What?" Poor David looked so confused.

"You remember Mary Margaret?" Emma asked. She continued after David nodded. "She read to you when you were in your coma. The book was about Snow White and Prince Charming and how the Evil Queen curse them and all that. So, I don't know, maybe your memories were too much for you so they decided to take a hike and now you think you're a fairy tale character."

"I don't think anything." David said. He sounded a bit hurt and offended.

Emma sighed, shooting him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for what you're going through, but there is no curse. You're David Nolan, not Prince Charming." Emma walked over to Killian, who stood up straight to allow her access to the door. "This was a waste of time."

After Emma left, Killian sighed and turned to David.

The poor man looked distraught.

Killian pulled one of his business cards out of his pocket and a pen, he keeps them on him in case he's called to a scene and can't stop by the station, and he scribbled his cell phone number on the back. He handed the card to David.

"When I was here last, I didn't give you any contact info." Killian said. "That's the station number on the front, my cell on the back."

"You believe me." It wasn't a question. "You know that I'm not crazy."

"That's what worries me." Killian sighed again, scratching behind his right ear. "Look, I don't know what is going on here, but something is going on and I'm going to find out just what it is."

"You think that you can?"

Killian shot him a wry look.

"If you need it, when you get out of here, it's not much but I have a sofa bed at my place."

"Why would I take you up on that?"

"Because you and I know that you aren't David Nolan." Killian said, "And you don't know who that woman who says she's your wife is. Whatever it is that's going on, you shouldn't have to be alone. Everyone needs a friend."

"Thank you...Jones."

"No problem...Charming." Killian smirked before leaving.

David glared, but his lips were fighting a smile.

Perhaps Killian Jones wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Emma didn't tell Henry, or Mary Margaret for that matter, about her and Killian's visiting David yesterday. She didn't want to further encourage Henry's fantasy, or let Mary Margaret know that the guy she has a crush on was either crazy or extremely confused.

But that's not what mattered at the moment.

She was heading to the Sheriff's Station.

Between Mary Margaret and Henry, they convinced her that she needed to get a job, and her skills would only be useful in some type of law enforcement job.

When she entered the Station, she saw that Killian was at his desk doing paperwork, and munching on...donuts, seriously?

Graham wasn't in sight.

"Donuts? Really?"

Killian smirked swiveling his chair to face her.

"Sometimes the stereotypes are true." Killian said.

Emma shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. She snatched a bear claw out of the box, and leaned against Killian's desk.

"Hey, those are for employees only."

"I am an employee." Emma said.

Killian smiled a full watt smile. "You're accepting the job?"

"If you'll still have me."

"Of course we will." Graham said, entering the room.

The other two watched as he went into his office. He dug into a desk drawer and pulled out a deputy badge. He walked over to the other two, and held it out to Emma.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." Graham smiled.

Emma took the badge and clipped it onto her belt.

Just then Ashley Boyd walked into the room, catching the trio's attention.

The teenager looked stricken. "I need help."

* * *

**With Finals over with I can focus on this now. Yes!**

**So Ashley's dilemma will be in the next chapter, and I'm going to show Emma and Killian working together to keep Gold away.**

**Oh and Gold and Killian are finally going to interact so that's going to be interesting. I don't know if I'm going to write "That Still Small Voice" or "The Shepherd" or just do a complete AU. But I'm just so excited about this story, so any way it goes, I think that I'll be happy about it. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Baby Brings People Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT as much as I would love to. However, Adam and Eddy own it and the characters. **

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews and support. It means a lot and it just makes me so excited and happy to keep writing this story.**

**Special shout out to Winter-Rae who re-read and reviewed every chapter! I love that you pointed out all of the things that you liked (I liked it all too)!**

**Everyone else feel free to do the same in saying what you liked, or didn't like. And feel free to ask questions because I would love to know what everyone thinks beyond the fact that the story is good. **

**Example: Editor84 had this to say: **Hey, I'm liking the story so far. Just wanted to note though-in a previous chapter you had Killian's last name as Brady I think (when he was talking to Graham about liking Emma). In this chapter you had Emma call him Jones. Jus wanted o point out the inconsistency. That said, I'm going to continue reading more now :)

**To clarify because I can see how that can be confusing (thank you Editor84) this is what was said in chapter 3: **"Killian Brady." Graham warned. "Did you almost full name me?" Killian asked.

**Brady is Killian's middle name. At least, his cursed persona's middle name. Seen again in chapter 7 when Killian and Marco interacted: **"Killian Brady Jones!" Marco hissed.

**Is that clear? I hope so. Sorry if anyone else was confused. If there's any other points of confusing please feel free to tell me so I can clear it up.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**(Also sidebar: Anyone else dead from the mid-season finale? So many feels. For everyone too: Rumbelle, Snowing, the Charming-Mills family, Captain Swan, and don't get me started on my Killian Jones feels (fyi some people on tumblr pointed out that he and Emma had known each other for a month at most, which makes sense with the fact that at least from "Manhattan" to "Straight on Until Morning" only a few days (I'm at least 60/70% sure this was stated in canon) had passed and then season 3 picked up immediately after and it's only been...what a week in Neverland and like a day back in Storybrooke, so Killian spent a year looking for Emma which is 12 times longer than he'd actually known her for so really don't get me started on my Killian Jones feels).**

**Also Killian Jones believes that Emma Swan is his True Love pass it on! (we're so fucking canon at this point that I have no worries about anyone getting between our babies).**

**Final note: Who won't make it to March? Show of hands!**

**On to Captain Swan!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Baby Brings People Together**

Ashley was shaking when she was ushered into one of the desk chairs. She gasped wincing as if in pain.

Emma narrowed her eyes, but Ashley seemed to shake it off.

"Ashley, what happened?" Emma asked.

The teenager was pale and near tears. She looked so lost and scared, and Emma couldn't help but feel empathy for her.

"I...I was trying..." Ashley choked. She winced again.

Graham walked over to the water cooler to get her water, while Killian searched his desk for tissues.

Emma pulled a chair over so that she could sit next to Ashley, who thanked the men for the water and tissues.

"You were trying to what?" Emma asked, softly after Ashley guzzled the water.

Ashley looked down, unsure of how to explain her situation.

"Ashley," Killian's tone was gentle, "is this about your baby?"

Ashley looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes. All she could do was nod in confirmation.

She took a deep breath, grimacing, before she spoke. "When...when I found out...I was scared. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I thought...I thought that Sean and I could work through this together."

The trio could only assume that Sean was the father, because, in all honesty, Killian and Graham only knew Ashley in passing and Emma had only just met the girl the other day.

"But then, he broke it off." Ashley said. "His father is a big influence on him, convinced him that I was...that this baby was a mistake. He didn't want Sean to throw his life away. He...he helped me get a deal with Mr. Gold..." She couldn't stop a few tears from escaping.

"What kind of deal?" Emma asked.

"You have to understand." Ashley continued, voice thick. "I was scared and alone. My stepmother and stepsisters want nothing to do with me. Then Sean left me. I have no one, and I was just barely pregnant...so, when Mr. Herman, Sean's father, came to me with Mr. Gold...they convinced me that it was for the best. I signed a contract with Mr. Gold."

"You sold your baby." Killian finished figuring out where this tale was going.

"And now you've changed your mind." Graham said.

"And no one breaks a deal with Gold." Killian sighed, "So you came to us to see what we could do."

Ashley gave them a guilty look and they knew that there was still more that they didn't know.

"Ashley, what did you do?" Emma asked.

Hesitantly, the girl pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of her purse.

"I broke into Mr. Gold's shop and stole the contract." She said quietly. "And...um, I may have knocked him out when he caught me."

Graham sighed heavily because as sheriff it was his duty to arrest Ashley, especially if Gold came in and pressed charges. However, he was reluctant to, because he knew that if Ashley had simply gone and asked Gold to throw out the contract, Gold wouldn't have. No one goes back on a deal. Also, she was just a girl who made a mistake for the sake of her child. He couldn't condemn her for wanting to keep her baby.

Killian glanced at Graham, knowing what he was thinking, and hoping that Graham wouldn't put duty first.

"I...I don't know what to do." Ashley sobbed. "I just want to keep my baby."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "Do you know what you're asking for if you keep this child? Because I do. And I wasn't ready."

She felt Graham and Killian's sympathetic eyes on her, but she ignored them, focusing on Ashley.

"If you want this kid to have it's best chance," Emma continued, "then it's going to be with someone who's ready. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that this kid is yours, that's it. No changing your mind, no running away. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ashley whispered. "I want my baby."

"Okay." Killian said. "Then we'll help you."

Graham shot him a look that clearly said that he wasn't happy about Killian's decision, but Graham was really reluctant to make more trouble for Ashley and he knew that Emma and Killian together wouldn't be an easy team to go up against.

They heard the door to the station open.

Killian quickly swiped the contract from Ashley and tossed it into a desk drawer, the action surprising the other three. But Killian had a feeling that he knew just who was about to walk in.

A feeling that was confirmed when Robert Gold entered the room.

"Ah, well, it seems that I don't have to file a report after all." Gold said, eyes on Ashley.

"What are you talking about?" Graham asked.

"Ms. Boyd of course." Gold said. "Hasn't she turned herself in?"

"Actually, no." Killian said.

Gold narrowed his eyes at the deputy.

Emma could honestly say that she had never seen anyone look at another person with such pure hatred. It made her blood run cold, and she was fighting every instinct in her that told her to protect Killian.

Gold was tense as he took his eyes off of Killian, flicking them to Ashley and Emma, to the badge at Emma's hip, and back to the sheriff.

"Then I should like to press charges for breaking and entering, theft, and assault." Gold said.

"What did she steal?" Graham asked. He figured that rolling with Killian's plan, whatever the hell it was, was their best option at this point.

"Something of great value to me."

The Storybrooke police force had a feeling that he was talking more about the baby than the contract.

"Look Gold," Killian step toward the man, taking a protective stance in front of the women, "do you have proof that Ashley stole from you?"

"This cut on my forehead is proof enough." Gold sneered.

"Proof of the assault, perhaps." Killian said. "But what about security footage? A description of the item she stole? Anything other than your own word?"

"My word is plenty." Gold said through gritted teeth.

Killian was seriously lucky that looks couldn't kill because between the looks that Regina and Gold were constantly giving him, he would've been killed a thousand times over.

"I'm afraid that it's not." Graham sighed. "If we search Ashely, and not find the item stolen, then it's your word against hers without more proof."

Gold glared at the sheriff. "I'm still pressing charges."

Ashley's gasp drew attention. So did the stain on her dress.

"Uh oh." Emma breathed.

Ashley looked at her, absolutely terrified.

"Well, it looks like my merchandise is about to be returned after all." Gold said.

Emma and Killian glared at him, while Graham helped Ashley up.

"Come on," Graham said. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Emma and Graham led Ashley out of the room.

Killian made to follow, when Gold pressed his cane to Killian's chest to stop him.

"It is in your best interest, dearie," Gold began, "to stay out of my way."

Killian glared at the man. "You're not taking that child from it's mother. Emma, Graham, and I will make sure of that."

Gold chuckled darkly. "Not what I was referring to, but you can try. No one breaks a deal with me."

Unsure of what Gold was referring to, as Killian had a tendency to stay away from the man, Killian could only clench his jaw and give the man a dirty look.

Gold chuckled again. "Just watch yourself. I'm sure Storybrooke would miss their roguish deputy."

"Is that a threat?"

Emma burst back into the room.

"Killian, we have to go." She was eyeing Gold warily.

"Just a second." Killian stepped around the other man and pulled the contract from the drawer that he tossed it in. He then pulled out a lighter and lit it up.

Gold was seething.

"No one breaks a deal, huh?" Killian smirked. "What happens if there's no proof that the deal ever took place? As I said, you are not getting that child." With that Killian tossed the burning paper into the trash, where it finished burning crumpling into ash, and walked over to Emma. "Now we can go."

Emma wanted to give him a smirk and buy him a drink for his actions, but the murderous look that Gold gave Killian prevented her from doing so. She had a very bad feeling that Killian just dug his own grave, and the thought made her heart constrict painfully. All she could do was grab Killian's hand and drag him to safety, away from Gold.

Still, she knew, she just knew, that Killian's actions would haunt him and that Gold would make her deputy pay for it.

* * *

When Ashley was settled at the hospital, with Graham watching over her, Killian and Emma headed to Sean Herman's house.

Ashley had said that Sean's father had convinced him to end the relationship, but the deputies figured that maybe the teenager wanted to be with Ashley and their baby.

It's what the child deserved after all. A family. Something that neither Killian nor Emma had had growing up. And they were going to do everything that they could to make sure that that baby got one.

Emma knocked on the door to the Herman's house. A teenage boy with short dark hair and green eyes answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Are you Sean Herman?" Killian asked.

"Yeah."

"We're Deputies Killian Jones and Emma Swan." Killian said. "We need to talk with you."

"Look, I haven't done anything." Sean said, looking properly confused. "Did I? I don't think that I have broken any laws."

"This is actually about Ashley Boyd." Emma said. "She's in labour at the hospital right now. She's keeping the baby."

"She...she is?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "We thought that you might want to be there."

Sean looked hopeful, but he hesitated. "My dad..."

"Doesn't make your decisions for you." Emma said. "Do you want to be with Ashley or not? And not because of the baby. If anything, it should be because you love her."

"I do love her." Sean said. "I never wanted to break it off."

"Well then," Killian started, "this is your chance to make up for it. It's either what your father wants or what you want. Now, if you don't want to be a part of your child's life then feel free to slam the door on us. But once you do, you can't change your mind. If Ashley's going to do this, it'll be on her terms, not on whether or not you're willing to help out. If you do want this, however, then you can come with us and we'll take you to see your family, because that is what they will be. And know this, if you do decide to come with us, you are responsible for Ashley and the baby. You have to grow up and you have to care for them. It won't be easy, in fact, it will probably be the hardest thing that you will ever have to do, but it's your choice. So what will it be?"

Sean didn't hesitate this time. "Take me to her."

The three then headed to the patrol car and they were off.

The entire trip to the hospital though, Emma kept glancing at Killian. She was surprised at his speech to Sean. It was exactly what she was going to say had she'd been given the chance to. Word for word, actually. Emma wondered if Killian gleaned the idea from her speech to Ashley earlier, or if that's what he really thought on the matter. If it was the latter though, then that meant that Killian was much more like Emma than she cared to admit.

She'd been on her own for most of her life, save for her first three years with the Swan family and then her time with Neal, even so no one ever understood what it was like. To be alone, to feel abandoned and unloved, to look out for yourself. To be an orphan. A lost child. But Emma knew that Killian, despite the fact that he had a father and close friends, knew exactly what it was like to be alone and lost. It scared her. It really did because that meant that he _knew_ her. That meant that he could get inside of her head and her heart, and that was absolutely the last thing that Emma wanted to happen.

No one was allowed to climb her walls and get past her defenses. No one was allowed to see past her tough exterior to the broken bits and pieces she hid. But Killian was. The more time she spent with him, the more that he knew about her, the more her walls were weakening. And now she was really regretting taking the deputy job.

What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

David was walking around the hospital using his IV stand as support. The doctor had said that David needed to start doing physical activity in order to regain his strength. He was walking all over, and ended up in the maternity ward. He saw the Hunts-no Sheriff, Graham was a sheriff, not a Huntsman-the sheriff arguing with another man, who's back was to David.

"Not a chance." Graham said. "No contract, no deal, no baby."

Hearing those words, David wondered what the hell was going on.

"You're trying my patience, dearie."

David froze. _Rumplestiltskin_. It was Rumplestiltskin.

Before David could really process that information, Emma and a boy, who looked startlingly like Thomas, rushed past him over to Graham. Killian stopped at David's side.

David watched the interaction. It was Thomas. And there was a baby. The dots connected quickly. Thomas and Ella's baby was being born, and even after all that David and Snow had done to ensure that Rumplestiltskin couldn't get his hands on the child, it seemed as though the deal carried over into this realm.

As David watched Graham lead Thomas (what was his name here?) away, David could only wonder if Rumplestiltskin retained his memories. Considering that Rumplestiltskin was the creator of the curse, had he instilled a loophole? One that allowed him to remember? David wouldn't be surprised if he had, but then, at the moment, the jury was still out on whether or not Rumplestiltskin _was _Rumplestiltskin or still under his cursed persona.

Killian walked over to Emma and Gold, David following him because he had to know if Rumplestiltskin remembered.

Emma glanced at David before glaring at Gold. Killian stood close to her, his eyes also on the imp.

"What's it going to take for you to back off?" Emma asked. "Because you are not taking that baby."

The expression on Gold's face was a sour one. His eyes flicked from Emma, to Killian, and then to David (a flicker of curiosity in them as he looked over David).

"Hello, you must be Mr. Nolan." Gold greeted. "How are you feeling?"

David was grateful that these past days had given him practice in schooling his features. "Fine, thank you Mr..."

"Robert Gold." Gold said.

"Gold." Emma cut in. "The baby?"

Gold shot her an annoyed look.

"Contract or no, my agreements are always honored." Gold said. "Or shall I get you and the lovely Storybrooke police department involved? Or maybe even state police? Of course, if that happens then the baby would end up in the system, which would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?"

Emma bristled.

It took all of David's self-control not to snap at the bastard, and he could see Killian struggling as well.

Killian stepped forward, "The father's in the picture now. That's not going to happen."

"He's right." Emma said. "We won't let that happen."

"I like your confidence." Gold said. "Charming." His glanced at David when he said Charming, but it was quick, barely there.

And again David was ever so grateful that he had practiced hiding his emotions, because dammit all to hell Rumplestiltskin _remembered_. He knew who David was, which meant he knew who Emma was.

Every overprotective, fatherly instinct was threatening to break through the surface. David's grip on his IV stand tightening. But if he didn't want Rumplestiltskin to be aware of the fact that _he remembered_ everything, then David was going to have to keep his cool and control his temper.

"But I'm still pressing charges." Gold continued. "She still did break into my shop and assault me."

"Yes, and I burned the evidence." Killian said.

"Which you should be arrested for." Gold glared. "Alas, you are an officer of the law and the dear sheriff cares a great deal for you, so I don't see a future with you behind bars."

"Regardless of any of that." Emma said. "You know that there won't be a jury in the world who will convict a woman, who's only crime was trying to keep her child. You don't have a case without the contract, and even if you had it, it wouldn't stand up in court. Not to mention what things may come out during a trial. I think that you're more than a simple pawnbroker, and I'm sure plenty of people in this town know exactly what you get up to. So are you really that willing to keep fighting us?"

"You and Mr. Jones here may not be afraid of me." Gold said. "But others in this town are."

"Doesn't mean that they won't go against you." Killian stated. "Not so long as it gets them out of your grasp."

Gold fell silent, looking between the two deputies, studying them. His eyes settled on Emma.

"If I let this go, and allow Ashley to keep her child, then are you, Miss Swan, willing to make a deal to ensure that happens?"

Killian made a noise of protest, and David was inclined to agree.

Making deals with Rumplestiltskin never resulted in anything good. But he also knew that nothing he and Killian could say would keep Emma from making the deal so long as Ella (or whatever her name was here, and David was beginning to think that he really needed to learn who was who in this town once he got out of this place) got to keep her baby.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, ignoring Killian.

"I don't know just yet." Gold said. "Let's just say that you'll owe me a favor. Whatever I ask of you in the future, you'll do it."

Emma grit her teeth. She didn't like not knowing what she was getting herself in to, but it was for Ashley and her baby, and dammit it was the only thing that Emma could do.

"Deal."

Gold smiled smugly before walking away.

Killian relaxed once the man was out of sight and turned to David.

"How are you mate?"

"Better." David said. He glanced at Emma, "Sorry, I shouldn't have been here for that."

"It's fine." Emma waved his apology off.

"How much longer are you here for?" Killian asked, an attempt to steer the conversation away from Gold and deals.

"A few more days hopefully." David said. Catching the look Killian gave him, David answered the question that was left unasked, "I don't know what I'll be doing when I get out of here, but I'll let you know."

Killian nodded in approval. He didn't know why he felt the need to help David, but there was something that told him that David needed a friend, if not a protector. Something was going on and David knew what it was.

Between Regina and Gold, and Killian really couldn't shake the feeling that Gold was somehow involved as well, Killian knew that David needed someone to watch his back and it seemed that he was the only one willing and ready, despite the fact that he and David were pretty much strangers. But David just felt like someone that Killian could trust. Just like Emma was.

They both had that aura of 'willing to do anything to protect loved ones and help the helpless' and maybe that's why Killian felt drawn to them. Though his inclinations towards David were more of the platonic, brotherly kind than the romantic ones Killian had for Emma.

David caught the way Emma was looking at Killian. It said that she had something to say, but she wasn't sure how to say it. David knew that whatever it was, they needed their privacy.

"I'll just head back to my room." David said. "Too much walking. I guess I'm still not up for much."

"Need any help?" Killian offered. He had seen Emma's look too, and it seemed that he very much wanted to avoid any unpleasant confrontation.

"No." David said, biting back a chuckle. "I think I can do fine on my own." With that, he left the two deputies to sort out their issues.

Though he couldn't help but think of how much trouble the two of them were asking for when they confronted Rumplestiltskin the way they did. And David had a feeling that they did the same with Regina. The two most powerful people in Storybrooke and his daughter and that deputy just had to piss them off. David sighed, _This is going to be one interesting adventure._

Back with Emma and Killian, the blonde had her arms crossed, her stance supposed to intimidate the man.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked. "Burning that in front of Gold like that, then throwing it in his face. Are you trying to cause problems?"

"I know." Killian sighed. "But without the contract..."

"Even with it, you know that we could've gotten Gold to back off." Emma said. "You did what you did to spite him."

She was right. That's exactly why he did it. The thing was, Killian had no idea _why_ he had done it. He and Gold never crossed paths outside of seeing each other across the street. They never spoke, there was no bad history between them, but the moment that Ashley mentioned that she made a deal with Gold, Killian knew that Gold would come looking for her and he couldn't help but want to get under Gold's skin and piss him off. Killian had never felt such anger at one person before. It was a strong, forceful anger that clouded his judgement, and Killian didn't know why he was angry. He had no reason to be.

And now, looking at Emma, anger and worry and maybe even a hint of fear in her eyes, Killian couldn't help but feel guilty.

Emma, for her part, knew what she had to do. She was getting too close to him, and he her. She needed to put a stop to this now, before it was too late and they were too deep into whatever it was that was growing between them.

"I'm quitting." She said.

Killian chuckled to cover his surprise. "I know it's been quite a first day, Swan, but that's hardly a reason to quit. Most days are just sitting around..."

"It's not that." Emma said. Her eyes met his. "I can't do this."

He saw the emotions in her eyes. The fear, the worry, and he knew. "You shouldn't quit just because you're afraid to get close to me." His hand reached up to push a stray lock of her hair back.

Emma swallowed. _How did he know? How does he do that?_

"Open book." Killian said.

"Killian..."

"Emma." He stepped closer. "Those walls that protect your heart, they can keep out pain and keep all of the bad things away, but they can also prevent you from feeling the good stuff too. Happiness, desire, love, hope." His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. "These aren't things that you can protect yourself from forever. Eventually they will get you, so why keep fighting? Why not embrace them?"

"I can't." Emma said. "I can't."

"I'm not him, Emma." Killian whispered. A throat clearing prevented him from continuing. Neither had realized just how close they were to each other, practically chest to chest.

Emma pulled away first, turning to the direction of the throat-clearer.

It was Graham.

Killian wanted to glare at the man, but he wasn't sure why Graham had interrupted them, so he bit his cheek to keep control. He did however note a hint of jealously in Graham's gaze, though Killian thought that he could be reading too much into it.

"Ashley's baby is a healthy girl." Graham said. "Where's Gold?"

"He's not a problem anymore." Emma said. "It's taken care of."

"Really?" Graham asked. He nodded at the pair. "Good work then."

"I'm just going to check on Ashley." Emma said.

Killian knew that she was running. She started the conversation to push Killian away, but it had only drawn him in more and that scared Emma. Now, she was the one who was going to do any avoiding.

As she walked away, Killian could only hope that he would see Emma at the station tomorrow, ready for duty.

* * *

**Well Ashley's story is over and done with. I'm not sure if I'm going to do Archie's because the way that my head is currently writing the story, it's starting to focus on Graham and the episode that's too painful to discuss. So I think the next few chapters are going to be Captain Swan/Gremma focused with (hopefully) a bit of Snowing and Rumple thrown in. **

**We'll see.**

**Happy hiatus Oncers, may the fanfiction be ever in your favor! ;)**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: Again OUAT belongs to the ever so brilliant Adam and Eddy. It's not mine...as I'm so painfully reminded as I write this disclaimer. **

**Loving all the reviews! Bless you all!**

**Pointing out this particular review: "**Ugggh, poor Killian! I loved Graham and was sad to see him go but then Killian came along... I hope there's not too much Gremma - I can't imagine what it would do to poor Killian to lose his girl to his dying brother. **Oh, that sounds awful and so OUAT.**"

**I'm sorry but when I read that last part, I choked on laughter! Thank you Black Alnair, thank you. **

**Oh and to shellybellypie I'm super excited for their first kiss too ;)**

**Also THE MAYHEM MACHINE is following this story. Dude, your pen name, 'tis intense. Love your profile too. You keep dreaming big THE MAYHEM MACHINE, you keep dreaming big. **

**Also, I'm now a beta reader for any of you who need one. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: One Step Closer**

"What do you mean you want to quit?" Mary Margaret asked. "You barely started."

She and Emma were currently in their apartment. Emma had left the hospital hours ago, though she hadn't told Graham that she was considering quitting.

"It's complicated." Emma said. She blew at her hot cocoa, preferring not to add a scalded tongue to her list of problems.

Mary Margaret studied her. She had a feeling that she knew what this was about. There was only one person Emma would want to avoid. Killian. Mary Margaret knew that Killian had feelings for Emma, and it was apparent that Emma had feelings for Killian. And now Emma was trying to run away from those feelings.

"Emma, I know that you think that quitting will keep Killian away," Mary Margaret said, "but I know him, and persistence is in his nature. He never gives up. If he wants something, he'll fight for it."

Surprised that Mary Margaret knew what was going on with her, Emma wasn't sure how to respond at first. Shaking her head, she sipped her cocoa.

"I'm not a prize to be won." Emma said.

Mary Margaret shot her a wry look. "You know that he would never think that. What's the real problem Emma?"

Emma drank her cocoa to avoid answering.

"Emma, I know that you're just trying to protect yourself, but that wall you have," Mary Margaret sighed, "it may keep out pain and it may make you feel safe, but it may also keep out love, even happiness."

Emma stiffened at her words. They were practically the exact same as those that Killian had said only hours before.

"You have feelings for Killian." Mary Margaret said. "That's not a bad thing. Just let yourself feel, Emma."

"I don't." Emma shook her head. "I don't have feelings for him."

However, Mary Margaret remained unconvinced. "You don't have feelings for Killian, hmm? Then why do you save all of those notes that he leaves you, Ms. "I'm not sentimental"."

Emma blushed. She really didn't think Mary Margaret had noticed, having been careful to hide the notes in her copy of _Peter Pan_, and she kept that upstairs. Though, thinking about it, she recalled Mary Margaret helping her move her things upstairs and Emma had left a pile of Killian's notes on her bedside table. Mary Margaret must've assumed that Emma kept them just from that instance.

And Emma hated that she did, but no one had ever left notes for her. Ever. She never had friends to pass notes to in class or boyfriends at school that would leave notes in her lockers. No notes of chores or wishing for her to have a good day from any parents.

It was one of the things that she had missed out on, and now she had someone that took the time to leave her notes with a gift of coffee, and dammit she wanted to be greedy and hoard those notes, keeping them close and cared for. No one could fault her for wanting to keep proof that someone did care about her. Could they?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma said.

It was obvious that Mary Margaret didn't believe her.

"I think that maybe you need to think about it." Mary Margaret said. "Don't jump ship just yet. Sleep on it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Emma sighed. She gave Mary Margaret a small smile before standing up. If she was honest with herself, she was exhausted. "Goodnight Mary Margaret."

"Goodnight Emma."

* * *

Killian tapped at his desk nervously. He hoped that Emma would show up for work, and not to quit. Though she could always quit over the phone. Had she? Graham hadn't said anything though; he would've tole Killian that Emma quit and asked if he knew why.

But so far, the morning had been like every morning. Graham brought donuts from the bakery a couple of blocks over, Killian brought coffee from Granny's, and they joked around as they always did before hitting the paperwork and waiting for calls.

"Hey Killian?" Graham stepped out of his office holding some paperwork. "I need your notes on that bar fight from last week."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Humby, I gave those to you already."

Graham gave him a sheepish look. It was no secret that between the two of them, Killian was the most organized to an OCD-militaristic level, while Graham usual left things to pile up and more often than not lost a few things.

Spinning his chair around to face the sheriff, Killian looked inside of Graham's office and took note of the ever so messy space.

"I'm not going through that mess again." Killian said.

"Please?"

"Hell no."

"I'll buy your bar tab for the next month." Graham said.

"You still haven't bought my bar tab from the last time I did a favor for you." Killian shot him a sardonic look.

"Come on Killy, have some mercy."

"No way." Killian said. "I've organized your mess time and again, and even showed you how to keep it up. So no, because it's your fault you can't keep it clean."

Graham pouted.

"That won't work, brother." Killian turned back around.

Graham sighed.

"Not working."

And huffed.

"Humby, stop."

Another sigh, one that sounded defeated.

"You've only yourself to blame." Killian smirked.

Graham scowled at him.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Emma said.

Both men whirled around to face her, both embarrassed that they hadn't heard her enter.

"Emma, um, how long have you been her?" Graham asked. His cheeks were tinted pink.

"Long enough, Humby." Emma smirked.

The pink in Graham's face turned darker.

Killian coughed to cover his snicker, though neither Emma nor Graham bought it.

"You're late by the way." Graham remarked.

Killian tensed. This was it. Would she quit? Did he scare her off? Or Would she stay? If she did, did that mean that she wasn't running away from him? Or did that mean she thought that being co-workers would be reason enough to keep him away?

"Sorry." Emma said. "Won't happen again." She looked over the three empty desks. "So, which one's mine?"

"Whichever one you want." Graham said. He awkwardly excused himself, and shut himself away in his office.

Killian was biting his cheek to keep from smiling. She was staying. He was happy that she was, but he also wanted to know why and what that meant for them. Not that there was a them...was there? No, not really. But Killian wasn't blind. He could see it in Emma's eyes that she felt _something_ for him. The way they bantered and flirted, the way they understood each other. It was as if they were mirrors of each other.

He watched her as she walked over to the desk across from his. It made his heart flutter. Their eyes met. Though she looked away, busying herself with getting familiar with her new area, he saw her lips twitch upwards as though fighting a smile.

Killian smiled to himself as he returned to his paperwork.

Yeah, she definitely felt something. Even if she refused to see it.

* * *

David was relieved to finally be released from the hospital. He hated sitting still. Growing up on a farm and constantly doing work, then becoming a Prince and fighting in a war always kept him busy and on the go.

Of course, he would be even more relieved if he was going home to Snow instead of Abigail.

_No, Mary Margaret and Kathryn. Their names are Mary Margaret and Kathryn._ David corrected. He glanced out of the passenger side window of Kathryn's car as they drove away from the hospital.

Storybrooke was so different from the Enchanted Forest. The buildings were different. The carriages, _they were apparently called cars_, were strange and there weren't any horses. Just cars, and buildings, and this hard stone thing they called a road, and people. And electricity.

David watched a lot of TV in the hospital to learn about this new world, but there was so much that he still had to learn. It was all so overwhelming, it was too much. He was homesick. He missed his castle. He missed the large lake, the view from his and Snow's bedroom, the stained glass windows in the Grand Hall where he and Snow married, the surrounding woods and mountains, Emma's nursery...

He missed his horses, his sword, his old clothes.

And god, he missed Snow _so much_ it hurt his heart. It hurt him that she hadn't been to the hospital to see him. He felt like she was avoiding him. Maybe it's because she felt something for him and his "marriage" was keeping her away.

He knew that Mary Margaret felt for him. He saw it in her eyes. There was something there that was familiar in her beautiful, green eyes as she looked at him. It was there, just under the surface. If only he knew how to make her remember. He knew that he could try True Love's Kiss, but he remembered exactly how _that_ had turned out the last time Snow's memories of him were gone. He couldn't risk that here. Not with the chance that he could scare Mary Margaret away, and not with Regina and Rumplestiltskin around. If he tried True Love's Kiss, and Regina and Rumplestiltskin found out, then they would know that he remembered.

Charming couldn't risk that. Especially if Regina could still use magic and erase his memories. He _was not_ going to let that happen. He needed to keep his memories. He needed to get his family back.

"Are you okay?" Abig-_Kathryn_ asked.

David turned to her, blinking away his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Really? Because we've been sitting in our driveway for five minutes and you haven't heard a word that I've said." Kathryn said softly. "Are you sure that this isn't too much? Maybe you should've stayed in the hospital a little while longer."

"No." David shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just..."

"You still don't remember?" Kathryn asked.

David gave her a guilty smile. He felt bad for lying to her, but even more so about _knowing_ that they weren't married, and both of their True Loves were somewhere in this town, and they were all separated. None of them with their happy ending. Just like Regina wanted.

"I'm fine." David repeated.

"Then let's go inside."

David hesitated. His guilt wasn't just regulated to Kathryn. When the curse broke, Snow would know that he had had his memories. Every action that he took now would affect what happened between him and Snow later.

He remembered Jones' offer. He had a feeling that Jones was a safe bet. But accepting his offer immediately might bring him under Regina's suspicion. For now, he'd play the part of amnesiac husband and sleep in a separate room from Kathryn and act like he was trying to remember. Then he would come out and reveal to her that he couldn't do this anymore, then he'd see if Jones was still willing to put him up.

That was a good plan. One that he could live with. Until then, he had to take his time and keep a low profile. Then he'd worry about Emma and the curse.

* * *

Henry flipped through his storybook. He'd figured out that David and Mary Margaret were his grandparents, that his mom was the Evil Queen, that his real mom was the Savior, that Marco and Archie were Geppetto and Jiminy Cricket, that Granny and Ruby were the Big Bad Wolves, that Walter from the hospital was Sleepy, that Leroy was Grumpy, that Mr. Clark was Sneezy, and that Ashley and Sean were Cinderella and Thomas after everything he learned from Emma about the baby ordeal.

But that was it. There were so many people left in Storybrooke and he just didn't know who they were.

He knew that knowing their identities would help in the long run, but he was just a kid, how could he figure all of this out on his own?

He was especially curious as to who Killian was and why the curse didn't work on Killian like everyone else.

For as long as Henry could remember, Killian had been different. Where everyone else in Storybrooke was static and unchanging, Killian wasn't.

Henry remembered Killian telling him how he once had an apartment, but it was too far from the sea, so he built a house near the lighthouse. Killian had told him that Regina had been pissed and made him work to get the proper paperwork done so that he could build his home and the private docks for his sailboat.

Henry also knew that Killian didn't always have a sailboat, that the deputy had bought one after the curse had happened. Most distinctly though, Henry remembered that Killian used to own a jeep when Henry was little, but then he traded it in for his motorcycle.

Those were just some of the things that Killian did that broke the routine stasis that the curse was supposed to inflict upon everyone.

And each time Killian changed his routine, or altered something in his life, Regina had been angry. Because Killian wasn't supposed to be doing those things. He was supposed to be happily oblivious. But Killian was never happy.

He could be happy at time. Whenever he was with Marco or Graham or Henry, Killian was happy. But other times, he wasn't. Henry had observed everyone in town enough to know their routines and see how happy everyone was to stay that way. Yet, whenever Henry observed Killian, he saw how lonely and sad the deputy was.

It only made Henry's curiosity grow.

Then Emma came to town, and Killian started pushing back even more. Instead of things that made him happy, he outright defied Regina and stood up to Mr. Gold. The two most powerful people in Storybrooke. Even though it was no secret that Killian had never been a fan of Regina or Gold, he had put up with them. But Emma changed that. Emma was changing him, and Henry could only wonder why.

It wasn't just Killian that was changing. Henry knew that Emma was affecting everyone she met; it was just subtle compared to the change that he saw in Killian. For one, Killian was always happier now. Killian was stronger, and Henry had a feeling that if anyone was going to break through the curse before it was broken, then it would be Killian.

And it would be because of Emma.

Shutting his book, Henry sighed. Not one of the illustrations in it resembled Killian. There were a few that he saw that might be people he knew; the Blue Fairy looked like Mother Superior and the Huntsman looked eerily like Sheriff Graham, but Henry didn't know for sure.

He wasn't any closer to figuring out how to break the curse, or how to get Emma to believe. He knew that she was only acting because she didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that she didn't believe in the curse.

"Ahoy young prince."

Henry smiled and turned around to see Killian walking up to him.

"Hey Killian."

"How are you lad?"

"Good." Henry said. "Just trying to figure out the next step in Operation Cobra."

"Oh, well, what have you got?"

"Nothing."

Killian chuckled. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you remember who you were before the curse."

Killian gave him an apologetic look, which only furthered to sour Henry's mood. Cocking his head, Killian's expression became contemplative.

"You know what, I'm heading down to my boat." Killian said. "I think sailing might cheer you up, what do you say?"

Henry's face lit up. "Are you serious?" He'd never been sailing before. "Can you teach me how to sail? And how to be a pirate?"

Killian laughed. "I don't know about piracy, lad, but I can definitely teach you all you need to know about sailing."

"Awesome!" Henry climbed down from his castle, clutching at his book. "Can we drop this off at your place?" He motioned to his book. "I don't won't to risk messing it up."

"Of course we can." Killian said. "Come on, lad." He put his arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him down the beach. He was happy that he could cheer Henry up. The boy deserved to be happy, and not feel sad and alone.

They headed to Killian's little, one room house, not far from the Storybrooke lighthouse. Henry left his book and his backpack on Killian's coffee table while Killian switched his leather jacket for his cotton hoodie, and then they were walking down to Killian's private docks where his boat bobbed along, the ocean current gently and the sun shining brightly overhead.

As Killian hopped in the boat, helping Henry on, and began instructing Henry about port and starboard and sails and knots, something that Henry said earlier stuck with him.

_Pirate_. Killian thought. _Why would Henry think that I'd know anything about being a pirate?_

But that thought disappeared the further along Henry's lesson got and they began to set sail along the Storybrooke coast.

* * *

Regina watched the clock, tapping her foot impatiently.

Henry was in so much trouble when he got home. It was dinnertime, and Henry was supposed to have been home hours ago. Straight from school, she had told him.

Obviously Miss Swan was a bad influence on him.

When she heard laughter, Regina stood up and stalked over to the front door. She pulled it open and froze.

It wasn't a sight that she expected.

Henry was on Deputy Jones' shoulders happier than Regina had seen him in a while as they walked up the sidewalk, towards the house.

Instead of making Regina happy, she could only feel rage. How dare that man make her son happy! Only _she_ could make her son happy.

It was Emma Swan all over again.

This was not what Regina needed right now. It was bad enough that Miss Swan was taking her son away from her, she didn't need more people encroaching on her time with Henry.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina said.

The laughter died on Henry's face as they reached the pathway to the front door.

Killian's smile faded as well. Carefully, Killian picked the boy up from his shoulders, setting him on the ground.

"Do you know what time it is?" Regina asked. "I told you to come home straight after school. Where have you been?"

"Killian took me sailing." Henry said. There was defiance in his tone.

Regina glared at the deputy. "As a responsible, officer of the law, I would think that you would call your boss to inform her of her son's whereabouts."

Killian bristled. "First off, Madame Mayor, Graham is my boss. Second, Henry was perfectly safe with me. Whether or not he's safe with you is rather questionable if you ask me."

"Nobody did ask you." Regina snarled. "Henry, get inside."

Henry thanked Killian for the sailing lessons, and mumbled an apology for his mother's behavior before rushing past her.

"Madame Mayor." Killian nodded, before turning around.

"Deputy Jones." Regina said.

Killian paused, but didn't turn around.

"Stay away from my son."

"He's not your son." Killian said, turning back to face her. "At least, you don't treat him as though he is. He's a boy Regina, not a possession that you can keep locked away. So stop acting like a spoiled child. Give the boy room to breathe."

"How dare you speak to me that way." Regina snapped. "You don't have children, so don't tell me how to raise mine. You're lucky that I'm not firing you on the spot. Now, stay away from my son and while you're at it, keep Miss Swan away from him as well. It's for both of your own goods."

Killian smirked. "Deputy Swan."

"What?"

"Graham hired Emma." Killian said. "You would think that he would've mentioned it at you council meeting."

Regina's jaw clenched.

"Goodnight, Madame Mayor." Killian said. He turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Regina in his wake.

It took all of her self-control to keep from slamming the front door behind her.

How dare Graham hire _that woman_. And Jones, that bastard. He and Swan were only encouraging Henry's fantasy. And it was a fantasy. Regina would not let anyone realize the curse was real. No one was going to get there happy ending. She would make sure of that.

And if she had to get rid of Captain Hook and that blonde problem to ensure that her curse stayed in place, then she was damn well going to do it.

She just had to make sure that whatever happened couldn't be connected back to her.

After ensuring that Henry ate his dinner and then began his homework, Regina made a call.

If anyone could do what she had in mind, it was Gold.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. It's not Gremma and not exactly Captain Swan like I was expecting it to be (the story writes itself) but it's here to show how Emma's getting closer to her friends, David working on getting closer to his family, Killian closer to figuring things out, and Regina closer to stopping all of them. Hence the title of the chapter. **

**It also shows how David is going to be looking to Killian as an ally, and Regina seeing him as much of a threat to the curse as Emma. And I wanted to show the growing friendship between Emma and Mary Margaret and the friendships that Killian has with Henry and Graham. **

**And I wonder just what Gold is going to do to our poor unsuspecting Deputies. **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Falling Into Place

**Disclaimer: OUAT belongs to Adam and Eddy. So do our darling characters. **

**Reminder, I'm now a beta reader for any of you who need one. **

**Remember, constructive criticism and questions welcome. Feel free to post in a review or PM me. Either way is fine. I'll answer ASAP. **

**Also response to mrae397's review about **Henry Daniel Mills.** I chose Daniel because I thought it was fitting that the thing that Regina loves the most is named after the two people that Regina loved the most and it was her way to honor and remember them. Plus, Henry Daniel Mills just flows so well.**

**Prepare for Charming Family and Captain Swan and Snowing feels!**

**This chapter is an AU of "The Shepherd" and it will be leading to...well, you can guess. **

**No CS kiss yet but you guys get something just as good. (So good I gave myself feels writing it). Seriously though, you know you've got it bad for Captain Swan when your own fanfiction makes you fangirl while you try to write it. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Falling Into Place**

Killian and Emma were sitting awkwardly on the small, wooden bench next to the stairs in the Nolan house.

Mrs. Nolan had thought that a welcome home party was the best thing to do for amnesiac David.

The deputies knew better though. They watched David interact with people that he truly didn't know, and felt sympathy for his situation.

Killian leaned against the railing, while playing with a lock of Emma's hair. She shot him a playful glare, but didn't push him away. He smirked. It was a small victory, one he knew was getting him closer to Emma's heart.

Henry walked over to them sipping some punch.

"Does Mr. Nolan really not remember anything?" Henry asked. He was watching David curiously, knowing something was off with how the man was acting.

Killian and Emma shared a look. They were the only ones who knew that David had memories, though Emma didn't believe them. She simply didn't want to tell Henry because she felt that he would take it as validation for his curse fantasy. It was the last thing that Emma wanted.

Killian, however, felt differently. He believed that David really did believe that the memories that he had were his real memories. It just bothered him that David had these memories that matched so closely to Henry's storybook. Maybe Emma was right that David's subconscious heard Mary Margaret reading the story and chose to fill in the blanks. But that theory didn't seem to fit, like David had actually experienced his memories. Killian knew that the mind may be able to create memories, but it couldn't fill in the actual experience and emotions that came with the memories. And David had emotions to place with the memories.

It was just a matter of the hows, the whys, and the what the hell was really going on in this town that had Killian on edge. All he knew though was that between Henry and David, he would be close to putting the puzzle pieces into their proper place.

"No Henry." Emma said. "He really doesn't remember."

"Huh." Henry didn't look convinced.

Emma's eyebrows scrunched together. It was odd that her son's "unconvinced" face matched Mary Margaret's to a T. Something prickled in the back of Emma's mind.

_Your mom is Snow White_. Henry had said.

_Who does he think you are? Oh, it's silly. Snow White._

Emma shook her head, brushing the thoughts away. Ignoring Killian's look of curiosity, Emma left the boys to go get something to drink.

She ignored Regina and Kathryn, who were conversing quietly in the kitchen.

"I lost him once, now I have him back. But it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels." Kathryn said.

Emma quickly grabbed herself a drink, then thought Killian might like one as well. She wanted to leave and not appear as though she was eavesdropping.

"Actually, I do. I lost someone once, too." Regina said.

That gave Emma pause. She wondered who Regina had lost, and, much to her own irritation, felt a pain of sympathy. Regina and Kathryn weren't the only ones who knew the feeling of loss. It was a feeling that Emma had with her every day and she could never shake it unless she was with Henry or Killian.

Emma froze. No, no, no she did not just have that thought. She did not feel anything for Killian. Nope, not a bit.

"Can we help you Miss Swan?" Regina's sharp voice cut in her thoughts.

Emma snapped her attention to them.

Regina looked murderous while Kathryn looked at her kindly.

"Um, sorry?" Emma asked. She shook her head and held up the drinks that she was holding. "Um, no, I was just getting a drink. Sorry."

"It's quite rude to eavesdrop Miss Swan."

"I don't think she meant any harm Regina." Kathryn said. "How are you, Emma was it?"

"Yes." Emma smiled at her. "I'm good. How are you? I know that this must be...well, you know?"

"I'm dealing." Kathryn said. "I just wish it was easier."

Emma gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kathryn sighed. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"Don't say that." Regina said.

Her kindness threw Emma for the loop. _So she can have a heart? Just not with her son and apparently not with good people. Well, not that Kathryn's not a good person..._

"No, I was the one who drove David away."

"And he's back, and he's healthy." Regina said. "This is a blessing."

"Regina's right." Emma said, ignoring her guilt at knowing that David remembered _something_ no matter how false those memories were and that she should tell Kathryn because David may need therapy with Archie, "You have a second chance. Not many people are that lucky."

Regina made a sour face at Emma's agreeing with her, but put on a kind smile for Kathryn's sake.

"You're right, both of you." Kathryn nodded. "Thank you."

Emma smiled before walking away, while Regina gave Kathryn a reassuring hug. Emma paused when she re-entered the hallway.

Killian was seated at one end of the bench, his left arm around Henry's shoulders while Henry sat between him and David.

Henry was talking animatedly at David, who was smiling at him.

It should've felt weird that seeing them like that fit, but it didn't. The three of them looked thick as thieves. Emma wondered why it looked so right. So right to see David seem so kind and fatherly, Henry so excited, and Killian...looking, Emma swallowed, like a father. A father to her son.

Emma swallowed thickly. _Dammit, dammit_. She grit her teeth together as her eyes felt the beginning pinpricks of tears. _Control yourself Swan. You cannot have feelings for Killian. Do you hear me? You can't afford to put your heart out there. Walls up. Walls up now._

As if sensing her turmoil, Killian turned away from his conversation with Henry and David to look at her. Concern was etched into his brow.

_What's wrong, love?_

Emma shook her head, giving him a small smile, silently telling him that nothing was wrong, everything was fine.

He didn't buy it.

Emma walked over to them, handing Killian the drink that she'd gotten for him, before focusing on Henry and David.

"So, you think that I have amnesia because this curse hasn't started to work on me yet?" David asked amused.

Biting back a sigh of exasperation, because _seriously kid?_ Emma sipped her punch.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so if we're all fairy tale characters, who am I?" David asked.

Really though, he was worried. He didn't know who this Henry kid was outside of his introduction, but from the looks of it, David figured that he was Killian's son. They looked like father and son, even though the resemblance wasn't there, but it was in their interaction with each other. David figured that Henry probably took after his mother. Though he couldn't help but feel happy to see Emma, Henry, and Killian looking like a little family. He knew that there were feelings there, between Emma and Killian even though they seemed to be just friends. But David could see it. And though he didn't want to lose his baby girl to another man, at the moment he had no say in her life. He was a stranger to her and she was all grown up.

As for Henry, if Henry believed in the curse and he knew the identities of all of the citizens of Storybrooke, that could mean bad news. Especially if Henry revealed who Emma was around Regina.

"You're Prince Charming." Henry said.

And David's heart sunk.

"Kid, let's not start this tonight." Emma said. "David's probably tired after all the mingling he's been doing."

"It's all right." David smiled. But then his curiosity on another topic had his brain switching gears. "Hey, you live with Mary Margaret right? Any chance she's coming tonight?"

"Um, no." Emma said. "She wasn't feeling well."

Emma felt guilty for the lie because David looked like someone just took away his puppy or something.

"Can I ask, uh, is she...avoiding me?" David asked.

Henry and Killian both looked at him curiously.

"What? No, no, she's just..." Emma sighed. "David, you're married."

"To a woman I don't remember." David said. "But I...have you ever just met someone and felt so strongly connected to them that they were always on your mind? That there was just this pull and it wasn't something that you could control?"

Emma's eyes flicked to Killian, who's eyes were already observing her carefully. His lips twitched upwards, but Emma quickly looked away.

"Look, I know that you think that you feel something for Mary Margaret," Emma started, "but you owe it to your wife, a woman who is trying her best for _you_, to give this marriage another chance. You can't just up and decide that you don't love her and that you think you're in love with another woman, who you barely know I might add."

"But he does know her." Henry interrupted. "At least his heart does. He _is_ Prince Charming, and Mary Margaret _is _Snow White."

"Henry..."

Regina appeared then.

"Henry, it's getting late, we should go."

Henry made a noise of protest, but he looked resigned. He gave David, to his surprise, a quick hug, before he turned around and hugged Killian. He stood and hugged Emma as well.

Regina scowled at Killian and Emma ushering Henry away.

David turned to the deputies slightly confused and worried.

"So Henry's Regina's son?" He asked.

"Adopted son." Killian said. "Emma's his birth mother."

Shock was an understatement for what David was feeling. A grandson. He had a grandson? And here he was still struggling living in this cursed town, with a grown up daughter that he hadn't had time to start getting to know, a wife who didn't remember him, and an Evil Queen to avoid. What's worse, his grandson was the Evil Queen's son? How in the hell had that happened?

"Um, I'm confused..."

"Long story short," Emma began, "I was a teenager, I couldn't take care of Henry, so I gave him up. Regina adopted him, then a week and a half ago Henry shows up at my place and now I'm here to stay."

David nodded. What were the chances though, that the son of the Savior would end up becoming the adopted son of the Evil Queen? Fate was definitely at work here. David was sure of it. And Emma was a teenager? Why couldn't she take care of Henry? Did she have anyone? He wanted to know. This was his daughter for God's sake and he knew nothing about her.

"Look, David..." Emma hesitated. "Kathryn is really trying, and I know that you think that you have these memories, but maybe, have you met Archie Hopper?"

"Really Swan?" Killian quirked a brow. "You're suggesting therapy?"

"I'm not saying that he's crazy." Emma said, giving Killian a light kick to the shin. "He's confused, maybe Archie can help him."

Killian rolled his eyes.

"I'll look into it." David assured her. It hurt though, because Emma didn't believe him. True, she may not have a reason to, and really he hadn't given her any, but that didn't make it any better. Daughters were supposed to believe in their fathers. They were supposed to look up to their dads and have faith in them. It was just another painful reminder that David wasn't Emma's father. At least, not yet.

Emma nodded at him, giving him a kind smile before pulling Killian up and dragging him away.

Killian waved at him as he was taken to the other room.

Alone again, David leaned back. He had learned a lot in the span of half an hour, and his head was hurting. He was a grandfather, the Evil Queen was now his grandson's adopted mother on top of being David's step-mother-in-law, he had the barest glimpse into his daughter's past, his daughter thought he was crazy, and his grandson was well aware of the curse and his fairy tale identity.

This was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought.

* * *

Emma leaned against Killian, his arm around her shoulders, as they walked to her bug. With practically the whole town at the Nolan's party, there were quite a few cars already parked when Emma had arrived, so she had to park a ways down from the house.

"Why wasn't Mary Margaret here?" Killian asked, his breath ghosting over her hair. His voice was soft, either because it was already so quiet or because it was getting late, she didn't know.

Emma shivered feeling his breath so close, but if he noticed he didn't say anything. He probably thought she was just cold.

"She didn't feel well." Emma spoke just as softly.

"You mean that she didn't want to face David." Killian said. "She has feelings for him."

"I know that." She sighed. "But he's married."

"Even though you and I both know that he really isn't married."

Emma stopped and looked up at him.

His arm tightened ever so slightly around her, pulling her just a hair closer.

"He _thinks_ that he isn't married." Emma said. "You can't believe that he really _is_ Prince Charming, can you?"

"I'm not saying that, sweetheart." Killian sighed. "I'm just saying that if he believes it, who are we to judge? He believes that Kathryn isn't his wife, and he has feelings for Mary Margaret. Let him act on them, hell I'd encourage it. He isn't happy where he is."

"He doesn't need encouragement." Emma argued. She started walking again, putting her arm around Killian's waste to force him to walk with her. She told herself that it was just because she was cold and didn't want to lose the warmth that he provided. "He needs help. He needs to remember who he is."

"Even if who he is, isn't who he wants to be?"

Emma sighed. "Why are you so adamant about believing in Henry and David and this curse?"

Killian let out of noise of frustration. His Swan was a stubborn one, that was for sure. He dropped a kiss on her head, pulling her closer. "It's not that I believe in the curse, lass, but there is something off in this town. I'm a cop, it's kind of in the job description to figure out what."

Biting her lip, Emma forced herself not to lose herself in him. Seriously though, was that little kiss necessary? Her walls were already fragile enough as it was when it came to him, and these little gestures and pet names and notes and coffee (yes, even though she saw him at work every day, he still left notes and coffee on her bug every morning, the notes usually saying something along the lines of _Morning lass, you look gorgeous today_, or _Morning _(insert Swan or pet name here)_ hope you're day starts out with a smile_ or just anything that would make her smile or lift her spirits). And holy crap, she was falling in love with him.

Oh god, she was falling in love with him.

Ten days. She had only known him ten days. No one could fall in love that fast; it just wasn't possible. It was the stuff of fairy tales. _No, you're not in love. You're still just falling. There's still time to get out._

She physically struggled with herself as she pulled away from him.

Ignoring his confused and hurt look, she quickened her pace to her bug. It was only a couple of yards away.

He followed her of course.

She reached her bug, her hands shaking as she pulled out her keys.

"Emma?" His hand came up to her shoulder, squeezing it gently, showing his concern. "Emma, love, what's wrong?"

Clenching her teeth together, forcing back tears and her oncoming panic attack, because fucking hell she was falling in love with him and she can't take it. It was too much to handle. She hadn't been in love for ten years, and she hardened her heart for a reason. She couldn't take falling in love again, and risking having her heart broken again.

He removed his hand, and Emma felt like she could breath again, but then he reached for her again and spun her around to face him.

She was trapped between him and the bug, no where to run. All she could do was refuse to look at him.

"Love, look at me."

She shook her head. The tears were definitely coming now; she was gasping for air.

Killian sighed. He leaned his forehead against her's. "It's all right." He whispered. "Just breath, just breath." He took her hands in his and rubbed gentle circles on her palms with his calloused thumbs.

He kept whispering, tone gentle, presence calming, and damn him it was working. Her panic and fear were slowly subsiding. She was able to breath again.

"I know you're scared." He said after she had calmed down. "But you're not the only one falling, Emma."

Her breath hitched. He was falling for her? That wasn't...it couldn't be...no one fell for her. She was unlovable. Anyone who dared to act as though they loved her simply left her alone in the end. Killian could very well be the next person she would add to that list.

His left hand let go of her hand, but moved to her face, knuckles brushing tenderly against her jaw.

"Emma, please look at me."

Finally, she did. Green eyes met blue, and Emma was getting lost again. His eyes were so open and honest, full of hope and that one emotion that Emma refused to name.

"I know that you aren't one to let go and take a leap of faith." Killian started. "Your walls are a tower where you hide away, but you're not waiting for your prince to come rescue you. You're protecting yourself because you believe that anyone who comes near your tower is an ogre out to do you harm. But know this, love, I'm not an ogre. I want nothing more than your happiness and I know that it's too much for me to ask you to allow me to climb that tower, or you to let yourself out of it. So I won't. I'm ready and willing to wait for you, because you are more than worth any wait. Even if I have to wait twenty or fifty years or even an eternity for you, my Swan, I will."

Emma's heart stopped. It was the most...romantic and...selfless thing that anyone had ever said to her. He would wait for her. There was no pressure. He would wait. She didn't have to jump into this. She didn't have to push him away. He would wait. Emma couldn't believe it. No one cared enough for her to ever put her and her feelings first. But here was this man, this man who was admitting to falling in love with her, putting his heart out there, and he was asking for nothing in return, telling her that she _was worth something to him_.

She swallowed thickly, letting a few tears fall.

He cupped her face to wipe them away.

"Killian." Emma breathed. "I...that..."

He chuckled softly. "I know." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he pulled away, stepping out of her personal space. "When you're ready, Emma, I'll be here. Hell, even if you're not, I'll always be here for you."

She looked away unable to look into his too blue, too open eyes. Eyes as deep and full as the sea, so much so that she found herself drowning in them.

Taking a deep breath, wiping at her eyes, she braced herself before she could look at him again.

"Thank you."

He smiled, eyes crinkling, teeth just barely showing, a sparkle in his eyes. "Goodnight, Swan."

"Goodnight, Killian." She returned his smile, because she was happy. She had a man who was kind and caring and so damn perfect for her, who was falling in love with her and she could finally, _finally_, admit to herself that she was falling for him too.

She got into her car and he stepped away, but he stayed and watched as she drove away, both of their hearts feeling lighter.

* * *

Emma entered her apartment trying and failing to rid herself of the stupid grin that had adorned her face since she left Killian.

She paused in the doorway, however, when she saw Mary Margaret vigorously scrubbing at a bowl in the kitchen.

"You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's going to press charges." Emma said, brow quirking.

"Dishes were just piling up..." Mary Margaret sighed.

"This have anything to do with you not being at the party tonight?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret looked up at Emma, about to respond. However, whatever she was going to say died on her lips. She cocked her head, an expression of curiosity on her face.

"What happened at the party?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, smile falling back into place no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Mary Margaret gave her an "are you seriously going to play dumb?" look.

"Nothing." Emma said. "Let's just focus on why you were ruthlessly assaulting that brillo pad."

Mary Margaret sighed, and Emma suspected that it was a mixture of exasperation at Emma changing the topic and herself not really wanting to talk about David.

"Have you ever met someone and felt this...undeniable connection to them?" Mary Margaret asked. "It's like, you just met them, but you _know_ that you know them. Like a missing piece of your heart just fell into place?"

Emma tried not to think about how eerily similar Mary Margaret's words were to David's. She tried even harder not to picture Killian in her mind, because Mary Margaret was describing exactly what Emma had been denying to herself since she met the deputy.

"Yes." Emma replied. "But you're doing the right thing. He's married and right now, he's just really confused."

"I know, but what do I do?" Mary Margaret asked. "I can't stop thinking about him. And I can't just turn these feelings off."

"How about a drink?" Emma suggested. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey from their alcohol supply cabinet and two glasses. "Here's the thing, I haven't had many relationships. All the ones I did have failed. But if you think that it's wrong to have feelings for David, that it is wrong to start something with him, then it is. My advice to you is to stay strong and let him figure out his life."

Emma poured them their drinks and handed one to Mary Margaret.

"Cheers." Emma said, raising her glass.

Mary Margaret clinked her glass against Emma's before she downed the whiskey in one motion.

Emma's eyebrows shot up, but she wasn't going to judge. She would be drinking the whole damn bottle if she were in Mary Margaret's position.

"You're lucky." Mary Margaret said. "Killian's available. There's nothing but yourselves that's stopping you from being together."

Choosing to drink instead of responding to Mary Margaret's words, Emma couldn't help but think about how right Mary Margaret was. Emma could just so very easily be with Killian, and god did she want to, but there was still that strong part of her that couldn't let go of the pain that Neal had inflicted on her despite her growing feelings for Killian. She knew that it wasn't fair to Killian, but letting go was not something that came easy to Emma Swan.

"It'll get easier." Emma said, not sure if she was talking to herself or her friend. "It's just going to take some time."

Mary Margaret nodded before pouring herself another drink.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Regina tried to avoid Gold's Pawnshop as often as she could, especially now that she suspected he had his memories.

But this was a matter of great importance to her, and the little imp hadn't been taking her calls.

"Madame Mayor." Gold smiled. He was standing at his usual post behind the counter at the back of the shop. "What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you today?"

"You haven't taken my calls." Regina glared.

"I didn't realize that I was obligated to answer them."

Regina walked over to the counter. "I need a favor."

"Do you now?" Gold asked. "And just what can a simple pawnbroker such as myself do for the most powerful person in Storybrooke?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Gold." Regina said. "Jones and Swan. I need you to get rid of them for me."

"Excuse me?" Gold faked surprise quite effectively. "Are you asking me to assassinate two thirds of the Storybrooke police force? I'm afraid Regina, that assassination is not in my repertoire, and frankly, I'm astonished that you think so little of me."

"I don't mean kill them." Regina said. "I just need them out of my way. Permanently. Make Miss Swan leave Storybrooke, and put Jones in a coma or something. I don't care."

"Why would you think that I could do such a thing?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Regina hissed. "Now, do as I ask and I'll owe you a favor. Anything you want, and I'll give it to you."

"And what makes you think that I want anything from _you_?"

"As you said, I'm the most powerful person in Storybrooke."

Gold scrutinized Regina carefully. Apparently having Miss Swan around was unraveling the Mayor's control. As for Jones, Gold wondered what exactly the deputy did to piss Regina off. It seemed that both were threats to Regina's happy ending, and Regina apparently couldn't take care of it herself.

"Well, are you going to do as I ask?"

Gold gave her a tight smile. "I don't know. It's not every day that the Mayor comes to my humble shop and asks me to do harm to two perfectly innocent citizens of Storybrooke." He tapped his fingers against the countertop. "And to trust the likes of me with such a thing. That is to say, such information is fragile in the wrong hands."

Regina stiffened. "Don't you dare threaten me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, dearie." Gold said. "Give me time to consider your offer. As I said, this is fragile information. I deserve the chance to consider all of my options."

Gritting her teeth together, Regina gave him a curt nod. "Fine. You have a week to decide." She turned on her heels and stalked away.

Gold smirked and called after her. "Have a good day, dearie."

* * *

Jealousy wasn't in his nature. At least, that's what Killian tried to tell himself. Yet, that fickle emotion was rearing it's ugly head now.

At first he denied it. Graham was a friendly guy and Emma considered him to be her friend. There was no reason for Killian to be jealous as the two of them talked at Emma's desk. Nope, not jealous at all.

Even though Emma and Graham had gone to get the usual lunches to-go from Granny's earlier, a one person job but Graham had insisted that Emma join him, and returned all laughs and smiles.

Killian shook himself and tried to focus on his paperwork. It was time to put his emotions on the back-burner, because acting like a possessive, jealous lover when he had no right to would only serve to push Emma away from him (though he suspected even if he and Emma were dating that acting as such still wouldn't fly). And all he wanted was to get closer to her. To have her open up to him.

But his stupid, freaking, too sweet big brother was flirting with her and it was really grating at Killian's nerves. And no matter how much Graham had denied it to Killian's face, because Graham_ knew_ that Killian felt for Emma, he _did have_ a crush on Emma.

He really hoped that they would get a call just so Graham would leave. Though that could very well backfire and have Graham taking Emma with him. The sheriff was oh so eager to show the new deputy the ropes, whereas he kept Killian busy with other tasks.

Graham's stupid puppy-love over Emma was all too obvious. And the bastard was already with Regina, or well, it counted as some kind of relationship even though it was a secret. Killian knew that Regina would be pissed if she found out about Graham's feelings for Emma. Worse so, Emma would be pissed if she ever found out about Graham and Regina. Not because she had feelings for Graham, no Killian knew that she didn't even though she was too friendly with him, but because she considered Graham to be her friend and friendship comes with an expectation of trust. Secrecy led to breaking trust. And Killian had a feeling that he'd be paying for it if Graham's secret ever got out because of the sole fact that he _knew_ about it and didn't tell Emma.

It was Graham playfully nudging at Emma's arm while he took over the computer to show her how to do something, and his other hand coming to rest on the back of her chair, that had Killian jumping out of his chair. The other two looked at him startled, but Killian just turned away and left the room.

_Calm the fuck down Jones_. He berated himself as he headed to the file room. It was far enough away that he didn't have to hear the muffled sounds of their voices and laughter. He could clear his head and think in there.

But just as he reached the door, someone entered the station. He turned, ready to tell them to head back to Graham and Emma so that they could deal with it, but he paused when he saw David.

"David, hey."

"Jones." David smiled.

"What brings you here?" Killian asked. "Nothing dire I hope."

"Not at all." David said. He ducked his head, revealing that he was a tad nervous. "Look, um, is that sofa bed still any good?"

"Ah." Killian said. "Can't stand being around her, eh?"

"I just can't keep lying." David sighed. "It's exhausting. She keeps trying so hard and I just want to snap and tell her that she's not my wife, that I never lived that life with her. I'm _not_ David Nolan."

Killian nodded in understanding. "Let me give you my address, and you can go on ahead and make yourself at home."

"You really trust me?"

"Aye." Killian said. "You may not be David Nolan, but whoever you are, I can tell that you're a good man."

He left David to think about that, returning to the office for a pen and paper, blatantly ignoring Graham and Emma. He quickly scribbled down his address, then thought about it before adding in some quick directions, not that his house was too hard to find since it wasn't in a neighborhood. He folded the piece of paper and returned to where David waited in the hallway.

"Here you go, mate."

"Thanks." David said. "Really, you've done a lot for me, and I can't thank you enough."

"No worries." Killian shrugged. "It's the right thing to do."

His words must've hit a nerve because David was looking at him curiously. It unnerved Killian how David's curious face was exactly like Emma and Henry's.

David shook his head, getting himself out of whatever thoughts were dancing around in his head, before he shook Killian's hand and left throwing a "see you at home" over his shoulder.

Killian had been grateful for the distraction, but he still needed to get a grip on his jealously. Ten minutes in the file room helped.

When he returned to the office, refusing to meet Emma's concerned gaze, Graham was bribing Emma into taking a night shift, because Killian had plans to take Marco out to dinner for the old man's birthday and Graham wouldn't ask Killian to abandon his father like that. Apparently, Graham's excuse for putting Emma to work tonight was that he had to help at the animal shelter he volunteered at.

Killian thought nothing of it, because Graham, who had a soft spot the size of China for animals of all kinds, really did work at the animal shelter from time to time. The deputy returned to his paperwork, while Emma managed to convince Graham to buy lunch for the next week.

Even with his jealousy, Killian couldn't help but feel proud of his Swan for driving a hard bargain.

* * *

Mary Margaret was on her way back to her apartment, planning to get there, grade a few papers, take a relaxing bath, and curl up with a good book and a steaming mug of hot cocoa.

"Mary Margaret!"

She stopped, whirling around to see David running to catch up with her.

"David."

"What?" David smiled, "Were you hoping to avoid me forever?"

"I...I wasn't avoiding you." Mary Margaret said.

David chuckled. "If you insist."

"What do you want David?"

"You know what."

Mary Margaret scoffed.

"Oh come on," David said. "Don't tell me that this, this connection we have, is one sided."

"There shouldn't be a connection." Mary Margaret said. "And there should be no sides. David, you're a married man."

"Not anymore."

Mary Margaret's jaw literally dropped. "What?"

"I don't love Kathryn." David sighed. "I can't remember her, and I don't feel anything for her. I only feel for you. And I know, you're going to say that I shouldn't leave my wife and that I should just give it time. The memories will come back eventually, and so will my feelings for her. But I know that they won't. I can't explain how I know, not just yet, but I do. Mary Margaret, I know that you have feelings for me. I can see it. Whatever this is between us, it's real and it's here to stay."

"Are you sure that you don't feel this way because I helped save your life?"

"No." David stepped closer to her. "This isn't something that I made up in my head. I didn't choose Kathryn. I didn't marry her. But I can change that, and Mary Margaret, I choose you."

"David, this isn't a good idea."

"It's already done." David told her. "I'm moving out. I don't want to hurt Kathryn, because she's a great person, but I can't keep pretending that I'm okay with living with her and being forced to try and remember things that never happened. Kathryn needs me to feel for her, but I can't. Not when I can only feel for you. And I know that you'd want me to do the right thing, because that's what you do, which is why you've been staying away from me, but how do you know that this, that us, isn't the right thing?"

"David, you really have to go." Mary margaret pleaded. "Go back home to your wife, back to your life."

"Is that really what you want?" He asked.

Mary Margaret hesitated.

"How about this?" David started. "Meet me tonight at the Toll Bridge, where you found me that night. I'll be there at eight o'clock. Until then, I want you to think about it and decide what you want to do. If you don't show, then I'll know that you're not ready. But I will keep waiting for you, even if I have to wait for my entire life for you, I'll keep waiting. But if you do show up, if you choose us, well, you'll find me."

With that said and done, David turned around leaving a stunned Mary Margaret in his wake.

_Forget a bath and reading_, Mary Margaret thought, _I need to talk to Emma._

The petite school teacher then hauled ass to the Sheriff's Station, excitement flowing through her, because she just may have this chance.

* * *

Emma convinced Mary Margaret that she had to go and meet David.

_It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice and now, he has._

Emma had made a very good point.

Killian helped to, putting his two cents in.

_He cares for you a great deal, I know, he's talked with me about you. I know that he won't change his mind. When it comes to you, that fellow is in it for the long haul._

That's why Mary Margaret found herself at the Toll Bridge at exactly 7:58 waiting for David.

Still, Mary Margaret couldn't help but worry. What if he didn't show up? How could she face him then? What if he did show up? What would she say? What would happen?

Mary Margaret worried her bottom lip raw with the nerves she had.

All she knew was that this night was going to give her hope or break her. At least she knew that if David didn't show, Emma and Killian would be there for her. They were really the best friends that anyone could ask for. They were supportive and they never judged. If only they could get together already.

Mary Margaret chuckled to herself. She knew that they were falling in love. It was obvious with how they interacted with each other or how they spoke about the other when they weren't together.

"You came."

David's voice pulled Mary Margaret from her thoughts. She looked at him and her breath caught because he was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful and precious creature on the Earth.

Tears of joy pricked at her eyes as she smiled. "Yeah."

David walked forward carefully, as though he feared that he would scare her off.

"So, you're really choosing us?"

"Well you already did." Mary Margaret said. "I figured what the hell, taking a leap might not be so bad."

He laughed and it was the happiest Mary Margaret had ever seen him since he had awoken from his coma.

Before she knew it, he was pulling her to him and kissing her.

It was passionate and dizzying and happy and Mary Margaret felt as though fireworks were going off in her brain and butterflies were doing a conga line in her stomach.

He moved his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of her feet and spun her around. She broke the kiss, laughing at his antics and out of the sheer utter joy that she felt.

This moment was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Emma was in the squad car patrolling the neighborhoods. She was sipping her coffee, her thoughts divided between wondering how things panned out with Mary Margaret and David, and thinking about what Killian was up to on his night off.

Her attention was brought into focus, however, as she drove past a house catching sight of a figure climbing out a window, the light from inside the room illuminating the silhouette. Her heart stopped when she realized that the window was one of the Mayor's. A man was leaving the Mayor's house.

_Henry._

And Emma could only feel a rage at this stranger for daring to go near her son and if her child had been harmed in any way, this bastard was going to pay.

She pulled over and parked the car, before hopping out of it. There is a large hedge that she hid behind, waiting for the bastard to head her way. When she heard him drawing closer, she pulled out her nightstick, getting the proper grip on it that Graham had shown her. The second she saw him pass her, she got the drop on him.

He grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

The man stiffened, before slowly turning his head to face her.

_Graham?_

What was he...? The pieces clicked into place and Emma felt betrayed. Graham was her friend and he was sleeping with Regina. Why wouldn't he tell her? Yeah, she wouldn't have liked the idea of her boss and friend having an affair with Henry's adoptive mother, but seriously, what the ever loving hell?

"This is volunteering?"

"Plans changed." Graham swallowed. "Regina needed me to..."

"Sleep with her?" Emma snapped.

"No." Graham said, but his protest sounded weak, even to her.

"Oh really? Then why the hell were you sneaking out of the window?"

"Because..." Graham hesitated. "She...she didn't want Henry to know."

"You..." Emma blinked. "You...with Henry in the house. That's just...oh god, that's disgusting."

"He's sleeping." Graham said. "He doesn't know."

"I wish I was him right now." Emma threw the patrol car keys at him. "You can finish my shift, I'm done."

"Emma, wait." Graham said, but Emma quickened her pace. "I really...I do work at an animal shelter."

But Emma ignored him. She couldn't deal with this. Graham was having an affair with Regina, with Henry in the next fucking room. And he hadn't told her.

Emma felt dirty just knowing all of this.

Her body came to a full stop.

Graham told Killian everything. He had no reason not to...Killian knew. Killian knew and he had protected Graham's secret.

She wished to god that it didn't, but the betrayal she felt at Killian keeping something from her when he established such an openness with her, it felt ten times worse than Graham's betrayal. It was worse because of stupid notes and coffee, and _Someone who understands_. And stupid _Perhaps I would, I'm here for you_, and _Open book. _It hurt so much because of damn endearments and magic sparks and _I'm not him_. It killed her because of finishing each other's thoughts and reading each other so clearly and _I'll wait for you_.

Emma didn't even realize that she was crying because dammit, she had her walls and they were a fortress but that stupid stubborn man with his stupid endearing charm climbed them ever so carefully and crept into her heart.

And she felt betrayed because she finally trusted someone again and this happened.

Angrily swiping away her tears, Emma let her fury and hurt at both of those fucking idiots take control. With purpose in her step, Emma headed back into town to where her bug was parked.

She had a certain deputy's ass to kick.

* * *

**Whew, longest chapter so far, and let me tell you, that was a beast to write because feels popped up out of the snow like daisies. **

**I'm sure with that ending, you can all guess what's next.**

**Yeah.**

**Sorry.**

**Please Review or PM me with questions and criticisms!**


	12. AN: Answers to Questions posted

So I had so many questions in the reviews and my answers to some were quite long, so instead of a chapter right now (don't worry, I'm working on it! ;) ) I decided to post a chapter answering the questions you guys asked.

* * *

**Questions/Reviews**

_Answers_

* * *

**First, there have been a few people who asked if Killian has his left hand back.**

_Yes, he does._

* * *

**Winter-Rae asked: **

**So his cursed self has his hand back. I wonder if that means when the curse is broken he'll still have it or will he lose it all over again?**

_You'll know when the curse is broken ;)_

* * *

**Winter-Rae asked: **

**Oh, I have to ask, are you going to include the episode about Hansel and Gretel?**

_I think I might because Winter-Rae had the same idea that I was considering. That it could be a chance for more CS bonding._

* * *

**A few people have asked about Gremma and whether or not Graham will die.**

_That will be answered in chapter 11. _

* * *

**Kristina'sMyName asked: **

**Oh and when will Captain Swan have their first kiss?**

_Even I don't know that yet, but I'm just as excited as the rest of you._

* * *

**tate4eva reviewed: **

**Is Gold aware of who he is? I know in the series he remembers in the pilot but it doesn't seem to me that he does now.**

_Yes, Gold does remember, but he doesn't want Regina to know that. He's acting as he has for the past twenty-eight years, because he knows that Regina suspects that he has his memories, he just doesn't want to advertise it because Gold uses information to his advantage and him having his memories means that he has an advantage that no one knows about._

* * *

**Response to ADVluv4life's review (mild spoilers about Snowing, CS, and Gremma kissing and memories: **

**And Snowing was beautiful, so beautiful. So precious. No memories back after their kiss though, I was slightly shocked at that.**

_For Snowing, the reason that it didn't work, despite TLK, was because Charming isn't the Savior, he's not the one who can break the curse. Though Mary Margaret may or may not start having weird dreams. _

_As for CS, Killian's memories will come back slowly in dreams and instances, as opposed to Graham's instantaneous ones, because Graham has a strong connection with Emma due to saving her parents. The curse also is weakened with Killian, which allows him to believe David and Henry about the curse. _

* * *

**Winter-Rae posted this and while it not a question it makes me think that I should definitely clarify this for all of you guys:**

**Personally I don't think Emma has any reason to be mad at Killian over what Graham and Regina are doing. It's really none of her business. I think she's really overacting about this and needs to get over herself. It would be different if she had asked Killian about them and he had outright lied to her, but he didn't. So yeah, that part doesn't really make sense to me.**

_Think about in my story and how I'm trying to keep Emma canon. Emma does not trust easily. Look at the actual show: it took Emma all of season 1 to let Henry in and now in season 3 she is still having trouble letting her parents and Hook in._

_Now look at Emma in my story: She has just been able to admit to herself that she has feelings for Killian and that almost have her a panic attack. She is terrified of letting him in. So she is _**_looking_**_ for an excuse that their relationship won't work. She's _**_trying_**_ to run away, because despite how good she feels about Killian having feelings for her and waiting for her, she is waiting for the other shoe to drop. It has been like that her entire life. Nothing good ever happens to her and when it does, something bad happens anyway. She's trying to end it before anything can start because prolonging it would only hurt worse in the long run. Emma has never trusted people since Neal. She has walls and letting people in is a _**_huge_**_ deal for her. _

_And it's the same with Graham. She was just starting to trust him because she considered him her friend. And Emma has never had friends before. It has nothing to do with Graham and Regina because Emma knows it's not her business but it's the principle of the matter that two out of three of her first friends ever were actively keeping a secret from her (mostly Graham though). It hurts her to think that they can't trust her when she's trying to trust them and it is so much more difficult for her to trust than it is for them._

_Does that make sense?_

_I hope that it does. _

* * *

**Starlight000 asked in regards to Chapter 10: **

**Can I ask, what your favourite part of this chapter/others?**

_Always feel free to ask these questions because I would love to share with you guys._

_My favorite parts:_

_Chapter 1: It was Emma's shock at Henry showing up and her and Killian meeting, and Killian being so at ease with ticking Regina off. I love that they hate each other._

_Chapter 2: Marco and Killian's interaction. I hadn't planned on Marco "adopting" Killian, but when I started writing this part I was just like...what the hell, I like it so I'll do it. Also, I love Killian being friends with Henry. That relationship I planned on. And the coffee thing. I started doing that and by Chapter 5 I was like, 'oh yeah, colin and jen have that BTS pic with coffee' and I was just happy I did that even if I forgot that they did that._

_Chapter 3: Emma's line "You going to make a habit out of this?". Graham and Killian, I love having them interacting. "Jerk" "Bitch" was a Supernatural reference. _

_Chapter 4: Killian and Mary Margaret sticking up for Emma. Killian flirting with Emma and Marco pointing out that Killian liked her. Killian helping Emma just as he does Henry, by believing in them._

_Chapter 5: Emma thinking about the notes Killian left her. Gold watching Killian because he's still pissed about the whole ordeal back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma kicking Killian's chair out from under him and that whole interaction between them. Mary Margaret saying that if the curse isn't real, that it was up to both Killian and Emma to help Henry believe in something. "I found you."_

_Chapter 6: Killian talking with Mary Margaret because it shows that there is friendship there. And Killian being able to read her like he can Emma and Henry. Killian and Emma tag teaming against David. Killian going back to confront David alone. Charming's pain over everything, not because it's happy, but because it makes you feel for him. "Oi, watch it Swan girl." - which was a Doctor Who reference. _

_Chapter 7: Killian calling Marco out on liking Granny. I don't know why no one ever thinks about them as a pairing, but I always shipped Marco and Granny because of their willingness to do anything to protect their loved ones. "You do this because you know that coffee puts me in a good mood." "Oh, found your weakness, have I?". Killian and Emma finishing each others thoughts. CS confronting David again and Killian offering David help. _

_Chapter 8: Killian helping to protect Ashley and then burning the contract. That gives me chills. Killian's speech to Sean. Gold slipping in "charming" into the conversation. Killian calling Emma out on her walls. _

_Chapter 9: Mary Margaret and Emma bonding and Mary Margaret calling Emma out on her feelings and being sentimental. Killian and Graham, just Killian and Graham. I seriously love them as much as you guys do. Getting inside Henry's head was great, and I didn't want to leave him out again after the last chapter and that was perfect. Especially when he and Killian bonded. Killian calling Regina out on treating Henry like a possession. _

_Chapter 10: Killian, Emma, Henry, and David interacting at the party. So many Charming Family feels just in that entire section. Killian and Emma's scene, especially Killian's speech (partly inspired by Tangled parallels but twisted to fit Emma and Killian). Mary Margaret and Emma bonding once again. Gold playing dumb with Regina was fun to write. Jealous Killian and Captain Charming. Both of the Snowing scenes. _

* * *

Any more questions just PM or Review. Hopefully I can answer them all.

Seriously though, thank you all so much for your support and your enthusiasm for this story. It makes me happy to know that I'm helping you guys through the hiatus and that you guys enjoy this story. Because it's helping me too, I'm just as much of a fangirl as anyone out there.

Working on the next chapter now. It's a hard one. I hope to post it soon.

Love you all!

- Ashley (Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms)


	13. Chapter11: And Things Were Going So Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, Adam and Eddy do, which is why they could give us such a feel inducing mid-season finale. **

**Over 100 reviews and close to 200 follows! Thank you all! You guys are awesome! **

**asianpearl pointed this out: "**im used to a brooding angsty (revenge against the dark one for killing Milah) sort of killian, that all the sweetness in your fic just seems a bit out of character. :) maybe in the later when killian remembers his past, he might lash out against mr gold and regina and it will be up to emma to stop him?"

**First, thank you, I didn't think Killian was ooc and no one's brought it up before. **

**Second, to me he is canon, because this is cursed Killian. When the curse was cast Hook was in a dark place, fueled by revenge and pain and loss. Cursed!Killian doesn't have that pain and loss; he feels it, I mean he's an orphan and alone and in his subconscious (his real memories are in there somewhere) he knows pain and loss, which is how he can read Emma so easily. But Cursed!Killian is also based in part on Lieutenant Killian from "Good Form" and Hook post-CS first kiss because that's when he really realized that he was in love with Emma. Make sense?**

**Finally, to answer the question of Killian lashing out when he gets his memories, that's what I plan. He's going to really struggle with his memories and his past after the curse is broken and it's going to...well I don't want to spoil anymore, but Killian's struggle will be a huge thing after the curse breaks. **

**ahackwriter asks a couple of things: **"Will you be using the prophecy in your storyline abut Henry being Rumplestiltskin's downfall and Hook being more than willing to protect him from the imp?"

**I'm still not sure myself, but I would love to see that. Killian would be such an overprotective daddy! XD**

"I am really enjoying the Snowing and that David is trying to win over Mary Margaret. Will he try to win her heart completely?"

**Probably, but David's just happy as long as he and Mary Margaret are together. That and he has faith that she'll be his Snow again.**

"I wonder how Cora will take it when she finds him again, especially if Emma redeemed him."

**Now I know that this isn't a question, but you mentioned Cora. All I have to say is that I have plans for Cora. Muwhahaha!**

**Now, in the words of the Tenth Doctor, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". Why? Because for those of you who figured it out, yeah, it's happening. Prepare yourselves for pain. This was a painful chapter to write. So many feels. **

**I'm warning all of you now, because I don't want you guys to go in unprepared. So, brace yourself, get a nice blanket to curl up in and a steaming mug of cocoa to drown yourself in (those of you who can/want to, you can spike it, heavily), and take deep breaths.**

**Before you all move on to the chapter of great pain (also the longest chapter yet (over 10,000 words)), thank you all again for all of these great reviews and all of this positive support! Please don't hate me after this chapter!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: And Things Were Going So Well**

Emma had to go by the station to find Killian's address.

As she drove through town she was surprised to find herself getting closer to the beach. She reached the docks, and turned down the street. The street curved and Emma found herself driving along a stretch of beach that she hadn't known was here.

Whenever she went to the beach to think, she stuck close to the docks. Her log, where she liked to sit, was in a nice spot that overlooked the docks, the beach, and the ocean. Ever since those two years in Tallahassee, Emma found that the ocean calmed her, helped her to think and sort herself out. There was just something so calming about the vast and open ocean. It just felt so feeing to be near the ocean. And after her time in jail, after Neal and Henry, Emma needed to feel free.

The street came to a dead end. Emma pulled over and parked, looking for a house or an apartment building, or something. There was nothing but abandoned warehouses and a steep hill. Getting out of her car, she saw his motorcycle parked near by.

She eyed the hill; it didn't look too steep. Emma walked towards it and began to walk up. When she reached the top and took in the sight, her breath caught.

She couldn't believe it.

In Tallahassee, she was living in a tiny apartment too far from the beach. And she was still dealing with the pain of giving up Henry, of being alone once again. So she allowed herself to dream. She dreamed of a small, white house overlooking the beach, next to a lighthouse where she had a family and where she was at peace.

The house she was staring at now was a small, white house with a lighthouse not too far behind it. And the view was...breathtaking.

Emma swallowed hard. Of course the man she was falling in love with, who was evidently perfect for her, lived in her dream house. Icing on the cake, the stuff of fairy tales and all that jazz. It pissed her off.

Clenching her fists, Emma brought her anger back to the surface and help fuel it with the irritation she felt over _this stupid_ house.

Shaking herself, Emma walked purposefully toward the house. There was a light on, but the curtains were drawn shut. Emma knocked on the door.

It took a second, but then the door opened.

"Emma?" Killian was surprised. He took in the anger on her face, and started to worry. "Darling, what are you doing here?"

The genuine concern in his voice and sincerity in his eyes had Emma deflating.

She had no right to be angry. She knew that. It was Graham's secret to tell, and Killian was just being a good friend keeping that secret. Not only that, but it wasn't her business what Graham and Regina got up to. It would be if it affected Henry, but even then Regina would claim that it wasn't her business because Emma wasn't Henry's mother, at least she wasn't in Regina's eyes.

And it's not as if she asked if Graham was dating someone, not that he and Regina _were_ dating. Emma was never interested in Graham as more than a friend, so his love life really wasn't anything she ever thought to concern herself over.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian asked after she'd been quiet too long.

Emma sighed. "Can I come in?"

He didn't hesitate, stepping back to allow her to pass.

Entering the house, Emma looked around. It was quite cozy. Literally. It was a one room house that was smaller than her's and Mary Margaret's loft. To the right of the door was an old fashioned ice box, and not the metal ones, a wooden one that looked lie a cabinet really. There were a few bottles of alcohol and a couple of tumblers on top of the ice box. Next to that was the sink with a small counter top space on either side, with cabinets and drawers underneath. A vintage stove (she wasn't sure if it were gas or electric) was next to it. In the far corner was a claw foot tub, with a shower head and a curtained that wrapped all the way around it. There was a door that was in the far wall and Emma could only assume that it held the toilet because she couldn't see one anywhere else.

The wall perpendicular to the door had a twin sized bed with the frame built into the wall. There were drawers built into the frame either for clothes or storage. The wall opposite of the kitchen had a roll top desk and a wooden chair. The farthest wall had a fireplace built at the center and an armoire settled to the left, near the desk. The center of the room had a tiny couch and coffee table over a oriental rug. The floor was hard wood. The walls, bed frame, and window frames and sills were all painted white. There was a chandelier in the center of the ceiling, and while it was electric, it looked like a gasolier.

But what really caught Emma's eyes were the windows. Three of the walls had square windows that covered the length of the walls though they were three feet from the floor and two feet from the ceiling. The ceiling itself was maybe eight feet high. The square windows must've been two feet by two feet and were covered with thin sea blue curtains that were thin enough for light to shine through. But the best part of the windows were the sills. From the outside, the house looked perfectly square and bigger than the inside. Emma could see why because the windows sills on the bedroom wall and the wall opposite of the door were a foot long in width while lengthwise they reach from one wall to the other. They were long enough to sit on and to rest things on. The wall opposite of the kitchen was obviously used as Killian's bookshelf with the amount of books that covered the entire space.

Thinking about it, Emma felt that the whole inside felt like a ship's quarters from one of those old fashioned ships. Like something from the _Titanic_ movie. It had an especially militaristic feel with how spotless and organized everything looked.

"So, what brings you here, love?" Killian asked. He sounded nervous, probably wondering what Emma thought of his place.

She turned to face him.

He was leaning against his door, arms across his chest, eyebrow raised, nervous and worried expression.

"Um, I...I like your place." Emma said, trying to ease some tension.

"Thanks." He smiled. He relaxed enough to push himself off of the door and into her personal space. "It's not much, but it's mine. Quite literally since I built the place."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "You _built_ this place?"

"Well, Leroy, a few handymen, a plumber, and an electrician helped." He said. "I designed it and helped with whatever I could."

Emma was still impressed. Sure the house was small, and not much to the eye, but to Emma it said a lot about him. About what home meant to him that he had to build his home in order to feel at home.

"You still haven't answered my question." Killian said.

Suddenly feeling nervous and embarrassed, Emma turned away from him, choosing instead to inspect his kitchen.

She felt his eyes on her though, tracking her every move, trying to see if she'd give anything away.

After a few moments of silence, he sighed. "Want a drink?"

She nodded yes.

He took a bottle of rum and the tumblers from the top of the ice box. Setting them on the counter, he poured them, and handed one to her. He walked over to the couch with his glass, and Emma followed. Once they were seated, he waited for her to speak.

She took a swig of her rum before she spoke.

"Why didn't you and Graham tell me about him and Regina?" Emma asked. She tried to be angry about it, but she was tired and Killian's place felt too comfortable. It felt homey. That thought really bothered Emma, because they were alone, at his place, and no one knew that she was here. Anything could happen between them and no one could stop them. Emma wasn't sure if that were a good thing or a bad thing at the moment.

Killian took a large gulp of rum. "That's what this is about?" There was a spark of jealousy in his eyes. "You're here about Graham?" Graham? She was here wanting to talk about Graham. Why the hell was she here about Graham? He thought...he thought that she was...did she have feelings for Graham? Was that it? Was she here to find comfort in him because Graham wasn't an option at the moment? The thought made Killian's heart ache, and that hurt spun into anger, because how dare she think so little of him after what he had told her. He had openly admitted to her that he was falling in love with her, that he would wait for her, not even twenty-four hours ago. And now she was...well he didn't know what the hell she was doing. He just knew that he was hurt and he was angry that he was.

Emma didn't flinch at his jealousy, but she should've known better. She had seen what was going on between the boys for a few days now. Graham flirted with her, and took up all of her free time at work, and she saw how jealous Killian was no matter how well he hid it. She knew that Graham had a crush on her, which was why she tried to be nice and polite to him. But she also knew that Killian was falling in love with her, as unbelievable as that was, which was why she never led Graham on, why she never flirted back. Because it would hurt Killian and Emma never wanted to hurt him. She shouldn't have started with that question.

"He's sleeping with Regina." Emma said. "I know that it's not my business, but I...I thought...I guess I don't know what I thought. I was just so...angry with both of you."

"Why?" Killian looked offended. "You're right that it's not your business what Graham gets up to."

Emma bristled at his anger. Why the hell was he getting so pissed off?

"It is if it affects Henry."

"Well it hasn't, has it?" Killian snapped. "Henry doesn't know."

"It's still wrong." Emma said. "Henry was sleeping in the next room for Christ's sake. And it might affect him eventually. Secrets don't stay secret."

"Obviously."

"What is your problem?" Emma growled. "I'm just concerned for my son and my friend."

"Right, your friend." Killian said. He finished his rum and stood to go and pour himself another, but Emma stood up and blocked his path.

"He _is _my friend." Emma said. "Which is why I thought that he, and you for that matter, thought more of me. But apparently neither of you can trust me."

Killian choked out a bitter laugh.

"We can't trust _you_?" He asked. "That's rich considering that you won't tell us anything about you. The most we know is that you gave up Henry and now your back in his life. Other than that, all we know are your food and drink preferences. As for us trusting you, you know everything that you need to know."

"And what is that exactly, because I feel like I don't know either of you right now."

"You know everything about me." Killian hissed. "I never actively hid anything from you, and you know that. I didn't tell you about Graham and Regina, because it's no more my business than it is yours. Why you came here to bitch about it is beyond me, unless you're jealous?"

"Of Regina?" Emma snorted. "Are you crazy? I don't have feelings for Graham. If anyone's jealous it's you."

"Of course I'm jealous!" Killian glared. "Here I am trying to get you to open up to me, trying to be honest with you, and you brush away my efforts. All Graham has to do is give you a smile and those damn puppy eyes, and your his..."

"I'm not his." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "And you don't have any right to be jealous. We're not together, and we won't ever be."

Her words had him physically flinching back. Utterly stunned didn't quite describe his face.

Emma cursed herself. Why the hell had she said that?

"Fine." He growled. "Good to know. You can leave now."

They glared each other down, him hoping that she would run off, her hoping that he would break first; but they were both too damn stubborn for their own good.

The door opening caught both of their attentions.

David was standing there, looking at them awkwardly, having walked in not realizing that he was interrupting something.

"David, what are you doing here?" Emma broke the tense silence.

"He's moving in." Killian said sharply.

Emma flinched at his tone, but shot him a dirty look anyway, because he was being an asshole and she wanted to slap him.

"Um, maybe I should just...go?" David suggested.

"Don't worry David. Miss Swan was just leaving."

Instead of responding to that particular barb, Emma set down the tumbler that was still in her grip. She turned away from Killian, gave David a curt nod as a goodbye, and left the house.

It wasn't until she was starting up her bug that she realized she was crying.

* * *

It was the next morning during breakfast that Mary Margaret brought it up.

"So...you looked upset when you came home last night." Mary Margaret would've asked what happened last night the minute Emma had returned from work, but Emma had stopped her saying that she was tired and the blonde hurried off to bed.

Emma stared down at her cereal. This was not a conversation that she wanted to have at the moment...if ever.

"Emma, what happened?" Mary Margaret asked. She kept her tone gentle though, not wanting Emma to put her walls up.

"Nothing." Emma said.

"It's never nothing with you." Mary Margaret said. "It's Killian, isn't it?"

Emma choked on her cereal. When she finished sputtering, she managed to speak, "What makes you think that?"

"Lucky guess actually." Mary Margaret shrugged. "I figured you were either upset that something happened with Killian or that Regina had done something to keep Henry from you."

Mary Margaret had a point, because Emma wouldn't be upset over something that anyone else did considering that the people that she was closest to in town were Killian and Mary Margaret, and that her worst enemy was Regina. Considering that Mary Margaret knew that she hadn't done anything to upset Emma, that really did only leave two options.

Finished with breakfast, Emma put her dishes in the sink. "I have to get to work."

"Emma." Mary Margaret put a hand on Emma's arm to stop her. "You can talk to me you know."

"I know." Emma said. "I'll see you later." She walked to the door and shrugged on her red leather jacket.

When she exited the apartment building, she froze. Every day, without fail, there was a cup of coffee and a note from Killian resting on top of her bug. It was their thing.

Today, there was nothing.

Gritting her teeth together to keep her emotions at bay, Emma got in her bug and drove to the station.

They really had to talk.

* * *

Marco sighed, worried for Killian.

For one thing, his son never took a sick day. So why would he today, especially when he was perfectly fine? It made Marco curious.

The other thing was that Killian showed up at Marco's shop to do work. Killian only ever did that when he didn't want to think because building or fixing things kept him focused, kept his thoughts from wondering. And Marco knew that Killian rarely needed a distraction. But today Killian was throwing himself into project after project.

As he worked on a clock repair, Marco wondered if Killian would talk to him about whatever problem that he was avoiding dealing with. It had been a long time since he had come to Marco for advice. Usually Killian was easily able to figure out problems just by walking along the beach, the ocean always calming to his thoughts.

Whatever the problem was now, it must've been a big one.

Killian was wrapped up in repairing a small window sign, when Marco decided to speak.

"How is, eh, Emma?"

Killian's hands faltered. "Um, good." He zeroed in on his work, hoping that Marco would let it go.

"Have, ah, have you asked her out yet?"

A noise of strangled surprise came from Killian.

"Oh come on, eh, you like the girl." Marco said. "I don't see the problem."

"We work together." Killian said.

"Hardly a problem." Marco disagreed. "I'm sure Graham would allow it."

Jaw clenching, Killian ignored his father's words and continued his work.

"Ah, so Graham is the problem?"

He sometimes hated how perceptive Marco could be.

"It's nothing, Pop."

"It's not ever nothing with you my boy." Marco stated.

Killian's lips twitched; Marco had a point. Sighing, Killian stopped what he was doing and turned to Marco.

"I...is...is falling in love always this hard?" Killian swallowed, nervous about Marco's reaction.

Marco contemplated Killian's words, the silence dragging on.

Killian fidgeted, scratching the back of his ear, glancing down at his feet.

"It can be." Marco said. He studied Killian a moment. "You know, there has not been a day that I have seen where you and Graham were not attached to each other. I know that Emma is a good person, and I'm not judging you or her or Graham for all of your feelings, but I know that Graham is your brother as you are his. Neither of you have let anything get in the way of that bond you have. This should be no different. Perhaps, ah, it's best that you, Graham, and Emma talk it out. Mend fences. I know it will be hard, especially if Emma feels differently than you do, but it would be best for all of you. It will salvage your friendship. If you wait, it will fester and ruin your friendship. You shouldn't let that happen."

Killian mulled over Marco's words. It was good advice and Killian knew that Marco was right about letting this problem drag itself out. It would get worse in the long run. And Killian knew that he didn't want that to happen anymore than he knew Graham and Emma would.

"You're right." He nodded. "Thanks Pop."

"Any time my boy." Marco smiled. "Now, help me with this clock. I can find what is, eh, jamming the mechanism."

* * *

Emma could not stop looking over at Killian's desk.

He'd taken a sick day according to Graham, but Emma knew better. He was avoiding her, and that hurt. She knew that it was her own damn fault, she knew that it was, because she _had_ overreacted and let her temper do the talking for her.

Graham entered the room and paused at seeing Emma's distressed look as she glanced over Killian's work space. He had a feeling that Killian's absence had nothing to do with being sick, mostly because the man had never been sick as far as Graham could remember.

"Hey." He walked over to Emma and leaned against her desk. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Emma asked.

Graham considered her for a moment. "You just, well, you seem a bit upset."

"I do?" Emma's cheeks tinted in embarrassment. She hadn't realized just how obvious she was being. "Because I'm not."

Graham gave her a "you really think that I buy that" look.

Emma huffed. What was it with smarmy Irish bastards being able to read her? It was getting to be annoying. She stood and crossed her arms. "Look, Graham, we need to..."

"Talk about last night?" Graham finished. "Look, I know that you and Regina have your own issues and I should've told you about that before you took this job, but Emma, I..."

"It's really none of my business." Emma said. "I overreacted last night."

"No, you need to understand." Graham said. "Regina and I, it's not an ideal situation. You don't know what it's like with her. I don't feel anything. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, it's a bad relationship." Emma nodded. "I've had plenty of those. But this is between you and Regina, I really don't care."

"Then why were you so upset last night?"

"I already told you that I overreacted." Emma shook her head. "I was upset because of the secrecy. We're all adults here, so it's not like having an affair with the Mayor is...okay, well it might be a big deal in a small town like this, but in all honesty, I wouldn't have judged you for it."

"You're not getting it." Graham sighed, "I didn't tell you because..."

"Because...?"

Graham stared at her a second before he leaned forward.

Emma froze completely as his lips met hers. _What the hell is he doing?_

For his part, the minute his lips touched Emma's, Graham saw images. A forest. Hunting with a bow and arrow. A wolf with two different colored eyes.

Shaking herself, Emma pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did you see that?" Graham asked. He seemed utterly stunned.

"See what?" Emma stepped away. She shook her head again. "Look, Graham, I care about you and all, but that was over the line. I don't feel that way about you."

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"What?" Emma asked. "You just what?"

"I need to feel something." Graham told her. "And Emma, you're the first person I've ever felt this for."

Her heart clenched with sympathy and guilt.

"Listen, I get it." Emma said. "You're in a crappy relationship, and you're looking for a way out. But whatever it is that you're looking for, you can't find it with me."

Graham winced. He figured as much. He'd seen the way she looked at Killian, and the way his brother looked at her. Graham's stomach twisted with disappointment and guilt. He shouldn't have kissed her.

"I'm...I'm going to go now." Emma said. "You need some time to think."

Graham could only watch as she left him alone to his thoughts and regrets.

* * *

David walked along the beach, feeling somewhat at peace. Walking by the water helped him organize his thoughts. It was something that he discovered when he and Snow had taken claim to King George's castle. The lake was so expansive there that it was like a miniature sea. Having grown up in the center of the Enchanted Forest where the pastures were plentiful, David never spent time near water except for a small stream near the farm. So he was surprised when he started taking walks around the palace lake, that the water had such an affect on him.

He didn't know if there were any lakes around here, but the beach was a fine substitute.

He needed to think.

Mary Margaret chose him, and he chose her. That made him happier than he'd been in a long while. But he feared the repercussions when Regina found out. Especially since Regina and Kathryn seemed so cozy.

What would Regina do? Would she try to split them up? Would she figure out that David remembered who he was? Would she harm Mary Margaret? Would she harm him? What about Emma? Would Regina figure out that Emma was the Savior, if she hadn't already?

David would be surprised if Regina still had no idea who Emma was. It was so obvious that she was his and Snow's child. The thought made a small smile appear on his face. Emma was a perfect mix of him and Snow physically. He just wished that he knew Emma better. But then, it was a good thing that Mary Margaret and Killian were so close to Emma; that would let David have the chance to get to know his daughter. His heart warmed at the thought.

He paused in his walk when he saw a wooden castle on the beach. It sort of resembled his and Snow's castle. Walking closer to it, he saw Henry sitting there. David smiled. Here was his chance to get to know his grandson.

"Henry, right?" David asked when he reached the boy.

"Yep, you're David Nolan?"

"Yeah."

"And you're with Mary Margaret?" Henry smiled.

David tilted his head. He got the feeling that there was something that Henry knew. He thought back to the party, and Henry telling him about the curse and who he thought David and Mary Margaret were. He figured that the kid knew a lot already, and maybe...would the kid help him? He needed to know just what Henry knew and the boy's feelings towards the Evil Queen.

"So, Regina's your mom?"

"No, she's the Evil Queen." Henry didn't sound too happy about it. "Like I told you, this town is cursed. The Evil Queen wanted to take away your's and Snow White's happy ending, so she cast her curse and everyone in the Enchanted Forest ended up here. Emma's the only one who can break it."

David felt worry seize his heart.

"Emma?" David asked, trying to remain curious and not panicked.

"Yeah, she's your daughter, you know." Henry said. "Your's and Mary Margaret's."

"Really?" David kept his tone amused. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're Prince Charming and Mary Margaret is Snow White." Henry said. "And Emma is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. But you can't tell my mom, Regina I mean. If she found out that Emma was the Savior, then bad things could happen."

So Henry was trying to work against Regina.

Still, David wasn't sure that it was a good idea to reveal his lack of amnesia to Henry. He had no idea what the kid might do with that information. Not that David didn't think that Henry wasn't trustworthy, but Henry might tell Emma and Emma already lacked belief as it was. Plus, Emma might very well think that David might be a bad influence on Henry by encouraging the idea that the curse was real. And that might prevent David from getting close to her and Henry.

No, it was best to play the amnesia card for a little while longer.

"Well, she does have my nose." David joked.

Henry regarded him silently, hazel eyes appraising the prince carefully.

Suddenly uncomfortable under Henry's gaze, David gave him what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"It was nice talking with you Henry." David said. "And don't worry about me telling the Evil Queen anything, I doubt we'll cross paths all that much. Besides, between you and me, I don't like her very much."

Henry smiled. "I didn't think that you would."

"Have a good day, kid." David said, before turning around and walking away.

Henry cocked his head. David said "kid" just like Emma. In fact, David didn't seem all that surprised at what Henry told him about Emma being his daughter. It seemed as though David was more worried, fearful even. Henry wondered if David really did have amnesia, because as it was, the man seemed to know more about the curse than he was letting on as though...was it possible? Did David still have his memories after all? Was he really Prince Charming and not David Nolan?

Henry continued to ponder this as he left his castle and headed home. He wouldn't tell anyone of course, because if it got back to Regina that Charming was here, then Henry shuddered to think of what could happen.

* * *

Graham woke up sweating.

His dreams were strange. He was a hunter or something like that. His only companion a wolf with a red eye and a black eye. There was a bar fight. And he was pretty sure that he saw Regina and Mary Margaret in his dreams. But they weren't...Regina and Mary Margaret. They were different people.

Graham shook himself. He needed to clear his head. Between his strange dreams and his feelings for Emma (and guilt over the way he'd been with her in front of Killian). He had a feeling that Killian's "sick day" had to do with Emma finding out about him and Regina. Graham knew that he should've talked to Killian about Emma before all of the flirting and before his secret affair came out.

It wasn't too late to talk this all out. But not tonight. No, Graham was struggling to process his emotions and these strange dreams that...that almost felt like memories. He needed a distraction.

Regina was usually a good one.

He quickly got dressed. As he reached for his keys, he glanced out of the window.

The wolf from his dreams was sitting in the middle of the road.

Grabbing his keys, Graham rushed out of the door. He had to follow the wolf. He knew that much. Unfortunately, when Graham arrived outside, the wolf was gone.

Was he seeing things? What was going on with him?

He shook his head. God, did he ever need a distraction. The sooner he got to Regina's, the better.

* * *

Emma was walking Henry to school the next morning. But Emma didn't seem to be focused, lost somewhere in her head.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma blinked, coming out of her thoughts.

Henry shrugged. "You just seem out of it."

Even Emma had to admit that was true. It was the second morning that Killian hadn't left her coffee and she hadn't seen him at all the day before. She was too much of a coward to go to his place, hoping to run into him in town, but it seemed that he was skilled at avoiding her.

It left Emma feeling like shit, because she actually _missed_ him. And the fact that she did miss him only after a day of separation scared her. It felt as though she had become dependent on him and his stupid coffee and notes and his annoying presence. Emma hadn't been dependent on anyone since Neal, and that brought about a whole slew of things that Emma didn't want to think about or consider.

"Emma?"

Emma looked down at Henry. "Yeah, kid?"

"You're spacing out again." Henry said. "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's complicated, Kid." Emma sighed. "Adult stuff."

Henry rolled his eyes, but Emma got distracted when Graham walked up to them.

He didn't look good. He was pale and sweating, even shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Fine." Graham said.

"You don't look fine." Emma said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, um, actually, can I talk to you Henry?"

"Me, why?" Henry asked.

"I need to ask you about the curse."

"Really?" Henry brightened.

"Seriously?" Emma quirked a brow. "Graham..."

"I'm serious, Emma." Graham said. He turned to Henry. "I've been...having dreams and...well, seeing things I think."

"What?" Emma asked.

"When did these dreams start?" Henry asked.

"Last night." Graham said. "Twice. And then last night and this morning, I've had...flashes. There's a wolf."

"What were you doing in the dreams?"

Emma looked between her son and her friend, worried about what was going on with Graham, but Henry seemed to know what was going on. It was probably best to let the kid keep questioning him.

"I was hunting. There was a wolf in my dreams too." Graham said. "Mary Margaret and Regina were in them. I was with Mary Margaret...I had a knife. I think that I was going to hurt her. Then there was Regina and I think that she took something from me"

Now Emma was really worried. He had hurt Mary Margaret? Graham was someone who wouldn't hurt a fly let alone one of his friends.

Henry looked excited. "You're the Huntsman!"

"The what?" Emma asked.

"The Huntsman." Henry said. "Mary Margaret is Snow White and the Huntsman was hired by the Evil Queen, by Regina, to kill Snow White. But instead, the Huntsman let Snow White go, so the Evil Queen took his heart as punishment."

"So, you really think that I'm this other person?"

"Graham, you can't be serious." Emma sighed. "Look, maybe you should go home and rest. You look like you could use it."

"Emma, something is happening to me." Graham said. "I kissed you and I started having these flashes. Then the dreams. I need to figure out what is going on."

"You kissed my mom?" Henry was surprised.

Emma flushed, embarrassed that Henry found out.

"It didn't mean anything." Emma said.

"That makes sense." Henry looked up at her. "He's remembering his life as the Huntsman because you two have a connection."

"We do?" Graham asked.

"Yeah, Snow White is Emma's mother." Henry explained. "Because if you hadn't spared Snow White's life, then Emma wouldn't have ever been born. She owes you her life."

In the distance, the school bell rang.

"Oh crap." Emma said. "Come on, kid, we've got to go."

Henry took off his backpack and pulled out his storybook. "Here." He gave it to Graham. "This is Snow White's story. You're in it. If you read it, then you might be able to find the answers that you need."

As Henry hurried off, Emma hesitated and turned to Graham. "Graham, seriously, go home. Get some sleep. Whatever is going on with you, it has nothing to do with this curse. You are Graham Humbert, not some Huntsman that worked for the Evil Queen. Please, please, just get rest and get better."

After a nod of agreement from Graham, Emma rushed after Henry to see him off.

Graham held the storybook up. He wasn't going to rest. Not until he had answers.

* * *

Emma entered the station relieved to find that Graham wasn't there and Killian was.

"Killian."

He stiffened but turned to face her nonetheless.

"Emma." He stood. "We need to talk."

"I know, but, have you seen Graham today?"

Killian tensed, jaw tightening. "No, why?"

"Because he came up to me and Henry this morning." Emma said. "I think that something may be seriously wrong with him."

Emma explained what had happened, leaving out the fact that Graham kissed her, because she didn't know how Killian would take that.

Killian leaned against his desk, going over what Emma told him. So Graham thought the curse was real too? First, Henry. Then David. Now Graham. Three people, three different situations. Henry, Killian figured, was the source of the curse story. But, David and Graham happened after Emma came to town. The clock tower started ticking too, when Emma stayed. Hell, a lot of things had been changing, even subtly.

It was Emma. He knew it in his gut that it was. David knew something, a lot more than what he had told Killian over the past few days of living together, still hesitant to trust him. Henry's storybook had all of the information that Henry had, and even then Henry hadn't figured everything out. And now Graham was having...visions of another life?

"What happened to Graham?" Killian asked. "What caused these...what started this?"

Emma looked away.

He quirked a brow. So _she_ had done something. Killian was starting to believe Henry's theory that Emma was the key to all of this.

"He..." She hesitated. Looking up at him, Killian could see the guilt in her eyes, and there was worry there too. "He kissed me."

Killian felt like ice water had been poured over him. His heart clenched painfully and his stomach twisted. Graham kissed Emma. Graham and Emma kissed. That...that was painful news.

"Oh." Killian swallowed, his throat uncomfortably tight.

"Killian." Emma stepped forward, invading his space as he had often done to her. She made sure that their eyes met before speaking. "He kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him away."

Killian's heart fluttered, hope sparking in his chest.

"You did?" He leant forward, unaware of his movement. "So, you don't feel anything for him?"

Emma's eyes fluttered. "You know how I feel. Open book, remember?"

Killian's eyes flicked to her lips, then back to her eyes. He swallowed again, when he saw Emma doing the same.

"Emma."

They were so close now, foreheads touching.

"Killian." Emma breathed.

He moved his lips closer to hers, but stopped. He wasn't going to push her, if she wanted this too, then he was going to let her make the choice and have control.

Emma knew what he was doing and her heart swelled. No one had ever given her a choice before. And she knew what she was going to choose.

"What is going on here?" Regina's tone held accusation.

Emma and Killian jumped apart.

"Regina." Killian said, his voice laced with huskiness. He cleared his throat. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently seeing our tax dollars at work." She sneered.

Both Killian and Emma reddened with embarrassment.

"Graham's not here." Emma said. "He's not well today."

"I know." Regina said. "I actually came here to see you Miss Swan. I assume that you are aware of mine and Graham's relationship?"

"If you can call it that." Killian glared.

Regina shot him a cold look, before narrowing her eyes at Emma. "I'm here, because I'm aware of your relationship with Graham."

"Whoa, hold on." Emma stepped forward. "There is nothing going on between me and Graham. Yeah, he kissed me, but I don't feel the same. He's just my friend."

"Right, just as Mr. Jones here is just your "friend"." Regina sneered.

"That's not your business." Killian growled.

"I don't recall inviting you into this conversation." Regina hissed. "As for you Miss Swan, stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction."

"That's not fair." Killian surged forward, standing between Emma and Regina. "You can't blame Emma because Graham is finally coming to his senses. He never felt anything for you, you know. It's just sex and if anything, you're the one leading him to self-destruction. If Emma's doing anything, she's saving him. From you and himself."

Regina's nostrils flared, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You need to watch yourself, Jones." Regina said, her tone belying her expression. "She'll destroy you too. It's what she does." Regina glared at Emma. "That's why you're alone, you break everything you touch. You're incapable of feeling anything."

Emma pushed past Killian before he could do anything and got into Regina's face.

"You don't know me." Emma hissed, green eyes sparking with fury. "You don't know what I've been through while you've had this nice cushy life here in this nice and safe small town. There's a real world out there Madame Mayor, and it's cold and cruel. You're lucky that you have what you do, that you've never had to deal with the real world. So why don't you take your perfectly manicured nails and your dainty little self and go sit your ass in your office where it belongs and stay out of other peoples lives."

Whatever sympathy Regina may have felt for Emma at the beginning of her speech died with Emma's last words. Letting her anger consume her, Regina stepped closer.

"If you think that we had problems before Miss Swan, you were sadly mistaken." Regina hissed. "I will not tolerate your attitude, so I'm going to make it easy for you. Leave Storybrooke now, and this is the final time that I'll ask nicely, or I will make your life hell."

"Bring it."

Regina glared at Emma for a second longer before spinning on her heels and storming out of the station.

Emma exhaled a deep breath, fury causing her to shake. She turned back to Killian, her heart skipping a beat at his look.

He looked proud and in awe of her. As if she was the greatest thing that he had ever laid eyes on. Though there was still traces of sympathy in his blue eyes considering what her words had implied.

"That was quite passionate, Swan."

Emma ducked her head, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We, uh, maybe we should go check on Graham." She glanced up at him for his reaction.

He smirked at her. "As you wish."

* * *

Graham was sitting in the park, flipping through Henry's storybook. He'd already read through it, and he couldn't believe it. A lot of the illustrations and the plot of the book coincided with his dreams and flashes. He wondered how that could be possible considering he'd never read this book before.

"You all right?"

Graham looked up to see David Nolan watching him with concern.

"Not really." Graham said.

David joined him on the bench. "Need an ear? I know we're not friends, not exactly, but you did help save my life. I owe you." Though David knew that he owed the Huntsman so much more.

Graham set the book aside. He stared at David a moment, remembering seeing a flash of a man who looked exactly like him. The man in question had been escaping Regina and Graham had helped him. "Have we met before? I mean, before the hospital?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just...feel like we've met before." Graham said. "Not here, in Storybrooke, but...in another life."

"Perhaps, if you believe in that kind of thing." David shrugged. Though appearing nonchalant was not easy. Was the Huntsman remembering his previous life? If so, what happened to spark his memories?

"It's just...now that I think about it, I can't remember much of anything." Graham said. "I don't remember meeting Killian or Mary Margaret or Regina or anyone. It's all hazy, isn't that odd?"

"It is." David said.

"Yeah, but ever since Emma arrived in town, everything's clearer." Graham explained. "It's like this town, and the people here have been in a fog and it's starting to lift."

David held back a smile. The Huntsman was remembering. This was good for them. If he could get the Huntsman to fully remember who he was, then they could work together to get Emma to break the curse.

"Henry, he believes that this town is cursed." Graham continued. "And I'm starting to think that he may be right. That we are all fairy tale characters from another land. Is that crazy?"

_Here we go. _David thought, taking a breath.

"No, Huntsman, it's not."

Graham froze. "How did you...?" Graham stared at David, looking him up and down, a flash of memory jolting into place. "Prince Charming?"

"Yes." David nodded. "You're right, we are cursed. I was able to keep my memories somehow, maybe because of the coma, I'm not sure. But now you're beginning to remember who you are."

"It's real?" Graham breathed. "The curse is real?"

"And we need Emma to break it." David said. "She's the only one who can. The problem is that she doesn't believe. She needs to believe that the curse is real, that she's the Savior."

Graham couldn't process this fast enough. Henry's storybook was all real. The town really was cursed and he was the Huntsman. It was too much to take in. At the same time though, Graham felt relieved, he really thought that he was going crazy.

"So, what do we need to do?"

"First, we need to find your heart." David said. "Regina took it back in our land, so we can only assume that it came over with the curse."

"Why do we need my heart?"

"Because that's what gives her power over you." David explained. "She can control you with it, and worse, she can crush it and kill you."

Graham shuddered. "I don't...Regina wouldn't..."

"Regina's the Evil Queen." David said. "If she thinks that you are in the way, that you remember and the curse is weakening, then she will get rid of you."

From his few vague memories as the Huntsman, Graham knew that David spoke the truth.

"All right, we'll..." Graham began.

"Graham!"

The two men looked up to see Emma and Killian walking towards them. Both deputies nodded at David, who promptly excused himself, sending Graham a meaningful look.

Graham nodded.

That was all the answer David needed before he left the trio.

"I thought you were going to go home." Emma said.

"I'm fine." Graham stood.

"No, Graham." Killian looked worried. "I don't think you are. Perhaps, you truly do need to go home and rest."

"I'm fine." Graham repeated. "I can't rest now anyway."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because I need to find my heart." Graham stated.

Emma and Killian raised their eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"My heart." Graham insisted. "Regina took it, that's why I don't feel anything."

The deputies shared concerned looks.

"You mean, you love Regina?" Emma asked.

"No, my literal heart." Graham said. "I literally do not have a heart."

"Graham." Killian stepped forward. "You have a heart. In fact, you have one of the best hearts out there." He placed a hand on Graham's chest. "See, right there, it's beating."

"No, it's the curse."

"You can't believe that this curse is real." Emma sighed.

But Graham paid her no mind when he saw the wolf from his dreams again. "The wolf." Graham walked past Emma and Killian, towards the wolf.

Emma eyes widened when she saw it.

"Bloody hell." Killian cursed. "Graham, stay back, that thing could be dangerous."

The wolf turned and began to trot away.

Graham looked back at the others. "I need to follow him."

"Are you serious?" Killian questioned.

"He's my friend." Graham said, already following the animal. "He won't hurt us."

As the wolf picked up his pace, so did Graham.

Killian and Emma had no choice but to follow.

None of them realizing that they left the book behind, nor did they see that David had hidden close by to watch.

He saw the book, still sitting on the bench, and he quickly went to get it. He tucked it under his arm. It was time to find out just how much this book revealed.

* * *

The wolf led them to a graveyard. It was standing in front of a crypt.

"I know that symbol." Graham said. He'd seen it in one of his flashes. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd seen this in Henry's storybook as well.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"My heart's in there." Graham told them. "I know it is."

"Graham, we can't just break into a crypt." Killian reasoned.

"Killian, please." Graham begged. "I know it's in there, you just have to help me look. Please, brother."

Killian winced. Graham looked so damn desperate, and Killian couldn't stand it. So, he walked forward to the crypt.

"Whoa, stop." Emma said. "Just stop."

Killian did.

"Graham, you honestly can't believe that your heart is in there."

Graham simply nodded at her, his eyes full of distress.

Sighing, Emma nodded at Killian to continue.

Killian kicked opened the door and the three of them entered.

There was a sarcophagus in the center of the small room, and urns on shelves that lined the walls.

"It's got to be in here somewhere." Graham said, eyes scanning the room. "Maybe it's hidden. Like there's a door or a lever that's not in plain sight."

"I don't think that there's anything here." Emma said, worried about how Graham might take it.

"No, there's something here." Graham insisted.

"Humby." Killian said softly. He walked over to Graham, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Brother, there is nothing here."

"But my heart..." Graham whispered. "Killian, I have to find my heart."

"It's okay." Killian said. "It'll be okay. Let's just leave, and go to Granny's or something. Maybe food will make you feel better."

Graham shook his head. "No, we can't stop now. We..."

"What the hell do you people think you're doing?"

The trio turned to see Regina standing in the doorway, flowers in her hands. They exited the crypt.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday." Regina snapped. "Why are you desecrating his resting place, Miss Swan?"

"Don't blame her." Graham said. "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really?" Regina studied him carefully. "What were you looking for?"

Graham hesitated. "Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing."

"You don't look well, dear." Regina stepped towards him. "Let's take you home." She took a hold of his arm and began to pull him along, but Graham broke free.

"I don't want to go home." He said. "Not with you."

"Oh? But you'll go with her."

"Emma has nothing to do with this." Graham said.

"Really, this is between the two of you." Emma agreed, taking a step away from them, closer to Killian.

"She's right." Graham sighed. "Regina, it's not working out. I don't feel anything, and I think that it's because of you."

"So you're leaving me for her?" Regina asked, tone furious. "Then I think that you should know that Miss Swan is quite cozy with Mr. Jones."

"Regina, Emma has _nothing, nothing_ to do with this." Graham argued. "And yes, I know that there's something going on between them, but that's their business. Not mine. I'm not leaving you for Emma. I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight." Regina said.

"Actually, for the first time, I am." Graham said. "I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

"Graham..." Regina pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Really, I am, but it's over."

Regina glared at Emma. "I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"Are you serious?" Killian snapped. "Graham just told you that it's not Emma. It's you. Or are you too self-absorbed to see that you're the one in the wrong?"

"Stay out of this, Jones."

"No, he's right." Graham said. "It's not Emma."

"Oh really, then why do you feel like this now?" Regina said. "You weren't thinking like this until she showed up."

"I'm sorry." Emma cut in. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?"

"Excuse me?" Regina snarled.

Emma stepped forward, Killian moving with her in case she needed him.

"Henry came and found me." Emma began, "And even though it meant nothing, Graham kissed me. Both of them were miserable. So maybe, Madame Mayor, just maybe, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?"

Regina tossed her flowers to the ground and punched Emma's face.

"Regina!" Graham cried.

Killian was about to rush forward to help Emma, when she recovered and gave Regina a right hook to her jaw. Emma pushed Regina into the side of the crypt.

Regina pulled at Emma's hair.

Killian grabbed Emma around the waist while Graham pulled Regina's arm, effectively splitting the women apart.

"Stop it, both of you." Graham said as Regina struggled against him.

Emma, for her part, let Killian hold her in place.

"She's not worth it, love."

"No kidding." Emma huffed. She relaxed into Killian, letting him know that it was okay to loosen his grip.

He did so.

Emma glared at Regina a final time before walking away.

Killian followed her.

Graham let Regina go.

"Graham."

He shook his head at her. "Enough is enough." He turned away, and followed his deputies out of the graveyard.

Regina watched him go, her heart sinking. She looked down and saw the flowers on the ground. The crypt. Steeling herself, Regina knew what she had to do.

* * *

At the Sheriff's Station, Killian placed an ice pack on Emma's face while Graham entered the room with the first aid kit. Emma was leaning against Killian's desk, as he stood in front of her, Graham coming to stand at her side.

"How do you feel?" Graham asked, handing the kit to Killian.

"I've had worse." Emma said.

"Oh I don't doubt that." Killian chuckled. "Pack quite a punch, don't you Swan?"

Emma smirked. "She should've known better than to take me on."

Graham shook his head, a smile on his face, while Killian looked akin to a proud husband at the moment.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of that." Graham said. "I guess I kind of lost it there." Though he knew that he actually hadn't, and that the curse was real, Graham wanted to reassure Killian and Emma that he wasn't crazy.

"Not your fault." Killian said.

"Yeah, you were just feverish and tired." Emma nodded.

Killian took away the ice pack and took out an antiseptic wipe from the kit. He began cleaning the blood from the scratches on Emma's face.

"I'll never know why I let myself get so caught up in Regina."

"You're human." Killian shrugged. "You're allowed to make a few mistakes."

"But it was just so...unhealthy."

"Maybe you stayed because it was easy." Emma said. Her eyes flicked to Killian's. "And safe."

Blue eyes regarded her, reading between the lines. _Open book_.

"Still, I should've ended it a long time ago." Graham said, leaning against Killian's desk, arms across his chest.

"Well, you're out of it now." Killian tossed the wipe away and took out a bandaid to place on a larger scratch on Emma's forehead. "All I can say to that is good form on your part."

"And now you can move on." Emma said. "Work some things out and stay single a while. Find out what you need."

"That's good advice." Graham said.

Emma hissed lightly at the pressure from the bandaid as Killian placed it on her scratch.

"Sorry." He said softly.

Graham looked between them. God, he felt guilty for ever trying anything with Emma. It was abundantly clear where her affections laid. And Graham had known how Killian had felt about her too. But he was so caught up in himself, in how for the first time he _really felt _something the moment he met Emma. Henry was right about him and Emma having a connection, but it only went as far as his saving her parents lives. Whatever the connection was between her and Killian was much stronger. They understood each other; they gravitated towards each other. Graham couldn't believe how blind he'd been to what was between them.

"I'm sorry for kissing you, Emma." Graham said, surprising the other two. "I'm sorry that I let my feelings cloud my judgement." He looked between the two of them, a smile on his face. "Whatever it is between the two of you, it's not something that you can pass up. I should've never tried to get in the way of that."

Emma and Killian blushed.

Emma ducked her head.

"You weren't in the way." Killian stated.

"No, I was." Graham shook his head. "You two deserve happiness, and I think that you can do that for each other. Just give yourselves the chance."

Emma kept her eyes averted as she thought about Graham's words. She felt Killian's eyes on her, boring into her, and she knew that he'd have that searching, hopeful look in his eyes. A look imploring her to make the first move, to tell him what she needed him to do.

She looked over at Graham first. "Thanks, Graham." She leaned up and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

The second she did, images flashed in Graham's mind. Wolves. A bar fight. Living in the woods. Hunting. Snow White. Regina. Charming. His heart being taken. Reading Snow's letter. The deer he killed. The wolf with mismatched eyes. Giving the Evil Queen the stag heart. The Evil Queen taking his heart. Being forced to serve her.

Everything came back, a flood drowning his mind.

He staggered away from Emma.

"Graham?"

* * *

Regina entered her vault. She'd taken time to think about what she was going to do. This was her best option. She hated that she had to do this, but Graham was remembering. She couldn't have that.

The curse was weakening. She knew that, but she couldn't have anyone remembering their life in the Enchanted Forest.

Yes, maybe if she let Graham live, then they would just think he was crazy. And that was only if he revealed that he remembered his life as the Huntsman.

He could keep the information to himself, and actively work against Regina and her curse. That was not a chance Regina was willing to take. No one would get their happy ending as long as she was around.

Regina walked over to the wall where she kept the boxes that held her precious hearts. She pulled one of the drawers out and removed the box from inside. Opening it, she sees that Graham's heart is still there, glowing a brilliant shade of red.

There was still time to change her mind, to back out.

Regina took the heart from the box, holding it gently in her hand. One last time, she debated with herself over this decision, but then, ever so slowly, she began to squeeze.

* * *

"Graham?"

Graham blinked, steadying himself. He looked over at Emma and Killian.

He looked at them as though he were seeing them for the first time.

"Humby, you okay?" Killian asked.

"I remember." Graham said. He smiled brightly, and let out a brilliant laugh. "I remember."

"You remember what?" Emma asked, nervous gaze flicking to Killian.

Graham walked over and pulled Emma into a hug. "Thank you."

Emma, never one for hugs, patted his back awkwardly. "You're welcome?"

Releasing her, Graham chuckled, feeling ecstatic that he knew who he was and...well, everything. His smile faltered when he realized that Regina still held his heart.

"We have to go." Graham said.

"Go where?" Killian asked.

"Regina, we have to stop her."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Emma glanced at Killian, worried that Graham was having another...episode.

"My..." Graham gasped. His knees buckled and he hit the floor.

Killian and Emma rushed to his side.

"Graham, what is it?" Killian asked. "What's wrong?"

"My heart..." He choked.

"Emma, call 911."

She nodded, standing up and heading over to the desk in the far corner where the office phone was.

Killian pulled Graham into his arms. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

"Killian." Graham breathed. "Make her...believe."

"What? Who?"

"Emma." Graham gasped. He let out a shout of pain as his heart constricted tighter.

"Hold on, Graham, you'll be okay." Killian reassured, trying to stuff down his own panic.

"No...make her believe." Graham said. "The curse...it's real...David. Ask David." Graham closed his eyes, hands clenching into fists. He knew what was happening. Regina was crushing his heart. He was dying. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Killian was confused. The curse? Henry's curse? Is that what Graham was talking about? And what the hell did David have anything to do with this?

If he were thinking straight, Killian would've had it figured out in a heartbeat. But as it was, his brother was dying in his arms, so his fear and panic took over his cognitive functioning.

"Forget that." Killian said. "Just hold on, okay? Please, please hold on. Don't leave me, please."

Graham looked up at Killian. He never knew the man in the Enchanted Forest, but that didn't matter. Killian Jones was the closest thing to family that Graham and the Huntsman had ever had, and in that moment, Graham was grateful for the curse. Grateful because he knew that he would've never met the people that he knew here in Storybrooke, if he was still working for the Evil Queen. He never would have met Killian, Emma, Henry, Ruby, Marco, Archie...so many people that he cared about, and he would've never had met them.

As he looked up at Killian's terrified, tear-filled eyes, Graham felt guilt for leaving him, leaving all of them, to deal with Regina. But he also felt at peace. He was dying as himself: as both the Huntsman and the sheriff.

And, as he closed his eyes, that was enough for him.

As Graham's heart turned to dust in Regina's hands, so did Graham take his final breath.

"Graham? Graham!" Killian choked back a sob. "GRAHAM!"

* * *

**Yeah, this was an intense and painful chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the angst this Christmas. (Sorry, I know, painful, feels all around, but this story is under the angst genre, so you guys knew what you were signing up for). God, I mean, I'm so sorry for putting all of you through this, but it had to be done. For my story at least. Again sorry. **

**Sorry, had to call myself out for the dream house thing. It was kind of dumb, but I'm a CS fangirl first and foremost. **

**For those who are curious, the interior of Killian's home was inspired by the Captain's Quarters of the Jolly Roger as seen in "Good Form" and "Save Henry".**

**Again, Merry Christmas! **

**I hope you all have a wonderful and safe holiday!**

**Please review and PM me!**


	14. Chapter 12: Another Day, Another Battle

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine, but Adam and Eddy's. I only wish it was mine...that way I'd own my own Hook.**

**Got some questions from clarkLover1 via PM and I figure that others were wondering the same: "**I was reading Broken Souls Mend Hearts and I was just wondering somethings. I was wondering if Killian had his Milah tattoo or not. Also I was wondering if you were going to do the scene from the Hanzel and Grentel episode where Henry asks what he father was or what he was like and such...since I think it would be crucial to the story line really."

**My answers: "**Yeah I think I will keep Henry asking about his dad since I will be doing the Hansel and Gretel episode and I've been thinking about when I'm bringing Neal in and having that scene with Emma lying to protect Henry will be important for that part of the story.

As for the tattoo, the curse covers it, if that makes sense, because cursed!Killian doesn't know Milah, but once he starts getting his memories and believing in the curse the tattoo will be back (I'm thinking that it's like Emma seeing August's wooden state only after she believes in the curse, make sense?)"

**If that doesn't make sense just ask and I'll be happy to answer more questions.**

**Also thank you clarkLover1 for your support in my writing capabilities. **

**Thanks to the rest of you as well! So happy that everyone has loved the story so far and I'm so excited to continue work on it for all of you!**

**And I'm glad that despite how painful the previous chapter was, that all of you are still reading!**

**That said, this chapter is still sad, because it's dealing with the aftermath of Graham's death. Sorry.**

**Thank you!**

**Please Review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Another Day, Another Battle**

The day of the funeral had a somber feel to it. At least, that's how Emma felt the day was when she woke up that morning.

She laid in bed for some time after she had awoken, not ready to deal with today. Her eyes found her black dress hanging off her closet door. Emma hadn't attended a funeral before; she never had loved ones, let alone loved ones who died. Honestly, it sucked.

This was why she didn't let people in. It only ever led to pain.

It took a lot of effort for her to get herself out of bed.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret stood at the top of the stairs, concern in her gaze. She was already dressed in a simple, quarter-sleeved black dress with low black heels. "Do you need anything?"

_Yeah, Graham to be alive again. _Instead of telling her that, Emma shook her head.

"Okay, David and Killian will be here in an hour." Mary Margaret hesitated before heading back down the stairs.

Right, they were all taking one car.

Emma went downstairs and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She was use to doing things so mechanically: showering, sex, driving, eating, etc. They were things that were necessary for her over the years (though admittedly sex only became a mechanic indulgence after she got out of jail because one night stands couldn't break you). But it was strange to go through a routine activity lately, with the grief and numbness seeping into ever action.

After stepping out of the shower, she dried her hair before scurrying back upstairs to her room. Despite the situation, she took her time dressing and doing her hair. It felt as though she was only doing it to prolong the morning so she wouldn't have to leave. She'd never _had_ to do something like this and she was scared that she couldn't face it.

Instead of going back downstairs when she was ready, Emma sat at the foot of her bed, legs together, hands in her lap. Staring off into space. Yeah, that's how she should spend her day. In silence, staring blankly at her wall, not moving. Not on her way to bury her friend.

Three strong knocks brought her out of her trance. David and Killian were here.

She listened as Mary Margaret greeted them, but Emma only heard David's voice respond. Maybe Killian had the same idea she had. Stay in and hide away from the world. God knows he deserved it more than anyone.

Emma got up and walked to the railing of the loft. Looking down, she was surprised to find Killian had come after all.

Distantly, she heard David telling Mary Margaret about it being chilly outside (not a surprise considering that it was mid-November in coastal Maine), but her focus remained on Killian. He was looking down, not even paying attention to his surroundings. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, once impossibly bright eyes now dulled with grief. Idly, she thought that he cleaned up nicely in his black suit with it's white button up and plain black tie. If only she could see him dressed up under better circumstances. A strange thought to have on the way to a funeral, but Emma figured that sometimes during times like this, weird thoughts were somewhat comforting because they kept your mind occupied. She needed that right now.

Shaking herself, Emma grabbed her coat and threw it on before walking down the stairs.

Killian didn't look up.

Mary Margaret and David walked in from Mary Margaret's room, David helping the petite woman with her coat.

"Are we ready to go?" Mary Margaret asked softly. And really, what else could she ask standing in the room with the only two people that were with Graham when he died. The people that watched him die.

Emma said nothing as she walked to Killian's side. She took his hand in her's, intertwining their fingers. It was the first time they held hands, and still he wouldn't look at her. He was stuck in his grief-stricken daze. Pulling on his hand though coaxed him into moving, and the four of them left the apartment.

They were taking David's truck, even though the cab would be a tight squeeze. David in the driver seat, Mary Margaret and Emma squished in the middle, with Emma half on Killian's lap, and Killian in the passenger seat.

And they were off.

Emma wished, no, she _longed_ for a Killian Jones innuendo. It would let her know that her charming smart ass was still somewhere in this shell of a man. It would help make things at least _feel_ normal. But considering Killian's current state, Emma doubted that would happen any time soon.

Charming, for his part, was nervous about driving. He admitted to Killian that he couldn't drive because they didn't have cars in the Enchanted Forest; only horses. Killian had stared at him for all of one second before dragging David to his truck and explaining the basics. The gears, the ignition, the wheel, the pedals. But then Graham died, and their lessons were put on hold.

The only reason David was driving today, instead of Killian, was because David had to practically, physically get Killian out of bed, fed, and dressed this morning and the deputy still hadn't spoken a word.

This loss hit him hard to the point where he didn't seem very willing to live himself.

David just counted himself lucky that driving actually wasn't that hard for him, and that Mary Margaret was able to direct him to the cemetery without trouble.

When they arrived at the cemetery, it wasn't hard to find the grave since Graham's death was the only one in Storybrooke. The group was early, but there were still other people arriving.

Marco, Granny, Ruby, and Leroy were standing together by Ruby's car when David pulled up behind the red vehicle and parked. He and Mary Margaret got out of the car to greet them, leaving Emma with Killian. They figured that the two of them might need a moment before the funeral.

Emma slid off of his leg now that there was room in the truck's cab. She turned to look at him, their hands still laced together (she wasn't keen on letting him go), and she realized that she had no idea what to do. She didn't know how to grieve, so how the hell was she supposed to help him?

"Killian." Her voice came out so quiet that she barely heard it.

His hand tightened in hers.

Hope fluttered in her heart at finally getting some kind of response from him. Emma bit her lip, "I know..." The words seemed to lodge themselves in her throat, preventing her from forming a complete sentence. Did she really know how hard this must be for him? Could she really say that? Hell, it sounded like something from TV. _Dammit Emma, get a grip_. Taking a breath, Emma decided to take a different approach. Instead of comfort, she was going to be blunt because that was what she knew.

"This sucks." She said, putting as much force and steadiness in her tone as she could. "Gr-Graham is dead, and it sucks and it hurts. I know that this is hard for me, because I've never had anyone I cared about die. So I don't even know how hard this is for you. I'm not going to pretend to." She gasped a bit, a crushing weight on her chest as she kept talking, her hand gripping his. "I knew Graham for two weeks, you knew him for years. So this is probably the worst thing that you have to do, but you have to do it. You have to face Graham's death...I have to too. And I can't...I can't..." Her voice caught, her breathing uneven. When she continued, her voice was much softer and barely a whisper. "I can't do this alone, and I know you can't either. So please, Killian, please snap out of it so that we can do this together."

That did it. He finally looked up at her. And while she was happy that he did, she really wished that he hadn't, because those too-blue eyes that were always lit up with amusement and mischief now only held pain, oh so much pain, and Emma couldn't bear seeing it.

"Emma." He breathed her name with a mixture of reverence and need and grief. "Emma...I can't."

"I know." She sighed. "But you have to."

The pleading look that he gave her was almost her undoing, the temptation to go get the keys from David and drive off with Killian so they could hide from the world was too much. Instead, Emma took a shaky breath, and steeled herself. She needed to block out her pain and focus on his. He needed her, and god no one ever needed her before. Sure, Henry needed her, to be his mother, to break this curse (Emma really hoped that Henry would grow out of this fantasy), and whatnot, but Henry was her son, her child and children _always _need their parents. Killian needing her was different. No one ever needed her just to _need her_ because it was her and she was all that they needed.

It was completely foreign to her.

Some deep, closed off part of herself opened up to the feeling, warming her heart.

She let go off his hand, moving both of her hands to cup his face. "I'm not going anywhere."

He was looking for a lie, which Emma found slightly amusing and endearing considering she was the one with the lie detector power. But since she had a penchant for running away from people when they got too close (if she ever saw Neal again, she really had to thank him for that one), she could understand Killian's wariness. When he saw that she was sincere, that she wouldn't let him go through this alone, he relaxed.

Her hands left his face, and she returned her hand to his.

Taking a deep breath together, they left the car, finding strength in each other to get through this day.

* * *

Killian hadn't set foot in _his_ office yet. It had been two weeks and Killian couldn't even put on the damn Sheriff badge despite him being acting Sheriff.

There was so much that Killian was still piecing together.

Graham's last words constantly played in his head.

_"Make her...believe." _

_"The curse...it's real...David. Ask David." _

That coupled with the fact that David really did believe that he was from the Enchanted Forest, Henry and his curse fantasy and the storybook, then Regina's feud with him and Emma, and all of the changes that had been happening in town since Emma's arrival made Killian believe that there truly was something more...ominous going on. Dare he believe that this curse of Henry's was actually real? Should he believe Henry and David and Graham? It made no sense how all three of them believed so strongly in the same thing. If Killian were a skeptic, he might've believed that it may have all been a game between the three of them, or that David's memories were truly just his mind filling in blanks because Mary Margaret read him Henry's storybook (just as Emma had suggested). But that didn't make sense. Not when David _knew_ who Mary Margaret was when he had only heard the story and had never even seen the book. Even more so, dying was beyond serious and frightening, so why would Graham's dying words be a part of a game? Why would Graham warn Killian if it wasn't something that was truly dire?

As for David, Killian hadn't asked him about what Graham meant, wary of what his newfound friend's answers would be. Killian knew that his wariness meant that he was afraid. He was afraid that the curse was real. That he wasn't who he though he was, or that Emma really was the Savior as Henry put it. That kind of label implied quite a burden, and Killian felt that it was something that Emma wasn't ready to handle yet.

And what if it was real? Who was he then? What about Marco? Or Mary Margaret, or Ruby, or Archie? What about all of his other friends and the residents of Storybrooke? It was enough to give him an identity crisis just thinking about it.

Gods it was too much to think about.

Though those thoughts went away the moment he felt arms wrapping around him from behind.

_Emma. _Killian relaxed into her embrace.

Thank the gods for Emma. These past weeks, she hadn't pushed him, just let him grieve, and she supported him in every way that she could. She acted as any true friend would and that made him fall more in love with her each day.

He just wished that Emma would make a move. The past two weeks had been hellish with grieving over Graham but they'd also been bearable with her constant presence. Ever since she vowed that she wasn't going anywhere, they practically spent every waking moment with each other. The only time they spent apart was when they were in their respective homes, and even then they'd shoot texts to each other. Sometimes so late into the night that due to the tiny space that was his house, even with his phone on vibrate, Killian had been on the receiving end of David's pillow flying across the room at him more than once because Killian was keeping him up.

But it was more than just her presence that had been a comfort. They had developed an intimate level of physical comfort. No, they still hadn't kissed. It wasn't intimate in any romantic way. It was more that they just _had_ to touch each other, as though to reassure themselves that the other was still here, still alive, and that they weren't going anywhere. Whether it was holding hands, or Emma wrapping her arms around his middle, or him brushing his hand through her hair, they _needed_ any kind of physical contact. Killian had never felt the _need_ to be physical with anyone. Sure he hugged Marco or Ruby or Granny, or he ruffled Henry's hair, or well, had sex with any available woman after a night of drinking (which he hadn't done since Emma had arrived in town). But all of those gestures of affections and that whole fulfilling his carnal needs were things that he either did by habit or that he wanted to do. He had _never needed_ to touch someone. Even before Graham had died, he had this feeling niggling in the back of his mind, but he ignored it because he and Emma had still been teetering on the invisible line that was between friendship and romance.

Sure they had a level of friendly, physical intimacy, though that night after the Nolan's party when he had made his confession had definitely almost pushed them over the line, but it was no where near what it was now.

They were more _open_ with each other. They _talked_ to each other and _held_ each other. They were _there_ for each other. It was something that neither of them had really had in their lives and it was something that they had always craved, something that they had always needed.

They stayed like that for a moment, Emma's cheek pressed against his back, her hands interlocked in front of him, his hand going over hers. It was a peaceful moment that neither was really willing to break.

However, it couldn't last forever, so reluctantly, Killian moved out of her arms only enough so that he could turn around to face her. Her arms never left him. The second he saw her, his arms went around her shoulders, pulling her back to him. She rested her head against his collar bone. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her in his arms, summoning all of his willpower to keep from kissing her.

"What did Gold want?" He asked. Distraction, that's what he needed right now.

He felt Emma's hesitation without having to look at her. Opening his eyes to look down at her, he saw that she was looking at the ground, probably trying to avoid his gaze.

"He, uh, well, Graham rented an apartment that Gold owns." Emma said. "He wanted us to have his things." She lifted her head off of him and nodded over at the desk closest to the door.

Killian's eyes landed on a cardboard box, Graham's signature leather jacket resting over it. He felt his throat constrict and his stomach knotted. Gods, he missed his brother so damn much. His arms tightened around Emma, but she didn't protest pulling him closer herself.

"He also wanted me to remind you that after two weeks, you're the official Sheriff now." Emma whispered.

"I know." Killian sighed. He, very unwillingly, left Emma's arms and walked over to the box.

She followed him.

Carefully, he took the jacket off of the top. He stared at it for a moment, before Emma placed her hand on his.

"Since we both know that you're not going to wear it, I have an idea."

He gave a small smile, "Oh, do you?"

Emma rolled her eyes, taking the jacket from him.

Killian watched her walk over to Graham's - though he supposed that it was his now - office. She entered the space and very gently hung the jacket on the coat rack.

As she walked back over to him, she explained. "So we always have something of him here, to remember him."

His heart swelled at her action, because he wanted so badly to keep Graham around. It was the main reason for the office being untouched, a memorial to his brother.

"That..." His voice cracked, the words caught in his throat. Clearing it, he continued, "That's perfect, Swan. Really."

They both shared a smile, then turned their attention back to the box. A pair of Graham's boots, a set of walkie talkies, a few framed photographs of Graham and his friends, a few books, and a faded dark red scarf. Killian eyed the scarf. He had never seen it before, even in the winter, Graham had never worn it. He picked it up wondering if Gold had put it in the box by mistake. But then, it felt like it had belonged to Graham. Killian couldn't really explain it, but there was something about this scarf.

Movement from Emma distracted him from his thoughts. She took out one of the boots, earning a quirked brow from Killian.

"What? You get something of his to wear, then so do I." Emma shrugged.

Killian smirked in amusement, "I think those boots may be a bit big on you, lass."

Emma rolled her eyes, a teasing tone seeping into her voice as she spoke "I didn't mean the boots."

He watched her unlace the boot carefully, curious as to her intention.

When the lace was free, she began wrapping it around her left wrist, covering the buttercup tattoo that Killian had once questioned her about.

_It just felt...familiar_. She had told him. _I saw it and I knew that I wanted to have that tattoo. I asked the guy what it was and he said it was a buttercup. Well, he said he thought it was. That was my second reason for getting it, the fact that it was a buttercup. _

Emma finished wrapping the shoe lace and tied it off.

"Turning a shoe lace into a bracelet." Killian teased. "Trying to set a trend, Swan?"

"Shut up." She hit him playfully on the shoulder.

Setting the scarf aside, Killian glanced back in the box. He pulled out the walkie talkies.

"You think that Henry would like these?" Killian asked.

"You sure, you don't want them?"

Killian shook his head, "We have a few other sets around here somewhere. Besides, Henry was fond of Graham, and Graham fond of Henry. I think they'd both like him to have them."

Emma smiled, taking the walkie talkies from him. "I'm sure he'd love to have them for Operation Cobra."

"Aye." Killian said. "Though, the lad's been awfully quiet on that front."

"Yeah," Emma sighed, "it's like he's been pulling away. I think that Graham's...death affected him more than we thought. I tried to talk with him, but he won't speak. He even stopped letting me walk him to school."

Seeing Emma's pain caused Killian pain. He hated to see her so down. "He'll come around." Killian tried to reassure her. "It's just going to take some time."

Emma nodded. She turned and set the walkie talkies on Killian's desk. The sheriff's badge caught her eye. Glancing at Killian, he seemed to be occupied looking at the photos that Graham had. Taking the badge, Emma went back to Killian's side and unclipped his deputy badge from his belt.

That caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she set his badge down on the desk.

She held up the sheriff's badge to him. "Like Gold said, the job is yours now." Before he could protest or take the badge away, she clipped it onto his belt. "I know you don't like it." Her eyes met his. "But it's yours. You've been deputy for years, and you're more than qualified to be sheriff. And...Graham would've wanted you to take his place. To protect the town."

He really wanted to deny her, to tell her that he couldn't do this, that it was too soon, but she looked at him with such..._belief_ in her eyes, that he forgot to breath for a second. Emma believed in him; she believed that he had the strength to take the job and to fill Graham's shoes. Knowing that, Killian felt...relieved. There was no pressure, no anxiety from taking over Graham's job, no sense of guilt. Just relief, because this one woman, the woman that he loved no less, had faith in him.

_Loved. _Killian's brain backtracked. _Loved. _He loved Emma. Gods be damned, he _loved_ Emma Swan. Yes, he admitted to falling in love with her, to her, himself, and his father, but to outright know and feel that he loved her, that he was done falling and he was right there...it made butterflies twirl in his stomach and his heart lighten just a bit more.

"So, does this mean I get your badge now?" Emma asked, picking up his deputy badge.

"It's the same as yours." He shrugged. "There's no rank or anything. Nothing special about it."

Emma's lips formed into a smile. "It was yours." She said as she removed her deputy badge from her belt only to replace it with his. "That's plenty special enough."

Their gazes locked, and he returned her smile. His hand rose to her cheek, brushing away a stray hair.

Her eyes fluttered as she leaned into his touch.

"Emma."

God, how could him only saying her name make her feel like this? And why, oh why, did he always have to say it as though she were his saving grace? As if she were the most precious thing in the world? She closed her eyes to keep herself grounded, unwilling to lose herself in him, and what he made her feel. It had been an ongoing inner battle since she met him, but since Graham had died, she only strengthened her resolve to be just friends with Killian.

She didn't want any romantic relationship with him to be born out of grief. He was too special to her for her to risk not being cautious about their relationship. Hell, she still wasn't sure that she was ready for a romantic relationship. Falling in love was one thing, but acting on her feelings was a totally different monster, and she wasn't ready to face it.

Killian knew her reasons for not giving in, she was an open book after all, but he really wanted to kiss her then. He wanted to kiss her, make her his, tell her that he was hers, make it official, whatever. He wanted all of her and he wanted to give all of himself to her. However, she wasn't ready to give him everything, and because he loved her, he knew that he couldn't, wouldn't, push her more than she was comfortable with.

So after stroking her cheek once, he slowly dropped his hand and stepped back, giving her her space.

Emma was grateful for that. Sighing, she opened her eyes and turned her attention to the photographs.

Before she could even pick up one, they heard the door to the office open and shut. Someone was paying them a visit, which meant that it was time to work.

Unfortunately, their visitor was none other than the Mayor.

Killian felt a spark of rage at seeing her. He'd been avoiding her since the funeral, because his gut told him that she had played a part in Graham's death and that she was up to something. But with his grieving, he knew that if he had confronted her, then it wouldn't be pretty, because he had no proof and it would only cause more trouble. As it was, he was still having trouble reining in his anger.

"Madame Mayor." Emma greeted, her tone filled with displeasure.

"Miss Swan." Regina smiled condescendingly. She turned to Killian, "I'm sure that you're aware that after two weeks, the promotion to sheriff is automatic. However, the two weeks isn't up just yet, and as Mayor, I have the power to appoint someone else, which I am doing today."

Killian glared at her. "Where the bloody hell does it say you can do that?"

"The town charter, of course."

"No, it doesn't." Killian argued.

Regina scowled at his defiance. "While I'm sure you are attached to your job, _Deputy_ Jones, I will not allow you to have attitude with me."

Killian rolled his eyes. Regina was always so fucking full of herself. "I meant that the charter literally doesn't say that." Brushing past Regina, Killian walked over to one of the many file cabinets, and pulled out a drawer. He ruffled through it before pulling out a manila folder. As he walked back over to the women, he opened the folder and read the pages inside. After a minute or two, he found what it was looking for. "Ah ha, look here." He placed the paper on his desk and pointed. Both Regina and Emma moved over to read it. "It states that the Mayor can only appoint a _candidate_ for sheriff. It calls for an election."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, smirking proudly. _That's my guy._

"Well then, I assume that you'll be running?" Regina asked him through gritted teeth.

"I don't think an election is called for." Killian said. "You know that there is no one in town qualified for the position that isn't standing in this room. An election would just be a waste of time."

"Afraid that you'll lose?" Regina challenged.

Killian bristled. "No, because of many reasons. First off, I'm well liked and friends with the majority of the town. Second, as I said, no one else is qualified for the job. Third, anyone you pick as candidate will be in your pocket and everyone will know it. Just as everyone knows that I won't take shit from you. That's why I'll win."

Smirking wider, Emma couldn't help but silently cheer Killian on, because Regina had just been schooled and even she couldn't deny that Killian would win in an election, politics be damned.

"Whether you like it or not, Mr. Jones," Regina snarled. "This town will have an election. You versus Sidney Glass."

"Sidney?" Emma snorted. "He's a journalist, what does he know about the law?"

Giving Emma a patronizing look, Regina continued. "He's covered the Sheriff's Office for as long as anyone can remember."

"That doesn't make him eligible." Emma countered.

"Regardless, he's the best choice."

"Only because he'll do whatever you say." Killian said. "He's your dog, wholly and completely. You just want this office back under your rule. You can't stand the fact that things have been getting better around here."

"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?" It was beyond being a cheap shot. Regina smirked at the stricken look on Killian's face.

"No, he wasn't." Emma snapped, moving to stand in between Regina and Killian, instinct demanding her to protect him. "Graham was a good man, and he would've wanted Killian to be sheriff. They were brothers, dammit. And you just can't handle the fact that both of them freed this office from your leash. There is no one better to keep this town safe than Killian. The election business is crap, and you know it. You know that Killian has earned that badge as much as Graham had."

"Excuse me for ignoring your blatantly biased opinion, Miss Swan." Regina said. "But I am Mayor, and what I say goes. There will be an election. Until the town has chosen a new sheriff, I believe that the badge belongs to me." Regina held out her hand.

"I'm still acting sheriff." Killian said.

"Then you will be just fine with a deputy's badge."

Breathing through his nose to calm his anger, Killian took the badge from his belt and gave it to Regina.

"Have a nice day." She said with false cheer, leaving behind two seething deputies.

Emma couldn't help herself, taking Graham's unlaced boot and throwing it against the bars of one of the cells. "Bitch."

Killian pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest, his arms around her shoulders as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Emma." He said, his tone lulling her out of her tense state. "We will win this."

"How?" Emma turned her head to face him. "You and I both like a fair fight, and Regina doesn't mind getting her hands dirty."

He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek, "We will win, Emma. As long as we're willing to fight for what we want, we will win."

* * *

Emma was happy to see Henry at his castle that afternoon. He had been so distant lately, and she really hoped that Killian's gift would cheer him up. Sitting down next to him, she handed him one of the walkie talkies.

"Brought you something." Emma said. "They were Graham's, and Killian wanted us to have them. I figured that we could use them for Operation Cobra."

"Thanks." Henry mumbled, none too enthusiastic.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Emma asked. "You've been avoiding me for weeks. Please tell me if it's something that i did, or didn't do..."

"It's not you." Henry said. "I just...I think that Operation Cobra should be put on hold."

"Really?" Emma was worried. Henry loved Operation Cobra. He always talked about it with such excitement.

"Yeah. Working on Operation Cobra would mess with the curse." Henry sighed. "You don't play with the curse. Graham died because he started believing in the curse, because he was getting his memories back."

"Henry." Emma put her arm around him. "They did an autopsy. Graham died of natural causes."

Henry looked at her, his expression grim. "Whatever. It's probably good that you don't believe. That should keep you from messing with the curse and getting killed."

"You're worried about me?" Emma was touched.

"Regina killed Graham because he was good." Henry said. "You're good, and Killian's good. Good always loses, because good has to fight fair, and she's evil. She doesn't have to play fair. She could hurt both of you, so both of you need to be careful."

"Henry, the curse isn't real." Emma urged. "Killian and I aren't in danger from anything other than a dirty election."

"Election?"

"Yeah, Regina appointed a candidate for sheriff." Emma explained. "Killian's running against him, so that we can keep our jobs and keep Regina from gaining too much power. She's already too full of herself."

"He shouldn't run." Henry said, panicked. "Something bad could happen to him."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to Killian." Emma said. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Henry stared at her for a moment. "You love him."

It wasn't a question.

"I care about him." Emma sighed. "A lot. He's important to me, like you are. But I don't love him, not just yet."

"But you're close?"

Emma could only give him a gentle smile. "I am."

That response elicited the first smile from Henry that'd she'd seen in weeks. "That's good. You need love in your life."

"And you need it in yours." Emma replied, tapping lightly at the walkie talkie in Henry's hand. "I don't care that Regina may harm us, Operation Cobra is important to you, so I'm not going to stop playing my part."

He stared down at the walkie talkie. "I'm still not sure that we should keep doing this. I don't want to make her angry."

"How about this?" Emma began. "Why don't you focus on school and I'll focus on helping Killian with the election and then after everything settles down, we can talk about Operation Cobra again? Okay?"

Still wary of what this election would mean and about what could happen to his mom and Killian, Henry could only give her a strained smile, before tucking the walkie talkie into his backpack and leaving Emma wondering how the hell to fix things.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin wanted to kill the pirate. That was true. He'd been patient enough, having planned on killing the deputy and leaving Miss Swan alone, despite Regina's desire for him to get rid of the Savior.

However, the sheriff's death complicated things. He couldn't very well have Hook die so shortly after the Huntsman. Whenever the curse was broken, Gold was going to have to talk to Regina about her lack of subtlety. Especially after reading this morning's paper. _Tut-tut, dearie, dragging the swan through the mud will only infuriate her pirate_.

Still, he always had a back up plan. He didn't want to kill Hook just yet, not after all of this. No, he needed Hook to become sheriff so that Miss Swan would be able to fight Regina and break the curse.

Which meant that he had to help Jones win the election somehow. As distasteful as that was.

With that thought in mind, Gold walked into Granny's, practically the entire town eating breakfast there this morning, having no idea the scene that was going to play out within the hour.

* * *

Killian and David were in a booth at Granny's eating breakfast when Marco came into the diner, the morning's newspaper in hand.

"Killian, have you, ah, read this?" Marco handed the paper to Killian, taking a seat next to David.

Curious, Killian unfolded the paper and read the headline of the front page.

**Ex-Jailbird - Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars.**

Reading the headline alone caused fury to boil in him, but reading the entire article had Killian's teeth grounding in anger.

"Bloody buggering fuck." He hissed. Red was all that he could see as he tossed the paper violently on the table.

David picked it up to read as well, and found information that he really wasn't happy to see.

"Why the bloody fucking hell is she attacking Emma and Henry?" Killian growled. "I'm running, she's supposed to attack me."

Biting back his own anger, because seriously this was low for Regina, David set the paper down. "She's attacking them because you love them. It's a way for her to get under your skin and bring you down, because Emma's a part of your department. She wants people to think that this is the type of person you employ."

"I don't care what it is." Killian said. "This hurts Emma and Henry."

"Killy, we know." Marco said, trying to calm the man. "But you can't let this get to you. The, eh, people of the town, they know you're good, and ah, they know that Regina is abusing her power. Fight fair, and the town will follow you."

"He's right." David agreed. "You can't let Regina get to you. You can't let her win."

At that moment, Regina had the unfortunate luck of walking into the too full diner.

"Oh, I won't." Killian vowed as he caught sight of her. Before Marco or David could stop him, he grabbed the paper, stood, and walked over to where Regina waited at the counter for her to-go order.

The entire diner went silent, training their eyes on the pair.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Regina looked at him with a bored expression. "The truth. Miss Swan is an ex-con."

"Bugger that." Killian snarled. "This is between you and me. There is no reason to attack Emma and Henry."

"This isn't an attack on my son." Regina said.

"The hell it isn't." Killian argued. "You really think that seeing this..." He waved the paper in front of her, "...won't get back to Henry. This could scar him for life."

The bell over the diner signaled the entrance of Emma and Mary Margaret, but the Mayor and acting sheriff were too caught up in their argument to notice.

"I'm only exposing the truth." Regina defended. "If Henry finds out, what of it? We all lose our heroes at some point."

"You are so full of shit Regina." Killian snapped. "You're really going to let your jealousy of Emma cloud your judgement? You're not doing Henry any favors, you're only hurting him."

"I'm not jealous of Miss Swan." Regina stated cooly. "I simply think that my son deserves to know the truth about her."

"The truth about what?" Emma asked, turning the entire diner's attention from the argument to the newcomers.

Killian froze. A part of Emma's past was now exposed and it was his fault. He feared how she would react to it.

"What's going on?" Emma demanded. She noticed the crumpled newspaper in Killian's fist, and when she got no answers, she walked over and took it from him, assuming that Regina may have just started her smear campaign. Only, as Emma read the headline, stomach clenching uncomfortably as her chest tightened, Emma realized that the smear campaign wasn't against Killian, but against her.

Slowly, Emma lowered the paper and met Regina's smug smile.

"This was a juvie record." Emma said, lowly. Though, due to the deafening silence in the diner, everyone heard it. "It was sealed by the court, so I don't know how exactly you got it, but it's an abuse of power and it's illegal."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina smirked. "You didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?"

"I don't care what people know." Emma snapped. "But this hurts Henry."

"He would've learned eventually." Regina said. "As I told your boyfriend here, we all lose our heroes at some point."

"He doesn't need to lose anything more." Emma glared. "Don't you see what he's going through? He's depressed and he's losing hope. Can't you see that?"

"Henry is fine." Regina scoffed.

"No, he's not." Killian spoke. He ad calmed considerably with Emma at his side. "What do you think this will do to him, watching his adoptive mother blatantly dragging his birth mother through the mud? You don't think that that might be upsetting to the lad?"

"I only exposed the truth about Miss Swan here." Regina stated. "As for the legality, I did nothing wrong."

"That doesn't matter." Killian growled. "What matters is that this was unnecessary. You want to play dirty, fine. Hit me, and only me, with your best shot. Attack me all that you like, but leave Emma and Henry out of this."

"I already said that this wasn't an attack on Henry."

"It sure as hell affects him." Emma said.

"Maybe you should've thought about that, before you landed yourself in jail." Regina sneered.

The stricken look on Emma's face made Killian want to slap Regina, and Killian would _never_ hit a woman, but Christ, Regina was hitting below the belt again.

"However, if you're really concerned about jail time and juvie records, then your boy toy and Sidney will have a chance to get into all of that during the debate." Regina took her to-go order from a scowling Ruby. "Have a good day, Jones. Miss Swan."

Regina left the diner, the second time in two days leaving behind a very angry Emma and Killian.

As for Gold, still sipping his tea in a corner table, he figured out just how to help the pirate win the election after watching that little scene. Though, it would very well hurt the people involved, it was his best chance to see just what this town was made of: loyalists or cowards.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't give you guys the funeral scene, but I was so near tears writing Killian and Emma's grief that I couldn't put myself through the actual funeral let alone do that to all of you. And I know, killing Graham again was too much, but it had to be done. **

**A note on the red scarf. It was the Huntsman's. I've been looking at pictures trying to figure out what could've belonged to the Huntsman and not Graham, that Killian could keep and it would be a reminder that the curse is real. At least, it is a scarf from what I can tell in all of the pictures that I've found. It's never very clear, so I'm assuming that that's what it is. **

**The reasons for Emma's reasoning behind the tattoo: ****_The Princess Bride, _****duh. But also, Eddy had stated once how it was the same flower on Charming's crest; that's why Emma said it was familiar. She had seen it on Charming's sleeve cuffs as he carried her off to the wardrobe though it's a very distant memory and I'm gonna attribute her remembering it to her being a magical product of True Love considering she was barely five minutes old at the time...(I say that it's his cuffs because I found a screen cap of when Charming placed Emma in the wardrobe, and even though it's blurry, you can tell that his cuff is a flower (also it was the only thing that he was wearing that was a flower when he took Emma)). **

**As for the battle for Sheriff, well, it's heating up for sure. The next chapter will deal with that and Gold's plan for Killian that may just cost the deputy his life. **

**I wish you all a Happy New Year! Be safe! Survive the hiatus (only 67 days to go, if Killian could survive a year without Emma, then we can survive a few months without our babies!).**

**Please review and PM me!**


	15. Chapter 13: Taking the Next Step

**Disclaimer: Once again, OUAT and it's characters are not mine. They belong to Adam and Eddy. I just mess with them because I may be slightly, if not completely, obsessed. **

**First chapter of the New Year! Yay!**

**Please, to those of you who haven't, read the chapter I posted "Answers to Questions Posted" just in case the question you guys have has already been answered. Thank you.**

**J. (Guest) asked: **

**"will charming get protective of emma, like have a talk with Killian?"**

Well yes, that's Charming. But he's also Killian's friend. Like pre-curse being broken, he's more Killian's friend because he can't be Emma's dad. After the curse is broken, well, you'll see how the dynamics may or may not change.

**"Will Killian and emma go on an actual date?"**

Perhaps...;)

**"Will killian,charming,and mary margaret ask about emma's past?"**

Oh most definitely.

**"when henry asks about his dad will emma tell the truth?"**

No. She's still going to lie, because she wants to protect him and she really never thinks that she'll see Neal again.

**"and finally, will we see more of emma killian and henry family moments?"**

Oh yes.

**SasaRea asked: **

**"is cursed Killian still missing his hand?"**

No, he has his left hand.

**"If not, how did he get it back?"**

The curse restored his hand.

**"Or is there just not a logical explanation?"**

Well, originally I just did it because I just wanted Killian to have both hands and focus on his psychological struggle after the curse was broken, you know a Hook versus Killian type of deal. But well, the curse brought Rumple's limp back because he was no longer the Dark One in The Land Without Magic, so why not have Hook's hand brought back so that he's no longer Hook?

**Please review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Taking the Next Step**

Henry sat on a sidewalk bench staring at the paper in his hands. School had let out and he had decided to wait outside of the station for Emma. Then he found the abandoned newspaper.

**Ex-Jailbird - Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars.**

The headline screamed at him. He didn't know if this was true considering it was a tactic Regina was using to discredit Killian by discrediting Emma. But the possibility that it might be true...

Emma and Killian exited the station quietly discussing what might happen in the debate, Killian grumbling about how he wasn't one for public speaking while Emma just shook her head a him slightly amused. Both froze when they caught sight of Henry, and Emma tensed when she saw what he was reading.

"Need me to stay?" Killian asked. He knew that this was hard enough for Emma with the entire town knowing, but her own son? It had to be killing her. Dredging up her past was not something that Emma was fond of.

When she looked at him, she looked ready to ask him to stay, needing his support. But this was Emma Swan, and Emma Swan didn't need anybody. Well, she denied the fact that she needed somebody. So instead of listening to her heart and letting him stay by her side, as he was wont to do, she listened to her head and her walls.

"I'm good."

He didn't buy it; he never did. And she hated that she loved that he could read her so well; that he knew her like no one else had ever or could ever know her.

But he didn't push. Instead, he gave her an encouraging smile, and nodded down the street at the diner, letting her know where he'll be if she needed him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Emma took a deep breath. She sat down next to him, readying herself for his reaction.

"Is this true?" Henry asked. He looked up at her, hazel eyes imploring. "Was I born in jail?"

"Yes." Emma said. "Please, tell me that you're not scarred for life."

"No." Henry shook his head. "At least, not by this."

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed. "These records were supposed to be sealed. I don't know how Regina got them."

"She's evil." Henry said. "I told you, good can't win. Good fights fair. That's why she'll win."

"Hey, come on? Do you really have that little faith in me and Killian?"

"No, I do." Henry said. "I just know my mom."

Emma took the newspaper from him and balled it up. "Yeah, well so do I, and I know that good will win this time. You just have to believe in us."

Henry smiled and hugged her. "Okay."

For once, Emma accepted the hug instead of awkwardly returning it. It seemed that she was finally getting used to physical affection and she had a feeling that Killian was as much to blame for that as Henry. The thought made her smile.

"Good." She said. "Now, what do you say to some hot cocoa at Granny's?"

* * *

David and Mary Margaret were stapling up posters of Killian, encouraging people to vote for him.

"Do you think Killian will win?" David asked.

"I hope so." Mary Margaret said. "He knows almost everyone in town. He's well liked."

David nodded. He hoped Killian would win. Regina in power was never good in the Enchanted Forest, and it seemed that it her being in power here wasn't good either. The town needed Killian and Emma, because someone needed to stand up to Regina, and Charming couldn't. He hated it, but he didn't want to risk revealing his memories or standing up to Regina while the curse was still in play. Regina could do anything to him or Mary Margaret or Emma. He wasn't even sure if she still had magic here or not, which was only another reason to be careful.

They stapled a couple of posters to the town bulletin, when Kathryn came around it posters for Sidney in hand.

"David." Kathryn greeted, surprised at seeing him.

It had been three weeks since they last saw each other when they signed their divorce papers.

It had been three weeks since David moved out and started his relationship with Mary Margaret.

Even so, they had been keeping their relationship a secret, trusting Killian and Emma alone with the knowledge, because technically David was still married to Kathryn (the legal system was taking forever to finalize the divorce).

The other reason for secrecy was that David didn't want Mary Margaret to be seen as the reason for the break-up; it was his decision, and while Kathryn respected the fact that David didn't want a relationship with her, she still hadn't taken it well.

As far as Kathryn knew, however, David was single.

"Oh, hey Kathryn." David said. "Um, how are you?"

"Good." Kathryn nodded. "You?"

"Good." David said. "Hey, you remember Mary Margaret?"

"Hi." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Hi."

God, this was awkward. David wondered if the girls felt just as awkward as he did; judging by their expressions and the extending silence, they were.

"So, um, I was just putting up these." Kathryn gestured to the posters. "For Sidney. I volunteered to help Regina out."

"Same." David said. "For Killian, though, of course."

"Right."

"Well then," Mary Margaret cut in, "we should, um, go and finish putting these up."

"I should too."

The couple walked away, Kathryn posting some posters on the bulletin as they did so.

"That was..." Mary Margaret began.

"...painfully awkward?" David supplied.

"Extremely." Mary Margaret agreed. "I just feel so guilty. You left her _for me_, and she doesn't even know. How can I live with myself?"

"You can because I left her for _me_." David said. "I was choosing my happiness when I chose you."

"How very selfish of you." She teased.

"I'll always be selfish when it comes to you."

Mary Margaret shook her head, chuckling. "Dork."

"You love it." David laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The gesture hopefully looked strictly friendly to any passing observers.

"I love you." The words escaped her unthinkingly. Mary Margaret tensed, and David stopped in his tracks. He looked down at her, eyes wide and full of hope and...love.

"You do?" He asked. His tone was full of awe; his smile bright, making his expression so unbelievably happy.

Mary Margaret bit her lip, ducking her eyes. "Yes." She said quietly, unable to meet his eyes, embarrassed that she had said it first and so soon.

David's arm left her shoulders; his hands came up to cup her face, gently forcing her to look at him.

"I love you too." He said.

"Really?"

"Always." David kissed, not caring who saw, because maybe, just maybe, it might work. He pulled away and looked into Mary Margaret's eyes to see if it did.

Her eyes were glazed over, as though she was trying to remember something. But then the moment passed, and Mary Margaret was still Mary Margaret.

He pulled her close so that she wouldn't see his disappointment. The curse was either stronger than he thought, or it truly was only Emma who could change things. She was the savior after all.

David resolved then and there that it was about time to make his daughter believe, because, while he loved Mary Margaret, he loved Snow and he wanted her back.

He needed this curse to be broken so he could finally have his family back.

* * *

Gold watched the pair exit the station. Ever since his memories were restored, he had taken to watching Miss Swan and Deputy Jones. Especially their interactions with each other. He could see True Love blooming.

He despised seeing that bastard being happy. Alas, if, and that was a big _if_, because there was more than one kind of True Love (Gold saw the other kind growing between Emma and Henry), Killian Jones was Emma Swan's True Love, he may very well be key to breaking the curse, just as much as Henry might be, then Gold couldn't kill him.

The problem was, Gold couldn't make it so that it was one or the other. That was up for the Fates to decide. Still, Gold had plenty of patience, and once the curse was broken...well then he took immense pleasure in the fact that the Captain would have no protection then.

But tonight the Captain, Deputy, wouldn't make it to the debate. Gold was going to make sure that Jones did indeed become sheriff, oh yes, it wouldn't do anyone any favors having Regina in total control of the town. He just knew that his method was...perhaps extreme. Oh, he would love the after effects, considering what would happen to Jones, but Gold knew a fair few people who'd skin him alive if they found out he was the cause.

Gold leaned his weight onto his cane as Jones saw Miss Swan off.

Blue eyes watched the yellow bug drive away.

And Gold watched the former pirate walk over to his motorcycle. The man secured his helmet and drove off, all the while Gold thought just how dangerous motorcycles could be.

Whistling, he walked away, waiting for the events of the night to play out. Hopefully according to plan.

Though, if Jones did die, at least there was Henry.

* * *

"And you don't think that it's too early?" Emma asked. "You guys have technically only been together less then a month."

"It took you and Killian less than two weeks." Mary Margaret argued.

"Yeah, to realize we had _feelings_ for each other." Emma said. "We are no where near the dating stage let alone _that_ stage."

"Oh please." Mary Margaret shook her head. "He loves you. He hasn't said it yet, because he knows that it will scare you off."

Emma tensed. Killian _loved_ her. No, no, no. It was too soon. They weren't even together yet. He couldn't possibly love her. Wait, yet? Yet? _Oh crap..._

"And you love him too." Mary Margaret continued. "The only thing keeping you two apart are those walls of yours."

Glaring at the pixie-haired woman, Emma couldn't exactly deny her words. But she sure as hell didn't have to acknowledge them. "Let's just get to Town Hall. Killian's probably wearing a hole into the floor with his pacing."

Mary Margaret sighed at Emma's deflection. One day that girl was going to have to admit that she loved Killian, and Mary Margaret hoped that when that day came Emma wouldn't run away from her feelings. She was someone who had had very little happiness in her life, but also someone who deserved happiness the most.

As they stepped out of the apartment, Mary Margaret turning to lock the door, Emma's cell rang. She answered after checking the caller ID.

"Hey David." Emma said. "We're on our way so tell Killian not to..."

"_Emma_."

The strained tone in David's voice made Emma pause.

"What's wrong?"

She could feel David's hesitation through the phone.

"_You need to come to the hospital_." David said, gentleness in his tone as though he were trying to soften harsh words. "_Killian's been in an accident_."

Air left her lungs. Her heart stopped beating. Her brain froze. Her body went numb. The world spun. All in under a second.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. Taking in the absolutely terrified look on Emma's face and the way her body swayed as though her legs were about to give out, Mary Margaret stepped closer in case she needed to catch Emma.

Shaking, Emma closed her eyes. _Breathe Swan, breathe. Killian needs you. Oh god, Killian, please be okay. Please, please, please. _She hated the feeling of tears in her eyes.

"Okay." Emma nodded, not really registering the fact that David couldn't see it. "Okay, okay. We're on our way." She hung up before he could respond.

"Emma, what's going on?"

Emma turned to Mary Margaret, eyes wide with panic and fear. "K-Killian." She gasped. "Hospital."

She couldn't breathe, why the hell couldn't she breathe?

Mary Margaret took Emma's face in her hands.

"Emma Swan." There was a gentle firmness in Mary Margaret's tone that could only be described as parental. "You listen to me. He _will _be okay. I promise you, he will be okay. We don't know the whole story. He could be at the hospital right now up and walking around, complaining about not being able to leave while David strong arms him into staying."

Emma let out a noise that was a strange mix of a laugh and a sob.

"David..." Emma said. "He didn't sound like it was something small."

"There's only one way to find out." Mary Margaret said. "We have to go."

Taking Emma's hand in her's, Mary Margaret led the way downstairs to Emma's car. When they reached the bug, Emma hesitated.

"Mary Margaret." Emma whispered. She waited until her friend's green eyes, eyes so eerily similar to her own, met hers. "I couldn't...I can't...I _need_ him."

There was sympathy in Mary Margaret's gaze as she pulled Emma into a hug that Emma returned with a hint of desperation.

"I know."

* * *

There was waiting, like the kind of waiting you do when you're in line at the bank or the grocery store, or waiting for your ride to come pick you up, or your date to arrive, or waiting in the doctor's or dentist's office for your routine check up.

And then there was _waiting_. Waiting for news that could either relieve you or destroy you.

Currently, Emma was experiencing _waiting_ and it was killing her.

When they had arrived at the hospital, David and Marco were already waiting. The men had explained what had happened. Killian was on his way home when he lost control of his motorcycle. He was found unconscious and taken to the ER, and thank god he was wearing a helmet, and oh god, Emma _hated waiting_, because they had been here for hours now and they knew absolutely nothing.

She _needed_ to know what was going on, how was he, were his injuries bad, was he dying, was he awake now, did they have to do any surgery, were there broken bones, what about a concussion or road rash, oh god what was happening, why couldn't someone just tell them what was going on. This was hell, no, hell was kinder, hell was a vacation compared to this, freaking paradise.

Emma was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, knees pulled up to her chest, forehead against her knees because she couldn't stand to watch David's pacing anymore. Mary Margaret was in the chair next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Marco and Leroy, who had shown up with Granny and Ruby after Emma and Mary Margaret, sat on the other side of the room, talking in quiet whispers so that Emma couldn't hear what was being said. Ruby and Granny had gone to get seven coffees. Everyone needed it.

Emma's mind was spinning, thoughts a constant stream, begging Killian to be all right.

_Please be okay, Killian, please, please, don't leave me, oh god, I need you to be okay, please, I need you, I need you, please, you can't leave me too, no, no, you can't, please, I need you, you said that you'd wait for me, oh god Killian I love you so much, please be..._

_I love you._

_Oh god, I love you._

A whimpered sob escaped her at that revelation. It was quiet, but David and Mary Margaret were close enough to hear it.

David ceased his pacing and sat on Emma's other side wrapping an arm around her. Mary Margaret leaned against Emma's shoulder, continuing to rub comforting circles on Emma's back. And for the first time, Emma felt as though she had parents comforting her. That's what it felt like. Her dad offering a silent strength, willing it into her. Her mom gently and supportively giving her the comfort that she needed. It only added to Emma's already overwhelming feelings.

She had already been crying, tears quietly making their way down her cheeks, but this feeling of family and this unbearable waiting was getting to her and she cried harder, shoulders shaking, gasping a bit as she tried to hold it all back, because Emma Swan wasn't supposed to be vulnerable, let alone vulnerable for everyone to see.

She didn't hear it when Ruby and Granny returned, let alone with unexpected company.

David saw him first. "Gold? What are you doing here?"

That got Emma's attention. What the hell was he doing here? There was no love lost between him and Killian, so she doubted he was concerned for Killian's well being.

"I'm here to offer my support." Gold said. "And my apologies for what has happened to our dear deputy."

_What the hell?_

Emma leaned back and wiped away her tears, before standing up, breaking out of the comforting bubble that Mary Margaret and David had provided. She found herself standing face to face with Gold.

"Why are you really here?" She glared.

"I already told you, Miss Swan."

"Please, you hate Killian." Emma said. "You don't care about him, so don't give me that crap."

Gold studied her, a strange look in his eyes, but Emma could see that he truly didn't feel sorry that Killian was injured. "Perhaps we should talk in private, Miss Swan."

She could feel the others' concerned gazes as she followed Gold. They walked over to a pretty much empty hallway.

"Why are you really here?"

"I'm here to find out Mr. Jones' current state of health."

Her lie detector saw the truth in his words.

"Why?"

"I'm concerned."

And the lie.

"Why?" Emma repeated, a fierceness in her tone demanding the truth.

Gold gave her an irritated smile. "Very well. I'm invested."

"In what?"

"Your future together."

_What?_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that there is more going on than you realize, dearie."

"Now what does _that_ mean?"

Gold gave her a condescending look that only infuriated Emma more. "You're a smart woman, Miss Swan. I'm sure that you'll be able to figure it out."

"Emma!" Both turned to see Mary Margaret. She gestured for Emma to return.

"I do hope that we have avoided another town tragedy." Gold said. "It would be terribly suspicious if we lost two sheriffs in such a short timespan."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as he bid her goodbye and walked away.

_There is more going on than you realize._

Shaking her talk with Gold out of her thoughts, she went to Mary Margaret.

"He's okay." Mary Margaret said as soon as Emma reached her.

And just like that, Emma completely relaxed, releasing a breath of relief. He was okay. Thank god, he was okay. She felt like she could finally breathe again.

"What...what did Whale say?"

"He said that Killian was very, _very_ lucky." Mary Margaret began. "He just has a few cracked ribs, road rash on one of his legs, and he broke his left arm. Other than that, maybe a couple of scratches and bruises."

God, she was so relieved. He was fine, no worse for wear, he was alive, he was breathing. _Thank god._

"He's still out." Mary Margaret said. "But you can go see him."

Emma just nodded. After Mary Margaret told her the room number, it had taken Emma all of her will not to run to his bedside, forcing herself to remain calm and walk. She'd see him soon.

* * *

When his eyes finally opened, Emma felt another wave of relief hit her, because watching him sleep as she sat beside him on the bed was enough to remind her that he could've died, and she couldn't handle that. She needed to see those baby blues.

And now they were open, blinking away the pain meds. He smirked when he saw her.

"Hey beautiful."

She wanted to say "Hey" back, wanted to start up their usual banter and get a semblance of normalcy because the what ifs and could've beens wouldn't leave her head. However, she could only manage a small smile, that was really more of a grimace.

"That bad eh?" He joked. But then he looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and his heart constricted at what he saw. Red eyes, puffiness around said eyes, pink cheeks marked by water stains. What really got him were her eyes though. Not how they looked, but what he saw in them. Vulnerability, pain, relief, sadness, worry, tired, tenderness...love. At least, he hoped that he saw love there. But this wasn't about him; Emma needed him. "Emma."

The way he said her name with such sorrow and guilt undid her.

He didn't have time to really react because she was hovering over him in an instant her lips cutting off any words of apology. For one small moment that really felt like forever, they stayed that way, lips touching, but not moving, simply breathing each other in because they needed to.

Then they were moving in sync letting unspent passion and desire. Lips and teeth tugging at each other, mouths opening sharing breath, fighting for dominance, challenging each other. Killian tried to move his arms around her, but he felt a heavy and strange weight on his left arm and cords and what he assumed to be an IV needle in his right. He whined at the fact that he couldn't hold her in his arms.

Instinctively, Emma moved her hands to hold his face to make up for it, pressing her lips even harder against his, deepening the kiss.

He groaned, getting lost in her as much as she was getting lost in him, neither registering the heart monitor's increased beeping.

There was, however, a strange sensation at the back of Killian's mind as Emma kissed him. It was that feeling that you got when you knew that you were forgetting something, accompanied by a pressure in his head, like a headache was starting to form. Stubbornly, Killian ignored all of it, because Emma was kissing him. Emma was _kissing_ him. After a long month of waiting, since the moment he met her, she was finally making a move. She was acting on her feelings, feelings that he shared, and gods, did he love her. He loved her so much it hurt. Quite literally right now since his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, but he didn't care because he didn't want to stop nor did he want her to stop.

Unfortunately, a throat cleared forcing them to break apart.

Breathing heavily, they both leveled a glare at the nurse standing in the doorway. More amused than irritated, the nurse spoke. "Sorry to interrupt, but I heard the heart monitor. I thought something may have been wrong."

Realizing that doing the kissing equivalent of sex (because it was that passionate and heated that they were essentially having sex with just their mouths) may not have been the best idea with Killian hooked up to machines that would alert the staff and have them come running, because this _was_ a hospital, caused both Emma and Killian to blush (even though they were already pretty red-faced being flustered from the kiss and getting caught).

The nurse just chuckled, checked the monitors just in case, and gave them a warning that strenuous activity after a traumatic accident was not particularly good due to his injuries, before she left them alone once again.

After their breathing had settled, Killian chuckled. "Well, that was..."

"Quite the first kiss." Emma supplied with a smile.

"You never forget your first." He returned her smile, feeling as though his face would split into two with how wide he was smiling, but not at all caring. "I do have to say, love, I thought you were passionate before."

"Couldn't handle it, huh?" She teased.

"Please." He chuckled again. "You were the one who couldn't handle it."

"Your heart monitor suggests otherwise."

"That's hardly fair, sweetheart." Killian gave her a playful pout. "Using my current handicapped state to support your argument."

Emma sobered, the reason that he was in the hospital, the fact that he was in the hospital, reminding her of the what ifs, of the fact that she could've _lost_ him tonight. That he could've died and Emma knew that losing him would've killed her. Heartbroken and devastated would've been gross understatements.

Killian saw her walls trying to snap back into place, and he couldn't let that happen. Disregarding his current attachments, his lifted his right arm, hand going behind her neck to pull her close. "Don't. Please Emma." His eyes begged her to stay with him as much as his tone. Then he let him feel everything that he felt for her, everything that he'd feel if she shut him out, letting his emotions be conveyed through his eyes instead of speech.

And Emma read it all. _Let me in. Give us a chance. Let go. Please, Emma. Don't leave me. I'll never leave you. I need you. Trust me. I know you need me too. I couldn't survive it if you rejected me. Don't deny yourself the chance. I love you. _And so much more.

She swallowed thickly. Could she do this? Could she finally give in and let herself feel? Could she risk her heart again? He could break her, leave her, destroy her. He could be the next Neal.

But Killian wasn't Neal. At least, he'd been proving that he wasn't. Ever since she came to Storybrooke, Killian had supported her, and believed in her. He'd been there for her, becoming her best friend, becoming someone that she could depend on. Someone that she couldn't live without.

_Be brave, Emma._ She thought. _You can do this._

There was so much she wanted and needed to say, but even after the scare of him possibly dying, she couldn't bring herself to say those words. Not yet, because he was alive and okay, he survived. But she didn't want regrets, not with him.

So instead of pulling away and running, Emma chastely kissed him.

Relief flooded him even as he felt that sensation of forgetting and that pressure in his head, because Emma was choosing him. She was choosing them. He knew that it was a big, no, a huge step for her. Whoever broke her heart the first time did a number on her, and Killian knew that he had to be careful. He couldn't make that guy's mistakes. He wouldn't do that to Emma, because she had so quickly become his everything. If he didn't have her, he didn't have anything, and he be damned if he was the cause of losing her.

When she pulled away, he kept himself from following her. He wouldn't push her. That's not what she needed. She needed someone who would be patient and let her make the decisions. And he'd gladly take whatever she was willing to give. No more.

"Okay." She whispered.

He smiled. "Okay."

Emma then stood with great reluctance. "You need to rest."

Killian pouted again, eliciting a laugh from her.

"Rest."

Killian sighed, his smile belaying his saddened tone. "As you wish."

She shook her head at him, feigning exasperation, before reluctantly leaving him.

Heart light, feeling weightless as though he were flying, Killian fell asleep, exhausted from a combination of the accident, the medication, and the kiss.

Unfortunately, his sleep would be plagued by strange dreams.

Dreams of another life.

* * *

When Emma arrived at the station the next afternoon, after lunch with Killian and then helping David check Killian out of the hospital, she found Regina waiting for her.

"Madame Mayor." Emma growled.

"Whatever you may assume, Miss Swan, I was not responsible for Mr. Jones' accident." Regina said.

"Now why would you think I assumed that?"

"Because everyone does." Regina scowled. "Nearly the entire town believes that I managed to set up the accident to get Jones out of the running. The rest choose to believe that it was simply that, an accident."

"Was it just an accident?" Emma asked, her tone conveying her suspiciousness to Regina.

"I don't know." Regina said. "_I _was not involved."

Emma knew that it wasn't a lie, but she could tell that Regina knew or at least suspected something.

The Mayor pulled the sheriff's badge from her pocket. "I had planned to postpone the debate, but the town disagreed. The final vote was in this afternoon. I do hope you convey my congratulations to Sheriff Jones." Her sardonic tone was not lost on Emma. "Apparently, his accident was enough to convince people that I am a horrible person capable of horrible things. The town believes that he can defend them from me."

Emma took the badge from her, studying her.

"If you weren't involved in Killian's accident," Emma began, "do you know who might be?"

"No." Lie. "I don't. I only know that I don't gain anything from Jones being sheriff." Regina moved past Emma to leave, but she stopped at the door. "And if I had done something," She waited until Emma turned to face her, "the results would have been far more tragic, and my involvement would not be so obvious."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." Regina glared. "It's a clue. You're intelligent, Miss Swan, I'll give you that much. Figure it out."

Regina left, having no idea that her words triggered Emma's memories.

_You're a smart woman, Miss Swan. I'm sure that you'll be able to figure it out._

_I'm invested._

_It would be terribly suspicious if we lost two sheriffs._

_There is more going on than you realize._

Putting all of the pieces together, it wasn't that hard to figure out who was behind this.

Gold.

Pocketing the sheriff's badge, Emma figured that she needed to pay the pawnshop broker a visit.

* * *

Killian considered the strange dream he had at the hospital. He thought that maybe it was the medication, but...the more that he thought about it, the more the dream felt like something else. The images were too vivid, too real. Some of them were very intense, and even emotional. Others were bright, some dark. He had no idea what to make of them.

But then he kept coming back to Graham, and how he had started having strange dreams after Emma had kissed him.

And now Emma had kissed Killian...

Killian glanced over at David. While he was hold up in bed, David was cooking dinner finally having gotten used to working the stove. He was fascinated with how much easier it was to heat food up without the hassle of a fire. Because fire was the only source of heating in the Enchanted Forest.

_I remember_. Graham had said. _Make her believe. Ask David._

It had taken nearly three weeks, but Killian knew that it was time. Everything that he had figured out so far pointed to the curse being real. He needed to know for sure.

_Make her believe._

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"Graham died believing the curse was real." There he said it. It was out in the open now, and he was going to get his answers.

"Yes." David nodded. "And Henry and I know that the curse is real, too." He turned to look at Killian. "You seem to believe me. You believe in Henry. So, what do you believe now?"

Killian considered his next words, studying David. "I believe that you can convince me of the truth."

"You're right." David nodded. He went to his bag and pulled out Henry's storybook.

"The lad's been looking for that for weeks now." Killian said.

"I know." David winced. "I couldn't risk it falling into Regina's hands." He gave the book to Killian. "This book holds all of our stories. Including the story of Regina and my wife."

"Mary Margaret?"

"Yes." David nodded. "It's about how we met, about the Evil Queen's curse, about our friends lives...about Emma."

"Emma?" Killian quirked a brow. "Because she's the Savior?"

David smiled, somewhat sad and regretful. "Yes. Read it and you'll know everything."

So David returned to cooking, and Killian began reading.

* * *

Emma practically shattered the door to Gold's shop with the force she used opening it.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" Gold said, quite surprised.

"You knew that something happening to Killian would be blamed on Regina." Emma snarled. "You knew that the town would assume it was Regina because she had already fought dirty with that article and then that scene in the diner. Killian told her to attack him. The town took that to heart."

"I have no control over what the people of this town think and do." Gold said.

"But you know how they work." Emma argued. "Regina said it herself, she gains nothing from Killian being sheriff, but you, you said you're invested. You have something to gain, and that's Regina losing power."

"Are you accusing me of playing a part in the dear sheriff's accident?"

"You say I'm intelligent and then you mock me by playing dumb?" Emma quirked a brow. "Cute."

"You don't have any proof, dearie."

"No, I don't." Emma said. "But I will tell you this." She placed her palms on the counter, leveling a chilling look on the man. "We don't need you to fight our battles. We can handle it, you and Regina be damned. You pull anything like this again, you hurt or harm Killian in anyway again, I don't care how little proof I have, you _will_ suffer the consequences."

"You'll not do well to threaten me, Miss Swan." Gold growled, anger rolling off him.

"It's a warning." Emma said. "I protect the people I care about."

Gold regarded her, his eyes filled with a mixture of anger and curiosity. "Very well. Now, if you please, get out of my shop."

Emma glared, fuming at the man, because she could've lost Killian and he could care less, but she left without a word as words wouldn't change anything.

As she left the shop, Gold knew that Emma's threats may as well be empty. He knew that the punishment would have to match the crime, and once the curse was broken, Gold would kill Killian Jones.

The pirate would want his vengeance, and Gold could not risk his life by letting that bastard live.

Miss Swan would just have to learn to live without True Love.

* * *

Killian finished the book late into the night. The last pages were missing, and he wondered about them. He'd ask David, who was currently asleep, in the morning.

As for right now, Killian didn't know how to react.

The curse may very well be real.

And Emma was key to stopping it.

Life just became more complicated.

* * *

**Happy New Year's shipmates! **

**Hope you all enjoyed your present!**

**Please Review!**

**;) **


	16. Chapter 14: The Choices That We Make

**Disclaimer: OUAT belongs to Adam and Eddy. It's not mine...if it were, we'd never have a hiatus.**

**IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ! Even though this is really long winded.): Some of the questions below (especially the one about TLK and Killian being different than the others taken by the curse ****_hint hint_****) have answers that explain in ****_detail_**** some things that may have confused you guys because I forget that I know where I am going with the story but you guys don't, so I did my best to explain my ideas (something that I'm TERRIBLE at) and hopefully you guys may get an idea of what I am trying to do. Thank you. **

**Phoenix Auorean asked: "So after the Curse breaks...will he pull away from Emma? And if he does...how long will it take him to bury his revenge on Rumple and realize that he can and should move on from Milah?"**

**Warning: The answers do contain mild plot spoilers. **

Interesting questions. First, after the curse breaks, he and Emma will both have trouble dealing with things. He will be struggling with his memories and whether or not he is really a villain or a man of honor and Emma will be dealing with the fact that the curse was real and that she really is the Savior and that Killian may not be the same man she fell in love with.

As for Killian's revenge, well, he's still going to feel like he needs to avenge Milah, but he loves Emma. So he's moved on while at the same time he hasn't and that's part of his identity crisis after the curse is broken. And it's because of Emma, Henry, and who he was under the curse that he will hold off on his revenge until he figures out who he is and what's more important: his revenge or his life.

**Maiqu asked: "so Killian is going to start remembering hook?"**

Something like that, but he won't totally remember until the curse is broken.

**SasaRea asked: "I don't think it is ever confirmed in the show, but in your story, is Killian's story in the book?"**

As far as I know, in the show it hasn't been confirmed if his story is in the book, but in my story it's not. I purposefully did that so that his identity and past would remain a mystery to everyone. But I do have a plan for the origin of the book, and there will be a reason for why his story was left out of the book.

**King of Everything asked:**

**"if Killian and Emma both love each other, than shouldn't the kiss break the curse? Emma broke the curse in the cannon story when she kissed Henry's forehead because she loved him. If she loves Killian, than shouldn't the same hold true? The reason it didn't work for The Huntsman is because it wasn't true love. Although perhaps it had the potential to be, it wasn't yet."**

Okay, well, it didn't work because of a few ideas. First, who said it was True Love? Really though, it's just that it's not True Love **_yet_**. It's still a new, growing thing for them.

Recall this part from Chapter 13: **"Gold watched the pair exit the station. Ever since his memories were restored, he had taken to watching Miss Swan and Deputy Jones. Especially their interactions with each other. He could see **_True Love blooming._**He despised seeing that bastard being happy.**_ Alas, if, and that was a big if,_ **because there was**_ more than one kind of True Love _**(Gold saw the other kind growing between Emma and Henry), **_Killian Jones was Emma Swan's True Love, he may very well be key to breaking the curse,_** just as much as Henry might be, then Gold couldn't kill him. The problem was, Gold ****_c_**_ouldn't make it so that it was one or the other._** That was up for the Fates to decide. Still, Gold had plenty of patience, and once the curse was broken...well then he took immense pleasure in the fact that the Captain would have no protection then.** _Though, if Jones did die, at least there was Henry."_

See I've written it so that CS was only **_a possibility _**for breaking the curse. How do you guys know I won't keep Henry as Emma's TL? Killian may not be revealed to be her TL until after the curse is broken either during the Cora arc or Neverland. You never know.

But there are also other reasons that I had TLK not work (other than I'm trying to do an AU of most/all of Season 1) and here they are:

Emma** still has** her issues over Neal, and yes she's moving on with Killian, but her **walls are still there**. At this point in time, Emma is kind of jumping back and forth over the line between pushing Killian away and letting him in.

Another is that they don't yet **believe** in their love. Killian loves Emma, but he only knows that Emma has **feelings** for him, but not that she **_loves_** him. Emma is the same, even though she has a **clearer idea **of where his feelings are and her own. Neither of them have **admitted** their love to each other, so neither **can really believe** that the other loves them. And Killian knows that Emma **isn't ready for the long haul**, and that if he tells her that he loves her, she will **runaway**. Emma would runaway too, even though she loves him, despite the fact that she knows his feelings for her, because she's** still not yet ready to trust him fully** as previously stated because of the Neal issue.

But here's the reason that I let them kiss knowing that you'd guys would wonder why TLK didn't work: Killian **needs to believe that the curse is real in order to help Emma break it**, which means that she has to **_believe_** in the curse. So he's going through something similar to Graham, just not as instantaneous.

SO **_technically_** in a way TLK is **working**, just only on Killian and very different than what you would expect. The curse's hold on him is **weakening**. And remember, I had written in multiple chapters that Killian **_is different_**. The curse already affected him differently than others **_before Emma_** came to SB. Here are some examples:

Chapter 3 "The Battle Begins":

**"Well, not everyone." Henry said. **_"Killian's different."_**Emma quirked a brow. "How so?" "I'm not sure exactly." Henry scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. **_"Everyone in town is intimidated by and fears my mom and Mr. Gold. But Killian never has. It's like he knows that something is wrong, but the curse still has power over him so he hasn't figured it out."_ **Emma mulled over that thought. Henry was right, Killian was different. **_There was something about him that seemed...more real. _**Not like anyone here wasn't real, but**_ everyone seemed to be so cookie cutter,_ **well everyone except Regina. But Killian, he knew how the world worked; he knew things weren't simple. **

Chapter 5 "John Doe":

**"For Operation Cobra." Henry said. "**_The curse doesn't work on him like it does the others. For some reason, he's different. _**I think it has to do with you."**

**It was no secret that Killian wasn't afraid of Gold, or Regina. It made Gold wonder just why **_Killian was different than the others taken by the curse_**. **

This whole scene of Henry's thoughts in Chapter 9 "One Step Closer":

"**He was especially curious as to who Killian was and **_why the curse didn't work on Killian like everyone else._** For as long as Henry could remember, **_Killian had been different_**. Where everyone else in Storybrooke **_was static and unchanging, Killian wasn't_**. Henry remembered Killian telling him how he once had an apartment, but it was too far from the sea, so **_he built a house near the lighthouse_**. Killian had told him that Regina had been pissed and made him work to get the proper paperwork done so that he could build his home and the private docks for his sailboat. Henry also knew that **_Killian didn't always have a sailboat, that the deputy had bought one after the curse had happened_**. Most distinctly though, Henry remembered that Killian **_used to own a jeep when Henry was little, but then he traded it in for his motorcycle._** Those were just some of the things that Killian did that **_broke the routine stasis that the curse was _**_supposed_**_ to inflict upon everyone. _**And each time Killian **_changed his routine, or altered something in his life, Regina had been angry. Because Killian wasn't supposed to be doing those things. _**He was supposed to be**_ happily oblivious_**. But Killian was never happy. He could be happy at time. Whenever he was with Marco or Graham or Henry, Killian was happy. But other times, he wasn't. Henry had observed everyone in town enough to know their routines and see how **_happy everyone was to stay that way._** Yet, whenever Henry observed Killian, he saw how **_lonely and sad _**the deputy was. It only made Henry's curiosity grow. Then Emma came to town, and **_Killian started pushing back even more._** Instead of things that made him happy, he **_outright defied Regina and stood up to Mr. Gold_**. The two most powerful people in Storybrooke. Even though it was no secret that Killian had never been a fan of Regina or Gold, he had put up with them. But Emma changed that. Emma was changing him, and Henry could only wonder why. It wasn't just Killian that was changing. Henry knew that Emma was affecting everyone she met;**_ it was just subtle compared to the change that he saw in Killian_**. For one, Killian was always happier now.**_ Killian was stronger_**, and Henry had a feeling that**_ if anyone was going to _**_break through the curse before_**_ it was broken, then it would be Killian."_

Not only that but throughout the entire story Killian has been putting the pieces together. **_Believing_** that something was off in the town, **_believing_** that David believed himself to be Prince Charming, **_believing_**in Henry. He's been **connecting** all of the dots, reading the storybook after kissing Emma being the final piece that he needed.

Now it's up to him, Henry, and David to help Emma break the curse.

**Sorry. That was all ****_really long_****. But I just started rambling and that happened.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading if you did, and I ****_really_**** HOPE that you did because the things I said in my answers will come into play throughout the rest of the story. **

**Finally, before you guys read, THANK YOU ALL so so so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love all of you for all of this positive and encouraging support. Thank you all, you are all my precious babies and I write all of this for you.**

**As usual, please review or PM, and don't be afraid to ask questions. As you can see I'm pretty good about answering them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Choices That We Make**

Emma glowered at the paperwork in front of her. It had been over a week since Killian's accident and as it was, he had been placed under house arrest by David per doctor's orders because it was going to take weeks for him to heal from his injuries.

Though truth be told, she was avoiding him.

Yes, she loved him and she knew that he had feelings for her. That kiss told her everything that she needed to know. And she was scared of what it meant. After Neal she had sworn never to fall in love again. Hell, after she met Killian she had told herself not to fall in love with him again and again. But she had. He had snuck up on her and found his way into her heart.

While she could admit to herself that she loved him, she couldn't face it. It was too scary to put her heart out there. She didn't want to risk her heart again, only to go through another Neal. Even though she _knew_ that Killian was different; that he wasn't Neal, and that she shouldn't let the past keep her from a future. But it was so damn hard. She couldn't just let go of that pain.

Her entire life she had been abandoned. The Swans put her back in the system after three years, because they had their own kid. After that, no family kept her longer than a year and when she wasn't with a family, she was stuck in group homes with kids just as alone and screwed up as her. Every time she tried to make friends when she was growing up hadn't worked out either. She had been a shy kid until one day she got picked on on the playground and she fought back. After that particular incident, kids became wary, even scared, of her.

She had rebelled when the system didn't really work, misbehaving, getting a fake ID, getting a tattoo when she was 14 (her fake ID at that time said that she was 18), drinking, partying, and the like. She finally ran away from the system all together days before her seventeenth birthday. She could do it; she had no one who cared for her and no one she cared for.

Then she met Neal and he became her world. Their lives were a mix of survival and the thrill of thieving. They had their "Bonnie and Clyde" act down and worked effortlessly together. She fell in love with him, and she thought that he had loved her. Then she had that brilliant idea to get the watches that he stole, and she was too blind to realize that she had made herself the perfect fall guy.

His abandonment and paying for his crime had destroyed her. Then she found out she was pregnant and she shattered even more. She gave Henry up because of what Neal did. They could've had a family, they could've had Tallahassee, but he chose to save his own skin. It had made Emma feel so worthless that she knew that she couldn't be a mother and she gave Henry up, ensuring that he would be _adopted_ and not placed into the system, because, even though she couldn't keep him, she never wanted Henry to go through what she went through.

When she was released from prison, she had tried to find Neal, holding out the hope that maybe, just maybe, he had loved her and that he had gone to Tallahassee in case she ever decided to go there after jail. She hoped that he was there and that she would find him and they would be able to get their happy ending, maybe even going so far as to get their son back. Two years later, and still no Neal, Emma lost hope. She wanted to get as far away from Tallahassee as possible.

Henry coming into her life had changed everything. She had people in her life now. Henry, who she was growing to love, Mary Margaret and David, who were becoming her closest friends, and then Killian, her best friend and the man she loved. Her heart was opening up to them, but her brain and her walls and her past wouldn't allow them any closer. She couldn't let them in anymore. It was too much for her to do.

Trust and love were things that had to be earned in order to be given, and Emma wanted so badly to give it. To be a mother to Henry, to be friends with Mary Margaret and David, to be a lover to Killian, because they were the kind of people who deserved it so much. But that just wasn't who she was. It wasn't in her to be emotional and open with people, despite their valiant efforts.

While she didn't regret kissing Killian or falling in love with him, she did regret what it meant. It meant that she was ready to choose _them_, to give them a chance. She wasn't ready though. She wasn't ready for a romantic relationship; she was _too broken_ for one. Killian deserved better.

They all deserved better. She was a broken, worthless person, who couldn't even save herself. Yet Henry believed that she was some kind of savior. Henry was the only reason that she really stuck around. Had he not been her's, had she simply just stumbled upon this town, she would have fled the second she had an inkling of any feelings for Killian.

Hell, she was technically fleeing now by not visiting him. She hadn't been alone with him since the kiss. When she had lunch with him at the hospital, she had made sure that David was there with them since he had to drive Killian home. She hadn't even gone with them to help get Killian home, opting to go straight to the station instead.

And since then she's stayed focused on work, since she's now acting sheriff, and Henry.

Which brought her thoughts back to the paperwork she was catching up on. Storybrooke was a quiet town, and quite dull crime wise, but there were still a few incidents such as drunken fights down at The Rabbit Hole, minor cases of vandalism, etc. Nothing too big for her to handle, and not enough to really keep her busy.

Feeling a presence behind her, Emma tensed as she hadn't heard the door or footsteps.

"You know love, a man can go crazy waiting for you."

Of course it was him.

Bracing herself, she spun her chair to face him; he was leaning on against the wall, using his right side to support himself. He looked better on the surface with the fading bruises and scratches. However, she knew that his more serious injuries must be killing him. Especially that left arm that was currently in a cast and a dark blue sling.

"You're not supposed to be here." Emma said. "You still have at least another three weeks until you're ready for desk duty."

"I'm not here to work, Emma."

Uh-oh. He only called her Emma when either the situation was serious, or whenever they were about to have a serious talk. Which could only mean that he was here to discuss her avoidance him.

It was a conversation that Emma wasn't ready for. So she deflected, "How did you get here?" She returned her attention to filling out the paperwork. "You can't drive. Please don't tell me you walked here."

"I convinced David to drop me off." He said.

She heard him limp over, instinctively moving her eyes back to him, watching him in case he needed help. He came to her side and leaned against her desk, well it was still his desk still since he hadn't moved into the sheriff's office yet.

"Stop deflecting."

"I'm not deflecting." She said.

"You're not ready." Killian stated.

Emma looked up at him startled.

The look he gave her said, _did you really think that I wouldn't know what was going on with you?_

"I know that you're scared." He continued. "I also understand that when we kissed...that perhaps you were a bit...out of sorts. I mean, I could've died, I was hurt, and that upset you. I can see that you regret it, so I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I already told you that I'd wait for you, that hasn't changed." He gave her a charming grin that had hints of sadness and anxiety woven in. "Whenever you're ready, love, I told you that. But please, don't shut me out. I'm not going to push you into anything, but I do miss my best friend." He pushed himself off of the desk and straightened. "I just wanted to let you know."

Before he could walk away, Emma stood to stop him. Standing in front of him, she took a breath, readying herself for what to say. She looked up at him, seeing a mixture of wariness and vulnerability in his gaze.

"I don't...regret it." She breathed. "But...I can't do this." Unable to hold his intense stare, she moved her eyes to his chest, hers hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. He deserved to know why, so she was going to tell him; she was going to tell him about...Neal. Not the whole story, she was no where near ready to reveal that, but she'd tell him enough. "When I was younger, I was with someone. He was the first person in my life who I really thought, who I really felt, had loved me. But I was wrong and he left me. When you've been alone your entire life, and then someone swoops in and gives you...false hope." Her eyes flicked back up to his, recalling the night that she decided to stay, when he had said those very words, reading her when they didn't even know each other. "It just, it left me broken, and I'm still broken."

"Emma."

She shook her head to quiet him. "I am. I can't get over these walls I have." Emma took another breath, because she was revealing too much of herself and she felt so exposed. Vulnerable. She hated feeling this way, but it was easier to feel this way with Killian. Maybe it was because they understood each other, or maybe it was because he had already been vulnerable with her enough times; she didn't know, and it was only another reason to be scared of her feelings, but then she felt his shoulders solid beneath her hands, his ever supportive presence. It made her feel safe, so she stepped away, crossing her arms in front of herself. Trying to protect herself. "I'm not ready for this."

"I know." He said. "That's why I'm not asking you for anything, sweetheart."

Emma nodded. "I know." She met his eyes again, relieved to see that same understanding and warmth that always resided in his impossibly blue eyes whenever they looked at her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Swan." He seemed to hesitate before making up his mind about something. "He was Henry's father."

The fact that he said it with such certainty had Emma momentarily stunned. But she probably should've figured that he'd be able to put the pieces together; it wasn't hard for him, he knew her and he was there when Emma had told Regina that Henry's father was never in the picture.

The office phone rang.

"Duty calls." Emma joked, trying to ease the unsettling air.

Killian chuckled as she went to answer it.

"Sheriff's Station." A pause. "Wait, what? Henry?"

Killian tensed. _What about Henry?_

"Yes, I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Is Henry okay?" Killian asked.

"He was caught trying to steal from Mr. Clark." Emma said pulling on her jacket.

"That I don't believe."

"Me neither." Emma agreed. "I have to get down there. There were two other kids that Mr. Clark believes were involved."

"I'll come with you."

"You need to go home and rest."

"Then I would have to walk." Killian told her. "David's still out job hunting."

"Can't you call him?"

Killian gave her a playful pout. "Please Swan, I just want to spend time with you."

Emma chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I also want to make sure Henry's okay." His tone was more serious this time.

"Fine." She sighed. "But as soon as these kids are dealt with, I'm taking you home."

"If the lady insists."

* * *

Emma and Killian entered the convenient store just as Regina and Henry tried to leave.

"Henry, what happened?" Emma asked.

"Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing." Regina sneered. "You're not his mother and it's all taken care of."

"I'm here because I'm acting sheriff." Emma glared.

"Then why is he here?" Regina asked. She turned to Killian. "Trying to risk further injury, are we Sheriff?"

Killian gave her a tight smile. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Regina's eyes hardened, before she turned back to Emma. "Well, I'll just leave you to do your job and take care of those..." She looked back at the two kids standing by Mr. Clark. "...miscreants." She shoved past Emma, practically dragging Henry with her.

Emma and Killian shared an exasperated look, both wondering when Regina would get over herself.

Killian looked at the kids as Emma turned her focus on Mr. Clark. They were young, their clothes, school uniforms like Henry's, were in decent shape, and they looked healthy enough. But the girl's eyes were pinkish and puffy, either from crying or fatigue, and the boy looked paler than what might've been considered normal. The thing that really caught Killian's attention though was the look in their eyes. The look that told him they had been left alone. The look of an orphan.

"Did you call their parents?" Emma asked.

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected." Mr. Clark said.

Emma turned to the kids, suspicious. But then she saw what Killian had seen. She had seen it enough growing up, that look that all foster kids shared, the one that spoke volumes of their situation. Feeling empathy for their situation wouldn't do right now, Emma remained all business when she spoke. "Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?"

They shook their heads. Without a verbal answer, Emma couldn't really be certain that they were lying. So she pushed.

"Then why's it disconnected?"

"Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill." The girl answered.

And there's the lie. _Gotcha._

"And you guys are just trying to help out, huh?" Emma's tone held her doubt.

The girl stepped forward. "Please, please, don't arrest us." She looked upset enough that she might cry at any moment, but Emma recognized the act for what it was. A lot of orphans, herself included, had played the sympathy card when it came to adults, especially cops. "It will just make things worse for our parents."

Emma looked back at Killian and they had a silent conversation. They'd take the kids home, and confirm their suspicions.

* * *

Emma pulled the squad car up to a house that Ava and Nicholas Zimmer had told her was their address. It certainly didn't look very homey.

"This it?" Emma asked.

Ava nodded while Nicholas opted to stay silent.

Emma made to get out of the car.

"Please, no. If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed." Ava said, slightly panicked and rushed.

Killian figured that she was the caretaker out of the two of them, looking out for her brother, making sure they had what they needed. He could see it wearing down on her. He knew that Emma saw it too.

Emma turned in her seat to face them. "Did Henry tell you about my superpower?"

_Playing that card, Swan._ Killian thought. _That just might work. _

"No." Ava shook her head. "We just met him."

Did she really do all of the talking for her and her brother? Killian wondered why that was, other than her being the leader of the pair. Perhaps, the lad couldn't speak, or she was just a better liar than he was, so she could talk them out of situations.

"Well, my superpower tells me when someone, anyone, lies to me." Emma told them. "Now, tell me the truth, money problems aside, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, we're great." Ava said.

_Lie_.

"Can we go?"

Emma hesitated. "Alright."

Ava and Nicholas left the car with their bag and headed up to the house.

"I'm going to drive off, make them think we're gone." Emma told him.

Killian silently agreed with the plan, eyes watching the kids as they waved goodbye from the stairs. As Emma drove off, both she and Killian watched the kids leave the steps and go around the house just as Emma turned down the next street.

"Well, love, I think they're about to lead us to their real hideout."

Emma turned the car around and parked it out front again. "Come on."

The pair followed the kids trail only to find a fence in the way. Emma shot him an amused and somewhat apologetic look.

"I guess I'll head back to the car then." He huffed, shooting a glare at his handicapped arm.

Killian watched Emma jump the fence and landing in a crouch, giving Killian quite the view of her backside.

"Good form, Swan." His tone suggestive.

Emma shot him a half-hearted glare as he gave her a cocky smirk.

He stayed to watch her until she was out of sight, then he made his way back to the squad car, already thinking over Nicholas and Ava's circumstances. They didn't have their parents, as far as he could tell, but he wondered about other relatives. If there was one out there, he was damn sure going to make sure that he and Emma found them. If they couldn't, the only viable option was Social Services. That wasn't a good option though. Killian knew that the system was flawed, and that more than likely Ava and Nicholas would be separated. If they were the only family that they had, then Killian couldn't, wouldn't separate them. He knew Emma wouldn't either.

_Please. He's my brother. He's all I have left._

The memory jolted Killian. Well, it was more just his voice saying those words than an actual memory. But he had said them once upon a time. His tone was desperate, pleading, agonizing, fearful; a mixture of strong, painful emotions. Killian closed his eyes, trying to find the memory again, trying to see where it came from, what it was about.

Blue eyes, identical to his own, stared at him with pride and love.

Then the image was gone. Killian felt a sense of loneliness and grief following that. He couldn't understand it, but then he'd still been having those dreams and he still couldn't understand those either. Images upon emotions upon words all jumbling together as though they were all fighting to come to the surface, all at once.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes when he reached the squad car. Just what were these memories, and why the hell were they toying with him? Couldn't they just be here already? The dreams and the flashes were enough to drive him mad. He remembered how Graham was before he died. Was the same thing going to happen to him? Was he going to start hallucinating? Were reality and these dreams going to blur together?

"Please, we don't need help."

Killian turned around at the sound of Ava's voice. The children were walking back towards the car, Emma behind them. Nicholas was looking between his sister and Emma as the girl pleaded with Emma to leave them alone.

"You two are alone." Emma said. "You need to be taken care of."

"We're fine on our own." Ava protested.

"Are you?" Emma asked. "So you're fine taking care of each other, with no one to care for you? You're fine with stealing food just to survive? You're fine being alone? You're fine having nothing?" Emma's tone was steely but that passion that Killian had come to associate with her was there, and it was very telling of just how much Emma wanted to help these kids whether they saw it like that or not.

Neither child said anything.

Killian opened the door to the backseat ushering them in. When he shut it, he turned to Emma, who was rubbing her temple.

"All right there, Swan?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "I just want to find out what's going on. They say that they don't have any parents. These kids can't be left alone, and I'm not calling Social Services. Not yet." The look that she gave him clearly said that he could very well go ahead and argue with her but he wouldn't win.

"I know." Killian said. "We need to find a blood relative. Or at least someone willing to care for both of them."

Emma looked surprised at his agreement before remembering that he too was an orphan and that he understood just what these kids might be going through.

Killian nodded at the squad car. "Shall we?"

* * *

They had decided that the kids to Mary Margaret and Emma's to get them food and so that they'd be more comfortable. Granny's was a public place and would've been bustling with activity that might've made the kids to nervous to talk openly.

Plus, Mary Margaret was a teacher and she might very well know more about them.

Mary Margaret and David were on one side of the counter, while Killian and Emma sat on the barstools on the other side. "What do you know about them?" Killian asked.

"Nothing." Mary Margaret said. "I've seen them around, but I had no idea that they didn't have parents. I don't think any of the teachers did."

Emma opened the file that she had of what information she and Killian could find on the twins. "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. They said that their mother was Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago, but no one seems to have known her. No one remembers her."

Killian and David shared a look. They knew that it was because of the curse, and both wondered if their mother had been dead long before the curse had been cast.

"What about the father?" David asked.

"There isn't one." Emma said. Her eyes flicked to Killian very briefly, recalling their earlier talk at the station. But this wasn't about Neal and Henry. She had to keep her focus on the Zimmer kids. "At least, the kids don't know who their father was."

"What about Social Services?" Mary Margaret asked. "What do they have to say about this?"

Killian and Emma met eyes, telling Mary Margaret all she needed to know.

"You guys didn't report them."

"If we report them," Killian began, "then we lose our chance to help them. They'll go into the system and they'll slip through the cracks."

"But the system is supposed to help." Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah, well I know the system." Emma said, her tone laced with bitterness. "I was in it for sixteen years. So yeah, when they go in, you know what'll happen to them? They'll get thrown into homes where they are just a meal ticket, nothing more. These families get paid to take care of these kids, but they don't take care of them, and when these kids become too much trouble they get tossed out. Then it starts all over again."

David winced. Sure he wanted to know all about his little girl, but hearing about the hardships that she had to go through, because of him, because he had to put her into the wardrobe, well it hurt. It hurt that he was the reason that his daughter grew up alone, it hurt that everything that happened to her had happened to her, that no one was ever there for her. He hated himself more in that moment than he ever had before. He hated himself for not fighting against Regina harder, but not being harder on Regina when they caught her, for letting Snow's goodness influence him. Oh he loved Snow, more than anything, but if they had killed Regina or at least bound her magic when they had the chance, then they could've had their happy ending. Emma would've grown up as a princess, showered with the love that she deserved. He would've taught her how to fight like a knight, how to ride a horse, and Snow would've taught her how to hunt and also how to be a lady. Ruby would've been Emma's godmother, who Emma would've been able to go to for advice about boys, because Charming imagined that Emma would feel more comfortable around Ruby with boy talk. The dwarves would've been seven overprotective uncles that would back Charming up when Emma did start finding out about boys and when she was old enough to have suitors. Granny and Johanna would've been Emma's babysitters, and Emma would've been the type of princess who would've run off on her own exploring the world for herself. She would've been adventurous and kind and compassionate and spirited. Everything Charming and Snow had imagined their daughter would be.

But they would never have that now. As it was, there was a curse, Regina hadn't been stopped, and it was twenty-eight years of a lonely and painful life for Emma. Charming could only hope that when the curse broke, that it wouldn't be too late to make it up to Emma.

Mary Margaret's voice brought David back to the present.

"But," Mary Margaret hesitated, "they're not all like that."

"Every one that I was in was." Emma sighed. "And I was in a lot of them."

"So what are we going to do?" David asked. "We can't exactly adopt them, can we?"

"We need to find their father." Killian said. "We were thinking that since the kids don't know who he is, then maybe he doesn't know that they exist." His eyes shifted to Emma. "Perhaps the mother never told him."

"And if he knows, he may want them." David nodded.

"What if he doesn't?" Mary Margaret asked. "Learning that you have one kid is a big deal." Her eyes met Emma's, clearly thinking about how Emma's life had changed since Henry had showed up, "But this is two kids. Kids that are practically teenagers. That's a huge responsibility, and what if he already has a family? Another wife? Other kids?"

The four adults were silent a moment as they processed Mary Margaret's words, all wondering just what that would mean for these two kids who had no one and needed someone.

"If he doesn't want them," Killian started, "then I'll talk to Marco. He has room at his place and he loves kids. He'd do this for me."

"And what if that doesn't work?" David asked.

"I don't know." Emma said. "But I will say this, if they do end up in the system, it'll be hard to place them together. More than likely they'll be separated..."

"We're going to be separated?" Ava asked, her tone panicked.

"No." Emma said, quickly trying to calm the girl. "No, that's not going to happen."

"We can't be separated." Ava said as Nicholas walked over to join them, looking just as scared as Ava. "He's my brother. He's all I have."

The same memory from earlier returned to the forefront of Killian's mind once again. This time a man in some type of uniform was lying on the ground. Killian was leaning over him, tears in his eyes. The man was dying and Killian was helpless to stop it.

Killian slipped off of the stool and knelt in front of the kids, ignoring the pain in his leg and ribs. He really should be at home healing, but these kids were more important than his health. "Listen to me, you will not be separated. I promise you."

"Why should we believe you?" Nicholas, speaking for the first time, whispered quietly.

"Because," Killian swallowed remembering the man and realizing who he must've been, "I lost my brother once." He figured that Mary Margaret and Emma would assume that he meant Graham, gods had it really almost been a month since his death? While he loved Graham, Killian knew that the man he'd been seeing in these flashes had been his brother. He'd tell David about it later. "I know what it feels like to have someone you love taken away from you. I won't let that happen to you."

Emma felt pained at Killian's words. He was still grieving for Graham, and Emma suddenly felt guilty for avoiding him, forgetting that he had just lost his brother and best friend and she had taken away his only other friend. All because she was scared and only thought about her feelings. She should've thought more about his too.

"Look," Emma stood up, "you kids are going to stay here with Mary Margaret and Killian," Killian looked about to protest, but Emma silenced him with a look. "I'm going to see if I can find your dad."

"I'll help you." David offered.

Surprised, Emma was about to turn him down, when Killian stood.

"Good idea." Killian said.

Emma gave him a clearly irritated look, which Killian matched with an _I'm your boss _look that had Emma bristling.

_Really? Pulling that card?_ Her eyes shouted at him.

He smirked. _Sorry Swan._

"Fine." Emma huffed. She nodded at David. "Come on."

The two left the loft.

"Are you really going to find our dad?" Nicholas asked.

Killian gave him a small, reassuring smile. "We're certainly going to try."

* * *

David and Emma exited the bug in front of Town Hall. Apparently Regina had already taken the birth certificates, which was very strange.

"Why would she take them?" David wondered aloud as he and Emma entered the building.

"I don't know." Emma said. "But I don't like it. You don't think that she knows who the father is, do you?"

"I bet my life that she does." David said. "I think that she doesn't want these kids with their father."

"Why?" Emma asked. "What does she gain from doing that?"

"What does Regina gain from doing anything in this town?" David shrugged. "It seems to me that she's all about power and control. Anything that threatens that, is something that she has to stop."

"Still doesn't explain why she would target these kids specifically." Emma sighed. They reached Regina's office.

"Miss Swan." Her eyes widened slightly, surprised at seeing David, "Mr. Nolan."

"Madame Mayor." Emma greeted. "Look, we need to..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Deputy." Regina interrupted. "You can relax now that I've contacted Social Services. These children, as it turns out, are all on their own, and they need help."

Emma's fist involuntarily clenched. That was exactly what she and Killian hadn't wanted to do. Instead of questioning Regina's decision, which would probably start a whole different argument, Emma kept her cool.

"Which is what we're trying to do." Emma said. "We want to find their dad."

"We?" Regina questioned, an eyebrow raised in David's direction. "Since when does Mr. Nolan work for the police department?"

Ignoring the question, Emma kept the conversation on the kids. "We need to see their birth certificate."

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but whoever the father is, you won't be able to find him."

"And why is that?" David asked, highly suspicious, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't exist." Regina said simply.

"That's not possible." Emma said.

Regina handed Emma a file, which she opened. She and David looked at it, only to find the section for the father nameless. 'Unknown' took up the space where the father's name should have been. For some reason, father and daughter both got the distinct feeling that Regina had changed something. She was the mayor after all; she had that kind of pull.

"Of course, the man does exist." Regina stated. "But, as far as I know, there are no records of him. Since we can't find him, then we have no choice. These children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system."

"Storybrooke has a foster system?" David asked.

"No." Regina walked around to her desk chair and sat. "I've contacted the state, and unfortunately, Maine's group homes are filled. However, we're lucky in that they've contacted two homes in Boston. A boy's home and a girl's."

"You're separating the kids?" David didn't like the sound of that. He remembered how scared Ava and Nicholas looked at the thought of being separated, and how relieved they were when Killian vowed that they could stay together. They couldn't separate the kids now; they'd be heartbroken.

"I don't like it either." Regina told them, not sounding all that disappointed. "However, we don't have any choice. You need to leave for Boston tonight."

"Me?" Emma asked.

"Well, you are acting sheriff." Regina supplied, a smug glint in her eye. "This is what your job entails."

Emma thought about how Killian had promised those kids that they wouldn't be separated. She knew that they would be devastated; Killian wouldn't be too happy about this either. And now what? She had to go home and tell them that she failed and that there was nothing that they could do.

"We can't separate them." Emma said.

"Look, Miss Swan, no one likes to hurt others." Regina said, with false sympathy. "But these children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one."

No, she wasn't. David was right; Regina just wanted everything under her control. Reeling in her anger, Emma dismissed herself and David.

"What now?" David asked.

"Now, we go back to the station and do our damnedest to find this guy." Emma said. "I'm not going to break Killian's promise. These kids are not going to go through what I went through." Emma didn't notice David flinch. "And if we can't, we're going with Killian's idea of talking to Marco. Anything to keep these kids together."

* * *

Emma and David were at her desk pouring over multiple files and papers.

It shouldn't be this hard to find one guy. At least not for Emma, who made it her life's work to find people.

They heard the door, but neither looked up until they heard footsteps entering the office.

Killian limped over to them.

"You really should be home resting." Emma reprimanded.

"Not until we find their dad." Killian said. "Any luck?"

"Nope." David sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It's like this guy really doesn't exist."

"For all we know, he could be half way around the world." Emma said.

"I don't think so." Killian shook his head. "He's here."

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

David and Killian shared a look, both knowing that the father was in town due to the curse, because David and Killian had theorized that no one who was cursed could leave Storybrooke, both knowing that Henry and Emma could because neither of them were cursed. But it's not like they could tell Emma that.

"Call it a gut feeling." He said.

Another entrance caught their attention. The adults turned to see Henry walking over. "Any luck?"

"No." Emma said.

"I wish I could find my book." Henry said. "Then we could find out who they are."

Killian quirked a brow at David, who looked sheepish. They'd both forgotten about returning the book to Henry what with Killian healing and constantly pouring over the book himself to come to grips with the whole town being cursed thing and David job hunting and taking care of Killian, while filling him in on the curse and anything that the book may have left out.

"You think that the kids are storybook characters too?" Emma asked.

"Everyone here is." Henry shrugged.

Killian thought about it. He'd read the book a few times now and thought over any stories with kids. There was Pinocchio, which just had a boy, Cinderella's story about her baby being sold to Rumplestiltskin, Alice in Wonderland, and a few others. But any with a brother and a sister...both orphans...? Killian chewed his lip. Then it hit him.

"Hansel and Gretel?" He supplied.

Henry's eyes lit up. "Of course, a brother and sister lost in the woods." He smiled brightly. "They didn't have a mom, and their dad abandoned them."

"Great." Emma huffed. "Sounds like a familiar story."

Charming's heart clenched at her tone. But hadn't he abandoned her, even if it was to give her her best chance?

"So," Emma turned to Killian, "you're really sure that this guy is in Storybrooke?"

"He has to be." Henry answered. "No one can leave Storybrooke, and no one comes to Storybrooke. That's just how the curse works."

"I came here." Emma remarked.

"But you're the Savior." Henry said. "That makes you special. You're the first stranger here, ever."

"Right, the Savior thing." Emma nodded. "Forgot about that."

"Well, since he is here, we will find him." David said. "We have to."

Henry gave Emma a curious look, wondering if she'd answer his question with Killian and David present. He took the plunge anyway.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid."

"Can you tell me about my dad?"

Emma stiffened at his question. _What? No, no, no. Not good._

David raised his eyebrows, both curious himself and sensing that it was a question Emma didn't want to answer.

The moment the words were out of Henry's mouth, Killian's eyes flicked to Emma, watching her with worry and curiosity. Green eyes met blue, and he just knew that Emma couldn't tell her son the truth, that there was something more to Emma's story than just heartbreak.

"Um, there's ah, not much to tell really." Emma answered, swallowing her discomfort.

"Please Emma." Henry begged. "I told you about your parents," His eyes shifted to David before returning to Emma, "and you're even living with your mom."

"Mary Margaret isn't..." Emma started but then Henry gave her puppy eyes, which was so oh totally not fair.

"Please?"

Emma's eyes went to Killian, practically begging him to help her change the subject, but they both knew that Henry deserved some kind of answer, which was why Emma tried not to be angry when Killian dragged David out of the office to the break room for some coffee.

"All right, I'll tell you." Emma sighed, already forming a lie in her head. The truth would break Henry's heart, and she sure as hell wouldn't do that to him. Besides, it's not like Henry would ever meet Neal anyway. "I was pretty young and I had just gotten out of the foster system." At least that part was the truth. "The only job I could get was at this twenty four hour diner just off the interstate." Also a truth, but she didn't get that job until after jail. It was her saving grace because not many places gave ex-cons a second chance. The references she got from her boss there, and her probation officer, helped her launch her future career as a bail-bonds person. "And um..." _And um what Emma? Come on, think! _"Your dad was...training to be a fireman." Emma said, remembering how a few firemen always came into the diner during the late shifts. She remembered many of them complaining about work and suddenly she had her whole story figured out. "He always got the worst shifts, so he'd come in and order coffee and pie and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie. But he always came back the next night anyway."

"Did you get married?" Henry asked, excitement in his eyes from learning what he thought was the truth.

Her heart squeezed because she was lying to her son, and she knew that it was a bad idea, but she wanted so much to protect him. He deserved this perfect little lie over the hard truth that Emma had to live with. She wouldn't burden Henry with the knowledge of who his father really was. A coward and a thief.

"No." Emma gave him a tight smile, hoping Henry wouldn't notice. "Nothing like that. We just hung out a few times and then life happened. His life got better, and then I hung out with the wrong people and my life got worse."

"And you went to jail."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I..." Here it goes, the biggest part of the lie. "I found out I was pregnant with you, before I went to jail. And I tried to contact him," _Lies, lies, lies, Emma. _Her conscience told her. _No, this is what's best for Henry, _she argued. "And I found out that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building. So, you think I'm a savior, Henry, well, your father was a real hero."

"Do you have anything of his?" Henry asked. "Something you can remember him by. Something I could see."

Emma's thoughts strayed to the Swan pendant around her neck, something that she had worn for ten years, reminding her to look out for herself and that no one could be trusted. Because in the end, someone always ended up hurt.

"No." She lied. "I don't. Henry, I'm sorry." But then an idea struck her. _Something to remember..._ "Wait, that's it. Henry, I think I may know how to find this guy."

With that she hurried off to grab the men; they needed to get back to the loft.

* * *

Ava and Nicholas were eating cookies at the bar counter. Mary Margaret, Killian, and David were gathered near them, all wondering just what Emma planned to do. The blonde in question came downstairs then, a box in hand.

"I want to show you guys something." Emma told the kids as she set the box on the counter. She pulled out a white blanket.

David's heart stopped. Her baby blanket. She had kept it after all these years. Memories of watching Snow knit it in their bed before turning in for the night. Asking her why she chose white, her telling him that they may know that it's a boy, but they could keep the color one that could be used for a boy or a girl if they wanted to pass it on to more kids. Really though, after they confronted Rumple, Snow admitted she chose white for a girl because she preferred white over pink. She saw their daughter as being someone who wasn't fond of pink, much like Snow herself. Shaking himself out of his memories, David calmed himself, focusing on the present. Thankfully Emma and Mary Margaret hadn't noticed his shift in mood, but Killian was eyeing him with concern.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked.

"It's my baby blanket." Emma told him. "It's something I've held onto my whole life, because it's the only thing that I have from..." Emma swallowed hard. "From my parents. I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them, all of us, we held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?"

Ava hesitated, but spoke anyway. "I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?"

"We promised you, didn't we?" Killian reassured.

That seemed to comfort Ava. She pulled out a compass from her pocket, handing it over to Emma.

"A compass?" Emma asked.

"Our mom kept it." Ava shrugged. "She told us that it was our dad's."

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

"Did you find them?" Ava asked. "Your parents I mean?"

Emma sucked in a breath, not notice how Killian glanced at David, then Mary Margaret, who had yet to take her eyes off of Emma's blanket. Her eyes looked to be glazed over, as though she were remembering something or the blanket was familiar to her.

Killian found that particularly interesting. He'd definitely have to ask David about it later.

"Not yet." Emma said. "But I'm going to find yours."

She smiled at the kids reassuringly before giving both Killian and David a look suggesting that they follow her. The three left Mary Margaret with the kids as they headed upstairs, Emma carrying her box and returning it to it's place in her room.

"So how are we going to find their dad using a compass?" David asked.

"I don't know." Emma said. She held the compass out to Killian. "Do you recognize it?"

Killian looked at it. It was old, and the arrow wasn't working, and despite it's condition, Killian could appreciate the beauty of the piece. The only compass he had was a plastic one from a wilderness store run by "Doc". Though, he had thought about going into Gold's shop a few times to see if there might be something better there, but he always had a strong feeling that he should stay away from Gold; however, Emma coming to town had changed that feeling into a more confrontational one for some reason. Wait, Gold...that's it.

"I don't recognize it." Killian said. "But, it looks like it could've come from Gold's shop. Perhaps, it was purchased from him."

"If it was, he may have kept some records." Emma agreed. "That's brilliant." Before she could even think about what she was doing, she gave Killian a chaste kiss on the lips to convey her gratitude.

Killian froze, and Emma pulled back quickly, a blush rising in her face.

"Right, well, um, David and I should go then." Emma said in a rush, tongue unconsciously flicking out over her bottom lip. "Right David?" Emma turned to see the man looking between her and Killian with a look of amusement and maybe a hint of...protectiveness? What the hell?

"Yeah, sure." David shook his head before heading downstairs, Emma hot on his heels.

While Killian stood in Emma's room, more than a bit dazed. His hand came up and he brushed his lips with his fingers. Hearing the door shut, snapped Killian out of his trance, and all he could think about was getting Emma to kiss him again.

* * *

Emma had been nervous when she and David had gone into Gold's shop considering that the last time she was there she had essentially threatened the man. She worried that perhaps Gold wasn't in a very helpful mood. However, they lucked out. Gold was polite enough, and told them about the compass, that it was bought from him and that Michael Tillman had bought it. Though he'd only given up the name after he asked for forgiveness over the ordeal with Killian and Emma told him she'd tolerate him (she very well would not forgive him for hurting her Killian).

So here she and David were at the garage where Michael worked as a mechanic. The man in question was currently reading the file that Emma had on the kids.

"This isn't possible." Michael said.

"Apparently it is." David told him.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be." Michael denied. "Dory, she wasn't my, um, it was just once. A one time thing."

"Sometimes a one time thing is all it takes." Emma said.

Michael sighed, "Look, I met her when I was camping and we...it's just not possible. I don't have twins."

"Yes, you do." Emma said, a bit of vehemence in her tone. "You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other. You have twins who are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you step up and take responsibility for them."

David was proud of how passionate his daughter could be. It was definitely something that she inherited from both him and Snow. Emma was definitely fighting for something that she believed in, and Charming believed that his daughter would succeed. She would reunite this family. She had to.

"In all honesty," Michael began, his tone making both Emma and David's stomachs drop, "I can barely manage this garage. I can't take care of two kids on top of that. And why are you so sure that they're mine?"

"Besides the timing..." Emma pulled out the compass. "Have you ever seen this?"

"I lost this." Michael said, taking the compass from her.

"Let me guess," Emma said dryly, "you lost it twelve years and nine months ago?"

David bit back a smirk.

"I know that it's a lot to deal with." Emma said. "Believe me, I know. A month and a half ago, the kid that I gave up for adoption showed up on my doorstep. He came to me for help with...something, and I ended up moving here for him."

"Yeah, the Mayor's son, right?" Michael nodded. "I heard about that, but, staying in town, that's a lot different than taking him in."

"I don't have my kid because I don't have a choice." Emma stated, and something in her tone told David that she wished that she had Henry with her, that she didn't have to deal with Regina and the legal issues, and that she regretted ever giving Henry up.

He wished that he knew the story there, about why Emma didn't keep Henry. After the awkward moment at the station when Henry asked about his father, and the vague answer that David had pulled from Killian, David had the strong sense that Henry's father hurt Emma badly and that Emma had no means to take care of Henry. It made David's blood boil that someone dared to hurt his baby girl and leave her on her own. He already hated himself for it, but he hated this man more for it, because David, if he really thought about it rationally, didn't have a choice in leaving Emma on her own, but Henry's father had chosen to leave her. Emma didn't deserve that. No, she deserved so much better.

"You do." Emma argued. "Those kids didn't ask to be brought into this world. You and their mother did that. And now they need you, and if you don't choose them, you're going to have to live with that decision every day for the rest of your life. And one day, they will find you and then you're going to have to answer to them." Emma was speaking from experience. She wanted these kids to have their family, because they deserved it and because she couldn't be that for Henry. Ever since she gave him up, she lived with that regret, still lived with it, and if she could prevent another parent from making her mistake then she was damn well going to try.

"I'm really sorry." Michael said. "I am. I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me."

Michael walked away.

Emma huffed. She couldn't believe this.

"At least we tried." David said, trying to reassure her.

"That's not good enough." Emma said. "Let's get back to the loft. See if Killian can talk to Marco."

David glanced back at Michael before answering, "Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

Too busy thinking about the next step to help the kids, Emma didn't question him. Once she left, David walked over to Michael.

"I know you don't think that you can do this." David began, getting Michael's full attention. "But there will not be a day that goes by that you won't imagine the what ifs. What if I had taken them in? What if things had been different? What would they be like? And you will imagine every day the things that you could've done with and for your children. You will never stop thinking about them, and that guilt will eat at you, because you know that you will never be able to make it up to them. You know that there's the possibility that when they do find you, because they will, that they might never forgive you for abandoning them. It's not just a question of how you will be able to face them and tell them why you did what you did, it's about whether or not you will be able to live with yourself. Can you look at yourself in the mirror every morning and like the man you see knowing what he's done? Can you go to bed every night and not think of the life your children could've had with you? If you can, fine, kudos to you. But if you think, just for a second, that you couldn't live with that regret and guilt, then you get those kids. You go get them, you take them in, and you never let them go. And I mean, never let them go, because once you decide that you want them, that's it. You're entire life changes and it centers on them. Yes, it is a tremendous responsibility, but it will be worth it because they will be happy together with you. You don't have a lot of time to decide, so hurry up and make your choice."

With that said and done, David turned and left a very stunned Michael Tillman behind. He tried not to let his own words get to him, but everything that he told Michael was true. It's what he had to live with every day since waking up from his coma, since facing Emma. And no, a very selfish part of him couldn't live with the decisions that he and Snow made, but the ruler in him, the part that wanted to do what was best for everyone, could live with it. Only because he had hope that when the curse did break, that Emma would find it in her heart to forgive him and Snow and that they could all be a family again. _Have faith Charming_, he would tell himself. _Your little girl is strong and brave and compassionate, and so much more. So have faith in her, and believe that she'll forgive you, and that she'll want you and Snow just as much as you want her. You'll be a family again. All in good time. You'll see._

Reining in his emotions, David headed back to the loft with a heavy but hopeful heart.

* * *

Emma was pissed that Regina had shot down their plan to let Marco foster the kids. They even suggested that they look in town for someone else that might want the kids. However, Regina was fiercely adamant about sending the kids to Boston. So much so that she gave Emma absolutely no choice.

_"You take those children to Boston, Miss Swan." Regina hissed. "Or so help me, I'll make sure that you never see Henry again."_

Emma's heart had torn over her words. She had to choose between these kids and Henry and that was cruelly unfair.

Thankfully, Killian had a plan, and Emma hoped to God that it would work.

Currently, Emma was leaning against the door of the squad car, with Ava and Nicholas in the backseat. They were close to the town line. Emma had faked the car stalling, and had gotten out of the car to call Killian so that his plan could be set in motion. She just really hoped that Killian wasn't wrong about this. But David had backed him up, saying that Michael very well might change his mind, that he really did just need one more nudge, so Emma agreed with the plan. She couldn't separate these kids, hating herself for disappointing them, for breaking Killian's promise. This plan had to work, it just had to.

She took a deep breath as she watched a tow truck draw nearer, before it pulled over to the side of the road to help them. She walked over to it as Michael, and, to her mild surprise, Killian exited the vehicle. Killian hobbled over to where she and Michael stood in front of the truck.

"Those are them." Michael stated, watching as the kids looked back at them.

"Aye." Killian said.

"Why am I here?" Michael asked.

"We just wanted you to see them." Emma told him. "Just once. I didn't think I could do it, either. I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared, more, probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back."

"But you're taking them to Boston?"

"She doesn't have to, mate." Killian said. "But that's up to you."

Michael looked between the sheriff and deputy, then back at the kids. "You're right." He walked over to the squad car, reaching the side door just as the kids rolled down the window.

Killian and Emma watched on as father and children reunited. Emma felt his fingers intwine with hers, and she looked up at him. He was smiling proudly at her, telling her well done with just his eyes, despite the fact that he played a part in this reunion as much as she did. To have someone look at her with such pride and tenderness though, warmed Emma's heart.

As Killian turned back to watch the reunion, a bright smile on his face, Emma couldn't stop looking at him. Her thoughts were on Tillman and the twins and how they were getting their happy ending. When she was a kid, she used to believe in fairy tales and happy endings, but then life happened to her. The foster system, Neal, and jail brought reality down on her, and she knew that happy endings were for saps and idealists. However, since Henry had come into her life, those ideas were changing. Though her mind still fought against the idea of her finding her happy ending, her heart thought that maybe, just maybe she really could have her happy ending after all.

A happy ending with Henry and perhaps with Killian as well.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that this chapter remained pretty much the same as the episode. But that's not the point of this chapter. The focus is on Killian and Emma living with what they had to deal with as orphans, Emma's progression from believing that she couldn't have her happy ending to her thinking that just maybe she can eventually get her happy ending, and the choices that Emma and Charming have to live with concerning their children. **

**However, Emma's not going to be immediately ready to date Killian in the next chapter, but she's slowly trying to rid herself of her walls ****_for_**** him, and for Henry in the hopes that she may get her happy ending. **

**As for those of you wondering about August appearing, don't worry he will. I know you guys have a soft spot for him; I do too, so he will be showing up.**

**Oh and if you guys were wondering about Charming reminiscing about the baby blanket, and that whole knowing it was a boy thing, here's part of the transcript from the Pilot when Charming and Snow confront Rumple:**

_(Snow White and Prince Charming head for the dungeon's exit.)_

_Rumpelstiltskin: Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!_

_Prince Charming: Her? It's a boy._

_Rumpelstiltskin: Missy… Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?_

_Snow White: Emma. Her name is Emma._

_Rumpelstiltskin: Emma…_

**My headcanon is that Snow started knitting the blanket before they confronted Rumple, but then she added the name patch and the purple ribbon afterwards because Rumple confirmed what she already knew to be true. **

**Also, earlier when David was reminiscing over all of the things that he and Snow missed out on with Emma, and how they would've raised her to be a princess and a fighter, those memories with Snow happened after it was confirmed that they were having a daughter. **

**Thanks again for all of the support!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 15: The Stranger Arrives

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine, nor will it ever be...so disappointed.**

**trustpixiedust asked: "So are you going completely canon in the second season? Like with the Cora plot line and Emma and Mary Margaret trapped in the EF? What about Killian?"**

Absolutely not. At least, not _completely _canon. Cora and the EF thing will still be a big part, but I'm planning a huge change from canon. Killian will be going to the EF. We will still meet Aurora and Mulan but I'm changing things with the Cora plot since Killian is not working for her.

**LiteraryRomantic asked: "I'm curious as to whether or not August will recognize Killian. He isn't in the book, at least so far as we know. Will he be upset that Marco got to raise him? Will he try and get Emma away from him so she can "fulfill her duty"? I sense conflict coming on."**

Interesting questions. Well, I know that August won't recognize Killian, but he'll be suspicious of him. Ironic considering that Killian will be suspicious of August. As for the Marco thing, I don't know yet. In the show August was pretty emotional seeing Marco again, and I think I'll definitely have August witnessing Killian/Marco moments, so we'll see how he takes it.

As for Killian and Emma's relationship, I'm not sure exactly what August will do, because Emma is in Storybrooke and August knows that the curse is weakening, so he may very well not take any action. He doesn't like Killian though, and he's definitely going to be jealous of him.

**Chocolateninjapanda asked: "Where is Killian's Hook?"**

It will eventually make it's appearance.

**"When you do bring August in are you going to do the scene at the well? If you do what will you make Emma and Killian say/ do?"**

As for the answer to this, read the chapter and find out.

**"Also thank you for not putting in what is in the show of Mary Margret "ruining" Katherine's marriage to David and the framing. I appreciate it since it was hard for me to stomach Mary Margret being framed."**

I know it's not a question, but I want to thank you for this part of the review. I didn't like the whole Mary Margaret being the other woman thing either. I hated how the whole town turned against her. However, as for the framing, I just want to say that so far I'm only halfway through Season 1, and I don't know whether or not I am going to keep the framing plot device. I will say that I intend for "Hat Trick" to happen because I have a soft spot for Jefferson, so somehow I've got to get Mary Margaret and Emma there. Just not sure how yet, so I'm giving the heads up that I very well my use that plot or something like it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Stranger Arrives**

Emma and Killian had returned to the loft some time ago to fill in Mary Margaret and David. They were happy that the plan had worked and that the kids were going to have their family together after all. Then Emma had to slip up and mention how she wished that she knew what it was like to be reunited with her parents. Between Mary Margaret's sympathetic words and concerned looks from Killian and David (though oddly enough they both looked guilty about something), Emma felt suffocated and excused herself.

Now here she was, in her bug, driver door open, going over her file. Two headlines shouting out at her, reminding her of what she missed out on.

**Still no leads on deadbeat parents – baby Emma remanded to foster system**

She really was happy that Ava and Nicholas got their dad back, but that part of her, the orphan, the foster kid, the naive little girl, couldn't help but be jealous that they now had what she had longed for her entire life. What she still longed for. After all these years, she still had so many questions, first and foremost being why did they give her up? Why wouldn't or couldn't they keep her? What was wrong with her? Did they even love her? Was leaving her an accident? Had something happened to them? Or did they really just not care?

**7 year old boy finds baby on side of road**

She had often wanted to go to the place where she was found. She wanted to try and find the boy that had found her. But she never did. Other than the fact that the boy was never named in any records that she was aware of, Emma felt as though something was holding her back. It was fear, she knew it was, fear of what she might discover if she trekked down that path. If she ever did find her parents, was she ready for the answers to her questions? Could she face that?

"You'll find them, Swan."

Emma shut the file and tossed it in the backseat. She turned to face Killian, her face becoming a stoic mask as she stood out of the car. "You going home?"

He gave her that look of his that told her that he knew she was deflecting.

"You'll find them." He repeated, not letting this go. "I know you will."

Something cracked in Emma's already weakened armor. Her heart constricted, speaking before she could stop herself. "I lied to Henry."

"About his father." Killian nodded. "I figured that you would."

Of course he would. He knew how to read her; no one, not even Neal, had ever just _known_ her. Killian could just look at her face or into her eyes and know what she was feeling or thinking. It scared the hell out of her because he had no right to know her, he had no right to just slip past her defenses and call her out. But right now, instead of fear, she was grateful. She needed to talk about Henry. She needed Killian's opinion on the matter.

"What kind of mother lies to her son?" She asked.

Killian took her chin in his hand, making her look up at him.

"The kind of mother who wants to save her son from the heartbreak that she went through." He dropped his hand then, but pulled her into his arms.

Emma relaxed instinctively, arms going around his waste, head resting against his shoulder. She sighed, "What if he finds out? Secrets never really stay a secret."

"I don't know how he could." Killian said, his hand going through her hair in a soothing gesture. "You said that the father didn't even know you were pregnant. You're not in contact with him either."

"I just...I feel like lying to Henry will come back to haunt me." Emma said. "That he will find out. That he'll hate me."

Killian tugged at her hair gently, pulling her head back so that they could look at each other. "Emma, he won't hate you. If he does find out, which is highly unlikely, he won't hate you. He might be angry or hurt, but if you explain why you lied, he may understand."

"Oh what?" She snorted pulling away. Wrapping her arms around herself, she leaned against her bug, her stance stiff. "Tell him I lied because his father betrayed me. That his father was a thief and a liar. That he was the reason..." Emma broke off. She was telling him too much again. But it was just so damn easy to open up to him, knowing that he wouldn't judge her, that he'd understand.

Sensing her walls coming back up, Killian was tempted to push them back down. He wanted to know her story and her past. He wanted all of her. But this was Emma, and he was lucky that she had opened up to him as much as she had since they met. She was only ever like this with him. He wouldn't jeopardize that for anything.

"That's enough, sweetheart." He said, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

Emma's shoulders sagged, relieved.

"I hate pumpkin pie." Emma sighed.

Killian quirked a brow, lips curling into an amused smile. "What?"

"I told Henry that I worked at a diner." Emma explained. "When I met his dad that is, and I said that his dad complained that we never had pumpkin pie."

"How can you hate pumpkin pie?"

"Wait, you like it?" She asked, an amused light in her eyes.

"It's pie." Killian said. "I _love_ pie."

Emma laughed. She knew that Killian had a sweet tooth what with how much sugar he put in his coffee and how he almost constantly consumed chocolate, though seriously, what grown man only eats chocolate glazed doughnuts with sprinkles?

"I like pie too, but _pumpkin_?"

"No, lass, you misunderstand." He chuckled, moving to stand against the bug, next to her. "I _love_ pie. It's the greatest of the food groups."

"Um, no, I think that belongs to cake." Emma smirked. "Cupcakes specifically."

"You're bloody ridiculous." He argued. "Pie is much better than cake."

"Are you serious right now?" She playfully elbowed him. "Cake is better."

"_Pie_." Killian popped the 'p'.

"_Cake._" She said, emphasizing the 'k' sound.

"Swan, I swear..."

"Hey guys!" Henry interrupted their play. "What're you talking about?"

"The finer points of pastries." Killian said. "What's that you have there, lad?"

Henry glanced down at the small to-go box in his hand. He smiled back up at them. "Pumpkin pie." He said, turning to Emma. "I thought...I thought you'd like some. It was pumpkin, right?"

Emma's eyes softened. Of course Henry would do this; he wanted to remember the father that he believed he'd never get the chance to meet.

"Right." She nodded. Her eyes flicked over to Killian, who was smirking, and she briefly considered telling Henry, and Killian, the truth about Neal. But when she looked back at Henry and saw Neal in his features, she clammed up. She held her hand out to him. "Give me that."

Henry gave her a winning smile before handing her the box and producing two forks. "I thought we could share." He shrugged.

Killian chuckled, no doubt thinking how Emma was glad that she didn't have to eat it all, and Emma sent him a mocking glare.

"I best get David." Killian said, "I need to get home to rest."

"Are you feeling any better?" Henry asked.

"A bit." Killian looked at Emma. "Alas, being out and about while wounded is bad form on my part."

"I told you." Emma mumbled, though not quiet enough.

Killian chuckled again, "Aye, that you did."

The sound of an engine creeping closer caught the trio's attention. A man on a motorcycle appeared around the corner and slowed to a stop across from them. He got off of his bike and removed his helmet, before approaching them.

"Hi." He greeted, smiling through his scruff, his blue eyes zeroed in on Emma. His dark brown hair was matted due to his helmet.

"Hey." She said back, not noticing Killian's suspicious expression, or Henry's wary one.

"Is this Storybrooke?" He asked her, putting on a charming smile.

_Not near as charming as Killian, though_. Emma thought.

"Aye." Killian said, pulling the man's attention away from Emma. "What of it?"

The man's smile faltered. He gave Killian a once over.

Killian bristled at being sized up.

The stranger turned back to Emma, "Any place to stay around here?"

"You're staying?" Henry voiced, surprised.

"That's the plan." The stranger said, "Just looking for a bed."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road." Emma told him, concerned about the change in demeanor of her friend and son. "Another two blocks."

The man nodded. "Thank you." After giving Killian another curious glance, he turned away and walked back over to his bike.

"Oi, didn't catch your name, _mate_." Killian said, not a hint of politeness in his tone.

"That's because I didn't give it." He replied, with just a hint of sarcasm, before starting his bike up and driving off.

"What was that about?" Emma asked her boys once they were alone.

"I told you." Henry spoke. "Strangers don't come to Storybrooke."

"Maybe he's a savior too." Emma joked.

Killian and Henry gave her matching looks of absolute seriousness.

"Okay, maybe not." She sighed. "Come on, kid, let's finish this pie upstairs." They headed to the door of the building, but Emma stopped when she saw Killian wasn't following. "You coming?"

"Aye." Killian nodded, eyes staring off in the direction the stranger headed in. He turned to her. "Aye, I am."

The three headed up to the loft, all the while Killian wondering who the stranger was and how he came here.

* * *

The next morning Mary Margaret and Emma were having breakfast when Mary Margaret brought up a touchy subject.

"So Christmas is coming soon." Mary Margaret began. "Do you have any plans?"

"Um...not yet." Emma lied. She figured that her usual plan of staying at home wouldn't go over well with her cheery roommate.

"Oh good," Mary Margaret smiled. "Every year there's a Christmas Eve party at Granny's. Almost everyone goes."

"Even Regina?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret's smile faltered. "Oh, um, no. She usually stays home and has dinner with Henry."

The thought of not being able to celebrate Christmas with her son made Emma's stomach churn. It was her first Christmas ever where she had people, that she actually cared about, to share it with, and the most important person she wanted to share it with wouldn't be able to.

"But I'm sure that you'll be able to see him." Mary Margaret said, with a reassuring look.

"Maybe." Emma stirred her spoon in her cereal.

"What's wrong?"

"Honestly?" Emma sighed. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I gave Henry up, and now I'm in his life, but where the hell do I fit in it? I'm his birth mother, but not his mother."

"Oh Emma."

"He has Regina, and she's so...well, she's just such a bitch." Emma rubbed her temple. "And then there's this whole curse thing that he's still going on about."

"Still?" Mary Margaret asked. "I thought that he was getting better since seeing Archie."

"No." Emma said. "He's just holding on to the whole idea even more."

"Maybe he hasn't found anything else to believe in?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"No, he has, at least I think he has." Emma remarked. "Me. He thinks that I'm this Savior and he believes that I can break this curse."

"Why is that?"

"Because my parents were True Love."

"Really?" Mary Margaret quirked a brow. "Who are your parents?"

Emma hesitated. She chewed her lip, before she spoke. "According to Henry, you and David are."

"What?"

"Well, he thinks that you're Snow White, right?" Emma said. "He thinks David is Prince Charming. You guys are True Love, so that makes you my parents."

"Huh?" Mary Margaret looked surprised. "Well, I have a kid. You'd think that I'd remember something like that."

"Yeah." Emma nodded, the briefest flash of a prison hospital room in her mind's eye. "You'd think."

"You do kind of have my chin." She joked. "And my eyes. Hell, I think you have David's nose too."

Emma chuckled, but something tingled in the back of her mind. Mary Margaret did have a point. Their chins were similar, and they both had the same shade of green eyes. In fact, if Emma though about it, Emma shared a lot of features in common with her roommate and David. But that was crazy. Mary Margaret and David couldn't possibly be her parents. Other than the fact that they were here age, the two of them had only been dating a month. Yeah, Henry's theory just wasn't possible.

"I should get to work." Emma said.

"Okay, are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Sure." Emma nodded, hurrying out of the apartment, feeling a strange sense of suffocation. Mary Margaret's words had shaken her, and now Emma couldn't stop thinking about it. Wondering what her parents would look like. For some reason, no matter how hard she tried not to, she could only picture Mary Margaret and David in the rolls of her mother and father.

* * *

Henry exited the front door when he saw the stranger in front of his house. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the man, who was busy fixing his motorcycle.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

The man looked up at Henry. "Fixing my bike."

Henry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, not here, I mean, what are you doing here in Storybrooke?"

"I'm visiting." He said. "Figured that this was a good place to visit."

"Why?"

"Seemed like the place I need to be to finish something." The man said, turning back to his bike.

"What do you have to finish?"

"You're quite a curious kid, aren't you?"

"Most people say I'm precocious." Henry said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"That too." The man stood, done with fixing his bike.

"What's that?" Henry asked, taking note of the box that was resting on the back of the bike, recalling it from the night before.

"Just something I need to do what I came here for." The man explained.

"Which is?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time." The man got on his bike just as Regina came outside. He drove off.

"Henry!" Regina called.

Henry turned to his mother, seeing her walk up to him.

"Who was that?"

Henry simply shrugged.

Regina's eyes followed the direction that the stranger drove off in. She didn't recognize him, and that left her feeling unsettled. There wasn't a single person in this town that she didn't recognize, which could only mean that he wasn't from Storybrooke.

"I have to get going." Henry said. "I'm going to be late for school."

Regina simply nodded. She'd find out who the stranger was eventually.

* * *

A week had passed since reuniting the Zimmer-Tillman family and Killian was out from his accident, which was why Emma spun around in her chair. As usual, it was a slow day, and with Killian still recovering, she was all alone. And bored. With only her thoughts to keep her company.

Thoughts that were stuck on Christmas.

What the hell was she going to do? Did her friends expect her to give them gifts? Were they getting her gifts? She knew that she was getting Henry something, that was a given, but the others...she just didn't know. She'd never had to get anyone presents before, and no one ever gave her gifts (Neal didn't count at the moment) before. What was the protocol here?

Her tradition was ramen noodles with wine for dinner and hot cocoa for dessert while she sat on the couch watching the "A Christmas Story" marathon on TBS.

Now she was going to a party and she was expected to socialize.

Trying to get her mind off of Christmas, she began wondering around the station. The file room. Nothing all that interesting there, except records of Storybrooke's resident criminals and files of complaints etc. Nothing that she hadn't seen before. All the break room had to offer was snacks for Emma to dig into despite the fact that she wasn't really hungry. She meandered around again before returning to her desk. Unfortunately, when she went to sit down, she hadn't paid any attention to where her coffee was, and she ended up knocking it over. It fell to the floor, the top of the to-go cup flying off, allowing the drink to splash on her pant leg as well as the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" She growled. She headed to the supply closet to get a rag to mop up the mess. Searching the shelves, she froze. There was a small duffel bag that she hadn't noticed before. In fact, she was sure that it hadn't been there a few days ago.

She pulled it from the shelf, setting it down on the floor, and opening it up. There was a number of packages wrapped up in plain dark red paper. Emma pulled one out and saw that it had one of those holiday 'to/from' stickers on it, and she recognized Killian's handwriting. These were his Christmas gifts to his friends.

Emma wondered when the hell he had hidden them, because he'd hadn't been to the station in a week, and she knew that the bag hadn't been here after that. Then she remembered yesterday, when she caught David snooping around the station. He told her that he was there for Killian, but he had been vague about it. Since Emma had caught him at the front door, she thought nothing of it. But now, this must've been what he'd done. He must've stopped by to hide Killian's presents here. Though she had no idea why Killian would want to hide them at the station when he wasn't here.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she dug through the duffel bag. The first present she had pulled out was for Ruby. The next ones she found were for Marco, some guy called Smee, Leroy, Mary Margaret, Granny, Henry, David, some guy named Will, and...her. Her breath caught. Killian had gotten her a gift.

Killian had gotten her a gift.

She couldn't believe it, well, she could because what else could she expect from him. But even with the evidence right in front of her, she couldn't grasp the fact that she was going to get a Christmas gift. Just like everyone else; it was so normal. Her throat tightened as she studied the gift. It read _To: Swan_ instead of Emma, and _From: Jones_ instead of Killian. She laughed. He made her gift unique with that, as everyone else's had their first names and said _From: Killian_. It made her feel special. Though she knew that she was special to him, it was nice to see it.

The package was rectangular, but Emma stopped there. She didn't want to figure out what it was. It deserved to be a surprise. With watery eyes, she returned the gifts to the duffel bag, before putting it back on the shelf.

Leaving the supply closet, she knew now that she absolutely had to get gifts for everyone. It was only fair, even if she was only getting a gift from Killian and no one else. Gift giving was what Christmas was about after all.

And this was her first Christmas, so she was going to try and make it a good one for everyone as well as herself.

She entered the office again, only to find Regina waiting for her.

"There you are Miss Swan." The Mayor said.

"Madame Mayor." Emma nodded, heading over to her coffee spill.

"I need you to look into something." Regina said, eyeing Emma with something akin to displeasure. "Someone's in town...someone new."

"Yeah, I know." Emma spoke as she wiped up the coffee. "I gave him directions to Granny's the a few nights ago."

"You talked to him?" Regina asked. "What'd he say?"

"He asked for directions." Emma shrugged. "What's the big deal? Who is he?"

Regina gave her a withering look. "I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him. Something familiar."

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed." Emma commented off-handedly.

"What?"

"Henry's curse fantasy." Emma said. "Remember? Isn't that the whole reason you put him in therapy?"

"Right." Regina gave her a thin smile, that was more of a grimace than anything else. "Look, Deputy, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here."

"You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke." Emma glared.

"This isn't about the law, Miss Swan." Regina snarled. "You're going to do this because I asked you to. And because you'll see it's the right thing to do."

"And why is that?"

"Because he was in front of my house." Regina said, coming to stand in front of Emma. "He seemed to be taking a particular interest in Henry."

Emma bristled at Regina getting in her face, but the mention of Henry prevented her from arguing any further. Appraising Regina, she nodded. "I'll look into him."

Without further comment, Regina stalked out of the room.

Emma sighed. Apparently Christmas shopping would have to be put on hold.

* * *

Henry arrived at his castle after school to find Killian and David waiting for him. With his book.

"My book?" Henry rushed over. "You guys had it all this time."

"Aye, sorry about that." Killian said, handing the book over to Henry. "But David took it from Graham, so that he could read it, and well, I read it too."

"And?" Henry prompted.

"And the curse is real." David told him.

Henry's eyes widened. "You remember, don't you?"

"Clever lad." Killian nodded. "Charming remembers. And I'm starting to."

"Are you serious?" Henry exclaimed. His hazel eyes were lit up with excitement. "You guys remember?"

"Not completely." Killian said.

"As for me, because of the coma, the curse never affected my memories." David said.

Henry was practically jumping. His grandfather remembered! Killian and David knew that the curse was real! He wasn't alone anymore!

"This is awesome." Henry said. "Operation Cobra will be a success for sure now."

"Operation Cobra?" David asked.

"It's what Henry calls our venture here." Killian explained. "Breaking the curse and all that."

"Which brings us to our next step." Henry said.

Both men looked at him curiously.

"Which is?" David asked.

Henry smiled much too sweetly for Killian and David to be comfortable with, as both men had seen that particular smile before on Emma and Mary Margaret's faces. They knew the sneaky bastard had something coming, and neither were sure they were going to like whatever scheme that Henry had.

"Operation...Seagull."

"Seagull?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, because you're a sailor when you're not working, and a seagull is a bird like a swan." Henry said. "And Emma's last name is Swan."

"Okay?" Killian looked at David uncertainly.

"I don't get it." David shrugged.

Henry sighed. Of course they didn't, though it should've been obvious. Granted, it took Henry a few months to figure it out, but it was the only plausible solution to breaking the curse.

"Operation Seagull means that Killian has to get Emma to fall in love with him."

"What?" Both David and Killian said.

"Think about it." Henry began. "This is a curse, right? And Emma's the Savior, right?"

David and Killian nodded.

"So, what breaks a curse, especially one this powerful?"

David understood where Henry was going. "True Love's kiss." He looked at Killian, then back to Henry. "You think that Killian is Emma's True Love?"

"Of course he is." Henry said. "The curse doesn't affect Killian like it does everyone else. And she's closer to Killian than anyone else. They have a connection, everyone can see that."

Killian swallowed hard. It was true. He and Emma had a connection, he'd felt it the moment he met her, but...True Love? That wasn't possible, was it?

"True Love's kiss will break the curse." Henry said, with absolute certainty. "We just need to help Killian get Emma to fall in love with him."

"I...uh, well, I don't think I'll need help with that." Killian said, flustered. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. He really didn't think that it was appropriate to be discussing his and Emma's potential love life with her father and son.

"Really?" David cocked a curious brow. He knew that Emma and Killian were close, but as far as he was aware, neither Killian nor Emma had made a move to take their relationship to the next level. Was there something going on that he didn't know about? Narrowing his eyes at Killian, he leveled the man with his best glare.

Killian fidgeted under David's gaze. And here he thought they were becoming friends.

"Have you kissed my mom?" Henry asked, somewhere between disgusted (because it's his mom! gross!) and excited (because that means that they're one step closer to breaking the curse).

The apples of Killian's cheeks reddened.

"You kissed Emma?" David choked.

"Well, mate, to be fair, she actually...um, kissed me."

"I'm sure, _mate_." Charming growled.

"This is great!" Henry said. "That means she definitely has feelings for you!" Henry checked his watch, a new habit that was forming due to Regina's new curfew, and noted the time. "I have to go. My mom won't like it if I'm out any later." Henry began to walk off, but turned back. "Oh, and don't tell Emma about Operation Seagull! It's top secret!"

Killian and David waved him off.

"So, you kissed Emma?"

Killian closed his eyes and sighed. "Aye."

"Do you love her?"

Opening his eyes, he met David's gaze. He had admitted to himself that he loved Emma, but to say it out loud? That would make it real. Was he ready for that? Oh yes, he was ready and willing for Emma, to have a relationship with her, to show her that he had feelings for her. But he knew that it was too early for her to hear those three words. Was it too early for him too, though? It's not as though David was Emma, for crying out loud, but he was _Emma's father_. What should he do? Thinking over it, Killian compromised with himself.

"I'm getting there." He said. "It's probably not what you want to hear, but I'd never hurt her. Emma means more to me than you'll ever know."

David considered Killian's words and took in the seriousness and sincerity of the man standing before him, and for some reason, David saw something of himself in Killian. This was a man who would fight for what he wanted; a man who wouldn't give up. Nodding to himself, David smiled and clapped Killian on the shoulder of his uninjured arm.

"Good to know, mate."

Killian smiled in return. "Well, now that's over with, I've been meaning to ask you something." Killian said, beginning to walk away from the castle.

David fell in step beside him. "What is it?"

"Have you found a job yet?"

Sighing, David shook his head. "No. You'd think there'd be something around here..."

"There is." Killian said.

"Oh?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "A deputy position opened up a while back. I was hoping that you would be willing to fill it."

"You think that I'm qualified for police work?"

"Mate, you're a prince and a fighter." Killian said. "Which means that you're a natural fighter, who can take down suspects that might be harder for Emma, or me," Killian motioned to his casted arm, "to handle. You were also very helpful with the Zimmer children. And like your daughter and grandson, you're perceptive. I think that the job would be good for you. That, and it does give you more time to spend with Emma."

Killian had a point, David was good at those things. And he really did want to spend time with Emma without it seeming awkward. Maybe working with her would help them develop a friendship.

"Do you think that Emma will be all right with that?"

"Aye." Killian said. "Not that she'll have much of a choice. I am the boss, you know? But, I believe that she'll adapt. She's good at that."

"Okay." David nodded. "I'll take it. Especially since you want me to protect Emma."

Killian's lips twitched. "See, perceptive." Because he did want David as Deputy more for his sake, because his injuries from the "accident" prevented him from doing more than desk work for some weeks more. Emma would need back up. David could provide that. David and Emma developing a friendship, and getting to be David's boss (how many people could say that they could tell a prince what to do? Even if he _was_ just a shepherd) were just some of the perks.

Killian just hoped Emma wouldn't mind having a new partner for a while.

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's Diner, her eyes scanning the room for the stranger. Relieved that she found him, and that she didn't have to scour the town for his whereabouts, she walked over to the booth that he occupied.

He was sitting alone with a cup of coffee and the box that he rode into town with.

"We need to talk." Emma said, sliding into the seat across from him.

"And why is that?"

"You're suspicious." Emma glared.

"Am I?" He smirked. "Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee. Ooh, I wonder what hell would be raised if I ordered a doughnut."

Emma gave him a tight smile, not appreciating his sarcasm. "You were talking to Henry."

"Henry?" He asked. "Are you talking about the little kid that came up to me and asked me questions? He told me that being curious and precocious were a usual thing with him."

Yeah, that sounded like Henry. Emma was really going to have to talk to him about going up to strangers and talking to him. That may fly in Storybrooke, considering it's small town America where everyone knows everyone, but this guy wasn't from Storybrooke and he could've very well kidnapped Henry if he was inclined to do so.

"What were you doing outside his house?"

The stranger shrugged. "My bike broke down. It happens."

Emma regarded him for a moment. He wasn't directly lying, but there was something off about this guy, like he was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. It was like he was hiding something, like he knew more than he was willing to say.

She eyed the box. "What's in the box?"

He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee before answering. "It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?"

"You're evading."

"Am I?" He asked. "It's my property after all. Or is it illegal to carry around a box in this town?"

"No, it's not." Emma answered. "Let's just say I'm curious. After all, I'm acting sheriff of this town. Whatever you're carrying may be something dangerous, so I think that I simply have the right to know."

"You have a point." He nodded. "Acting sheriff? What happened to the real one?"

"Motorcycle accident." Emma said, stiffly.

"I hope he's all right."

"He's recovering." Emma didn't like the turn of the conversation. She didn't want to talk with this man about Killian. "What's in the box?"

"You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?" He chuckled.

"Like I said, it could be something dangerous."

"You know what? I'm going to make you wait." He leaned forward over his side of the table, both hands gripping his coffee mug. "You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places." Like there were any in Storybrooke. "And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing, only guessing, what could possibly be inside that box?" His speech was a dramatic one.

Too dramatic for Emma. She looked unimpressed.

"Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now." He said.

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "You want to buy me a drink?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, pal, but I don't drink with someone who won't give me their name." Emma said. "That and, I already have someone to buy me drinks." Okay so that was a lie. She had Killian, and of course he'd buy her a drink, whether she'd ask for it or not, but she was implying that they were dating. Dating. And she was telling this to a complete stranger, when she couldn't even get up the courage to admit to her friends or Killian that she had feelings for the sheriff.

"Well then, let me buy you a drink as a friend." He offered, though he didn't seem keen on the idea that Emma was in a relationship.

"Still don't have your name." Emma said.

"You love to drive a hard bargain don't you?" He shook his head. "August. It's August W. Booth."

"Seriously?" Emma blinked. "The middle initial?"

"Stands for Wayne." August said. "Now, do you want that drink or not?"

Emma shot him a sour look. "Fine. One drink."

August smirked and took the box from the booth, putting it on the table. He unlocked it and opened it up for Emma's ever so curious eyes.

"A typewriter?"

"I'm a writer." August told her. "That's why I'm here. I find that Storybrooke, provides...inspiration. Don't you?" He closed the box and locked it back up, before standing.

"Wait, does that mean you've been here before?" She asked, confused.

"I didn't say that." He said, moving to leave.

"What about that drink?"

August smiled. "I said sometime." With that he left the diner.

Emma watched him walk away, only more curious than before. Just who was this guy? Shaking her head, she went over to the counter to order a coffee. Then she'd get back to work. She had a name now, so a background check was in order.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Okay loyal readers, time for an announcement. I've said in the AN at the beginning of the chapter that Killian was going to the Enchanted Forest with Emma. My problem is, should Mary Margaret go? The way I'm going to write the story, I can have her go to the Enchanted Forest or stay in Storybrooke. I have two roles for her.**

**So all of you get the vote. PM me for your vote: EF for Mary Margaret going to the Enchanted Forest and SB for her to stay in Storybrooke.**

**_SPOILERS FOR ACTUAL OUAT SHOW (_****NOT MY STORY! IGNORE IF YOU DON'T WANT THE SHOW SPOILED!)**: Also, anyone on Tumblr? Have you guys been to the Captain Swan tag lately? The Henry/Hook spoilers. I've been dying of Daddy!Killian feels so hard. **And the Blackbeard spoiler! **

**SPOILER for THIS story: I have a plan to include Blackbeard (and other pirates) in my story. Anyone want to know more? ;)**

**UP NEXT on Broken Souls: David begins work, Regina is a bitch, hopefully more August, Killian remembers more, and Christmas is in the air.**

**Remember to Review and PM me with your votes and any questions you guys have!**

**Also sorry it took so long to update, school's started back up so I may not be able to update as often even though I will do as much as possible. Especially, this upcoming weekend.**

**I hope. Life, it unfortunately gets in the way of fantasy...**


	18. Chapter 16: Emma's First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, because we would not have this Hiatus with all of these damn spoilers if I did. **

******EDIT: I have received my first complaint. Apparently, I'm revealing too many spoilers for the actual show. I am so sorry that I did that without warning any of you who didn't want them. I'm on Tumblr a lot (I recommend you guys get one, the Captain Swan tag is amazing!) and on Tumblr there are spoilers and literally EVERYONE knows what's going on. I forget that Fanfiction isn't like that. So I am sorry. I just got excited and it slipped my mind. I will do my best in the future to remember not to spoil/remember to warn of spoilers ahead for the show in the future. I hope that doing so hasn't ruined my story for you guys. Again, I'm seriously sorry, I just didn't think and that was stupid of me. :(**

**_SPOILERS FOR ACTUAL OUAT SHOw (NOT MY STORY! IGNORE IF YOU DON'T WANT THE SHOW SPOILED!)_: ****Who's going to die? Daddy!Killian! Big show down. Etc...I'm dying of feels over here. Damn you Adam and Eddy.**

**LiteraryRomantic asked: "Still can't wait for Charming to realize he wants his daughter to fall in love with Captain Hook. The fact that "curse" Killian is a good guy will make for some interesting character assessing he'll have to go through. Will he and Killian both, or either of them really, find out Killian's identity before the curse is actually broken? For Charming to know, but to have to let true love take its course, both for Emma's happiness, and in the interest of breaking the curse, could be incredibly entertaining."**

It would be interesting for Killian or David or both to figure out that Killian is Captain Hook before the curse is broken. That may very well work better for the story than what I was going to do. I can see it now. LiteraryRomantic, you are a muse.

**ColinsHooker asked: "the only thing i wanna ask is are you gonna be writing in when Killian gets hit by the car when he forces Belle over the town line and is in the hospital? and if so will you b e adding in the deleted Jello scene? that was so funny i wish it made the actual show"**

Well, I was thinking that I'd do something similar, but Killian won't be shooting Belle. That's for sure. But I want something like that scene to happen, however, I don't know if it will make it into the story. As for the jello scene, as enjoyable as that scene is (they never should have deleted it), I don't know if it will make it in this story.

By the way **"I must say I read everything in about 24 hours and I definitely enjoyed it..."**, I applaud you. I know what it's like to read a long story in 24 hours, and it's not easy. Also I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for your support and I hope that what I plan to write keeps you and all of my other reviewers/followers entertained.

**Over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much for your support! **

**PS: You're all going to die when you see what Killian got Emma for Christmas. **

**Oh and so far Mary Margaret is staying in SB, the EF is behind in the votes. Please keep voting (either PM or review). The poll doesn't close until after the chapter when the curse breaks, which will still be a while. I just started the voting early to give everyone a chance to vote. **

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Emma's First Christmas**

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing on August W. Booth or August Wayne Booth. At least, not the one that was currently in Storybrooke. The only thing that she could find was a fictional August Booth from a television show that premiered a couple of months back.

But nothing on this August Booth. She figured that there was a possibility that it was a pseudonym, since he claimed that he was a writer. However, there was no published author with that name. She tried other searches too. Wayne A. Booth, Wayne August Booth, Gus Booth, etc., rearranging his names and the letters and getting nothing on this particular man. Frustrating didn't even begin to describe Emma's current mood.

But it was time to go home. She'd start again tomorrow; maybe, she'd confront August again and get his _real_ name this time.

Maybe she could sick Killian on him. There definitely didn't seem to be any love lost between them within the entire minute they met.

Emma stood and stretched her arms above her head, working the kinks out of her back. She liked this job and all, but a day behind the desk was not a good day for her body.

After turning the lights off and gathering her things, she headed to the door to lock up the station. Her cell rang just as she reached for her keys.

"Hello." She answered while locking the door.

"_Swan_." Killian greeted.

She could feel his smile on the other end, and couldn't help but smile herself at hearing his voice.

"Hey there, sheriff." She chuckled, getting into her bug. "What's up?"

"_Oh, just pining away for you_." He teased.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"_Was the eye roll necessary?_"

Startled, Emma looked up and down the street through her car windows, but she didn't see him.

"How...?"

"_Because I know you, lass._" Killian said. "_I wanted to tell you, I hired David today._"

"Hired David?" Emma asked. She started up her car, so the engine could warm for a few minutes before she started the drive home, and so that she'd have the heater on. "As what? A deputy?"

"_Aye, the spot was open._" Killian said. "_He needed a job._"

"And you think that he can do this?"

"_You have to admit, he was helpful with the Zimmer case_."

Emma pursed her lips. The man had a point. "Okay. So I guess he'll be coming to work tomorrow?"

"_Aye. Think you can handle that?_"

"Please." Emma smirked. "I could handle it better than you."

"_You wish, Swan._" Killian laughed. "_But don't worry, I'll be recovered and back at work soon enough._"

"Darn, I was just starting to enjoy the quiet."

Killian laughed again. "_Really? It's not driving you mad? Well then, perhaps I should stay away longer. Maybe then you'll appreciate my absence._"

"Aw, poor baby, you really miss me, don't you?" She teased.

"_You've no idea, love._" Killian said, all traces of teasing gone.

Emma sucked in a sharp breath. She missed him too. "Just rest and get better soon."

"_Ah, so you do miss me?_"

Emma rolled her eyes again. "Nah, just sick of doing all of your work."

"_You're a bad liar, you know?_"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know?" She fired back.

"_You love it._" Killian said. "_Speaking of doing all of my work, anything happening that I should be aware of?_"

Emma paused. Should she tell him about August? She chewed her lip, before answering. "No. Nothing I can't handle." And she could handle investigating August. Plus, David was starting work tomorrow, so he could most certainly help her.

There was a brief pause on the other line. "_If you're certain_." Killian sighed. "_Well, goodnight Swan._"

"Wait." Emma said. She had something that she wanted to ask. "Um, I um, well I found something this morning. At the station..."

"_In the supply closet?_"

"Yeah." Emma said. "Why did you have David hide your Christmas gifts here?"

"_It's tradition_." Killian said softly. "_Graham and I did it every year. We'd hide all of the gifts we got for our friends and each other in the station, and then make a game out of finding them and then guessing what we got everyone_." His tone was thick with grief as he spoke of his brother.

Emma's eyes stung, and a lump formed in her throat.

"_I was going to tell you about it, but, uh,_" Killian chuckled nervously, "_I, I know that it's your first Christmas, and I, um, well I wanted it to be a surprise. For you. I figured you'd never discovered Christmas gifts before, and that's something everyone should get to experience. Was I wrong?_"

Those were not tears. It was just raining on her face. While she was in her car. When it was not raining.

She couldn't believe that he had really thought about surprising her, and giving her something that she missed out on. It made her heart surge with emotion.

"_Emma?_"

She cleared her throat. "It's fine. You were right." She had to applaud the fact that her voice was only slightly shaky. "I needed that. Thank you."

"_You're welcome_." Killian said. "_So, did you try to guess what your gift was?_"

"No." Emma smiled. "I want it to be a surprise. I'll try to guess next year." The words left her without her thinking about them. _Next year_. Would she really still be here next year? Was she truly settling down in Storybrooke for good? Her words had a really heavy implication.

"_Well then, I'll have to get a really good gift next year._" Killian said. "_One that will keep you guessing._"

"That sounds great." Emma whispered. She licked her lips, feeling overwhelmed with emotions at the moment. All of which were directed towards the man on the other line.

"_All right there, Swan?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I just need to get home. It's been a long day."

"_Very well._" Killian said. "_Goodnight, Emma_."

"Night, Killian." She hung up. Taking a few deep breaths to keep her emotions at bay, Emma pulled out of the parking space and drove home.

As she laid in bed later that night, she could not stop thinking about Killian and what he'd done. He really cared about her. A lot. More than anyone ever had. It made her feel warm inside and her love for him only grew. But at the same time, that fear and doubt lurked in her heart.

What if he didn't love her, like she loved him? What if they started a relationship and it ended badly? He was her boss now, they worked together, which would mean seeing each other everyday. That wouldn't do well for either of them. What if he broke up with her? What if he broke her heart? She couldn't handle that.

Not after Neal.

It had taken ten years to finally let someone in even a little bit, but she still couldn't trust Killian or trust herself around him. Neal seriously scarred her in that regard. The only person she could trust was herself, and unfortunately she was even doubting herself.

Emma sighed.

Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight.

* * *

David was nervous. This whole job seemed very...daunting. Already, Emma had gone through the laws that were need to know, had given him the handbook to study for homework, had gone over the procedure whenever they got a call, and now they were working on him learning about the paperwork and the filing system.

It was a lot to learn in one day.

But it wasn't just the job that had David nervous. It was being around Emma. He didn't know how to act around her. He knew that the best route was to act like her friend, but all he wanted to do was act like her father. He _was_ her father. It just wasn't fair that he couldn't _be_ her father.

It didn't help that it was just strange to be around his twenty-eight year old daughter when all he could see was that precious, squishy faced newborn that he held for all of five minutes before having to give her up. Not to mention the fact that he knew Emma hadn't had the best life. He saw the scars, emotional and physical.

The walls that she had around her heart, the way she kept people at arms length. The emotional walls were easy to spot in her expressions and body language, but he was sure not many did notice the other scars. The scar above her right wrist or the cigarette burn mark on her left hand. There were probably more, but David really didn't want to know. At the same time, he did want to know. He wanted to know who hurt his baby girl, but was there a point to it if he couldn't get revenge on those people? He knew that he couldn't leave Storybrooke, and he knew that the list of all of the people that hurt Emma emotionally and physically was too long. Even if he could, getting revenge wouldn't be possible or realistic.

It pissed him off.

He just wanted his daughter to have her best chance, knowing that she'd return to him and Snow someday. He just never thought that the world he and Snow sent her to, a world they knew nothing about, could ever be unkind to children. All because of this damn curse.

Regina's curse. That was one person that he could get revenge on. Regina deserved it.

"So, you catch all of that?" Emma asked, bringing David back to the present.

"Uh, as much as I could." David said.

"You'll get it." Emma nodded encouragingly.

"I hope so." David sighed. "So what next?"

"Have you ever fired a gun?"

"Um, no, I can't say that I have."

Emma smirked. "Come on then, we've got a shooting range room in the back. You can start practicing."

David stood and followed Emma.

He hoped he was better a shooting than pencil pushing.

But then, he was a natural with a sword. How different could a gun be?

* * *

Killian winced at the twinge in his ribs. It would be another week or so before his ribs were fully healed (his arm still had over a month to heal), but he was well enough to walk around.

Which was why he was a the Christmas tree lot with Marco, Granny, and Ruby to pick out a Christmas tree for Granny's Christmas party.

"So Pop..." Killian turned to Marco while Granny and Ruby were arguing over a Grand Fir tree. Ruby thought it was fine, but Granny thought it was too thin. "You and Granny?"

Marco's face turned slightly pink. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Pop," Killian smirked, "it's been weeks since I told Granny you liked her."

"I remember." Marco grumbled.

"And yet every time I ask, you change the subject." Killian said. "So, what's going on?"

"Ah, we may have, perhaps, ah, had dinner. Together. Four times."

"You're dating?" Killian asked, excited.

Blushing, Marco stuffed his hands in his pockets and bounced on his heels. "I would not, ah, say that."

"Pop, four times? That's dating."

"Perhaps."

Killian laughed. "I'm happy for you." He clapped Marco on the back, a wide grin on his face.

"Truly?"

"Of course." Killian said. "You're my father. I want you to be happy."

Marco's stance relaxed with relief. "And I want you to be happy too, my boy."

Killian's smile faded. "You mean Emma?"

"Killy, you like the girl, no?" Marco said. "Yet you haven't asked her to dinner?"

He hadn't actually, Marco was right about that. But Marco also didn't know about the kiss Killian and Emma shared at the hospital nor how close he and Emma had gotten since Graham's death. Killian didn't know why he stopped talking about his personal life with Marco, but ever since Graham's death, between his accident and discovering that the curse was real, Killian had let everything else slide.

"Um, no." Killian said. "Not really."

"Why not?" Marco asked. "You like her, she likes you. You should ask her out."

Of course Marco would say that; he wouldn't understand exactly _why_ Killian wouldn't ask Emma. Killian didn't want to push her into anything, and he was waiting on her to make the first move. Though that small kiss last week at the loft had him thinking that maybe Emma might be ready. And then their conversation from last night...he knew that what he'd done with the Christmas gifts meant more to her than she let on. Perhaps...he could ask her out and she would say yes.

But what if she didn't? What if she wasn't ready for this? Could he handle her rejection?

No, he couldn't. He loved Emma, but did she love him? He knew that she had feelings for him, but love? And what if he opened himself up to her, but she couldn't do the same with him? Henry's father really damaged her; her trust issues and mile high walls were quite a challenge. While Killian loved a challenge, he knew that he couldn't survive the failure. He couldn't survive Emma rejecting him; it might very well destroy him.

He was scared. That what it was. He was really scared of what might happen. A broken heart was a painful burden to live with.

_He tore out her heart and crushed it in front of me. And I've spent every moment since then wanting revenge._

Killian tensed. It was another memory. A boy was in front...no, above him. The boy was angry, and Killian was...worried and afraid.

_You hated my father so much, you didn't even realize you were just like him!_

"Killian?"

Killian shook himself out of the vague images and angry voices.

Marco looked at him with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, aye." Killian swallowed. "Fine."

Though he didn't seem to believe Killian, Marco nodded, accepting the answer.

Granny and Ruby's raised voices drew the men's attentions and Marco walked over to them to mediate the argument.

Running a hand through his hair, Killian turned away from the scene. These memories were coming at the strangest times. They still weren't full memories. Mostly just voices and images associated with them. He still didn't have any names for the people that he saw, nor did he know who he was yet. He asked Charming if they had met before, but Charming said they hadn't. And as far as the two of them could figure out, Killian wasn't in Henry's storybook either, which they found strange as so many stories were in it. It was a pretty informative book.

Killian glanced across the street. He started when he saw the stranger walking across the street. They had yet to properly meet, and Killian was suspicious about him. Strangers never came to Storybrooke, so how did this guy get here? There was one way to find out.

Killian hurried out of the lot and walked towards the stranger. "Oi, mate!"

The stranger stopped and turned. He didn't seem too happy to see that it was Killian. "Need something, _mate_?"

Stiffening, Killian tried to keep his dislike off his face. Only David was allowed to call him "mate". "Actually, your name would be nice?"

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Because I'm the sheriff." Killian glared.

"Oh, Emma's boss and boyfriend, huh?"

"Ye..." Killian blinked. _Boyfriend?_ "Um, aye. When did you talk to Emma?"

"Yesterday." He said. "She's seems suspicious of me. Though you do too. Is this whole town like that, or is that just natural for police officers?"

_Yesterday?_ Killian thought. Why didn't Emma tell him? "Natural, I suppose." Killian replied. "Or did you give her a reason to be suspicious?"

"No." The stranger said. "My bike broke down in front of the Mayor's house, I think. That kid Henry came over to talk. I guess his mom wasn't to keen on seeing her kid talk to strangers."

Killian dug his tongue into his cheek. "I'm sure it was just a mother worrying. Nothing more." He gave the man a tight smile. "Though, I am curious, why are you here? In Storybrooke?"

"Everyone likes to ask that." The stranger shook his head. "I'm a writer. I'm here for inspiration."

"How did you come about Storybrooke?" Killian asked. "It's...not exactly advertised."

"Pure chance."

That was a lie. At least, that's what Killian's instincts were telling him. This stranger, whoever he was, knew more than he was letting on.

"What are you writing?"

"A new kind of fairy tale." The man replied. "Small town America seemed like the perfect setting."

_Fairy tale_. Killian's mid went straight to Henry's storybook. What were the chances that a stranger comes to Storybrooke, a town full of cursed fairy tale characters, to write a fairy tale? Slim to none.

"Oh, that's interesting." Killian said. "What kind of fairy tale?"

The stranger cocked his head, regarding Killian. "The usual, an evil witch, a curse, a savior. Nothing special."

Killian's blood chilled. The stranger knew about the curse. Did that mean he knew about Emma? About the rest of them? About him? "Who are you?"

The stranger smirked. _Emma didn't tell him_. August thought. _That's curious. _

"August." He said. "August Booth. You?"

"Killian Jones."

"Killian!" Marco called out.

Killian and August turned around to see Marco crossing the street. Turning back to August, Killian paused at the look of absolute shock on his face. Emotions darted across his face in a whirlwind, before replacing it all with a stoic mask.

"Killian." Marco stopped next to him. "They found the tree. Ah, who is your friend?"

"He's not a friend." Killian said. "Pop, this is August Booth. He's new in town. Booth, this is my father Marco."

August looked shocked once again. He didn't quite recover when he spoke. "Um, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Marco smiled. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here in Storybrooke."

"Uh, yes, it's been very nice, so far." August seemed to stumble over his words.

Marco nodded, and turned to Killian. "We go now, huh?"

"Aye." Killian said. "See you around, Booth."

"Same to you Jones."

Killian and Marco walked away then, but Killian couldn't stop thinking about August's reaction to Marco. It was as though August was seeing a ghost. If he knew about the curse, could it be that August was from the Enchanted Forest as well? But if he was, how did he come to be in this land and not Storybrooke? How come he wasn't cursed like the rest of them?

He'd have to talk to David and see if David might recognize him. Perhaps David might also have some insight into how August arrived in this land without the curse.

Though to Killian it didn't really matter. What mattered was protecting Emma, and if this man was in the way or trying to prevent Emma from breaking the curse, well, Killian wasn't going to let him. He was going to get answers. And August wasn't going to get near Emma, or Henry, again without Killian there. They were his family, and his to protect.

Whether August liked it or not.

* * *

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow!" Emma said. "And I still have no idea what the hell am I supposed to get a ten year old?"

Mary Margaret chuckled lightly. She and Emma were at the grocery store getting ingredients for some of the dishes that Mary Margaret promised to bring to the party, and some last minute Christmas shopping. Mary Margaret only had to get a gift for Ruby, while Emma was still stuck on what to get Henry and Killian.

The poor blonde was extremely stressed out about getting her two boys gifts. Though Emma was focused on Henry now, Mary Margaret could tell that she was just as worried about a gift for Killian.

Mary Margaret smiled to herself remembering what Emma had told her Killian had done. It was extraordinarily sweet of him to do that for Emma. The man really did have such a good heart.

"I mean, I know that he likes to read." Emma continued, not paying attention to Mary Margaret, "And he's so smart. But that's all I really know. I mean he tells me about school, and the curse, and how his session with Archie go, and whatever the hell Regina does. But he's never really told me what he really likes. Well, he likes hot cocoa, but Regina doesn't let him have anything sweet..."

"Emma, sweetie, you're rambling." Mary Margaret said.

Emma stopped, giving her friend a sour look.

Shaking her head, with a smile, Mary Margaret decided to help Emma out. "He likes to draw. He likes to build things. He likes comic books and superheroes. And he's a very good writer."

"Thank you." Emma breathed. "That helps."

As Mary Margaret turned the grocery cart around the corner of an aisle, it bumped into another one. "Oh I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret said, before really seeing who it was.

"It's fi...you." Kathryn Nolan said.

Mary Margaret and Emma tensed. Neither had seen Kathryn since before the divorce, but this was a small town, so the news of David and Mary Margaret's relationship spread like wildfire once they were open about it. The fact that it had happened around the time of the divorce sparked a lot of rumors, but nothing too vicious since it was widely known that David was still an amnesiac and lots of people figured that it was some sort of identity crisis. Many knew Mary Margaret, and that she wasn't the type of person to be a home wrecker, but the majority of people didn't think that Mary Margaret and David would last.

Emma thought they were just jerks. Apparently for a "fairy tale" town, no one recognized love when it was right in front of them. And David and Mary Margaret were very much in love, so everyone else could get over themselves.

"Kathryn." Mary Margaret greeted politely, with a hint of nervousness. "How, um, how are you?"

"Fine." Kathryn replied, also trying to remain civil, but David _did leave_ her for Mary Margaret. It was a hit to a woman's pride and self esteem to have her man fall in love with another woman, but even more so when the man actually chose the other woman over the wife. "You?"

"Good."

Emma looked between the two women as the awkwardness of the situation only increased.

"How's David?" Kathryn asked.

_Not a good question to ask. _Emma internally winced. She just hoped that Mary Margaret knew how to answer that without it pouring any salt onto any wounds.

"Um, he's...getting his life together." Mary Margaret said.

Emma thought that was a reasonable answer. And David was. Three days on the job at the station, and David was proving to be a very good deputy. He was adjusting to the role with ease, though the shooting practice was new to him and the paperwork and learning the filing system was a bit daunting, David seemed to adapt. It was a trait that he shared with Emma. Adapting into a new role just like that.

"That's good." Kathryn nodded.

"What's going on here?" Regina asked.

_Oh great_. Emma grumbled.

"Oh, just catching up." Kathryn smiled tightly. "I should get going though." She turned to Emma and Mary Margaret. "It was nice to see you both."

The second Kathryn was out of ear shot, Regina glared at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina snarled at Mary Margaret. "How can you just rub your happiness in her face?"

"Excuse me?"

"Regina, what the hell?" Emma glared.

"That is not what I was doing." Mary Margaret said.

"Please, that's exactly what you would do."

"Well, obviously you have no idea who Mary Margaret is." Emma defended.

"Stay out of this Miss Swan."

"Leave her alone." Mary Margaret snapped.

The ferocity of Mary Margaret's tone startled both Emma and Regina.

"Look, Regina," Mary Margaret stepped forward, "I don't know what I ever did to you to make you hate me so much, but whatever it was I'm sorry. Even so, you have no right to be such a...such a bitch to me, or to Emma for that matter. Emma is Henry's birth mother, and he _wants_ her in his life. It's not like she's trying to steal him from you, though the whole town would probably agree that it'd be better for Henry to have a more stable mother."

"You think that she's more stable..." Regina started.

"I'm not finished." Mary Margaret said. "You still have Henry. Emma doesn't. Did you ever wonder why she gave him up? She didn't have to, and I know that she didn't want to. If anything, you should be grateful to her. You wouldn't have Henry if it wasn't for her. So suck it up, and be nice for once in your life and get over yourself." Mary Margaret then put on a frighteningly too sweet smile and in an extremely calm and polite tone she said: "Have a very wonderful Christmas, Madame Mayor."

Before either Emma or Regina could react, Mary Margaret pushed her cart and began walking away. Emma looked at Regina shocked, and saw the shock on her face as well. That outburst was so unlike Mary Margaret. Though Emma knew that even the nicest people had their breaking point before they snapped; why would Mary Margaret be any different?

"Um, Merry Christmas?" Emma said weakly.

Regina glared at her, but Emma ignored it, choosing to follow Mary Margaret.

When she caught up to the woman, she couldn't help but ask. "How did you know that I didn't want to give Henry up?"

Mary Margaret stopped. "Because you stayed for Henry and gave up everything for him in order to make sure that he was safe, when you didn't even know the first thing about him. That's not just the guilt of giving him up. That's just what any natural mother would do for her child."

Emma swallowed. She wondered if she was an open book to more than just Killian. But at the moment, she was glad for it. It was the second time in her life that someone defended her. First Killian, and now Mary Margaret. Though, Mary Margaret's defending of her felt like a mama bear protecting her cub. Still, it felt nice to have people care so much.

"Thanks for that." Emma said.

Mary Margaret smiled. "That's what friends do."

"By the way," Emma started as they finished up their shopping, "that was pretty badass."

"It was, wasn't it?" Mary Margaret smirked. "It felt really good too."

Emma chuckled. Her best (female) friend was awesome.

* * *

Henry was glad to finally be done with dinner. It was Regina's traditional Christmas Eve meal. Ham, stuffing, butternut squash, mashed potatoes, mincemeat pie, homemade mac and cheese (Henry's favorite), and apple pie.

As wonderful as the food was, Henry couldn't enjoy it. Not when his mother was the Evil Queen, and not when he couldn't spend it with Emma. It was Emma's first Christmas here after all.

Sighing, Henry entered his bedroom, ready to go straight to bed since he wouldn't get any gifts until the morning, but he froze at seeing his bed.

There was a small pile of presents at the center of the bed, and a white envelope was sat atop them.

Shutting his door, Henry walked over to the bed and took the envelope. It wasn't closed, so he pulled out what he thought was a Christmas card. It was a folded piece of plain white paper.

He unfolded it and read.

_Henry, _

_Here are your gifts from all of the rest of your friends and the people that care most about you. I know Emma's isn't here, but you'll get it later tonight. Sneak out of the house around eleven, and head to my sailboat. Emma and I will be along shortly._

_Merry Christmas, lad_

_Killian_

_P.S. Sorry about sneaking into your room. I thought that you'd like the surprise. And don't let Regina know. She'll be furious. _

Henry smiled. Killian was seriously the best. And he was going to get to spend Christmas with Emma after all? That was awesome. Maybe Killian was Santa Claus, though Henry didn't know if they actually had Christmas in the Enchanted Forest. Though it'd be cool if they did.

It was still early, so to kill time, Henry very quietly opened his presents.

A journal from Mary Margaret. _For all of your thoughts, dreams, and imaginings. _Her note inside had said.

He got comic books from Ava and Nicholas, who had become his friends after they reunited with their dad, despite being two years older than Henry.

Two wooden swords from David. _So you can start training to be a knight and a prince_. Which was the absolute coolest when Henry thought about it.

A handmade chess set from Marco. _You can learn, so you can beat me and Archie_. His note joked.

Ruby got him a pen set, probably Mary Margaret's suggestion since she gave him the journal. Archie gave him a "how to guide: playing chess", and Granny had given him a tin of baked goods.

The last gift was from Killian. It was a set of books. One was a book on knot tying for sailing, one was a guide to boats, and the last was a star chart book to learn how to navigate with the stars. _I can't teach you how to be a pirate, but I can certainly make you a sailor yet. Good luck, lad_.

So far, this Christmas was turning out for the better.

And it wasn't over yet.

Henry hid his gifts, and the torn up wrapping paper, so that Regina wouldn't find them, but kept out one of the books Killian gave him to read, and pretended to go to bed, excited to see Emma and Killian later.

* * *

The Christmas party at Granny's Diner was in full swing.

Mary Margaret, Emma, Killian, and David had been there since before the party started to help Granny and Ruby set things up. Once that was done and the people started to arrive, the four of them began to relax and enjoy the merriment.

Between the food and drink, Emma was very much relaxed a few hours into the party. She didn't even care that she was leaning against Killian for everyone to see, while he sat on one of the stools at the counter drinking merrily with Leroy. Though Emma noticed that Killian was only on his second alcoholic drink that night, leaving her wondering why he was trying to remain sober.

Mary Margaret and David were in a booth across from Ruby and Billy, a mechanic in town, all of them downing eggnog. They seemed to be playing some kind of drinking game with the eggnog, and very much enjoying it.

While the party was fun, and Emma enjoyed being with Killian and her friends, she still wished that she could spend this time with Henry.

Her first real Christmas and she couldn't spend it with him.

Killian's good arm tightened around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's nothing." Emma said.

"Swan." He said in that tone that Emma knew said that he knew that it was _something_.

Emma just shook her head, and tried to leave his embrace, but he held her tighter.

"It's Henry, isn't it?" He asked.

Too surprised at his answer, Emma didn't notice Killian glance at the clock.

He smirked noting the time, but wiped it off so Emma wouldn't notice.

"Maybe." Emma huffed.

Killian let go of Emma and slipped off of the stool. "Come on." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Wait, why?"

"You need some air."

"Oh, do I?" Emma smirked.

"Aye." Killian pulled her along, careful to maneuver through the crowd of people.

They stopped by the door to put on their coats and scarves, before leaving.

Hand in hand they walked down the street.

"So where are we going to get this air?"

"Well, we have a few stops first." Killian told her. "Then the rest is a surprise."

* * *

Their stops were actually Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment and Killian's house.

At the loft, Killian convinced Emma to get her gifts for him and Henry, telling her that they'd drop it off at the Mayor's house later as a surprise for Henry to wake up to tomorrow.

At Killian's he made hot chocolate with cinnamon, but he wouldn't let Emma have any, instead pouring it into a huge thermos. He took the thermos and a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and had Emma follow him.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Emma asked, as they walked down the hill towards the ocean.

"To my private docks." Killian said. _I just hope Henry's here already_.

"You have your own docks?"

"Well, really it's just a small docking area for my sailboat." Killian shrugged. "Nothing too fancy."

Emma just shook her head. "All right. So why are we going to your boat, on Christmas Eve, while it's freezing outside?"

"What do you think the hot cocoa's for?" Killian chuckled. "And I already put a few blankets on the boat earlier."

"Earlier?" Emma asked. "Did you plan all of this?"

"Swan, you haven't seen anything yet."

They reached the docks, one lone sailboat, that was actually fairly large, swaying with the waves. It was dark though, their only light being moonlight.

"Here." Killian moved to give her the cocoa and cookies, but paused when he saw that she was still carrying her gifts. Chuckling, he set them on the dock instead, before hopping into the boat.

He fiddled around in the dark for a moment before lights went on surprising Emma. They were white Christmas lights that were wrapped around the mast of the sailboat, powered by a battery box.

"What is all this?" Emma asked.

Killian opened his mouth to reply when the pile of blankets moved, and Henry popped out. "Surprise!"

"Henry!" Emma smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Killian invited me." Henry said, carefully standing up in the boat.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Did he now?"

"Aye." Killian smirked. "Now, get in here."

Once Emma, her gifts, and the snacks were in the boat, Killian, with help from Henry, sailed the boat away. Though Emma questioned the safety of sailing at night, Killian assured her that he knew what he was doing and that as long as Emma and Henry listened to his instructions, they would be safe.

When they were a good distance away, Killian dropped the anchor and he, Emma, and Henry bundled themselves up in blankets and shared the cocoa and cookies.

As Henry and Emma chatted, Killian thought about how nice this was. Just the three of them having a good time. His protective instinct rose again.

He didn't know why August was in town, but he wasn't going to let this guy hurt his family. Killian had asked David about August; David had no idea who he was or how he was here without being cursed. It bothered David as much as it did Killian that there was someone other than them and Henry who knew about the curse, and who may know that Emma was the savior, something they were still hiding from Regina.

Emma didn't know about his encounter with August. He wanted to tell her, but it would be after the holidays.

Tonight was about Emma.

Everything else could wait.

"Okay, kid, do you want to open your gift now?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yeah." Henry said, with an "obviously" tone.

Killian chuckled. The lad was quite excitable.

"Here you go." Emma handed it over.

Henry tore through the wrapping paper. It was a sketchbook and a set of graphite pencils and a box of colored pencils.

"Mary Margaret said that you liked to draw." Emma said, nervous about his reaction.

"Yeah." Henry smiled. "These are great." He hugged Emma tightly. "Thanks...mom."

Emma froze.

Killian bit down a smile, glancing at Emma for her reaction.

_Mom._ Emma blinked. _Mom. He called me mom._

Swallowing, Emma returned the hug tightly.

"You're welcome, kid." She whispered.

After that moment, Henry started opening up his pencil sets and started to draw. Emma ruffled his hair affectionately, before moving closer to Killian. She plopped his gift from her into his lap.

"Open it."

"So demanding Swan." Killian chuckled, shaking his head. He unwrapped his gift carefully, only to find a white clothes box underneath the gift wrap. He quirked a brow at her.

"Just open it." She said, a slight whine in her tone.

Opening the box, he found a very nice black leather jacket that had been folded and placed in the box with care.

"Your um, your last one was ruined, in the accident." Emma shrugged. "I thought you might like a new one. But you can always take it back, I mean I still have the receipt and the tags are still attached, so..."

"I love it." Killian interrupted.

"Really?" Emma asked. She looked so unsure and vulnerable.

He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Really, Swan. Thank you." Killian kissed her forehead.

Emma sighed, relieved. Relaxing into his embrace, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, one more thing." Killian removed his arm from her, earning a glare because she was comfortable, reaching behind him. He pulled a red wrapped gift from under the seat. Giving it to Emma, he returned his arm to it's former position.

Settling into his side, Emma unwrapped her gift.

_The Princess Bride_. It was a hardback copy. Emma opened it up and sat up straight in shock. _No fucking way! Are you kidding me?_

It was a first edition _signed_ copy.

She spent a lot of money on his jacket, but _this_. This had to cost him _a lot_ of money.

Seriously, it was a _first edition signed _copy.

"I knew it was one of your favorite stories growing up." Killian said. "And I knew that you didn't have a copy."

"Killian, this..." Emma shook her head. "How much was this?"

"Doesn't matter."

"_Killian_."

"_Emma_."

"Seriously, this had to cost..."

"Do you like it?" He interrupted.

Emma looked at him wide eyed, while he sported that damn infuriatingly charming smirk.

"I..." Emma swallowed. It was an expensive gift that was close to her heart and childhood. How could she not love it? "Yes." She whispered. "Thank you."

They held each other's gaze, and Emma leaned forward.

Henry yawned loudly, breaking the moment.

"Tired lad?"

Henry glanced over at them, bleary eyed and frowning. He looked ready to pass out.

"I guess I should get him home." Emma said.

Killian agreed.

They sailed back, and moored the boat. Killian helped Emma and Henry off, making sure they had their gifts, before turning off the lights and grabbing his new jacket. He'd get the rest off the stuff tomorrow.

He and Emma led Henry up and over the hill towards where Emma's bug was parked. Once there, they buckled a sleepy Henry in and Emma started up the car so that he'd be warm. She stepped back out of the car, shutting the door to keep the heat in, to say goodbye to Killian.

"Killian, thank you." She said.

"It was no problem, lass." Killian smiled. "Everyone's first Christmas should be special."

"Yeah." Emma returned his smile, meeting his eyes. "Yeah." She repeated in a whisper.

Killian swallowed.

Emma's hand was behind his neck and pulling him towards her.

The kiss was a sweet, gentle thank you kiss, but it still held that passion that they both had within them. It was slow and relaxed, melting into each other, simply breathing the other in.

Irritatingly, that damn sensation that came with his memories returning was there in the back of his mind. Slamming the door on those memories, until this was done, Killian focused on kissing her.

After some time, they weren't sure how much (did that really matter?), Emma pulled away.

"I should get him home." She breathed.

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Merry Christmas." Emma said, the smile adorning her face warming his heart.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

Emma smirked.

Killian watched as she got into her car and drove off, letting the memories assail him.

His brother standing at his side, dressed in his Captain's uniform, looking at him proudly..._I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey._...

A woman's voice singing to him softly..._There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold_...

A boy, one he'd seen before, soaked to the bone, revealing his name..._It's a pirate's life for you..._

An older man smiling down at him..._We'll sail the world. Just you wait laddie..._

A woman dying in his arms..._I love you..._

Another woman standing before him, a cruel smirk on her face..._We had a deal_...

Killian shook himself. The memories were becoming clearer. But there were still pieces missing. Would this happen every time he kissed Emma? It had so far. Was this because she was the Savior? Was _she_ breaking the curse's hold on him?

Whatever it was, Killian couldn't help but feel anxious. There was something foreboding about these memories. He had a feeling that whoever he had been before the curse was someone that he may not like. Someone who wasn't exactly a good man.

_Even demons can be killed...I will find a way..._

_I want you to suffer..._

Killian swallowed.

He was starting to feel as though breaking the curse might not be in his favor.

* * *

**So looks like Killian's memories are coming back, but will they return before the curse breaks? I guess you guys will just have to wait and see.**

**AN: Nice leather jackets are usually over $100 bucks. As for the first edition, signed copy of ****_The Princess Bride_****, I googled it and found that they were extremely expensive. Extremely. Maybe it was too extravagant a gift, but it's Killian (and in my head he's saves his money when he can and it's for Emma (he wanted her first gift to be really special)).**

**Remember to keep voting for Mary Margaret to stay in SB or go to the EF!**

**Review and PM me with votes and any questions you guys have!**

**Also, only 43 days left! We can survive this!**

**Thank you all!**


	19. Chapter 17: A Storm Approaches

**Disclaimer: As always, Adam and Eddy own OUAT... :C**

**Shophoescastle asked "Will you have Emma arrest David on minors day?"**

I don't think that that will happen. I'm still working on how the rest of season 1 will play out.

**trustpixiedust asked " So since Killian has his two hands now, is the curse going to cut it off again? Ouch."**

This is an issue I'm torn over. I kind of want it to happen and then I kind of don't. It just depends on where the story goes.

**Angel Bells asked "What's gonna happen when Charming finds out who August is and how he got there?!"**

Ooh, interesting. I don't know yet, but I'm sure Charming won't be happy at all to find out what Geppetto, Blue, and Jiminy did, especially since he's struggling with the knowledge that Emma didn't have the easiest life. If he or Snow could've gone after all, so much would be different.

**ADVluv4life asked: "So, is Killian starting to want to hold off on getting his memories? How does he plan to do that? What is August's plan...?"**

First, Killian's not going to hold off his memories. They're going to come. He's just worried about what his memories mean for him, and his relationships with Emma and his friends. But he can block them out. You know how if you don't want to think about something, so you push it to the back of your mind? That's how he's going to try and hold off his memories. Unfortunately, there is also that thing where, well, you know how you walk into a room and forget something and then later you remember and it's like a shock like "oh yeah, that's it!", well the memories will do that to Killian. Not to mention his dreams, which he can't control.

As for August, his plan is still the same from the show. He still wants Emma to believe in the curse, the only thing is is that August is unaware that Charming, Killian, and Henry are there to help Emma. So there might be some kind of clash.

**4UISUNI2 asked: "So will Emma get on August's bike for a drink with Killian being a witness to the ride?"**

I am so tempted to do that. However, the story writes itself, so wherever it goes I go. We'll just have to see. But I do love a good jealous!Killian.

* * *

**Posting today in honor of Colin O'Donoghue's Birthday! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Storm Approaches**

_"You just wait and see, laddie." The man smiled down at him, ruffling his hair affectionately. "We'll be out to see before you know it."_

_Killian was excited. At no more than seven, he was going to be a sailor! Just like his papa. _

_"The sea will be our home." Papa said. "You'll never want for anything, Killian."_

_"Promise, Papa?" Killian asked. _

_Papa knelt down to Killian's level. "Of course, I promise. What kind of father would I be if I didn't promise my son the world?" Papa picked him up in his arms, tickling him. _

_Killian laughed. "Papa, stop!"_

_Papa laughed, hugging Killian tightly to him. "We'll sail the world. Just you wait laddie. It'll be just you and me."_

_The memory changed then, taking Killian away from his father and simpler times..._

_Killian was dressed in a proper naval uniform, a lieutenant at twenty-one, recently transferred to The Jewel of the Realm. His brother's ship. While Killian maintained the cool and calm facade, he was excited to finally be sailing with his brother._

_"My ship has never been in finer hands." Liam said catching Killian's attention. His elder brother looked proud, but Killian also saw the underlying amusement in his eyes. It tickled Liam to see how straight-laced his rebellious younger brother had become. _

_"Aye, Captain." Killian fought down a smirk. But he knew Liam could see his excitement. No one could read Killian like Liam could. _

_After barking out orders, Liam headed towards the helm, Killian at his side. _

_"When the King summoned me, I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey," Liam told him, voice so full of pride,"my little brother." _

_"Perhaps you mean younger brother." Killian corrected. He was a grown man after all. He didn't need the rest of the crew using the fact that he was the Captain's baby brother against him._

_"A gift to commemorate our latest voyage together." Liam said, opening his satchel._

_A gold sextant with a pegasus on it. _

_"A sextant." Killian said, taking it. "You always were the sentimental type."_

_"Look closer, brother." Liam implored, and Killian could see Liam resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _

_Killian studied the sextant, eyebrows scrunching in confusing. "I've never seen markings like this." Killian looked up at his brother. "To what strange land are we headed?" _

_"I'm under orders not to say until we arrive." Liam smirked. "But, brother, this is the mission of our dreams. A mission that will bring feasts to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers." _

_Killian's entire face lit up. "A hero's journey."_

_The memory changed again._

_Young Killian woke up just as the sun began to rise over the sea. He was down in the crew quarters where he and his father slept on the merchant ship that they had been on for the past few weeks. The ship made port yesterday, so Killian knew that today would be another busy day of loading and unloading cargo and supplies. _

_Killian jumped out of his hammock and dressed quickly. He may have only been seven years old, but he had been working hard to prove to the captain and the crew that he could pull his own weight. _

_When he reached the deck, he looked around for his father. There were few members of the crew up; the rest would be up within the hour for breakfast and then a long day of work. _

_But Killian didn't see his father. _

_"Lad!" The captain called out. "Come here!"_

_Killian turned and saw the captain and the quartermaster at the helm. He walked up the steps and stood before the captain respectfully. "Aye, sir?"_

_The captain sighed, not looking too happy. In fact, he looked very apologetic. He dismissed the quartermaster. _

_A bad feeling took root in Killian's stomach._

_"Lad...I'm afraid I've got some bad news." The captain said, placing a comforting hand on Killian's shoulders. "Your father...he's gone. Not dead mind you." The captain reassured at seeing the terrified look on Killian's face. "He left."_

_"He left?" Killian asked. "Where did he go? When will he return?"_

_The captain sighed again. "I'm sorry lad, but your father won't be returning. He was a fugitive. He's wanted in this kingdom. I found out last night, and your father fled before the authorities arrived."_

_'Papa's a fugitive?' Killian thought. He shook his head in denial. "No, no. You're lying!"_

_"Lad, please, I know that this mustn't be easy to hear..." The captain knelt down. "Look, you can stay here on this ship. The crew and I can take care of you, and you've shown how willing you are to work..."_

_"No!" Killian said. "No, I'm going to find my papa!" _

_Killian ran off of the ship, the captain yelling after him. _

_"Papa! Papa! Papa!"_

_The final memory that appeared was just as unpleasant. _

_"How are you feeling?" Killian asked. _

_He and Liam were in the Captain's Quarters as the ship sailed through the sky, returning to their land. _

_"Shipshape." Liam said. He turned to Killian, a look of regret in his eyes. "Killian, I should've listened to you."_

_"Oh." Killian said. "I'm just glad you survived. What now, brother?"_

_"We reveal our King's cowardice." Liam nodded. _

_"Well, let's hope the realm sides with us."_

_"Oh, they will." Liam reassured. "To fight battles using unholy weapons is, as you say, bad form."_

_"Aye." Killian agreed. He stood before his brother, relieved that his family was safe and alive. "I will follow you till the ends of the earth, brother." _

_The crew shouted out, calling out a brace for landing. _

_Killian glanced out the window. "What do you say, Liam? You want some company when you report to the admiralty?" He turned to his brother. _

_Liam didn't look well, in fact, he looked as he did when he was about to die in Neverland. Killian's blood chilled. _

_"Liam?" Killian asked. _

_Liam collapsed to the floor. _

_"No! No no!" Killian exclaimed, running to his brothers side. "Liam! Liam." He pulled his brother into his arms. "Liam!" _

_His brother was dying. Oh gods, his brother was dying. This wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't lose Liam._

_"No, no, no, no! No, no, no!" Killian cried. Tears welled in his eyes. Liam was dying. Help. He needed to get help. But he couldn't leave Liam, he refused to leave his brother's side. "Help! Help!" He screamed as loud as he could, praying that the crew could hear him, his voice straining with the effort. Looking down at his brother, seeing the life leave him, Killian broke. "Liam." _

Killian woke up gasping. His breath was heaving in his burning lungs. Shaking, his heart pounding painfully in his chest, Killian slowly sat up. He was covered in sweat, and burning up. The memories were swirling in his mind, the images burning into his eyes.

Liam and Papa.

A whimper escaped him as he felt the beginnings of a break down coming. He bit his lip hard, fists clenching in his sheets.

_It's okay. You're okay, Jones_. Killian breathed deeply through his nose, using every strength of will that he had to keep from crying. _Breathe, just breathe. In and out, in and out._

Unfortunately, it was hard to calm himself. The memories of Liam's death and his father's abandonment fresh, cutting deeply. He felt like he had been dragged through a bed a glass shards and doused in lemon juice. Gods, it hurt so much.

Were all of his memories this painful? Was his life this tragic?

If it was, he didn't want to remember. The curse gave him happy memories. Marco adopting him. Being best friends and brothers with Graham. Playfully flirting with Ruby. Playing pool at The Rabbit Hole with Leroy and Smee and Will. Good memories. Friends and family. He wasn't alone with the curse.

He had them. He had David and Mary Margaret. He had Henry. He had Emma.

If the curse was broken, and he remembered who he was, would he lose everyone he cared about?

He couldn't handle that. He didn't want to be alone.

Being alone would break him.

Running a hand through his hair, Killian breathed out shakily. He was emotionally exhausted, and weary. But he didn't want to sleep. Sleep could mean more memories. He wasn't sure that he could handle anymore tonight.

Unsteadily, he got out of bed, careful not to make any noise, until he noticed David wasn't home, Killian headed to the bathroom.

He wasn't going to go back to sleep.

* * *

Emma woke up Christmas Day with a huge smile on her face. She didn't move to get out of the bed, instead preferring to cuddle into her covers, recalling the events from last night.

It was the best Christmas ever. Better than she could have ever imagined it.

When she was a kid, she had always dreamed of Christmas with her real parents; baking cookies with her mother to put out for Santa Claus, decorating the Christmas Tree with them while listening to holiday music, her father tucking her into bed and telling her stories to get her to sleep, waking up early and heading to her parents room to wake them up, a huge pile of Christmas presents all for her underneath the tree.

It was the happiest Christmas she ever had during her childhood, and it wasn't even real.

As she grew up, she stopped imaging Christmas, deciding to ignore the holiday all together, because the reality was too painful. The reality of foster parents who spent money on themselves instead of the kids they were getting the money for, no Christmas trees, no presents, no cookies, fighting with foster siblings or avoiding them, spending every Christmas crying herself to sleep. Ignoring the holiday became the easiest thing for her to do, until she got out of jail and straightened her life out and began the one and only tradition of Ramen, cocoa, and "A Christmas Story". That was as much of the holiday cheer as she allowed herself.

But this Christmas changed everything.

She had Christmas shopped for her friends, she actually had friends for once, and for her son. She helped set up a Christmas party and actually stayed to attend it. Hell, she even had fun at the party, chatting with Ruby, Mary Margaret, David, and Killian and even some of the other citizens of Storybrooke.

Then Killian surprised her with her own private Christmas party with just him and Henry, away from everyone else. They had been in their own little world.

It had been perfect.

The damn bastard was perfect.

And Emma was happy. She was unbelievably, irrefutably happy. All because Killian cared about her so much that his entire Christmas was focused on giving her the perfect first Christmas.

Emma laughed. The sound was foreign to her, because it was so...light and carefree.

The smile faded from her face. She was happy. She was actually happy. Because of Killian. That familiar, icy fear creep up in her veins, her flight response kicking in.

She was getting too comfortable here.

Panicked, Emma sat up, trying to calm herself. _Easy, Emma. Easy. Okay, it's okay. Just breathe_. Her whole body was screaming at her to get out of bed and run. Run away from all of this. Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt was a motto she lived by, and she wanted nothing more than to do just that.

But then she thought of Henry, and what her leaving would do to him. She remembered what it felt like to be abandoned, to be left alone, she couldn't do that to Henry.

Then what would Killian and Mary Margaret and David think? They were her friends and they cared about her. Would they be disappointed if she left? They would certainly be upset. And she was pretty sure that her leaving would really hurt them.

If she left, none of them would forgive her.

She couldn't handle that. She couldn't hurt them.

Her resolve strengthening, she calmed. She'd take a shower, go get breakfast, then go find Henry and see if they could spend some time together. She was not going to abandoned him. Not like she had been abandoned. Her son deserved better, and she was going to make sure that he got that.

* * *

If he closed his eyes, David could almost feel home again. He was back in the castle, in his and Snow's chamber, with Snow curled into his side, listening to the sounds of the animals stirring in morning. He was back to a time when they had beaten King George, Regina had stopped her onslaught for however brief a time, the castle was nice and secured, and he and Snow were preparing for the baby's arrival.

But he wasn't.

He was in Storybrooke, in a room at Granny's, with Mary Margaret snuggling next to him, listening to the sounds of the town readying itself for the day. Though despite all of that, it was Christmas Day, there was nothing that he had to do or worry about today. And he had Mary Margaret with him, and while she wasn't _his_ Snow, she was _his_ Mary Margaret. He loved her just as much as he did Snow. The differences between the two were subtle, and it turned out that they really weren't that different.

Mostly it was just that Snow was raised as a princess, orphaned thanks to Regina, turned to thievery and living in the forest to survive, and then became a warrior to reclaim her kingdom, whereas Mary Margaret didn't have any of the tragedy that came with Snow. Mary Margaret was simply a sweet and kind school teacher.

The similarities were there too. The optimism, the wit, the kindness, the fierceness, and the strength. There was still so much of Snow in Mary Margaret. And maybe that's why David fell in love with her as quickly as he had fallen for Snow.

Mary Margaret stirred catching David's attention.

Her green eyes opened and looked up at him, a wide grin on her face.

"Good morning, Charming."

His heart skipped. Just as she had done so as Snow, Mary Margaret had taken to referring to him by her nickname for him. He loved that she called him that, but every time she did, he felt panic, worried about Regina or Rumplestiltskin hearing the nickname and wonder if he retained his memories. But oh, he ached for when the curse would break and he could really be Charming again. He didn't mind being David. He was David the shepherd once, and David of Storybrooke wasn't all that different. It was just that, while he was glad for the peace that came with Storybrooke, he had let Prince Charming take over so completely that he _missed_ being a prince and a knight, he _missed_ the fighting and the adventures, and he _missed _his Snow and their family and friends.

"Morning." He returned her smile, his arm wrapping around her tightly, pulling her closer to his chest.

Sighing contentedly, Mary Margaret buried her face in his neck.

"So, Miss Blanchard," David began with a teasing tone, "how do you want to spend the day?"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Well, Mister Nolan, I was thinking, since it's the holiday and all, that I could just waste the day away, in bed, with the most perfect man ever."

"Aw, you mean that?" He smirked.

"Absolutely." Mary Margaret pulled away. "Now, hurry up and get dressed. You need to leave before he gets here." She gave him a playfully push.

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes, eliciting a bright laugh from her.

"Oh you know I love you." Mary Margaret said. She brushed her hand along his cheek, leaning up to kiss him.

"And I love you." David said. "So, a day wasted away in bed? Whatever could we do to pass the time?"

"I'm sure that we could think of a few things." Mary Margaret smirked. A rumbling noise interrupted them, and David burst out laughing. Not even phased by her stomach's ill timing, Mary Margaret grinned, "Maybe we should get food first."

"Good idea."

* * *

Emma just exited the apartment building when she saw Henry rushing off towards the beach on his bike, his backpack stuffed.

_Jeez, where's the fire kid?_

Forgoing breakfast at Granny's for now, Emma got in her bug and drove off to follow Henry, wondering what he was up to.

* * *

Henry jumped off of his bike once he got to his castle. He took a red metal box from his backpack. It was a tight fit, but Henry didn't want anyone to see the box. He opened the red box to reassure himself that his storybook was still in there, before securing the box closed.

He began digging a hole underneath his castle. This was the best place to hide the book. He'd never really considered it before, but he had caught Regina in his room this morning when he came back from the bathroom, and he knew she had been looking for something. This book could not fall into her hands, despite the fact that the ending pages that held Emma's identity were no longer there (Emma had burned them in Archie's fireplace), Henry couldn't let Regina know what all was in the book and just how much he really knew about the curse.

"Henry?" Killian's voice startled him. The sheriff leaned against one of the beams of the castle. "What're you doing?"

"Hiding my book." Henry said, continuing his digging.

"Here?"

"It's the safest place." Henry said. "My mom doesn't know about this place. The castle is Operation Cobra's secret place."

Killian smirked. "Ah, so you could say this is our top secret headquarters then?"

"Exactly." Henry smiled.

Killian chuckled before kneeling in the sand, using his good arm to help Henry dig.

"What are you guys doing?"

They paused, both turning to see Emma regarding them with a raised brow, a ghost of an amused smile on her lips.

"We're burying the lad's book." Killian said. "Apparently, the Evil Queen is unaware of our little hideout."

"The Evil...Regina?"

"Aye."

Emma walked over and sat in the sand, helping them dig. "So hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough?"

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look." Henry told her. The hole was finally big enough, so Henry took the box and set inside.

"How about leaving it with me?" Emma asked. "Or Killian?"

"She'd look for it with you after checking my mattress." Henry explained, as he began pushing the sand back into the hole. "And she might think that I'd leave it with Killian if not with you."

"So Regina doesn't know about this place?" Emma asked, standing up, brushing the sand off of her jeans.

"No. This is our secret." Henry stood too. "And now the book is safe."

While Henry went over to pick his bike up off of the sand, Emma turned to Killian, but paused when she saw that he was still sitting in the sand. He looked absolutely exhausted, and Emma wondered why.

It couldn't have been because of last night, could it?

"You okay?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

Shaking himself awake, Killian looked up at her with weary eyes. "Um, aye. Just fine, Swan."

"You don't look fine." She said, holding a hand out for him to take. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

He took it and let her help him up. "Some."

"Hey mom," Henry came back over to them, "can we go get breakfast at Granny's?"

Emma's heart squeezed at her new title. She was mom now. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. "Um, sure kid." Her attention turned back to Killian. "You joining?"

Killian smiled. "Aye, sounds like a plan."

"Henry!"

The trio turned to see Regina walking towards them.

"Oh no." Henry said.

"Henry, I've been looking everywhere for you." Regina said. She glared at Emma and Killian. "I should've known he was with you two." She pulled Henry to her. "Henry, go to the car, now."

Henry glared at her before running off.

Regina gave Emma a murderous look. "You let him play here?"

"It's a playground." Emma said. "That's what they're for."

"It looks more like a deathtrap." Regina hissed. "He could get seriously injured, if one of these boards collapses under his weight. You're not thinking about Henry or his safety. Just ways around me. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. People can get hurt."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"You're the one who wanted to be here." Regina snarled. "It's time to grow up and be responsible, Miss Swan." Regina turned and stalked away.

Emma gaped angrily.

"Well, it isn't Christmas without Regina destroying all the happiness." Killian grumbled.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Emma fumed. "Don't let my feelings cloud my judgement? Is she serious?"

Killian shrugged. "Perhaps, she doesn't look in the mirror as often as one would think."

Emma's lips twitched.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, love, let's go get some food. That way we can stuff our faces with comfort food while we gripe about Regina."

"Good to know that you know just what a girl needs."

* * *

Mary Margaret and David shot them curious looks when they entered Granny's. They walked over and joined them at their table.

"So, how was your night?" Mary Margaret asked. The twinkle in her eyes told Emma and Killian what she assumed may have happened between them.

David, however, was focused on Killian's appearance. The sheriff didn't look as though he slept at all last night, and David was extremely curious as to why.

"Nothing happened." Emma said. "Henry was with us."

"Oh?" Killian turned to her with a raised brow and an amused smirk. "Are you implying that had the lad not been there, something would've happened?"

Flushing, Emma shot him a glare, before picking up a menu as an excuse to ignore him.

Killian chuckled.

"Speaking of Henry, where is he?" David asked, wanting to change the subject. His daughter's potential sex life was not something that he was all too keen to discuss.

Emma's face soured, something that never happened at the mention of her son.

"Regina has him." Emma growled.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

The conversation was briefly interrupted by Ruby coming over with David and Mary Margaret's food, and then her taking Killian and Emma's orders.

After Ruby left, Emma then recounted what happened at the castle to them.

"Don't let my feelings cloud my judgment?" Emma huffed. "She tells me that, when that is all she ever does."

"Well," Mary Margaret started, "maybe she's just upset because you and Henry have a special place. She doesn't have that with him."

"Though it's curious as to how she found out about the castle." Killian said.

"She's the Mayor." Mary Margaret shrugged. "She knows everything about this town, and what she doesn't know doesn't stay secret for long."

"I'm just worried about what she might do next." Emma sighed. "She thinks the castle is dangerous, I don't think she'll let Henry go there anymore."

Ruby returned with the rest of the food, barely managing a proper "hi", before being stolen away by another customer, much to her displeasure.

"Knowing Henry, he'd find a way around her." David said.

Killian hummed a noise of agreement as his sipped his coffee. As he set hid coffee down, his sleeve rose up, and he started. There was a tattoo on his forearm. His sleeve still covered most of it but he could see the tip of a curved blade and a vine curled around it. When the hell had that appeared? Why did he have it?

"Killian?" Emma's voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked up to find the other three watching him curiously. Apparently, he'd been staring at his arm longer than he thought.

"You ok?"

"Aye, just lost in thought." Killian reassured. When the attention was off him, he glanced at his arm again, only to find the tattoo was no longer there.

He wondered if it would appear again, or even stay, if more of his memories returned.

Even more, he wondered just what the tattoo was and what it might mean.

* * *

Regina had had enough. Ever since Emma Swan had arrived in town, everything had been changing. Her relationship with Henry had become more strained, she was eighty percent sure that Gold's memories were restored, and the people were all changing.

Charming came out of his coma, and of course he couldn't just accept his cursed life. With his amnesia, he wasn't content to be with Kathryn. No, he had to choose Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret, who was becoming bolder. Every day that passed, Regina saw more and more of Snow White seeping through.

Then there was Killian Jones. The effect that Miss Swan had on Jones had been surprising to say the least. The man went from a dull headache to a thorn in her side almost over night.

Emma herself was a problem. Not just with Henry.

Between time finally moving forward, and the changes in town, Regina had a suspicion of who she was really dealing with. Emma was twenty-eight after all. And she was the first stranger that had ever arrived in Storybrooke.

It was time to deal with this properly. Gold failed when Regina asked him to deal with Miss Swan the first time; she would have to enlist someone who she knew would be able to get the job done. She could always get Sydney to deal with it, but then he'd be an obvious choice, and he'd lead everyone back to her.

Whoever she did get, she'd have to have power over them.

A cruel smiled curled on her face when she figured out just the person for the job.

Using him, Regina would be able to get Miss Swan out of the way for a little while, until she figured out a more permanent solution in dealing with the Savior.

* * *

Mother Nature obviously took the idea of the new year starting with a bang too literal. It was only the fourth day into 2012 when an off-season tropical storm was heading toward the Maine coast.

David just entered the station as the storm raged harder.

He had just come from dropping Killian off at Mary Margaret's. With Killian's house being by the water, they had to border up the windows and drag his sailboat up the damn hill, a mighty difficult task despite the two of them having help from Killian's friends Will and Smee. After all of that was done, David asked Killian if he'd keep Mary Margaret company while he and Emma were at the station for the duration of the storm. Killian agreed, mostly because the loft was safer than his house at the moment.

"Everything ready for the storm?" David asked, as he shook himself out of his soaked through jacket.

Emma looked up from her desk. "Uh, yeah. I got the squad car packed with all of the emergency equipment. We just have to wait for the emergency calls."

David nodded, taking a seat at his desk. "So what do we do until then?"

"I've no idea." Emma shrugged.

They'd caught up on all of the paperwork, and they were officially stuck here until otherwise called away.

It was somewhat awkward as David and Emma were not exactly friends, and they were still new to this partner dynamic.

David realized then just how much of a buffer Mary Margaret and/or Killian were whenever he and Emma were around each other. Mary Margaret and Killian were the common denominators in David and Emma's...acquaintance considering that the pair were their best friends and respective love interests.

Not to mention David was still struggling with the whole being Emma's father and not being Emma's father thing. No matter how much he thought about it, he still wasn't sure how to approach Emma as a friend or how he could possibly bond with her. Which only served to make him feel more awkward about the entire situation.

"So, how are you and Henry?" David asked, breaking the silence.

"We're fine." Emma smiled. "He..." She hesitated, but it was David, so she figured it couldn't hurt. "He calls me mom, now."

"Really? That's good." David grinned. "When did he start that?"

"Christmas." Emma said. "What about you? I mean, no one's talked about it for months, but um, have you remembered anything? From your accident?"

"Oh, uh, no." David stated. "Nothing, but to be honest, I'm glad that I haven't. I'm good with the memories I do have, and the people that I have in my life."

"That's good." Emma nodded, but her expression was concerned. "But what if you do remember?"

"It won't change anything."

"But what if it does?" Emma asked. "I care about Mary Margaret a lot. She's my best friend. I wouldn't like to see her get hurt."

David's expression turned serious. "Trust me, Emma, I'd never hurt Mary Margaret. I love her."

"You say that now," Emma started, "but what if you do get your memories, and then you remember Kathryn and everything you felt for her? What then? Because even if you want to believe that things won't change, they will."

"I love Mary Margaret, Emma." David said. "That will never change." _It never has, and it never will_. Though, David really wished Killian was here right now; if anyone could make Emma believe that the curse was real, Killian could. And David wanted her to believe that it was real. He had been waiting patiently for months now, but still no real progress on getting the curse broken. Killian believed in the curse now, and he was getting his memories, but that didn't do them any good. It was Emma's job to break the curse, it had to be her to believe in the curse. David didn't know how much more waiting he could take.

Emma studied him carefully, reluctant to believe his declaration. Which only served to spur David into asking the one question he would later realize was not a question to ask Emma.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Emma froze. "What?"

"Is it that hard of a question?" David's lips quirked into an amused, yet nervous, smile.

"Um, no." Emma said. "I mean, no, I've never been in love." It was, of course, a blatant lie from Emma's end but David wouldn't know that. After all, he didn't know Emma's history.

"Oh, so, uh, you don't love Killian?" David asked. Emma's answer had not been one that he wanted to hear. If Killian was indeed Emma's True Love, well, the kiss wouldn't work if Emma didn't return his love. David also felt a twinge of sympathetic pain for his friend; he could see how in love Killian was, even if Emma was blind to it. All anyone had to do was watch Killian interact or even look at Emma to know how besotted the man was with the blonde.

Emma hesitated. What gave him the right to ask that? Did Killian ask him to fish for answers or something? No, no, Emma knew that Killian wasn't the type to do that. But why was David butting into her business? Was it out of some sense of concern, due to his friendship with Killian?

"Um, of course I care about Killian."

David shot her a disbelieving look, one that Emma had seen in the mirror one too many times. "That's not what I asked. Emma, are you in love with him?"

"Look, can we not talk about this." Emma said. "This is kind of a personal topic, don't you think?"

"Like my relationship with Mary Margaret?" David remarked.

"That's different." Emma argued. "Mary Margaret is my best friend."

"And Killian is mine." His answer surprised him though. He had grown closer to the sheriff since they had been sharing a living space, but David had never thought that Killian and he had become best friends. Though, he supposed that that's just something that was bound to happen from being roommates, despite the fact that deep down David knew that he actually really liked Killian. He was a man of honor, something that David could respect, and Killian cared deeply for people and had a strong sense of justice and he liked a fair fight. Those were all qualities that David liked to see in people, qualities that he could relate to.

Emma shook her head. "I'm going to get something from the break room." She deflected, "Do you want anything?"

David shook his head "no", and Emma hurried from the room.

_Way to go David. _He sighed. _You just had to push, and now she might never open up. _

* * *

"Thank you." Killian said when Mary Margaret handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"No problem." Mary Margaret smiled. "So David convinced you to babysit me, huh?" She teased.

"He didn't have to convince me." Killian said. "You're better company than my liquor cabinet."

"Aw, that's sweet." Mary Margaret said. "So..."

Killian recognized that tone. Mary Margaret was about to change the topic to something more personal, and Killian would bet his sailboat and sheriff's badge that it was Emma that she wanted to talk about.

"How are things with you and Emma?"

There it was.

"Good." Killian replied. "We're...making progress."

Mary Margaret quirked a brow. "What kind of progress?"

Killian felt his cheeks redden, his eyes flicking downwards. "Um, well, uh, she's kissed me. A few times."

"She's kissed you?"

He could hear the smile in Mary Margaret's tone.

"Aye."

"But you haven't kissed her?"

"No." Killian sipped his cocoa. "I, uh, I don't want to push her."

"No offense, but you guys are already moving at such a slow pace that a snail would beat you in a race."

Killian snorted.

"Why is she so hesitant, do you think?"

That question caused Killian to look up at her. "She's never told you?" _She never told you either. You just knew._

"Told me what?" Mary Margaret asked. "I mean, I know that she hasn't had the easiest life, but she's not exactly straightforward about it. She talks to you?" There was a look of hurt on Mary Margaret's face.

"Sometimes." Killian said. "Most of the time though, I just...know. She's a bit of an open book to me."

"That's good." Mary Margaret nodded. "She needs someone she can talk to."

"Oh don't say it like that, lass." Killian stated. "You're the person Emma talks to me about. I may have a handle on her and her past, but you know more about her present than I do."

Mary Margaret tilted her head curiously. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"Just how much you effect her." Mary Margaret said. "Whenever she's around you, you can just see how much she feels for you."

Killian swallowed. Was Emma that obvious to everyone, but him, when it came to her feelings _for_ him?

"Do you love her?"

Having Mary Margaret ask him that was very different than David asking. For one, Mary Margaret was asking as Emma's best friend, and for another, she had no idea that she was Emma's mother. David, however, was completely aware of the situation.

However, Killian still felt hesitant to confirm his feelings for Emma.

"I feel more for her than I've ever felt for anyone before."

The answer brought a smile to Mary Margaret's face.

"You love her!"

"I didn't say that." Killian grumbled.

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything." Killian said. "I just didn't say _that_."

"If you say so." Mary Margaret sing-songed before drinking her own mug of cocoa.

"How about we spend another way to pass the time?"

"What do you suggest?"

Killian shrugged. "Well, we have a tropical storm, and hot beverages. How about we tell scary stories?"

Mary Margaret snorted into her mug, "What are we, teenagers at camp?"

"By all means, lass, if you have another idea, present it."

Not having any, Mary Margaret shrugged. "You start."

It took Killian a moment, before he remembered an urban legend about a man with a hook. Then he was telling the story in enough vivid detail, that Mary Margaret could picture the scenes so very clearly.

Most of the rest of their night would be spent just like that, telling stories to try and scare each other, only to end up making each other laugh instead.

* * *

He braved a storm to get to Regina's office, and he was pissed as hell.

Why did she call him? What right did she have to drag him into whatever plot she had going on?

She already ruined his life by casting this damn curse, leaving him with his goddamn memories. Now, she was demanding his services once again.

He remembered quite clearly what happened the last time that he worked for Regina. Who's to say that she wouldn't double cross him again? Oh, he hated her with every fiber of his being.

The only reason he was here now, was because of what Regina had offered, even though he knew that she wouldn't deliver. But maybe, just maybe, he could have the chance to double cross her and stick it to her.

He entered her office, purposefully shaking himself of water just to spite her.

Regina pursed her lips from where she was seated behind her desk. "Jefferson, how are you?"

Jefferson gave her a bitter smile. "Same as ever really."

"Good." Regina stood. "I need you to do something for me."

"You do realize that I'm not some lackey that you can call on whenever it suits you." Jefferson growled. "I'm not loyal to you like Sydney is, and I'm not under your control like Graham was."

Regina flinched slightly at the mention of the departed sheriff.

"True." Her tone was certainly colder now. "But I have something that you want."

"And if I do this for you, you'll just give her to me, just like that?" Jefferson laughed, bitter and hollow. "I find that very hard to believe, your _majesty_."

"Come now, there's no need to be so spiteful." Regina smirked. "After all, you can leave your house now."

"Only because the curse is weakening." Jefferson glared. "That has nothing to do with you. You want to stop it from breaking."

"Of course I do." Regina snapped. "The curse gave me my happy ending, and it destroyed Snow White's!"

"Yet, I've seen her and her dear prince around town, together."

Regina's jaw clenched. "If you do this for me, I swear I will give Grace her memories back, and she and you could live happily ever after together."

Jefferson shook his head. "No, that would be cruel. You cursed me with this knowledge of remembering, I will not destroy my daughter's reality by allowing you to do the same to her."

"Then perhaps, I could give you both new memories." Regina suggested. "I can take away your knowledge of the curse, and make it seem as though you and Grace have always been together. She would no longer be Paige, and she would no longer have her cursed parents. It would be just you and her, and no curse."

Jefferson considered it. He wasn't sure just where he'd go with his own plans to double cross Regina, but he knew how he'd start.

"Fine." He agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

Regina smiled satisfied with his answer. "I need you to catch a swan."

* * *

David and Emma were laughing together as they locked up the station. The storm passed quicker than they thought it would, so now they were getting off of their shifts.

David was glad that he and Emma hadn't received any calls, and they ended up stuck in the station. He had, some hours ago, perused the lost and found and he found several old disney VHS movies. After showing them to Emma, she brought out a television that had a VCR in it on top of a tall, wheeled, metal shelf (she said these were practically standard in high school classes when it came to watching films). They had spent the next hours watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ (David was thoroughly embarrassed that this was how the world saw him and Snow, because they were so much more badass than their cartoon counterparts), _Peter Pan_, _Cinderella_ (he was sure Thomas and Ella wouldn't be any more pleased with their counterparts than he had been with his), and _Beauty and the Beast_.

Finally though, with the storm passed, their bonding session, which mostly consisted of them laughing over some thing or another and pointing out just how ridiculous some of the outfits or characters were (though David was certainly not going to mention just how similar the Enchanted Forest fashion was to those movies), came to an end. Both of them were more than a bit restless, and they both longed to see other people, namely Mary Margaret and Killian.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with me?" David asked.

"Nah, I don't want to leave the bug here." Emma said. "Plus, I need to see if Mr. Clark's store is open. I need to get a couple of things."

"Okay, if you're sure..."

"David, I'll be fine." Emma waved him off. "I'll see you back at the loft."

David nodded with a grin, before heading into his truck and driving off.

Emma opened her car door just as she received a text.

It was from Killian.

_You coming home?_

She knew he meant the loft, since he was still there, but her heart fluttered and she couldn't help but picture him back at his house, waiting for her to return home from work, so that they could have dinner together and cuddle on the couch, before moving on to more adult activities.

Emma blushed at the thought. _No, bad Emma_.

Shaking herself, she began to text back when she heard a noise. Emma looked up and around, but saw nothing. The noise sounded again.

"Help!" Someone called out.

Emma looked up again.

"Help!"

It was coming from the alley next to the station. Emma shut her car door, approaching the alleyway carefully, gun at her hip.

"Hello?" Emma called out. Nothing. Her instincts were screaming at her that this was a bad idea, that she should just get in her car and drive home to Killian, and spend the rest of the night with her loved ones. But she couldn't stop the feeling that someone may be in trouble, and it was her duty to help them. So, walking further into the alley, Emma called out again. "Hello, anyone here? Do you need help?"

Colors exploded behind her eyes just as she felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Jefferson looked down at the now unconscious Savior. This was easier than he thought.

* * *

**Yay! Jefferson appears! **

**I'd like to thank reader/reviewer/follower "clarklover1" for the idea of Jefferson kidnapping Emma. Thank you so much for the idea clarklover1. It helps so much with incorporating "Hat Trick". **

**Remember to keep voting for where MM should stay or go to after the curse is broken.**

**PM or review your votes as well as any questions you guys have. **

**You're all the best! Thank you all for your amazing support!**


	20. Chapter 18: The Hatter and the Hook

**Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own OUAT. That glory belongs to Adam and Eddy.**

**sophiescastle asked: "I'm guessing someone will notice something happened to Emma?"**

Yep, that's pretty much the plot of Chapter 18

**trustpixiedust asked a lot of questions ;): "So there's a theory that Gold kept Killian's hand in his store. Maybe there's some way you could use that? Maybe like once the curse is broken, something happens that causes him to loose his hand again? Or maybe he could still have it, but just loose it's function?"**

Very interesting. I will keep those plot lines in mind when I get to writing Season 2. Thank you for those ideas. :D

**"Are you going to have like some Killian/Jefferson bonding thing? Like they discuss the curse and such? They could be such good friends."**

That's what I'm hoping for. I always pictured them as friends, and I had always planned to do that for this story and my other story "Finding Home". It's a relationship that I hope to explore, though because of Jefferson kidnapping Emma, it'll have a rocky start.

**"I'm also wondering, are you planning to do Neal?"**

Oh definitely, I like Neal a lot as a character. I like him as Rumple's son and all, I just don't see any chemistry between him and Emma, and it really rubbed me the wrong way with how he treated her when he was engaged to Tamara.

**MILD PLOT SPOILERS**: I have plans for Neal. No love triangle though. Neal will kind of still have feelings for Emma, and Emma will be dealing with her past with him. Though have no fear CSers.

**"And are you going as far as Neverland?"**

Oh yes, I have big plans for that arc too. Mostly around Killian and something else that will be very important later on.

**"Is there any chance of Robin Hood?"**

Totally. I ship Outlaw Queen, and I can't wait for Robin to show up in 3b.

**Nouqueret asked: "I have a guestion... Lets see if I have this went over with the curse., therefor when Emma goes through the portal he is not in EF so he can go with Emma. The jolly is not in SB , wich means the can use it to go back to SB. If so how dose Cora fit in ir she will not appear? And now that Killian has Emma , will he still want to revenge Rumpel ? Will there be the Mila Story or will his revenge with Rumpel be because he was the one that sent them after the dream shade?"**

Okay, yes the Jolly is in the EF, and yes it will make it's way back to SB. But who says it will be Killian and Emma who take it? Or who says that they will need to use it to get home? Remember that there was Cora's portal that sent MM and Emma home and then the bean that Hook stole from Anton that helped Hook and Cora get to SB. Both of them or neither of them may make their appearances in this story. You never know.

Cora has a part to play. She will definitely appear.

As for revenge on Rumple, that's going to be something Killian will struggle with. And yes, his revenge is fueled by Milah's death.

His canon backstory (i.e. "The Crocodile", "Straight On Til Morning", and "Good Form") are going to be used, so Liam still died of dreamshade, but Rumple had nothing to do with that because at that time, Rumple hadn't become the Dark One yet.

**Starlight000 asked: "Will Jefferson force Emma to make a hat?"**

Read and find out. :)

**kse93 asked: "I have to ask though, will Emma end up telling Killian and David about Jefferson? And if she does, are they going to talk to him about it?"**

Oh you'll see :) But Jefferson, David, and Killian will definitely interact.

**Okay people, EF and SB are tied. I need more votes!**

**_Here's the tally so far: SB -13 EF -13_**

**It's not just that either; I've been given so many good reasons for doing both.**

**Reasons MM should still go to EF: Emma and MM bonding time (Mother/daughter bonding), Mama Snow protecting Emma,**

**and Snow showing Emma where she came from**

**Reasons MM should stay in SB: We've already seen MM in the EF, it would be more interesting to see something different. And: Without MM there, it forces Emma and Killian to interact and Killian would be the only person Emma would be able to rely on, because she would be wary of Mulan and Aurora.**

**_AN (Important): _****Oh and I didn't look this up when I was writing the last chapter, but Mr. Clark runs Dark Star Pharmacy, so in this chapter I'll probably be referring to it a "the pharmacy" or "Mr. Clark's store". **

* * *

**Also, feel free to ask any questions at any time (via PM or review). It doesn't even have to be whenever I update. **

**I LOVE getting messages in my inbox from readers and I love answering questions because you guys are so good at posing questions that really get me thinking and help me with my writing the story as well. **

**Plus I really want to know what you guys are curious about. This story is as much your story as fans as it is mine as the author. Also, theories that any of you may have as to what I might do or where I might take the characters and the stories or even any ideas that you guys want to contribute are welcome. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Hatter and the Hook**

Killian tried not to be worried when David arrived to the loft alone, ignoring the inkling in the pit of his stomach that said something was wrong. He had inquired about Emma's whereabouts, and David had said she was running errands.

That was fine.

Until it was an hour later and she still hadn't arrived. He texted her a few times, distracting himself from his worry by talking with David and Mary Margaret.

Still no response from Emma.

Killian couldn't help himself; he called her cell.

Twice.

No answer.

Time to try the Sheriff's Station.

Still no answer.

"Are you sure that she was just heading to the pharmacy?" Killian asked again.

David checked the time, brows scrunched together in worry. "That's what she said."

"She shouldn't be taking so long though." Mary Margaret said. She was getting worried too. It wasn't like Emma to take this long running a small errand. Quick and efficient was usually how Emma ran.

"I've called and texted her." Killian said. "She hasn't answered."

"Okay." David nodded. "We'll go look for her. Mary Margaret, would you mind staying here in case Emma shows up?"

"Of course."

Killian and David moved to the door, pulling on their jackets, Killian with a little trouble with his cast still in the way. He'd be glad to be rid of the damn thing in two weeks.

"Let's try the pharmacy first." David suggested. "Then we'll head to the station."

"Aye." Killian agreed. _I just hope she's all right._

* * *

It took longer than usual for Emma to wake up. She felt an ache on the back of her head, and she felt nauseous.

_What happened?_ She opened her eyes, only to wince at the bright lights in the room. _Okay, bright lights, headache, nausea, and I have no idea what happened or where I am. So far, this isn't panning out to be a good situation. _

Blinking a few times, until her eyes adjusted, Emma became more aware of her surroundings. Most notably, the fact that she was bound and gagged.

_Wonderful_.

Emma immediately began to search for something in the room to help her escape, and to her surprise there were plenty of things she might be able to use. Small scissors, and other sewing supplies were littering the table in front of her. She realized that the lights were coming from above her, and from behind her.

_What the hell is this place?_

Shaking her head, she tested the strength of the duct tape that bound her arms and legs. Unfortunately, as it was duct tape, it was pretty strong. She was close to the table, so maybe she could reach for one of the multiple pairs of scissors, and then she could manage to cut the tape to free herself.

"Ah ah." A voice tutted from behind her.

Emma froze. She'd been so focused on escaping, she hadn't realized that she was no longer alone. Or had the man been in the room since before she awoke?

She felt the man walk closer to her.

"If you're wondering why you're here, well, it wasn't my idea." He said. "But I figured since you are here, I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity. I've been watching you, Emma. Ever since you rolled into town in your little yellow bug, things started to change in this town. Time started moving again. I was able to leave this house. Your presence has been weakening the curse."

_The curse? Henry's curse?_ Emma wondered. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Her chair was moved away from the table, and the man came around to face her, leaning against the table. He had brown hair that stuck up straight and high, and blue eyes that were a solid grey-blue, very different from Killian's crystal blue eyes.

His black and grey clothes also looked very expensive, though his style seemed...eccentric. A patterned, satin? looking shirt, shiny black vest, and black cravat...

Emma tensed when she saw that her gun was in his hand.

He had a serious expression on his face. There was a slightly mad look in his eyes.

"I need your help." He said. "You brought magic to Storybrooke, and now you're going to use magic to help me."

* * *

Panic was an understatement for what Killian was feeling.

Emma was no where to be found. Dark Star Pharmacy was closed, when he and David went there, so they had to contact Mr. Clark at home to ask if Emma had been there.

After learning that she hadn't, they had hoped that she was still at the station.

She wasn't. But her car was still parked in front of the building.

It was getting late into the night. Too late for her to really be anywhere, as The Rabbit Hole was the only place still open, other than the ER of Storybrooke General. That was the thing about small towns, they tended to shut down early.

"Okay, do we want to check The Rabbit Hole, or the hospital first?" David asked, when he and Killian exited the station.

"If she's at the hospital, they would've called Mary Margaret." Killian said. "I think she's listed as Emma's emergency contact. Even so, since she's a deputy, they would've contacted me if she were injured." Just to be sure he hadn't missed any calls, Killian checked his cell. At seeing nothing, he tried calling Emma's cell again.

"Rabbit Hole it is then." David opened his truck door, but both men froze at hearing a phone ringing.

The ringing was coming from the alleyway.

Killian and David walked over to it, eyes scanning the area. With how dark the alley was, it was easy to spot the lit up screen of a cell. Rushing forward, Killian knelt beside the cell.

_Killian_ was the name on the caller ID.

"It's Emma's." He told David, hanging up his cell.

There was a set of keys beside the phone. "Her keys are here as well." Killian picked up her cell phone and scrolled through it. Her last call was to Henry sometime during the storm. He checked her texts messages. Opening it up, he saw the unsent message from her to him.

"Okay, that's bad." David sighed. "All right, so I leave. Emma's still here. She heads to her car..."

"...About to text me that she'd be at the loft soon." Killian finished, handing David her cell phone. "So what happens next? Something, or someone, got her attention. She comes into the alleyway...was she armed when you left her?"

"Yeah." David nodded. "She still had her gun on her."

"Okay, so, knowing Emma she'd be cautious." Killian said. "If she heard something strange, she would've pulled her gun before walking over here."

"If she pulled her gun, then why were her keys and cell here?" David asked. "They'd only be here if she dropped them. She couldn't have held them and the gun, you know she holds her gun with both hands."

"Right...but we would've been able to track her cell." Killian said. "The keys and cell were left here on purpose."

"Someone took Emma." David stated. "If she had her gun, then they would've had to get her from behind. Knock her out, before she could defend herself."

"The question now is, who would take her?" Killian asked. "And why?"

"Regina." David said.

"If it's Regina," Killian began, "then I know just who to talk to."

* * *

He un-gagged her.

Emma closed her mouth into a thin line, narrowing her eyes.

"Before you have anymore thoughts of escaping," He said as he began cutting the duct tape that was around her right wrist, "you should know, we're in the middle of the woods. I don't have neighbors. No one around but you and me."

"Who are you?" Emma asked, rotating her wrist once it was free.

"Jefferson." He said.

Her left arm was finally free too.

Unfortunately, Jefferson left her legs alone. Meaning that she wouldn't be able to escape, unless he left her alone, which just might give her a chance.

"Why am I here?"

"I told you." Jefferson moved her chair back up to the table, before stepping away. "I need your help."

Emma turned her head around to watch him. There were shelves behind her, lined with black top hats.

Jefferson took one of the hats and dropped it on the table in front of her. "Make one like that."

"You want me to make a hat?" Emma asked. "You don't have enough?"

Jefferson gave her a mirthless smile. "Well, none of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn't be here." He walked around to the other side of the table. "Now, make a hat, and get it to work."

"I don't..."

"You have magic." Jefferson assured her as he sat down across from her. "You can do it."

"There is no such thing as magic." Emma said.

He laughed bitterly. "Believe me, magic exists. I've seen it. Back in our world, with the curse, and now you."

_The curse again._ Emma thought. _It has to be Henry's curse right? God, what is it about the men in this town? David, Graham, and now this guy..._

"Have you been reading Henry's book?"

"Henry?" Jefferson seemed confused. "The Queen's father?"

"The Queen...? No, the Mayor's adopted son."

"Oh, your Henry." Jefferson said. "The kid with the book of stories. Stories that you choose to ignore." His eyes hardened as he leant back in his chair. "Maybe if you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the idea."

"What? That this whole town is cursed." Emma scoffed. "That all of you are fairy tale characters? That's insane. You're insane."

"Why?" Jefferson cocked his head. "Because I speak the truth?"

"Because you're talking about magic and this curse like it's real." Emma said. "But it's not. The curse is just a part of Henry's storybook. It's just a story."

"Stories." Jefferson chuckled. "What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?"

"Yeah." Emma said.

"And you learned about it how?" Jefferson asked. "Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?"

"History books are based on history."

Jefferson smirked. "And storybooks are based on what? Imagination?" He shook his head, bitterness plain on his features. "Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic." He nodded at the supplies in front of her. "Now, get it to work."

"Jefferson, this is it." Emma said. "This is the real world."

"_A_ real world." Jefferson corrected. "How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need magic. Like this one. And that's where you come in. You're not leaving here until you get my hat to work."

"And then what?" Emma asked. "What'll your hat do for you, if it works?"

"It will take me home."

* * *

_Sheriff_ Killian Jones banged on the door of Sidney Glass' apartment. Anything he might have imagined to be his first official act as sheriff (hiring David was more Emma accepting his decision considering _she _was technically in charge at the time), saving Emma was certainly not one he'd considered.

Her being in danger didn't sit well with him.

He kept banging on the door until he heard shuffling on the other side.

"What the hell is it?" Sidney asked as he opened the door. "Mr. Jones? Mr. Nolan? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's _Sheriff_ Jones and _Deputy_ Nolan, to you." Killian said. "We're here on official business."

"Ah, I didn't realize that you were back to work." Sidney swallowed. "So, why are you here, sheriff? Yu do realize that it's after three in the morning."

"Aye, that I do." Killian glowered. "We need to ask you some questions. May we come in?"

"Um, sure." Sidney stepped aside to let them in. With a polite smile, he asked. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"We're fine, thanks." David said. "You work for Regina. Has she ever asked you to do anything...illegal?"

Sidney's smile faltered. "What's this about?"

Annoyed, Killian glared at the journalist. "Emma."

"Oh."

"Has Regina asked you to do anything illegal, in regards to Emma, recently?" David asked, teeth gritting. He didn't have the patience for this. His little girl was in danger; anything could be happening to her. But he remained calm, because he knew that his calm was the only thing keeping Killian in line, if the sheriff's rigid posture and fierce expression were anything to go by. He was just as much on edge with Emma missing as David was.

"No." Sidney replied. "Has something happened to her?"

Killian's jaw clenched.

Observing Sidney's reactions carefully, David had a feeling that the man spoke the truth. Regina hadn't come to him about doing something to Emma; he had no idea what was going on.

"Who else would Regina go to if she needed a job done?" David asked.

"There aren't many people in Storybrooke willing to get their hands dirty." Sidney said. "At least, none that Regina would trust to be loyal or discreet."

"Anyone will do." Killian told him.

Sidney looked between the two men, sensing that if he didn't give an answer, they wouldn't simply leave it at that. They were protective of Emma; if Regina had done anything, it definitely wasn't anything good.

"Gold." Sidney said. "If she wants the more...grittier jobs done, she goes to Gold."

David nodded. "All right. Thank you."

On their way out, Killian paused. "Sidney, it would be in your best interest not to alert Regina that we were here." Killian invaded Sidney's personal space, leveling him with a deadly look. "And, if you've lied to us, and you do know anything about Regina's plan, I will personally ensure you a stay at the hospital."

Sidney gulped, but said nothing.

"You probably shouldn't have threatened him." David said, once they had left.

"Perhaps not." Killian shrugged. "But it served it's purpose."

"True." David agreed. "It's late. How do you think Gold will take it, if we show up at his place at four in the morning?"

"It won't be a warm welcome." Killian snorted. "That's certain." He looked ready to drop from exhaustion.

David stopped him, hand on his shoulder. "Hey, when was the last time you slept?"

"Does it matter?" Killian shrugged off David's hand. "We need to find Emma."

"I know." David said. "But I also know Gold. If he has Emma, even under Regina's orders, he won't harm her. Unless it benefits him, which it won't. He needs Emma to break the curse as much as the rest of us do. Even if he's working with Regina, he won't bow down to her like Sidney."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, that we can spare a few hours of sleep." David said. "I want to find Emma as much and as quickly as you do, but we won't be any help to her if we're dead on our feet."

Killian wanted to protest, but, admittedly, he was about to pass out. He'd been good at hiding it, but ever since his memories had invaded his sleep, he hadn't slept more than a few hours a night. It was really starting to take it's toll.

"Dave, it's _Emma_."

"I know." David nodded. "Believe me, I _know_. But we aren't helping her by driving ourselves to exhaustion. Plus, Gold's clever, even sleep deprived he'd be able to manipulate us if he was so inclined. We need fresh minds to deal with him."

Killian huffed. He was loathed to pause their search now; however, David had some valid points. Running around half cocked and sleep deprived wasn't the solution.

Sighing, Killian let out a very reluctant, "Fine."

But the second he was awake, Emma would be his number one priority.

* * *

The sun was rising by the time Emma finished the hat. She was exhausted. Being kept up all night by a crazy man with a gun had frayed her nerves.

"Flip it upside down and spin it." Jefferson instructed.

Emma quirked a brow, but honestly that was the least crazy thing that'd he'd said in the last hours. Doing as she was told, she waited for something to happen.

Jefferson's mouth thinned. "Try again."

She did. "Look, obviously it's not working..."

"It will!" He snapped. "You just have to try harder!"

"I can't make it work." Emma argued. "I don't have magic. What you're asking me is impossible."

"No!" He said. "It's not impossible. If it is then I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life?" Emma asked. "Look at this place. It's beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me."

He leveled her with a glare. "Get it to work." Jefferson stood and headed towards the door. "I'm going to make us some tea. Don't escape. It'll be more trouble than it's worth."

He left the room and Emma waited thirty seconds before grabbing a pair of scissors and attacking the duct tape around her legs.

She had to get out of here.

* * *

Gold's shop was open when Killian and David arrived in the morning. They weren't quite refreshed, both had trouble getting to sleep when they were worried about Emma, but at least they had some sleep and breakfast, so they could be alert enough today.

"Gold?" David called out upon entering the shop, Killian behind him.

No answer, and the man was no where in sight.

"Gold?" David raised his voice.

Killian walked over to one of the glass counters, glancing at the items on display. As it was a pawnshop, the various nick knacks and valuables adorning the shelves were to be expected. A glass unicorn mobile, various books, a model ship, glass items, china, jewelry, etc. Nothing that really stood out.

As he moved to step away, a glint of silver caught his eyes. Tilting his head, he stepped closer to the counter.

It was a hook.

There wasn't anything particularly special about it. It was just a plain, silver hook; one that would've been used in the riggings of a ship's sails.

But there was something about it...something familiar.

"Can I help you, Mr. Jones?" Gold's voice asked, sounding more than a bit spiteful. "Mr. Nolan?"

"It's Sheriff Jones today, Gold." Killian replied, eyes finally looking away from the hook.

Gold studied him a moment, before he glanced at the hook. Something flashed in Gold's eyes, but it was gone quickly. "Official business, then?"

"Yes." David said, stepping forward. "We think Regina's done something to Emma."

Killian's eyes drifted back to the hook. Shaking himself, he forced his focus back on Gold.

"Oh?" Gold asked. "And you believe that I know anything about this?"

"If it's not Sidney," David said, "it's you."

"Perhaps it's neither." Gold supplied.

"Then who would Regina go to, if not her loyal dog, or you?" Killian glared.

Gold shot him bored look.

"If she has power over someone," Gold said, "they will do her bidding."

"Like who?" David asked.

The hook was still in Killian's peripheral; it's familiarity calling out to him, telling him to take it.

"There is...one other person." Gold said. "Someone she might enlist."

"A name and an address would be nice." Killian grumbled.

Narrowing his eyes at the sheriff, Gold took out a pen and a small blank card, writing down the needed information. "Jefferson's house is in the woods. It might be a bit hard to find, but you'll know it when you see it."

Killian stepped forward to take the note before David could. Ignoring the glare Gold gave him, Killian exited the shop.

David moved to follow.

"Prince Charming."

David froze. He turned back to face Gold, making sure that his face was a mask of confusion.

The other man's face was adorned with the smirk that adorned Rumplestiltskin's face many a time back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please," Gold said, "we both know that you and I have our memories."

Playing dumb, considering that it was Rumplestiltskin, David blinked. "What do you mean?"

Annoyed, Gold's smirk slid off his face. "Very well. Play dumb if you wish, Charming. However, if I were you, I wouldn't put so much trust in your friend the sheriff. He may be a hero now, but when the curse is broken, believe me, you'll see who he really is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two words for you, Charming." Gold smirked, once again. "Captain Hook."

Schooling his face into confused surprise, David shrugged. "Okay." He nodded goodbye at Gold and left the shop.

_Captain Hook_. David swallowed, joining Killian in the car. _Is that who Killian is?_

"Oi mate, what kept you?"

"Gold being Gold." David said. "Let's just get to this Jefferson guy's house. Emma's been missing long enough."

Killian nodded in agreement.

The sooner Swan was back in his arms the better.

* * *

Emma finished cutting the last of the duct tape away just as she heard the door opening. Quickly, she stood, scissors in hand, ready to charge.

Or she would've been, if he hadn't already had the gun pointed at her, even with the small tray he was carrying under one arm, with two cups of tea at the center.

"Please," He sighed, "like I didn't know you'd attempt to escape."

"You have to let me go." Emma said.

"Why? Because your boyfriend's the sheriff?" Jefferson quirked a brow, his mouth curled in amusement. "Because your son is also the Mayor's kid? Because your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?"

A chill ran up Emma's spine. _Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?_ Her own skeptic words filtered through her mind.

"Man, you really have been reading my kid's storybook."

"I've honestly never even seen it." Jefferson said. "Well, not in person. When you're trapped in this house for near thirty years, observing the townspeople is really the only thing you can do."

"You're psychotic." Emma glared. "You think that I'm this Savior, but I'm not. This is all some weird fantasy you've created in your head, because you can't accept whatever reality you have."

"Reality!" He snapped, throwing the tray into the wall.

Emma jumped back, startled.

"Do you want to know my reality, Emma?" He rushed to her, jerking her arm. He pushed her to stand in front of a gold telescope that was in front of a window. "My reality, is that, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look."

She bent forward, and looked through the lens. There was a family sitting down to eat breakfast. A little girl and her parents.

"Her name is Grace." Jefferson said. "It's Paige here, but her real name is Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her, day in and day out, happy, with a new family? A new father?"

Emma stood up straight. "You think she's your daughter?"

"I don't think!" Jefferson growled. "I know. I remember everything. Our life, where we're from, I remember it. She doesn't." He looked out the window, expression painful and dejected. "That's my curse."

"To remember." Emma mumbled, as she looked back at him. "Look, if you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?"

Jefferson chuckled bitterly. "And destroy her reality? How cruel do you think I am? It's hard enough for me to live in this land, to live with the knowledge that I have. To have conflicting realities in your head, it's enough to drive you mad."

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it?" Emma asked. "You just want to take Grace home to your world. So you can be together."

"You could understand that, can't you?" Jefferson said. "You know what it's like to be separated from your child."

"It can make anyone crazy." Emma took in the room, and thought over everything. _Hats, tea, psychotic behavior...fairy tales._ "You think you're the Mad Hatter?"

"I'm not crazy." Jefferson insisted. "I am the Mad Hatter. I prefer Jefferson though. But this is real, Emma. The curse, the Evil Queen, your magic. As I've said before, all you have to do is open your mind."

The doorbell rang. Jefferson started, turning away.

Taking advantage of Jefferson surprise, Emma grabbed the telescope and bashed it against his head. Thinking she knocked him out, she reached for her gun, which flew out of his grip. However, a hand came around her ankle, pulling her down to the ground.

The doorbell rang again, before heavy knocking was heard.

Jefferson pulled her towards him, clambering on top of her to hold her down, knocking the gun further away. They struggled, as he tried to use his weight against her, but Emma's hands came up, pushing at his collar bone and forehead.

The position exposed a scar that seemed to circle his neck.

He must've seen her shock, because he said, "Off with his head."

Raised voices came from outside, and Emma registered their familiarity. Pushing Jefferson away, as much as she could, she decked him in the face and made for the door.

He tackled her into it, before they wrestled each other to the ground.

Emma knew she had one final card to pull. Sucking in a breath, keeping Jefferson's hands away from her mouth, she screamed out Killian's name as loud as she could.

Not a second later, a heavy bang from downstairs, more than likely the front door being forced open, was heard.

"Emma!" The two voices, Killian and David, shouted for her.

Jefferson glanced at the door, while Emma took a chance to feel around for a weapon. Her hand found the tea tray that he had so violently tossed aside. As he turned back, he just managed to avoid the tray, but Emma brought it back, hitting the back of his head.

"Emma!"

One more hit to the head, and he leaned away from her. Enough so that Emma's leg got free enough to kick him off of her. Both scrambled to their feet, but Emma was quicker, kicking him square in the chest. When Jefferson was down, Emma rushed for her gun. She grabbed it and aimed it at Jefferson just as the door busted in.

Killian and David appeared, guns drawn.

Emma heaved out a breath of relief as she took them in. "Took you guys long enough."

* * *

Since the boys had driven David's truck, Jefferson was handcuffed and placed into the truck bed, while Emma rode in the cab with David and Killian.

She recounted the events of the night, from the alleyway to their arrival, telling them Jefferson's story and how he thought he was the Mad Hatter. So wrapped up in her story, she missed the knowing looks David and Killian shared.

By the time she was finished, they'd arrived at the station.

David took Jefferson inside to be processed.

"You should go home." Killian told her, cupping her cheek. "Get food and sleep. Ease Mary Margaret of her worries." The last part was said with an amused chuckle.

But Emma was far from amused.

She had held everything in, compartmentalizing, focusing on escape and survival. Her walls had weakened in the months she had stayed here; she knew that they wouldn't be able to keep in the trauma that Jefferson's kidnapping had done to her. Terrified. That's what she had been. Terrified of possibly dying at the hands of a madman, of never being able to see Henry or Killian or anyone for that matter ever again. The adrenalin was wearing down, the panic and fear beginning to overwhelm her.

Killian saw something in her break. He pulled her to his chest without another thought.

She was shaking, her hands coming up to his chest.

"It's all right, sweetheart." Killian breathed. "You're safe. You're okay." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm here."

Her hands clenched at his shirt, as she forced herself to keep from breaking down.

"Let it go, Emma." He soothed. "It's okay to let it go."

She shook her head. No, it wasn't. She couldn't be weak, vulnerable, not now.

"All right," Killian began, understanding her need to stay strong. "Then how about this? Let's get into your car, head to the loft, and I'll get Mary Margaret out of there. You can have the place all to yourself for a while."

"No." She half-sobbed. "I...I..." _I need you. I don't want to be alone._ "Stay. When we...get to the loft, please stay."

"Okay." Killian nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

David closed the cell door, Jefferson making himself comfortable on the other side.

"So, your daughter?" David asked. "That's how Regina got you to do this."

Jefferson quirked a brow.

"Emma told us everything."

"And you believe my story?" Jefferson asked.

David shrugged. "I'm open to it."

Jefferson studied him, before it clicked. "You remember, don't you?"

"Not if your loyalty lies with Regina or Gold."

"Believe me," Jefferson growled, "it doesn't. I don't want anything to do with them. I just want my daughter back."

Feeling a twinge of empathy for the man's plight, David sighed. "I can understand that."

"Yeah, well, at least you didn't have to watch your daughter happy with a new family everyday for twenty-eight years."

"Believe me, I'd prefer that." David said, glaring at the man. "You may have been burdened by your memories, but at least you know your daughter is happy and safe. Emma didn't have a happy life, and as far as I can tell, since she doesn't speak of her past, it wasn't a safe life either."

He turned away from Jefferson, and sat at his desk to start on paperwork.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jefferson said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," David growled, "me too."

"Regina knows Emma's the Savior."

David's blood chilled at the revelation. He turned his chair to face the Hatter. "What?"

"She's the Evil Queen, not an idiot." Jefferson said. "I was just watching the town through a telescope and even I could figure that out."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not." Jefferson agreed. "Regina's only going to try harder to get rid of Emma. She won't let this curse be broken."

David glared, "I think that Killian and I can protect Emma. We may have left her vulnerable to Regina once, we won't be doing it again. And we will get her to believe in the curse. She'll break it."

"You believe that?" Jefferson laughed.

"Of course I do." David snapped. "I believe that my daughter can do anything."

"No, not that part." Jefferson said. "I know that Emma will break the curse. It's her destiny. What I find funny is that you believe that a villain like Captain Hook can protect her."

"What?"

Jefferson cocked his head, brow scrunching. "You didn't know?" He stood and walked to the bars. "Your dear sheriff, he's a villain. Even worked for Regina once upon a time."

Swallowing, David shook his head. "Killian doesn't remember who he is. Even _if_ he's Captain Hook, I've seen the man he is. And that's not a villain."

"Are you so certain?" Jefferson asked. "You really believe that when he gets his memories, that he won't become the man he was?"

Ignoring the question, David returned his focus on his work. Unfortunately, the seeds of doubt were beginning to grow, and David began to wonder if Killian truly could be trusted.

* * *

**There you have it, my version of "Hat Trick". I left Jefferson's scenes mostly canon, because they were so well written for the character. His lines really say a lot about him.**

**Yes, I know that I said Killian, David, and Jefferson will interact, but that's just the beginning. Jefferson's going to be in jail a while, so there will be more of him. **

**Remember to keep voting for MM.**

**Please review and PM votes and questions. **

**Thank you all!**


End file.
